¿Adivina quien soy?
by Moon Midnight
Summary: UA algo que no tiene importancia, puede ser tu peor error, puedes despertar y ese dia sera diferente, te puedes encontrar secuestrada pero para llegar a escapar solo hay una solucion -juguemos a algo quieres... si tu adivinas quien soy te dejare libre-
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T. y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

—esta lista señora – pregunto el oficial de policía a la señora de cabellos violáceos que había llegado.

— como nunca antes lo había estado— contesto ikuko en un hilo de voz, el policía le dio la señal al reportero para que este comenzara a grabar.

—bueno… esta en el aire en tres, dos, uno… acción—

—hola mi nombre es ikuko… soy ama de casa si ven este video es porque…. Hace dos días que mi hija serena desapareció, la última vez que la vi llevaba puesto su uniforme de la escuela juban, es rubia de hermosos ojos celestes, siempre utiliza su peinado de dos odangos que la caracterizan— la madre preocupada sentía las lagrimas atorar en su garganta, pero suspiro para poder seguir –por favor si la ven quisiera que dieran parte…. Serena es mi vida y no se que haría sin ella—

—corte— grito el oficial mientras que la madre de serena se agarraba a llorar.

.

.

.

Oscuridad.

Eso era lo único que veía serena, se sentía desesperada, no sabía como había llegado en aquella situación lo único que recordaba era que corría hacia la escuela desesperada por llegar temprano, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Alguien la jalo a un callejón poniéndole un pañuelo en la cara haciendo que se durmiera, no tuvo tiempo de gritar, ni siquiera de ver quien la había interceptado, solo recordaba el sueño que le dio de repente.

Trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta que tenia atadas sus manos atrás de su espalda, quiso estirar las piernas pero al igual estaban atadas por los tobillos, trato de gritar pero tenía una mordaza la cual estaba sujeta en su boca lo que impedía que sus palabras salieran, sus ojos estaban vendados.

No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, no sabía porque estaba ahí, ella solo tenía catorce años ni siquiera le había hecho un mal a alguien, comenzó a sollozar al darse cuenta que posiblemente ya no regresaría a casa.

Escucho unos pasos retumbar en el lugar, puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, mientras que estaba a la espera de lo que viniera.

—no llores preciosa… no te hare daño— escucho la voz profunda de un hombre, pero no era conocida, trató de zafarse de los nudos que la ataban y salir corriendo de allí pero era imposible—shh….. jugaremos a algo quieres—susurro de cerca, estaba encima de ella, mientras que serena dejo de moverse pensando lo peor— quieres salir libre ¿no es así?— la rubia frenética asintió – entonces juguemos adivina quién soy… cada día te daré la oportunidad de adivinar mi identidad, si aciertas te dejare libre con la promesa que no se dirá nada de lo que paso aquí…pero si fallas una prenda tuya desaparecerá—beso el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que la rubia tragara grueso, el sujeto dejo su tarea para jugar con su cabello –si fallas por última vez al estar desnuda serás mía… al final sabrás quien soy …pero ya nunca te irás de mi lado—

**-.-.-.-.**

**Hola… antes de que digan algo, no me maten se que tengo muchas historias en estado de progreso pero no me dejaba esta idea.**

**Necesito su ayuda**

**Quisiera su opinión sobre este prologo y que también decidan si quieren esta historia de 3 capitulos o mas.**

**Les juro que en cuanto tenga el final de obsesión lo subo mientras tanto sigo trabajando con regla la cual no tiene beta y sin mencionar custodios que ya tengo un capitulo terminado.**

**Espero que opinen la idea **

**Moon midnight**


	2. Libertad arrebatada

el juego comienza…chicas gracias por todos sus reviews apoyando la historia espero no decepcionarlas, la historia será mas de tres capítulos mientras que todos queremos que serena falle.

Disclaimer.- todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko t. yo solo los tomo prestados para plasmar mis alocadas ideas

**Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Tsukino de Cullen), Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Serena POV**

**__****Lunes 12 de mayo del 2009**

Abrí mis ojos a una hermosa mañana, me estiré mientras trataba de levantarme poco a poco. A tientas agarré mi reloj de la mesa de noche, mientras me frotaba mis ojos aún quitando la ensoñación que tenía.

¡Diablos!

Otra vez se me había hecho tarde, me levanté como huracán. Tenía que ducharme y vestirme en tiempo record, siempre me pasaba lo mismo y todo se debía a que me desvelaba por estar en la computadora hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Después de quince minutos me decidí bajar, mi madre estaba haciendo el almuerzo; el cual no podría comer, ya que no tenía tiempo. Corrí hacia la entrada para ponerme mis zapatos mientras que agarraba mi bolsa con libros, abrí la puerta apresurada estaba dispuesta a empezar la gran carrera que me tenía en forma todas las mañanas.

— ¡Serena espera...! Olvidas tu almuerzo. —Me detuve ante la orden de Ikuko—. Por dios deberías de madrugar… No me gusta que salgas corriendo, podría pasarte algo. —Mi mamá y sus preocupaciones, tomé mi almuerzo de su mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes mamá… Nada puede pasarme.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, pasé frente a la cafetería que siempre frecuentaba saliendo de clases, no tenía tiempo de entrar por un café, seguí corriendo de largo saludando a mi adorado Darien con una señal, no podía perder el tiempo, pero al menos con verlo me alegraba mi día.

Para mí… Darien era el chico perfecto; era caballeroso y amable, pero también guapo. Tenía su pelo de color negro, sin olvidar sus bellos ojos color zafiro. Todo él me fascinaba, sin duda verlo hacía ese día el mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada marchaba bien, había tenido entrega de calificaciones de la primera unidad, me fue muy mal. No era buena con las matemáticas, pero definitivamente las llegadas tarde me descontrolaron con las demás materias.

—Serena... Tendrás que ir a tutorías —dijo mi amigo Kelvin al mirar mis calificaciones—. No es tan malo como crees… las clases son impartidas por chicos de universidad que se prestan a labor social. —Puse mala cara, no era que me pareciera mala idea, simplemente no quería ir, me estresaba más aun cuando tenía que ir en tiempo libre.

—No lo sé, Kelvin… No me gusta tener que estar aquí mientras que puedo estar descansando en casa. —Mi amigo me miró espantado, ok de repente me pasaba de floja, suspiré para darme valor—. Muy bien, iré… Pero, ¿a qué horas se imparten? —Kelvin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en cuanto tomó mi brazo y me guiaba al aula de excelencia, no tenía idea que se impartían en ese momento.

Al llegar pude ver varios chicos de universidad, todos voltearon a mirarme cuando me vieron entrar. Traté de desviar mi atención viendo a los alrededores, pero no había nadie… Diablos, tal parecía que sería la única en tutorías y ni como quejarme, fui la única a la cual le fue mal. Quedé paralizada en la entrada del aula de excelencia, pero la verdad no quería entrar.

Al ver mi indecisión, tres chicos se acercaron mientras que trataba de buscar a Kelvin, pero al voltear a mi lado él se había echado a la fuga, pero claro… después me las pagaría.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jedite. —Me saludó uno de los tres chicos; tenía cabello rubio y una estúpida sonrisa que daban ganas de quitársela de un golpe—. No tengas miedo, que no mordemos. Anda pasa y siéntate, nosotros te ayudaremos a pasar las clases… Pero primero que nada te presento, él es Diamante y Neflyte. —Saludé al peli plateado con mirada penetrante mientras que le sonreía al de cabello castaño. Me veían raro no sabría identificar sus expresiones.

Seguí a Jedite hasta las mesas donde había cuatro chicos más, todos vestían el uniforme de la universidad. Cada quien tenía su manera de sentar, pero no perdían ese toque amenazante que tenían; todos poseían un cuerpo trabajado de enorme espalda y fornidos pectorales. Me fueron presentando uno a uno, pero no me memoricé sus nombres; todos y cada uno de ellos tenía presencia única, posiblemente se debía que eran mayores, pero intimidaban.

—Y por último, él es Endimión. —Fijé mi vista hacia un chico alto de cabello negro azabache; era el más apuesto que todos los demás, pero era terriblemente parecido a Darien, podría jurar que eran gemelos. Me miraba fijo como si me estuviera estudiando, pero sus ojos color verdes parecían inexpresivos, muy diferente a los de Ed. A simple vista podría decir que Endimión era el que daba más miedo, desvié mi atención de aquellos ojos para contemplar el lugar, me estaba poniendo nerviosa al estar rodeada por ellos.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino… Disculpen, y ¿qué pasa con los demás alumnos…? No puedo creer que sea la única —dije mirando la puerta, no sé tal vez otra chica y esto no sería tan intimidante.

—No lo creo, esto comenzó hace una semana y eres la única que se ha presentado aquí —respondió un chico llamado Malaquite. Definitivamente no era mi día—. Bien… Escoge a alguien quien pueda ayudarte a estudiar —terminó de decir.

Miré cada rostro pensando quién sería probablemente el mejor de todos, pero me perdí de nuevo en los ojos verdes, me reprendí mentalmente y seguí observando.

—Ya chicos, no la pongan nerviosa… Mejor yo te doy las clases, soy el mejor de todos — habló el chico que respondía al nombre de Diamante. Jedite se molestó mientras que los demás empezaron a discutir, esto no marchaba bien. Miré la puerta pensando que sería mejor avisar a mi madre primero sobre las clases y después venir mañana con más calma; tal vez convencía al idiota de Kelvin de venir conmigo.

—No salgas con tus cosas Diamante, deja que ella decida —interfirió Jedite mientras que yo me iba alejando poco a poco hacia la puerta—. Espera, ¿a dónde vas Serena? —Me sentí pillada, sonreí nerviosa mientras que observaba a todos serios por mi intento de escape.

—Lo siento, es que no avisé que me quedaría hasta tarde… Les parece bien si mañana elijo mi tutor —terminé de decir por lo bajo, el único en sonreír fue Endimión mientras que todos me fulminaban con la mirada—, pero les prometo venir… Muy bien, hasta mañana chicos — les sonreí mientras que me despedía con mi mano.

Seguí mi camino hasta casa, pero no pude evitar pasar a visitar a Darien, al menos algo que me devolviera el aliento después de las tutorías que acababa de presenciar.

Él era el único que podía iluminar mi día, desde que llegué a esta cafetería por primera vez él me enamoró por completo, pero era mi amigo, siempre me vio así. Al menos nada me impide verlo cada vez que se pueda.

Tomé asiento en la barra junto a la caja registradora, esperando que Darien notara mi presencia, la cafetería estaba vacía así que no tardó mucho para que me viera.

—Hola Serena, ¿qué tal tu día? —me saludó sonriente como siempre. Suspiré por reflejo mientras que sacudía mi cabeza tratando de encontrar mi habla.

—Bien… Bueno me fue mal en mis calificaciones, pero asistiré a tutorías… —le expliqué en breve, tratando de no perderme en ningún segundo su hermosa sonrisa.

—Tutorías… Ahh, yo conozco a los chicos que las imparten, son de mi universidad… Y bien, ¿quién de los cazadores te dará tus clases? —Lo miré dudosa, mientras que Darien esperaba una respuesta.

—Perdona, ¿cómo es eso de los cazadores?— inquirí, acaso era un club o algo así.

—Lo siento... A veces olvido que no estás en mi universidad. —Sonrió al ver mi ceño fruncido—. Los cazadores se les conoce como un grupo de chicos en la universidad; los cuales aman los deportes como: el gotcha, la caza y tienen una manía por el ejército y las armas… Es por eso el apodo de cazadores, todos parecen sacados de películas de acción. —Ahora si me quedé sin habla, eso explicaba su aura dominante, al igual el porte de cada uno.

—Pero… ¿cómo es posible que ellos estén dando las tutorías si son unos huecos? —pregunté preocupada. Definitivamente si ellos se dedicaban a eso todo el tiempo, dudaba que fueran buenos en calificaciones. Darien hizo retumbar una carcajada mientras que yo aún lo miraba expectante.

—No mi pequeña… Ellos no son huecos en lo absoluto, tienen una manera pensar muy diferente. Cualquiera es bueno en todos los campos, pero todos son muy competitivos, son excelentes por naturaleza. —Al menos eso me dejaba más tranquila, ellos me ayudarían a subir de calificaciones—. Y bien… No me has dicho. ¿Quién te dará tus tutorías?

—Es que no lo sé —respondí pérdida. Era esa la razón por la que había huido del lugar—, la verdad… ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo ninguno de sus nombres. —Darien hizo una mueca, mientras que yo le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haremos con tu mala memoria Serena…? Bueno, el rubio despeinado se llama Jedite, el otro de cabello plateado es Diamante, mientras que su hermano se llama Zafiro que tiene el cabello negro azulado, también esta Neflyte que es el de cabello castaño, Malaquite es el grande, Zyocite es el rubio que utiliza mucho fijador. Y por último, está mi primo Endimión. Somos muy parecidos, muchos creen que somos hermanos, pero la verdad es que somos muy diferentes, de hecho es el más serio de todos, pero es el más amenazante por actitud —me explicó serio. Ahora sabía el porqué del impresionante parecido, pero prefería mil veces a Darien. Traté de memorizarme los nombres recordando cada rostro—. Entonces, ¿cuál de todos es tu tutor? —Esa pregunta me empezaba a molestar.

—La verdad, no lo sé. Me dieron a escoger entre uno de ellos, pero no sabía por quién irme… Es que todos son intimidantes. Aparte, ¿sabías que soy la única que voy a tutorías? —Vi Darien hacer una expresión de susto.

—Entonces, te dieron a escoger. —Yo solo asentí, mientras que él me miraba preocupado—. Te daré un consejo… Deja que todos te ayuden, al menos que te imparta clases un cazador por día; ellos son muy competitivos y si eres la única en el aula, creo que esta será una nueva rivalidad. Además, al ver que la alumna es muy bonita ya me imagino lo que acabas de presenciar... Pero, solo recuerda que no te fíes de Endimión, con él debes tener cuidado. —Dios, juraba que estaba prestando atención a Darien, pero al escucharlo decirme que era bonita, toda la conversación se había borrado de mi mente—. Bueno… Dejemos de lado este asunto, ¿qué vas a ordenar? —Aún lo miraba sonriente, de nuevo sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme la expresión de tonta.

—Quisiera una malteada de chocolate —le ordené aún sonrojada, lo vi marchar atrás de la cafetería mientras que todavía sonreía al recordar sus palabras.

Después de la plática con mi eterno amor secreto, caminé directo a casa. Observaba las calles vacías mientras que solo escuchaba el retumbar de mis pasos sobre la acera, me recorrió un escalofrió a lo largo de mi espina dorsal.

Escuché como el sonido de mis pasos eran repetidos, sentí la sensación de que alguien venía detrás. Apresuré mi paso tratando de mirar de reojo para poder alcanzar ver algo, pero no podía hacerlo. Ignoré la sensación mientras seguía con mi recorrido, pero el ruido de una piedra que se escuchó detrás me erizó todos los vellos de mi cuerpo. Decidida voltee completamente, pero no había nadie; miré a los alrededores, pero toda la calle estaba vacía, solo se escuchaba el pasar de los coches. Seguí con el camino, pero de nuevo escuché los pasos retumbar detrás. Me empezaba a desesperar, corrí las cuadras que me quedaban, mientras sentía un alivio al ver mi casa.

Entré apresurada, corriendo hacia la ventana para observar quien era el que me seguía, pero al mirar solo vi la calle solitaria. Traté de tranquilizarme, pero juraba que fui perseguida en todo el camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jueves 22 de mayo del 2009**_

_**(10 dias despues)**_

¡Rayos! De nuevo tarde, anoche me había dormido a las cuatro de la mañana, me entretuve leyendo un libro en la red sobre persecuciones. En los últimos días me sentía vigilada y perseguida, pero leer toda la noche cierto libro ahora me pasaba la factura.

Me resbalé saliendo de la ducha mientras que corría a tomar mi uniforme, lo odiaba, me sentía incomoda con la falda escocesa; era demasiado corta, pero la norma dictaba que debía estar tres centímetros arriba de la rodilla; la blusa era blanca de botones por enfrente, no tenía nada extraordinario, pero ese era mi bendito uniforme. Fijé mi vista en el reloj atemorizada por la hora… ¡Demonios!, faltaban quince minutos para las nueve, hoy no era mi día, ya no tenía idea a qué diablos iba a la escuela si era demasiado tarde. Me puse mis calcetas que llegaban a mis rodillas para después bajar corriendo las escaleras tropezando en el camino.

—Ya me voy mamá… Después te veo. —No me detuve a escuchar la respuesta de Ikuko, tenía que llegar a la escuela cuanto antes. Me puse las zapatillas y así saliendo a mi, ya conocida, carrera diaria.

No podía perderme las tutorías, ya cada cazador había tenido la oportunidad de impartirme una clase por día. Sinceramente, ellos me ayudaron mucho en mis notas estos últimos días, la verdad que los siete eran de gran ayuda. Ahora, de nuevo le llegaba el turno a Jedite de impartir la tutoría del día. Noté algo extraño en cada uno, pero no quise darle importancia a su comportamiento.

Vi la cafetería donde Darien trabajaba, pero no tenía pensado detenerme, solo era cuestión de fijar mi vista en la hora para que la ganas me abandonaran.

Corrí unas cuadras más hasta que algo me detuvo, sentí una mano cerrar en mi muñeca que no me dejo avanzar más. Volteé alarmada, pero no pude hacer nada más, sentí la humedad de un pañuelo en mis fosas nasales haciendo que mis pulmones se llenaran de un extraño olor. Forcejeé, pero estaba perdiendo mis fuerzas, mientras que el sueño se hizo presente…

.

.

.

Dios, me dolía la cabeza, parecía que se me partía en dos. Quería despertarme, pero no podía, sentía el sueño vencerme en momentos y me dejaba caer. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, mis pensamientos empezaron a ser coherentes, mientras que recuperaba el aliento.

Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no podía, algo impedía que lo hiciera; quise mover mis manos, pero sentía presión en mis muñecas. Las tenía atadas detrás de mi espalda, al igual que mis pies estaban atados de los tobillos. Entré en pánico, tomé aire en mis pulmones para gritar, pero solo escuché un leve gemido mío, tenía una mordaza que impedía que me salieras las palabras… ¡Dios mío! No podía pasarme esto a mí, alguien me estaba jugando una broma, o tal vez esto era un sueño que fue provocado por leer ese libro.

Sentía el escozor de mis ojos por las lágrimas que derramaba, definitivamente esto no era un sueño, alguien me tenía atrapada. Me moví como pude, pero solo logré girar en mi lugar, estaba sobre una superficie blanda, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Todo era silencioso, solo se escuchaban mis sollozos a lo lejos, habían pasado horas. No tenía idea si todavía era de día o quizás ya había llegado la noche; no tenía idea cuanto tiempo estaría ahí, que haría Ikuko cuando se diera cuenta que no llegué, ni siquiera me había despedido bien de ella en la mañana, pero tampoco no había saludado a Darien. Ahora me arrepentía de mis errores porque posiblemente ya era tarde.

Escuché el sonido de una puerta chirriante abrirse seguido de unos pasos que retumbaban en el silencio del lugar… Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, sentí como la superficie blanda se hundía sintiendo el peso de otro cuerpo al lado mío, solo así pude saber que estaba sobre una cama.

Forcejeé, mientras que mis lágrimas empapaban el paño que tenía vendado en mis ojos. No quería que me tocara, quería salir, yo no debería estar ahí.

—Shhh…tranquila preciosa, ya no llores. —Sentía su respiración sobre mi mejilla, mientras que su mano acariciaba mis labios—. No te haré daño… al menos no intencional. —Sentí la sangre ir a mis talones

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —Asentí frenética. Su voz era rasposa, sonaba como forzada, pero no la conocía—. Entonces te propongo algo… ¿qué tal si jugamos? —Tragué grueso, no sabía que quería hacer conmigo, sus manos acariciaban mi pelo.

—Juguemos, ¿adivina quién soy? —Sentí el ligero roce de sus labios sobre la mordaza que tenía en mi boca—. Las reglas son sencillas… Cada día te daré la oportunidad de adivinar mi identidad… si adivinas te dejaré libre, con la promesa que no se dirá nada de lo que pasó aquí. —Escuché su risa retumbar mientras que yo me había quedado quieta de la impresión, eso quería decir que lo conocía, yo sabía quién era él.

—Pero… Si fallas, una prenda tuya desaparecerá, pero con eso disfrutaré la parte que sea descubierta de tu cuerpo —susurró besando mi lóbulo, aún estaba estática—. Si al final de estar desnuda vuelves a fallar… Serás completamente mía, pero ya jamás te irás de mi lado.

**Fin POV Serena**

.

.

.

**_viernes 23 de mayo del 2009_**

— ¡Darien! —El peli negro se asombró al ver a la madre de Serena por la cafetería, corrió a recibirla ya que vio que estaba llorando.

—Pase… Dígame en qué puedo ayudarla señora. —Ikuko se soltó a llorar amargamente mientras que él la abrazaba—. ¿Qué paso?… ¿Dónde está Serena? No vino ayer, ni tampoco la he visto ahora —demandó preocupado.

—No tengo idea… Ayer no llegó a clases y tampoco fue a dormir a la casa —respondió entre sollozos Ikuko mientras que Darien estaba atónito—. Tenía la esperanza que tú la hubieras visto. —El peli negro le tendió un pañuelo mientras que se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos.

—No, la verdad es que no la he visto, ni siquiera ayer por la mañana… Ya llamó a sus amigas —inquirió preocupado, se levantó de su asiento mientras pensaba en Serena.

—Ya lo hice… No está en ninguna parte, no sé lo que haré…

—No se preocupe señora… Yo le ayudaré a encontrar a Serena.

-.-.-.-.

**la verdad que espero su opinión y sugerencias que son recibidas aquí serena tendrá 17 :D ya lo modifique gracias a un review donde me sugirieron… la verdad chicas fueron de gran ayuda, gracias por todo**

**espero comentarios si les gusto…entre mas reciba menos tardo en subir de nuevo.**

**no se crean ya la tengo armada asi que no tardare en subir**

**Moon midnight**


	3. Pesadilla

_**Son las 4:31 hora Mexico**_

_**Chicas siento la demora, pero ustedes saben esto de las fiestas y luego mi amiga y beta está desaparecida, pero debido a la demanda y las constantes apuraciones de algunas chicas :D, mi hermana hermosa me ayudo con el beteo con este cap en especial hasta que aparezca Tami :S**_

_**Pero de todos modos**_

**Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Tsukino de Tenoh), Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

_**Y BETEADO POR GISELLE D.**_

_**-les pido atención en las pequeñas cosas, nos daremos cuenta que pasa en el primer dia de tutoría.**_

_**-otra cosa en el capitulo anterior agregue fechas para hacer mas entendible el juego**_

_**Sin mas lo dejo con el capitulo**_

**Disclaimer**

**todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko t. yo solo los tomo prestados para plasmar mis alocadas ideas**

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Viernes 22 de mayo 2009 **_

_**Comisaría de Tokio **_

—Tome asiento Sra. Tsukino, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh soy el encargado del caso de su hija— Ikuko tomó lugar frente al escritorio del oficial Tenoh.

Después de buscarla todo el día, Darien le había ayudado a dar parte a la Policía de Tokio sobre la desaparición de su hija, no tenía palabras para agradecerle al amigo de Serena, mucho menos cuando este se ofreció acompañarla a la comisaría.

Ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas en las que no sabía nada de ella, había llamado a todos sus amigos y conocidos, incluso había ido a los lugares en los cuales la rubia frecuentaba, hasta se vio en la obligación de buscar la ropa de su hija en el closet, al menos quería tener alguna certeza que le dijera que Serena había huido de la casa, prefería eso a que fuera otra cosa, pero al ver toda la ropa de Serena en su lugar sintió caerse en un vacio pensando en lo peor.

Ahora estaba frente al detective más indicado para los casos de extravió de menores, era rubio alto con rasgos finos pero andar amenazante, desde que habían llegado y dicho su problema en la recepción de la comisaría, el de inmediatamente se hizo cargo.

La hizo pasar a lo que era su oficina, Darien le dijo que la esperaría afuera mientras ella hablaba con Tenoh.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hija?— inquirió el agente Tenoh sacando de si a Ikuko, la mujer sentía sus palabras atorar en su garganta, ya había llorado tanto pero al recordar las palabras de Darien sabía que había llegado la hora de hacer algo para volver a ver a Serena.

—Ayer por la mañana…salió tarde al Colegio, llevaba el uniforme puesto y nada parecía extraño, hasta que más tarde recibí una llamada de la escuela diciendo que nunca había llegado a clases…Salí a buscarla, pero nadie sabía nada.— explicó Ikuko con voz entrecortada.

— ¿No está con su padre?—volvió a cuestionarla el rubio, pero después se arrepintió al ver el expediente que Serena tenía su padre fallecido – Lo siento Sra. Tsukino, debí fijarme antes de preguntar— Ikuko sólo asintió triste.

El detective Tenoh tomó la fotografía que la mujer peli azul le había traído, en ella se veía a Serena, haciendo gala de su característico cabello rubio suelto con pocas ondas con tonos de dorados consecuencia del sol, se podía ver claramente el color azul celeste de sus ojos sinceros, pero al menos tenía la imagen detallada de su uniforme con el que había desaparecido, falda estilo escoses, blusa de botones acompañado con un saco color azul marino, calcetas a la rodilla y zapatillas negras.

A los ojos del detective Haruka Tenoh, la rubia de diecisiete años era hermosa, posiblemente había sido víctima de cualquier mente depravada y perversa, capaz de robarle su libertad y alejarla de su madre.

— ¿Desapareció con esta ropa cierto?— inquirió mostrando la foto a Ikuko.

—Sí, todo menos el saco, ese día lo olvidó en su perchero— Haruka volvió a visualizar la imagen, pero después fijó la vista hacia afuera, vio al chico que había llegado con la Sra. Tsukino.

—Dígame Sra. Tsukino ¿Quién es el joven que está afuera?— cuestionó el agente. Haruka veía desde la ventanilla de su cubículo a un joven preocupado, el cual estaba sentado en la sala de la comisaría, desde que había llegado Ikuko con él se pasaba las manos por su cabello, eso era una muestra de su desesperación, Haruka no le había quitado la vista de encima, se notaba que se sentía impotente por la desaparición de Serena Tsukino. – ¿Es hermano de Serena?.

—No…él es Darien Chiba amigo de mi hija, él se acaba de enterar—Ikuko suspiró mientras lo miraba triste. — La quiere mucho y espera encontrarla tanto como yo…— terminó con una sonrisa triste.

—Disculpe que la interrumpa, ¿pero él no vio nada extraño en los últimos días?— La mujer lo miró dudosa, mientras que volvía la vista al peli negro afligido.

—No sabe nada al igual que yo, ayer no pasó por la mañana, Serena siempre pasaba por la cafetería donde Darien trabaja todas las mañanas, pero ayer no lo hizo.

Haruka soltó un suspiro volviendo a reparar su vista en la fotografía de Serena, esos casos de robo de menores lo desanimaban mucho, dejó la fotografía sobre el escritorio en cuanto se puso de pie.

—Quisiera hablar con él unos minutos…si no le molesta— le dio una mirada severa.

La mujer asintió secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se levantó de su asiento así saliendo de la pequeña oficina.

El detective Tenoh observaba al pie de su escritorio una escena que se repetía millones de veces en la comisaría, miró cómo la madre de Serena caminaba hacia Darien, mientras que él ya la había visto salir de la oficina, después intercambiarían unas frases, para que al finalizar ella lo señalara diciéndole al joven que fuera verlo. El peli negro cruzó su mirada con él para después él se decidiera venir a su oficina.

Haruka tenía claro que debía llegar al fondo del caso y evidentemente tenía una corazonada, que por una extraña razón sentía que ese joven podría darle más información que la propia madre de Serena.

—Buenos días… ¿detective Tenoh?— interrumpió Darien desde la puerta.

—Si, por favor pasa y ponte cómodo— señaló la silla frente a él mientras que por su parte también tomaba asiento. –Le he pedido a la Sra. Tsukino hablar contigo…quisiera que me ayudaras en unas cosas— tenía en su mano la fotografía de Serena.

—Si por supuesto lo que quiera— sonrió con un toque de nerviosismo.

—Bueno quisiera hacerte unas preguntas más que nada— vio que el joven asintió — ¿Cuál era tu relación con Serena?— cuestionó yendo directo al grano, observó como el peli negro bajó la vista mientras que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Serena… es mi amiga. Trabajo para una cafetería que esta sólo a tres cuadras de su casa, desde que la conocí es mi mejor amiga, es como si fuera mi hermana, es por eso que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrarla – para el detective Haruka el joven sonaba sincero, estudió su vestimenta detenidamente mientras que Darien aún estaba afligido.

—Veo que estudias en la Universidad de Tokio, dime Darien ¿cuántos años tienes?— lo miraba calculadoramente.

—Tengo veinticuatro, y así es… estudio Negocios Internacionales en la Universidad de Tokio— contestó pacífico mirando al detective a los ojos.

— ¡Vaya! Una carrera interesante sin duda, muy bien Darien quisiera saber si no notaste algo extraño en "Serena" en estos últimos días— inquirió Haruka –no se…algo raro, alguna actividad fuera de su rutina quizá, podría ser una persona que conoció— vio como el peli negro abrió los ojos de mas al mencionar lo último –¡dime lo que sabes!—exigió al ver que había obtenido algo.

Darien se paso la mano por su cabello negro mientras tensaba su mandíbula en señal de rabia, una faceta muy interesante a los ojos del detective Tenoh.

—Hace más de una semana y media, Serena había estado asistiendo a tutorías— Haruka lo visualizó mientras él le relataba, tenía sus hombros caídos con postura relajada, pero preocupado, él no podía mentirle. Darien Chiba quería que Serena volviera a casa. —…Tenía que subir sus notas al final del mes, es por eso que tuvo que llevar clases extras…pero— suspiró el peli negro tratando de controlarse – Siendo sincero a mi no me gustaba que fuera, menos cuando sabia que ellos daban las clases….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, aún no entendía por qué estaba ahí, su cabeza le iba estallar de tanto pensar, pero sabía que ella no se merecía esto.

Horas atrás su captor le había dicho lo que haría con ella en el día a día, no sabía si el cumpliría su palabra de no tocarla según las reglas, pero de ser así tenía que pensar muy bien en todos, no tenía que pasar por alto a ningún conocido, no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

Después de atemorizarla con el estúpido juego impuesto, la había besado en el cuello y uno que otros toques en sus labios haciendo que se estremeciera de la repulsión, ella se inquietó logrando que se alejara. Un enorme alivio la inundó cuando vio que él cedió, pero minutos más tarde se escuchó el suave roce de telas caer haciendo saber que tramaba algo; moría de temor por lo que estaba por venir, sudaba en frío cuando se hundió la cama gradualmente, no sabía qué era lo que haría el sujeto hasta que percibió el calor de un cuerpo desnudo demasiado cerca; se sobresaltó con el toque…. pero sólo la abrazó.

.

.

.

Estaba incomoda, el malnacido la tenía abrazada como almohada, la atrapó sobre su musculoso pecho desnudo mientras que una de las desconocidas manos la apresaban por espalda, se quedó tiesa esperando el siguiente movimiento, pero él sólo la mantuvo así durante largo tiempo y por el sonido de su respiración pasiva supo que sólo se había dormido a su lado, pero ahora al menos sabía que la noche había llegado.

Era una oportunidad de oro, tenía que actuar rápido.

Quería escapar, trato de alcanzar los nudos que se encontraban inmovilizando sus muñecas con las palmas pero no lo logró, mientras más se movía con extrema precaución para no despertarlo, instintivamente la abrazaba más a él.

Ese hombre le robaba todo su espacio y por supuesto su libertad.

Ahora sólo le quedaba tranquilizarse y descansar un poco, pero por supuesto que no lo hizo, en la oscuridad de la venda de su ojos sólo pensaba en Darien. Ahora que estaba atrapada en esa situación se arrepentía de no confesarle a su mejor amigo lo que sentía por él.

Posiblemente Darien ya la buscaba junto a su madre, tenía la esperanza de que ella le importase al menos un poco, aún tenía la fe de que la llegarían a rescatar a tiempo.

Ya había pasado por lo menos cinco horas desde que se había dormido abrazado a ella, sintió como su captor empezaba a moverse perezosamente pero jamás la soltó, escuchó el leve gemido, pero después sólo había silencio, su intuición le decía que él ya había despertado.

Seguía paralizada hasta que el hijo de puta la estrujó más a su cuerpo, enseguida sintió unos labios húmedos apoderarse de su barbilla, su respiración le acariciaba el cuello y se sobresaltó cuando éste comenzó a lamer una parte de él.

Definitivamente estaba despierto.

—Buenos días preciosa…espero que hayas dormido bien— intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba cansada de forcejear así que sólo gimió para que la soltara. —… te confieso que yo dormí excelente contigo a mi lado, es así como debe de ser siempre—su voz era un suspiro forzado lo suficientemente camuflado para que ella no lo reconociera.

Se vio liberada de sus brazos para después sentir como bajaba de la cama, se quedo en la misma posición mientras escuchaba el ir y venir de sus pies descalzos en la habitación.

—¿Quieres ir al baño, cierto?— ella asintió frenéticamente – Está bien….pero primero, quiero que pongas mucha atención— se quedó estática mientras escuchaba el fuerte suspiro de él, moría de ganas de hacer sus necesidades, posiblemente al hacerlo le ayudaría a pensar más claro como escapar o quizás un descuido de él y escaparía.

—Escúchame…estamos en un lugar alejado de la ciudad de Tokio, no hay casas a kilómetros a la redonda, aunque grites todo lo que puedas, nadie podrá escucharte, sólo estamos aquí tu y yo… ¿entendiste?— la -rubia sólo se quedo quieta sin saber qué hacer, escuchaba la voz un poco lejos–… Si tu gritas olvidaré el juego y te hare gritar de manera diferente…entonces ¿harás lo que te digo?— Serena terminó por asentir mientras gemía adolorida.

Ya no escuchó nada, pero se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos frías en los tobillos, eran manos ágiles delgadas pero ásperas, un dulce alivio se hacía presente cuando sintió la sangre circular de nuevo por sus pies, los había tenido acalambrados durante la noche por las ataduras, que no se había dado cuenta que aún tenía puestas las zapatillas.

—Sólo te desataré los pies y te quitaré la mordaza…pero cuidado de gritar—anunció la temible voz. La sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, ahora sentía como se aflojaba el amarre de su boca, al sentirse liberada tuvo un fuerte dolor en la quijada que le imposibilitaba cerrarla por completo.

—Lo siento preciosa…lamento ser brusco contigo pero sólo así estarás a mi lado— susurró esa voz ronca. –Te guiare al baño…no te desatare las manos y por supuesto que no te quitaré la venda de los ojos porque automáticamente se terminaría el juego.

Sus pies dolían, sentía su garganta seca, ya no tenía mente para seguir con la situación, ella aún no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Puedes apoyar?—tanteó sus zapatillas en el suelo e hizo un poco de presión en él, negó con la cabeza al ver que era imposible que sus débiles pies la sostuvieran. –Muy bien...te llevaré cargada al baño— sintió de nuevo aquellos brazos rodearla, para su gusto fue alzada con mucha facilidad, sin duda alguna aquel sujeto era fuerte, sentía todos sus músculos ajustarse a su cuerpo. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera aunque la rubia se resistiera, no había manera de luchar era mucho mas grande.

En el terrible silencio del lugar sólo escuchaba los marcados pasos del sujeto, sintió que se detuvo y después un fuerte golpe se hizo presente seguido del sonido de una puerta abrirse.

—Ahora mismo estamos en el baño, te dejaré al pie del retrete para que puedas hacer tus necesidades…—la rubia se puso pálida al darse cuenta de la situación, sintió pisar el azulejo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás topando con el escusado –… Vaya que tonto soy— sintió el susurro de aquella voz en el oído –No puedes hacer tus necesidades teniendo las bragas puestas…— trato de alejarse de él, pero la sujetó de la cintura impidiendo dar paso alguno –Tranquila…sabes las reglas, no te tocaré hasta que pierdas las bragas por error tuyo…ahora sólo siente mi respiración— le besó la mejilla dejando sus labios rosar en el lugar –no te exaltes, no te haré daño.

Sentía y escuchaba el resoplar de su respiración en la mejilla, pero brincó de sorpresa al sentir unas manos frías alzar la falda de su uniforme, sus dedos ágilmente alcanzaron el elástico de sus bragas bajando por la parte de los costados.

—Tranquila, siente mi respiración no te tocaré, ni siquiera te observo, mis ojos y mis labios están ocupados con tu mejilla – la rubia sentía la tela resbalar ahora por sus muslos, estaba tiesa sólo estaba atenta a su respiración – Creo que ya está mejor, te dejaré sola unos minutos creo que te la puedes ingeniar en levantarte la falda aún con tus manos atadas, cuando estés lista sólo di la palabra "Conejo" y en un segundo estaré a tu lado— besó de nuevo su mejilla mientras que la soltaba de la cintura —Bien, te dejo sola.

Escuchó los pasos sonar en el piso hasta que de nuevo el molesto sonido de la puerta le hizo saber que estaba sola.

Comenzó a agitarse mientras volteaba a todas partes como si pudiera ver a su alrededor, no podía negar que desde hace horas tenía ganas de hacer sus necesidades, lo único que ahora se imponía era su falda que le estorbaba, agradeció mentalmente que él no se hubiera ofrecido ayudarle con ese problema, tal parecía que cumpliría su palabra.

Se inclinó hacia atrás con las muñecas atadas en su espalda, con la palma libre tomó un extremo de la falda escocesa para poder levantarla, después de haber logrado su cometido tanteó el lugar hasta que pudo sentarse en el retrete.

Los minutos pasaban mientras que ella aun sentada trataba de mover su boca, posiblemente tenía magulladuras en ella, forzó el habla pero se dio cuenta que sonaba afónica por tratar de gritar todo el tiempo.

Se levantó del retrete acomodando su falda, gimió por lo bajo al lastimarse, le ardían los tobillos, quería que todo acabara, veía imposible explorar ahora el lugar a ciegas, no podía dar un paso alguno.

—Conejo—dijo despacio pero no hubo respuesta –Conejo— dijo desgarradoramente.

La puerta se abrió enseguida, escuchando de nuevo los ya conocidos taconeos de los zapatos del hombre.

—Buena chica—apremió la voz ronca, acercó de nuevo su respiración esta vez a su oído mientras volvía a colocar sus bragas en su lugar.

Él la alzó de nuevo en brazos hasta que sintió de nuevo la superficie blanda de la cama, la había regresado a la habitación, lo supo por el olor a humedad que emanaba.

Después de recostarla, él se alejó por completo, mientras que Serena se inquietaba entre las sabanas.

—¿Tienes hambre?—inquirió él como si nada, sobresaltando a la rubia,

Serena se llenó de rabia, no sabía porque hacia aquello, porque la trataba tan bien como si fuera una invitada, como si él no la tuviera atrapada.

—… ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?—preguntó la rubia con un dejo de voz. Escuchó el resoplar agitado de su captor – ¿Por qué me haces esto?...yo no te he hecho nada— reclamó afónica, las palabras le raspaban pero tenía que cuestionarlo.

Una carcajada fuerte resonó en la habitación, el colchón se hundió a un costado suyo en señal que se había sentado cerca de ella.

— ¿Todavía me preguntas por qué hice esto?…tu me obligaste hacerlo, cada vez que te veía, cada vez que sonreías era una señal para mi, tenía que hacerlo….tenía que cazar a la presa.

La mente de Serena trabajó rápidamente, aquella frase sólo la había escuchado decir a los siete cazadores, se llenó de ira al darse cuenta que uno de esos hombres era la que tenía secuestrada, pero no tenía que fallar porque posiblemente era otro el que la tenía cautiva.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí no es cierto?— preguntó su captor cerca de sus labios con intención de besarla, la rubia como reflejo se tiró hacia atrás logrando la ira de él. – Bien si así lo quieres…te daré la oportunidad— La cama volvió a su forma natural cuando el hombre se puso de pie, el silencio de nuevo se hizo presente para dar espacio a una frase que heló a Serena por completo.

—¿Adivina quién soy?—

El sonido de aquella frase la espantó, tenía que tantear el terreno forzando su memoria, tembló del miedo mientras rebuscaba entre sus vagos recuerdos, ahora más que nunca maldecía su mala memoria.

**FLASH BACK.**

_**Martes 13 de mayo del 2009**_

_**(Día uno de tutorías)**_

El día de clases había acabado, tenía que ir a tutorías, pero por mas que le pidió a Jacob que la acompañara a tomar las clases el no quiso ir, le dio la explicación que tenía que ayudar a su padre, a si que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

Ahora caminaba por los grandes pasillos de la escuela, tenía pensado seguir el consejo de Darien, sinceramente no podía escoger a uno de los siete cazadores, pero sin duda aprovecharía lo mejor de cada uno.

—Hola,¿ ya lista?— dijo una voz desconocida atrás suyo que la hiso brincar, giró para ver de quien se trataba, pero se sorprendió al ver uno de los cazadores.

No recordaba su nombre, pero a kilómetros podría reconocer a los siete, cada quien tenía un andar único. Visualizó al sujeto que tenía de frente, su cabello era castaño oscuro y ondulado, sus rasgos eran finos y su piel estaba pálida, de cerca se veía que estaba fornido y grande a pesar de que no era alto, el traje de la universidad le quedaba bastante bien como a los demás, sus ojos eran de un marrón penetrante, sin duda era apuesto.

La rubia sonrió tímidamente, al darse cuenta que se perdió en pensamientos mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada.

—Lo siento…es que soy muy distraída—explicó Serena, el chico sonrió ampliamente mientras la observaba fijo –La verdad estaba tratando de recordar tu nombre, no te sientas pero tengo muy mala memoria y…

—Soy Neflyte— interrumpió de pronto el castaño, tomó la bolsa de Serena muy rápido que no pudo protestar–Permíteme que te ayude ¿quieres?, no te preocupes al fin vamos al mismo lugar— la rubia asintió sonrojada, no sabía que fuera tan galante y por supuesto caballeroso.

Ambos retomaron el camino al aula de excelencia, iban despacio sin prisa alguna.

Serena aún estaba perdida pensando en Darien, toda meta merecía un sacrificio y el de ella era no ver al amor de su vida después de salir de la escuela, pero todo era por el bien de sus notas, después de eso podría recuperar el tiempo perdido pasando todo el día en la cafetería.

Observó las instalaciones de su escuela nerviosa, por alguna razón el cazador de su lado la intimidaba mucho.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?—inquirió el castaño de repente, Serena lo miró y se ruborizó al darse cuenta que la miraba fijamente –Disculpa que me entrometa, pero ¿ya decidiste quien será tu tutor?.

—No te preocupes— sonrió — ¿Sabes? no puedo decidirme por uno, es que la verdad me gustaría que todos me ayudaran— dijo Serena con una sonrisa sincera –Quisiera que cada uno me enseñara por día… ¿qué te parece?— preguntó por ultimo la rubia,

Vio que Neflyte tenía el ceño fruncido y se había detenido unos pasos atrás, la rubia también se detuvo a mitad del pasillo para observarlo – ¿Pasa algo?— cuestionó preocupada, no quería que ninguno se molestara por su decisión.

Neflyte la miro detenidamente mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Serena, al quedar de frente la tomó por el hombro como un gesto íntimo, la rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrerla mientras esperaba la reacción del cazador.

—No es nada, no te preocupes—se sonrojó— Sólo que creí que me elegirías a mi—dijo tranquilo— Pero me parece buena idea lo que propones, pero al menos dame el placer de ser el primero en dar la tutoría—susurró Neflyte suplicante.

—No veo por qué no, pero sólo hay que avisar a los demás, tu sabes para que no haya malos entendidos— sugirió Serena sonriente, por su parte Neflyte se sintió complacido y sólo así retomaron el camino.

Estaban llegando al aula de excelencia, pero antes de entrar Neflyte tomó su mano como gesto posesivo, ella no le dio importancia y se dejó guiar adentro del lugar.

Serena observó a los seis cazadores restantes, estaban sentados en la mesa del lugar con actitud amenazante, se les veía impacientes a algo, cuando notaron su presencia se sintió victima de todos la miradas del aula.

Recordó la descripción que Darien le había dado de cada uno, sin duda el los conocía muy bien a todos ya que todas la característica encajaban a la perfección, recorrió su mirada uno a uno pero quedo pasmada cuando se cruzó con lo inexpresivo ojos zafiros, la mirada de Endimion era hechizante pero el encanto acabo cuando Neflyte habló por ella.

—Bien chicos, la pequeña presa ha decidido que todos le daremos una clase por día, así que vayan tomando su turno detrás de mi porque ella eligió que yo fuera el primero— Serena torció un gesto de desagrado, definitivamente el castaño no había dado muy bien la noticia.

Observó a todos estudiándolos esperando una reacción, pero se arrepintió al ver sus ceños fruncidos menos Endimion que ignoraba la escena.

—Eso es cierto—cuestionó con aparente molestia Jedite, la rubia trago grueso mientras miró de reojo a Neflyte que aun cargaba sus libros en su hombro como si nada.

—Me temo que es cierto…espero que no les moleste mi decisión, pero es que no me puedo decidir por ninguno de ustedes— vio como Endimion sonrió ampliamente, mientras que los demás aun seguían serios.

—Por supuesto que no nos molesta linda, pero es evidente que cada quien esperara su turno impaciente— añadió el gran cazador llamado Malaquite – Pero si no hay nada que hacer por ahora la dejamos en tus manos Neflyte—

La rubia vio como cinco de ellos tomar sus cosas dispuesto a partir, ella por su parte siguió a Neflyte al escritorio de fondo ignorando si había quedado alguien en el aula junto con ellos.

—Dime que quisieras aprender—preguntó el castaño sacando varios libros –Matemáticas, ética, literatura…tu escoge.

—Me gustaría empezar por matemáticas— confesó cabizbaja.

Neflyte tomó el libro, se detuvo a leer un poco pero después empezó a ojearlo, posiblemente buscaba algo sencillo para empezar con la clase, la rubia se perdió viendo sus movimientos que el cazador se percato de su mirada.

—¿Te puedo decir algo?—Serena asintió sonrojada por ser descubierta –Me encanta cada vez que me miras…quisiera que tus ojos sólo me miraran a mi—susurró con voz seductora haciendo sus mejillas arder.

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Neflyte

El era una posibilidad, sus miradas fijas y lascivas en todo momento durante la clase, el llamarla preciosa en instantes, también la insistencia de ser el primero en la tutoría.

—Estoy esperando, ¿quieres salir de aquí no? — se burló — Te estoy dando la oportunidad, así que adivina quién soy.

Serena suspiró temerosa, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sus manos sudaban frio mientras que comenzaba a temblar de anticipación.

—Neflyte— dijo cortante la rubia rogando al cielo que acertase, pero las esperanzas la abandonaron de inmediato cuando escuchó el retumbar de una risa.

—Porque pensaste que sería el estúpido de Neflyte, no tiene sentido— dijo con voz oscura—Pero está de sobra decir que fallaste.

Era un maldito, estaba feliz por la falla. Se escuchaba en su voz, por un segundo el matiz de su voz sonó diferente pero fue tan rápido que no pudo identificarlo bien.

Su respiración era errática, ahora de nuevo el miedo la inundó, que prenda le quitaría, que era lo que haría, odiaba el silencio no era una buena señal.

—Veamos que tenemos por aquí—jalo su pie de la nada, la rubia renuente trato de alejarlo pero no pudo, era demasiado fuerte – Tranquila…haremos de este juego algo único— susurró por lo bajo.

El fuerte sonido de un objeto cayendo la pilló, después sintió el aire fresco correr sobre la planta del pie. Él le había quitado sólo el zapato, después hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras Serena negaba con su cabeza no quería que siguiera.

—Por favor…— suplico la rubia.

Le tomó el pie y lo levantó a una altura estirando despacio para no causarle dolor, Serena sintió el caliente aliento del sujeto traspasando la tela de su calceta en la planta del pie, los escalofríos se hicieron presentes cuando depositó varios besos, repitió el mismo proceso en el otro pie pero ahora con besos húmedos mojando la calceta con su saliva.

En momentos se permitió morder suave los dedos con poca presión que permitiera gozar a la rubia, mientras que ella seguía agitada, no podía hablar pero tampoco volvió a negarse, su cuerpo se había tensado en un principio pero ahora le estaba dejando la tarea fácil.

El sonido de un chupetón le erizo cada bello de su cuerpo, aquel sonido era realmente sensual, pero si aquella situación fuera diferente ella sin duda podría disfrutar. Jalo su pie para alejarlo de la boca del desconocido, pero él lo retuvo, lo dejó de besar para masajearlo cuidadosamente, rosaba las yemas de sus dedos entre el talón y el tobillo logrando una sensación placentera en los pies mallugados por las ataduras.

—No soy Neflyte, pero si un cazador que ahora tiene la presa en sus manos— dejó sus pies de nuevo sobre la cama — Hoy perdiste tus zapatos, yo que tu maldigo el destino por salir tarde de tu casa que hasta la chaqueta se te olvidó, tienes seis oportunidades más…— escuchó los fuertes pasos acercarse a ella –Se que te duele pero te ataré de nuevo la boca, y también los pies— suspiró.

—No por favor…—habló rápido la rubia suplicando.

El ignoró su petición, sin previo aviso la volvió a atar pero ahora con delicadeza, los nudos estaban flojos pero no lo suficiente como para que escapara.

—Lo siento es hora de irme pero regresare más tarde… te amo preciosa— su voz sonaba muy familiar

Rozó sus labios sobre la mordaza después los pasos se alejaron y con ello el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente, Serena se tendió a llorar y sollozar en la habitación, ahora sabía que no sería fácil salir de ahí.

.

.

.

Era el turno vespertino, Darien no había trabajado en la cafetería en la mañana debido a la desaparición de Serena.

Sabía que tenía cosas que hacer, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía tensionado de tanto pensar. El agente Tenoh le había hecho muchas preguntas cansándolo psicológicamente.

Entraba a la dos de la tarde a clases pero por obvias razones tenía que faltar, esperaba que apareciera Endimion al igual que los otros.

Ahora estaba sentado tenso, vestía su traje negro con corbata con el escudo de la Universidad de Tokio, su rostro era bello, piel blanca, labios carnosos e impresionantes ojos color zafiro. Todas eran características de la perfección, su hermoso cabello color negro estaba despeinado mostrando evidentes signos de su desesperación.

Tenía horas que había llegado a la universidad, pero no asistió a clases, en su lugar se había sentado en un sitio no visible, pero con la posibilidad de el poder observar todos los rincones de aquellas instalaciones.

Sabía que no tardaban en aparecer, ya que todos estudiaban la carrera por la tarde.

Minutos después una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente cuando vio salir a los tan famosos _cazadores _de un aula, uno a uno eran una escoria, pero quien sin duda se ganaba las palmas era su primo Endimion.

Siempre hubo una rivalidad entre ellos, siempre para ver quien llamaba la atención de la familia, pero Endimion nunca había soportado vivir en su sombra, era una de esas las razones por la que estaba seguro que ese grupo no tramaba algo bueno.

Darien se levantó de aquella banca y caminó con pasos lentos y seguros donde se encontraban todos los cazadores, miró como su queridísimo primo lo miraba cada vez que se acercaba.

—Vaya Darien…creí oírte decir hace mucho que nunca me buscarías— ambos se desafiaban con la mirada mientras que los demás estaban expectantes a cualquier movimiento. – ¿Qué quieres?…bien sabes que odio verte. — escupió Endimion con desprecio.

Darien lo tomó por las solapas del traje mientras que los demás cazadores intervenían, Endimion rechazó la ayuda con una señal de su mano.

—Sólo te diré que no dejaré que Serena este contigo, ¡haré todo lo posible para que se aleje de ti!— vio la sonrisa burlesca de su primo y eso aumento más su furia –La policía está sobre ustedes y sé que pronto harán su trabajo.

Endimion lo alejó con un fuerte empujón que no hizo siquiera moverlo de su lugar, se alisó su traje aun carcajeándose de Darien.

—No me importa lo que me digas, yo no tengo a la pequeña Conejo— susurró con una sonrisa falsa.

— ¡Vámonos Endimion!— anunció Jedite, mientras que todos desafiaban a Darien con la mirada.

—Me alegro conversar contigo primito— se despidió, así los siete cazadores siguieron su camino dejando a Darien lleno de furia pensando en Serena.

-.-.-…-.-.

**Que tal, primera falla y los zapatos salieron.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen leer todo :D lo que me pregunten les contesto por mp pero lo hago.**

**Saben que cualquier duda será aclarada mientras cuando no me pregunten por el final. El siguiente capitulo esta en proceso y espero que mi beta aparesca ya que explote a mi hermana **

**Espero lo disfruten **

**Moon midnight**


	4. Un hombre de palabra

**Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Tsukino de Tenoh), Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

_**Y BETEADO POR GISELLE D.**_

_**-les pido atención en las pequeñas cosas, nos daremos cuenta que pasa en el segundo dia de tutoría.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo tambien por mi hermana que me ayudo mucho y todos sus consejos**_

_**Sin mas lo dejo con el capitulo**_

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko takeuchi y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 4 : Un hombre de palabra

Se moría de hambre.

Su desesperación y su respuesta provocaron la furia de su captor poniendo en marcha su estúpido juego, como consecuencia de su horrenda falla se fue sin darle nada de comer.

Pasaron horas, demasiado tiempo en el cual en momentos lloraba y en otros se calmaba para pensar con la mente fría. Ya no gritó, sabía que el esfuerzo era en vano por que la mordaza mataba sus palabras convirtiéndolas en pequeños e insignificantes gemidos, además el forzar sus cuerdas vocales la dejaban afónica, ahora estaba guardando fuerzas para el momento justo.

Después de un largo tiempo escuchó el sonido de un motor. Alguien estaba cerca, se inquietó ante la idea de que alguna persona pudiera descubrir que estaba ahí atrapada y pudiera rescatarla pero el rugir del coche se detuvo casi de inmediato, escuchó el rechinido de una puerta al abrirse, siguiéndole el cerrar de la misma; el sonido de cerraduras abriéndose y sellándose eso sólo hizo que se le erizaran los bellos del cuerpo...

No era ayuda lo que se aproximaba, era él.

Los fuertes sonidos y el moverse de las cosas la ponían sumamente nerviosa, escuchaba el sonido de cajones abrirse al igual de utensilios de plata chocar. Posiblemente él estaba decidido a matarla de una vez por todas y aquel sonido pertenecía a cuchillos afilándose.

Tembló de anticipación y aún más cuando los marcados pasos empezaron a tener ritmo como si estuviera subiendo escaleras, deduciendo que ella estaba en un segundo nivel.

El sonido de la suelas de los zapatos contra el piso de madera se hacían cada vez más claros hasta que estuvo segura que había llegado a la habitación. La puerta de la habitación de donde se encontraba rechinó, grabándose en lo profundo de su cabeza por el resto de su vida, para ella simbolizaba el terror de tener demasiado cerca alguien que está dispuesto hacerte daño.

— ¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?— el susurro escalofriante se hiso presente rompiendo el silencio, mientras que ella se erguía en la cama con cuidado de no caer —Traje algo para hacer las paces— sintió el corazón detenerse ante el anuncio.

El exquisito olor a comida inundó el cuarto y penetrando sus fosas nasales así como también despertando la feroz hambre que tenía. La cama a su lado se hundió para después sentir el roce de sus manos desatar la mordaza.

—Espero que en esta ocasión no tengas quejas, ya que únicamente yo sé la razón por la que estás aquí conmigo— explicó pacífico. Por más que se esforzaba no reconocía ningún matiz familiar de aquella voz.

El utensilio chocando con la vajilla la saco de pensamientos.

—Todo está bien preciosa, sólo quiero que abras esa linda boca y confía en mí— _"no confío en ti"_ le decía Serena en su cabeza.

Abrió la quijada con esfuerzo y se sorprendió al tenerla menos adolorida que el día anterior, sintió el tenedor introducirse en su boca para dar paso al sabor de chocolate.

—Es pastel de chocolate, come esta exquisito— sugirió cálidamente el posible cazador, estaba demasiado cerca de ella sentía el soplar de sus palabras en su oído, ella saboreaba lentamente el sabor del pastel mientras respiraba rítmicamente para controlar sus nervios.

El pastel estaba delicioso sin duda pero de repente un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza haciendo que perdiera por completo el sabor. Tal vez él le había puesto algo.

—..¿Qué le pusiste? —pregunto la rubia, tomó el suficiente valor para hablar firme pero a la vez se sentía muy asustada, su voz aún sonaba ronca pero al menos ya no dolían las palabras.

Lo sintió tensarse seguido por el sonido del tenedor cayendo sobre el plato de porcelana; estaba segura que lo había molestado.

Se quedó quieta esperando que hablara pero en su lugar escuchó como él retomó el tenedor probablemente ignorando sus palabras. Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación mientras sonaba el resoplar de la furia de su captor.

—Abre— fue un orden dura pero que Serena no tuvo otra opción más que acatar.

Sintió un gran pedazo de pastel colarse a su boca que tuvo dificultad en tomarlo, después le sorprendió el roce, más bien choque, de los labios hambrientos del cazador sobre los suyos. La había tomado desprevenida. Trató de moverse aunque él se lo impidió sujetándola con una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su espalda, debajo de sus manos atadas, la tenía inmovilizada por completo.

Sus dientes mordían insistentes los labios de la rubia hasta que la hizo cede. Serena entreabrió sus labios desesperada pero fue la oportunidad que él aprovecho para asaltarla a fondo con su lengua. Estaba aterrada, él podía ahogarla ya que todavía no tragaba el bocado de pastel, pero se dio cuenta que él se lo había robado de su boca.

El beso estaba perdiendo intensidad conforme los segundos pasaban, trató de calmar su corazón que estaba palpitando al mil, pero las suaves caricias de su mano en su espalda lo impedían.

Ahora de aquel salvaje acto solo había roces de sus labios sobre los suyos, seguía mareada y respiraba de manera entrecortada, trató de relajarse y de pensar, tenía que recoger pistas ahora que estaba cerca. Comenzó analizar el cuerpo que la abrazaba, pero de la nada el detuvo sus caricias alejándose sin que pudiera notar algo que lo delatara.

—Me encanta el pastel de chocolate— susurró cambiando el matiz ronco de su voz –Creo que queda bastante claro que no estoy envenenado pero si te queda alguna duda no me importaría comer el resto de esta forma. — se quedó pasmada, no permitiría que la volviera a besar de esa manera. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza ya que aún no podía encontrar el habla.

Él le siguió dando bocados que ella obediente comía sin quejarse, por lo menos ya no tenía hambre, tenía que controlarse por ahora, estaba segura que si lo ofendía o lo hacía enfurecer, él terminaría olvidando el juego y así tomarla sin contemplación.

—Que conejo tan obediente—apremió la voz del cazador de forma burlesca – ¿Quieres ir al baño de nuevo?— inquirió de forma cariñosa, la rubia negó suspirando, simplemente no quería volver a repetir la experiencia de la mañana.

—Como desees preciosa, yo por mi parte tomaré un baño, ¿no quieres acompañarme?— la invitó seductor.

—No quiero…—respondió Serena por reflejo, pero después el sonido de la carcajada profunda del cazador la aterro.

—Tus deseos son ordenes –dijo divertido – Pero por más que atrases el momento sabes que lo ocurrirá, nuestro es inevitable— volvió a carcajearse mientras que ella se removía incomoda –Ya que no puedes ver, me desvestiré aquí— la rubia no dijo nada, sabía que cualquiera que fuera su respuesta él sacaría ventaja.

Escuchó las prendas caer, también resonó al caer de los zapatos de su captor mientras que ella sudaba en frío. A sus diecisiete años no había sido besada y por supuesto no había estado a solas con un hombre, no tenía experiencia y aún conservaba la inocencia, pero estaba más que claro que él se la arrebataría en cualquier momento.

Se podía escuchar los pies descalzos andar por la habitación para después escuchar como el cazador salía del lugar.

Estaba exhausta le dolía mucho su cuerpo, la venda de sus ojos aún calaba y le deba comezón, se relajo en la cama acomodándose en posición fetal, sintió cada músculo soltarse y se sentía sumamente pesada, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo momentáneamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sábado 23 de mayo del 2009**_

_**(Día dos)**_

Era el segundo día que su hija Serena estaba desaparecida.

Las luces brillantes molestaban su rostro mientras que con un poco de empeño podía ver al detective Tenoh tras ellas.

El día anterior Haruka la había citado en la televisora local, tenían que lanzar un comunicado para intensificar la búsqueda de su hija.

Vio como las luces bajaban de intensidad haciendo un poco más soportable el lugar al igual que mejorar su visión.

Estaba sentada en una habitación blanca llena de cámaras al igual que reflectores, observó a un joven de cabello lacio totalmente negro, con ojos alargados pero con notable simpatía, se acercaba a ella no sin antes saludar al detective Tenoh.

—Buenos días Sra. Tsukino mi nombre es Taiki Kou— le dedicó una tímida sonrisa – No se preocupe con esto encontraremos a su hija— agregó pacífico.

Aquellas palabras de aliento le daban esperanzas. Sentía un gran vacío y vivía con temor a cada segundo, cada timbre de teléfono de su casa era una puñalada a su corazón; no hubo llamadas de rescate, tenía el teléfono interceptado por la policía para cualquier amenaza, pero no había recibido alguna por el momento. El miedo y la angustia cada vez más grandes la carcomían por dentro, no sabía que haría sin Serena.

Ikuko sonrió al joven pero su sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos, Taiki sin más se alejó para ponerse a trabajar en la obra con el equipo de cámaras.

Por su parte Haruka se acercó a la Sra. Tsukino, tenía en sus manos unas hojas que siempre portaba en esos casos.

—Tranquila Sra. Tsukino, es un anuncio que será transmitido entre los comerciales del canal local. Nos ayudará en agilizar la búsqueda— suspiró mientras le tendía los papeles a Ikuko – Tome, son una palabras que escribí las cuales podría repasar.

La ojiazul tomó los documentos haciendo una rápida lectura. Aquella solo eran frases de cómo hablar al aire, sobre todo era información de su hija, su ropa, su cabello, sus ojos. Era más que obvio que se sabía de memoria sus rasgos, así como que también lo que vestía el último día que la vio al salir al instituto.

Sonrío agriamente mientras le devolvía las hojas al rubio detective.

—No se preocupe, si sólo es esto lo que voy a decir… ya lo sé de memoria— se disculpó la peli azul.

Haruka asintió alejándose, de alguna manera ya sabía la respuesta de la Sra. Tsukino, esas eran siempre las palabras que le daban las madres desesperadas.

Atravesó el foro de grabación hacia donde estaba Taiki. El castaño seguía haciendo ajustes y coordinando las cámaras. La publicación de un comercial de búsqueda se había hecho rutina de ambos por el aumento de la delincuencia y las desapariciones en Tokio.

—Estamos listos detective y creo que esta de mas preguntar si la Sra. Tsukino lo está –Haruka volvió a dirigir una mirada de soslayo a Ikuko, mientras que la peli azul limpiaba las lagrimas traicioneras con su pañuelo.

—Tú sabes que está de más—contestó serio.

Taiki sonrió casual mientras que enfocaba la cámara en el rostro de Ikuko.

En estos comerciales no era necesario el ser famoso, ni mucho menos el maquillaje, ni tampoco tenían que ser grabados en grandes foros decorados y llenos de luces, sólo se tenía que contar con la ausencia de un ser querido y hablar con el corazón.

—Bien Sra. Tsukino ¿está lista?—preguntó el joven sacándola de pensamientos, Ikuko asintió un poco más calmada y suspirando para armar más valor –Daré el conteo y a la señal estaremos al aire, usted dirá las palabras que el detective le dio, cuando esto finalice escuchara el corte, ¿tiene alguna duda?— le oprimía el corazón a Taiki ver el rostro torturado de Ikuko.

—No, ninguna— su voz parecía sin vida.

Taiki sonrió para tratar de animarla, tomó su posición detrás de la gran cámara.

—Estamos al aire en tres, dos, uno— contó Taiki mientras que el detective hacía la señal de estar al aire.

—Hola mi nombre es Ikuko, soy ama de casa pero eso no importa ahora, les quería decir que si ven este vídeo es porque hace dos días que mi hija Serena Tsukino desapareció, la última vez que la vi llevaba puesto su uniforme de escuela, camiseta de botones blanca, falda escocesa calcetas largas y zapatillas negras, no llevaba puesto el saco el día que desapareció, es rubia cabello largo y ondulado, su piel es muy blanca, de hermosos ojos azul cielo y siempre utiliza su cabello atado en sod odangos— la madre preocupada sentía las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas y un gran sentimiento de desesperación en su garganta, pero suspiró para poder seguir – Por favor si la ven quisiera que dieran parte a las autoridades….Serena es mi vida y no sé qué haría sin ella— un sollozo la cortó.

—Corte— se escuchó el grito de Taiki en el foro, sin más Ikuko se tendió a llorar amargamente.

—Tranquila Sra. Tsukino todo salió bien, esta tarde será transmitido y verá que mucha gente estará dispuesta a colaborar—dijo Haruka cerca de ella, la peli azul dejó de sollozar mirando de frente al detective. –Le prometo que encontraremos a Serena. Ella regresara sana y salva a casa— prometió Haruka sonriendo de lado al ver cesar las lagrimas de Ikuko.

No le gustaba verla llorar y por supuesto que haría todo lo posible para encontrar a Serena.

El insistente timbre de su celular lo sacó de pensamientos, se disculpó con la Sra. Tsukino para atender la llamada, caminó un poco para que la conversación no fuera escuchada por nadie ya que era asunto confidencial, lo supo al ver que la llamada pertenecía a su ayudante.

—Detective Tenoh— llamó el joven Oficial Rubeus desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Dime Rubeus ¿tienes lo que te pedí?— indagó impaciente el pelirrubio.

Con la información que Darien Chiba le había brindado ahora ya tenía varios sospechosos pero definitivamente solo siete tipos estaban en la mira.

—Por supuesto Detective Tenoh…atrapamos a uno de los cazadores— Haruka se asombró ante la noticia – Está todo listo para el interrogatorio.

—Perfecto —dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cosquilleo en su pierna la hizo volver a la conciencia, aún tenía sueño y cansancio por la mala postura por lo que no podía pensar claro, suspiró audiblemente mientras trataba frotar su mejilla tratando de calmar la comezón, pero la cuerda que se ataba en sus muñecas le impidió hacerlo, ese acto la atrajo a la realidad.

Se exaltó rápido al sentir unos labios desconocidos besar su cuello de manera desesperada, el insistente cosquilleo de la pierna era la mano de su captor que la acariciaba de arriba abajo de forma posesiva, sentía la tibieza de su cuerpo debido que él no tenía ninguna prenda puesta, se removió lo más que pudo, intentó hablar ya que no tenía la mordaza pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los demandantes besos del sujeto, se sentía como una lombriz retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo pero no podía hacer nada más por la manera en que estaba atada, su gran erección rosaba contra su vientre bajo sobre la tela de su uniforme.

Sus manos empezaban a recorrerla sin pudor, mientras que ella volvía a girarse que se alejara un poco.

—Por favor…no lo hagas— dijo desesperada al verse librada de su boca por la falta del aire del cazador.

Lo sintió paralizarse cesando sus caricias y así separándose de ella automáticamente, como si el tacto del cuerpo de ella le quemara.

Tenía un gran hueco en el pecho, su boca estaba seca por el hecho de pensar que no se detendría, se irguió difícilmente en la mullida superficie tratando de tragar grueso para que se le pasara el susto. Él se había alejado de la cama pero aún seguía en la habitación, lo sabía por el resoplar agitado del cazador retumbar entre las paredes.

Serena no quería decir nada, no sabía qué hacer, si le reclamaba probablemente el se lanzaría de nuevo contra ella, sus palabras eran un arma de doble filo.

Escuchó como la respiración del captor se controlaba, pero los pasos descalzos la pusieron en alerta ya que sonaban cada vez más cerca.

— No podré controlarme por mucho tiempo—dijo la voz ronca a lo que la rubia se tensó – Soy hombre y no puedo tenerte a mi lado sin mantener mis manos alejadas de ti— suspiró.

Serena comenzó a temblar, se arrastró hacia atrás pero chocó con la cabecera de la cama, el tono de sus palabras era amenazante pero ahora aquella profunda voz le resultaba familiar.

—Son las siete de la mañana del sábado, hoy es el segundo día que estás conmigo, no me queda más por decir sólo...— calló de pronto mientras se escuchaba el caminar desesperado

— ¿Adivina quién soy?— inquirió en un susurro forzado con un toque provocador.

Serena sintió la sangre ir a sus talones, estaba pasmada sentada de lado, recargada en la cabecera de la cama mientras escuchaba el andar felino, aquel era el caminar de un león esperando comer a la presa.

Trató de pensar, pero no podía hacerlo muy bien con la tensión que él ejercía, pero ahora se esforzaba por recordar….

**Flash back**

_**Miércoles 14 de mayo del 2009**_

_**(Segundo día de tutorías)**_

Miró alarmada el reloj, ya tenía veinte minutos de retraso, rogaba a dios que los cazadores la siguieran esperando.

Corría desesperada por el pasillo que llevaba al aula.

Al llegar se paró en el marco de la puerta para tratar de controlar el aliento, después de unos minutos de descanso la abrió decidida; se sorprendió al ver a los siete hombres esperándola, se notaba que eran responsables con su trabajo, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al recordar las palabras que Darien había dicho al describir al grupo.

"_los siete son perfectos por naturaleza"_

Al entrar vio como todos clavaban sus miradas en ella dejando de lado lo que hacían, se sintió nerviosa, miro que cada uno estaba en una actividad distinta antes de que ella llegara.

Neflyte y Jedite jugaban una partida de ajedrez mientras que Malaquite los observaba, por su parte Zyocite, Diamante y Zafiro razonaban fórmulas en el pizarrón, y por último Endimion leía interesado un grueso libro.

Serena caminó hacia adentro dejando su bolsa en el escritorio más próximo, cuando reparó su vista en los siete jóvenes, ya todos habían dejado lo que hacían para reunirse en el escritorio central. A la vista de la rubia cada uno de los cazadores tenía los movimientos sigilosos, eran como si estuvieran coordinados todo el tiempo, como si sus pasos y su andar fuera ensayado.

—Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal tu día de clases hoy?— preguntó Neflyte con una sonrisa coqueta. Serena sonrió ignorando el aura dominante de todos.

—Fue bueno. No tengo de que quejarme, para empezar hoy logró llegar temprano—contestó simple la rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Nos alegra mucho Serena— añadió cortes Jedite mientras le alejaba la silla caballerosamente a la de ojos azules y la ayudaba a sentarse en la mesa ocupada por los siete.

— Y… ¿cómo te fue en la tutoría de ayer? todos esperamos que Neflyte no se haya pasado de listo— cuestionó Malaquite a lo que Serena sonrió nerviosa desviando la mirada a otra parte para despejar su tensión, pero se encontró de frente con los profundos ojos zafiros de Endimion.

—No se preocupen Neflyte es un excelente maestro— alabó la rubia.

Miró de nuevo de reojo hacia Endimion mientras que este sonreía de lado de manera perversa, desvió la mirada a cualquier otro punto menos en el primo de su Darien.

—Menos mal de lo contrario lo meteríamos a raya— amenazó juguetón Malaquite mirando divertido al castaño.

—Ya basta de charla chicos, es hora que Serena tome su clase pero no sabemos quién será el afortunado del día — habló Diamante serio – Así que decide ¿quién será esta tarde tu tutor?—

La rubia palideció, odiaba tener que escoger de entre los siete pero ya tenía alguien en mente, visualizo a todos para no perder las facciones de cada uno.

—Bueno ya que Neflyte ayer tuvo su turno queda descartado— dijo sonriente viendo el puchero del castaño — Me gustaría que Zyocite me ayudara por el día de hoy— se sonrojó al decir esas palabras.

El rubio despeinado sonrió triunfante mientras que los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—Muy buena elección de tu parte Serena— exclamó Zyocite – Ya que la pequeña conejo a elegido no veo por qué siguen aquí—añadió en tono burlesco el cazador.

—Está bien Zyocite nos iremos pero ten mucho cuidado con ella— amenazó Diamante antes de tomar sus cosas.

Uno a uno tomaba sus pertenecías saliendo del aula menos uno. Zyocite miro a Endimion de manera inquisidora pero apenas el peli negro despegó la vista del libro.

— ¿No te piensas ir?— preguntó el rubio frustrado mientras que Endimion seguía estando en la misma postura, despegó la vista de su libro y lo miró desafiante, Serena se mantenía al margen por más que miraba a Endimion se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser.

—No, no me pienso ir. Tú dedícate a lo tuyo, veras que no notaras mi presencia— dijo tajante retomando la lectura en su libro.

Tal parecía que Zyocite seguiría con la discusión pero por una razón no dijo nada, tomó a Serena de la mano llevándola a la mesa más alejada del líder de los cazadores.

—Disculpa lo que escuchaste pero no tiene por que quedarse—dijo Zyocite una vez sentado.

—No te preocupes— suspiró cansado— Él solo se queda leyendo, ayer hizo lo mismo durante la tutoría de Neflyte ustedes se fueron rápido que no se dieron cuenta que él se quedo— informó sonriente Serena mirando de soslayo al peli negro que seguía leyendo.

Zyocite lo miró aún cabreado pero volvió a reparar su mirada en la rubia que tenía de frente.

—Bueno ya olvidemos esto, dime Serena en que te soy útil— inquirió coqueto el pelirrubio con su sonrisa ladina que provocó que Serena se inquietara un poco ante la actitud.

Zyocite era galante, su piel era muy pálida a comparación de los demás, mientras que sus ojos azules deslumbraban a cualquiera que lo viese, tenía una ligera y abultada cicatriz debajo de su pómulo izquierdo, pero aún así no perdía ese toque conquistador.

—No sé, sugiéreme en que materias eres bueno—respondió simple.

—Soy bueno en muchas cosas— dijo con actitud arrogante guiñándole un ojo pero cuidando de no ser escuchado – Aunque mi fuerte es la cocina cuando quieras te podría invitar a mi casa mientras cocino, no es por ser presumido pero hago el mejor pastel de chocolate de Tokio— Serena sonrió ante la declaración del rubio.

—Sería una muy buena idea, me encanta el pastel de chocolate, pero me temo que no me enseñan cocina en la escuela— vio sonreír a Zyocite – ¿Qué tal te va en física?— cuestionó.

—Soy excelente, entonces manos a la obra yo solo seré el encargado de que aprendas física—añadió sin mas alejándose de la mesa para escoger los libros indicados de la repisa principal.

Serena por su parte se perdió en sus pensamientos, extrañaba a Darién pero desgraciadamente por las clases extra que tenía que tomar no podía verlo todo el tiempo que quería. Esa mañana no lo había podido ver, ya que pasó muy temprano. Suspiró pensando lo injusto que era su situación, sin poder visitarle después de clases.

—Lo encontré— la asustó Zyocite con el libro en mano, la rubia se tomó del pecho para tranquilizar el pulso su corazón –Perdona por asustarte, no fue mi intención— se disculpó el pelirrubio observando fijamente a Serena.

—No te preocupes estaba distraída—restándole importancia.

—En ese caso vamos a empezar, pero…. — dijo Zyocite volteando a ver Endimion mientras se reclinaba sobre la rubia para que el peli negro no escuchara nada –…No olvides que yo podría enseñarte todo lo que quisieras, hasta cosas que no podrías imaginar—añadió con un susurro que provoco escalofríos en ella.

—Gracias pero por lo pronto me interesa aprender física— contesto pacífica ignorando el doble sentido de sus palabras.

**Fin del Flash back**

.

.

.

Zyocite

Los detalles de aquel día de su tutoría apuntaban que él era su captor.

Su constante coqueteo así como la persuasión de querer cocinar para ella y aquel susurro en su oído que le había erizado la piel.

Si Zyocite la tuviera atrapada lo primero que le haría era darle de comer su tan preciado pastel de chocolate y susurrarle de la manera en que lo hacía, así como lo hacía su captor.

— ¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto en contestar?—exclamó la voz ronca llena de rabia— Si no contestas en tres segundos te juro que aquí se acaba el juego…tres…— tenía que decirlo ahora.

—Zyocite— interrumpió la rubia desesperada –Se que eres Zyocite, no lo niegues— afirmaba Serena fuera de sí, aún le dolía hablar pero estaba tan segura de su respuesta que lo demás no importaba.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno para la rubia pero aún esperaba la respuesta de él.

—No sé si enojarme o tirarme a reír por tan horrenda comparación, pero me alegra que gastaras una de tan preciadas oportunidades en el patético de Zyocite— escupió el cazador con desprecio. Serena tenía su cabeza hecha un lío sabía que él estaba mintiendo. Tenía la seguridad de que su captor haría cualquier cosa por retenerla a su lado.

— ¡Mientes!, no estás cumpliendo con tu promesa, se que eres Zyocite— repeló con voz entrecortada la rubia derramando lágrimas de impotencia.

Se acercó de manera sigilosa subiéndose de un salto a la cama, pegó su mejilla con la de Serena mientras que ella se removía inquieta.

—Error nena, yo no miento—dijo amenazante – Si no crees… siente, yo no tengo la cicatriz que Zyocite tiene en la mejilla izquierda. Yo no soy el –rosaba toda su mejilla sobre la suya, pero por más que Serena quiso encontrarla no lo hizo.

— Seré un hijo de puta por lo que te hice, un maldito pervertido por lo que pienso hacerte pero soy un hombre de palabra— susurró sobre sus labios. –Fallaste, acéptalo ahora te toca cumplir con lo tuyo y esta es la parte en la que yo disfruto— podía imaginar una sonrisa mientras decía esas palabras.

Serena se retorció tratando de escapar refugiándose en el topar de la cabecera de la cama, el cazador la tomó de la cuerda que mantenían sus tobillos juntos jalándola hacia la orilla.

—Tú eres la única que no quiere cumplir sus promesas aquí— desató los amarres de sus tobillos, la rubia aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarlo de una patada, pero sus esfuerzos se vieron esfumados cuando él le retuvo el pie sin complicación alguna.

—Vaya, eso sí que me sorprendió—alabó de manera burlista mientras masajeaba los pies. –Ahora relájate…no estás en posición para hacerme enojar.

Serena sentía algo atorado en su garganta, era la rabia mezclada con el coraje y resentimiento que sentía en aquel momento, suspiró tratando de controlarse mientras él seguía trabajando en sus lastimadas magulladuras de los tobillos.

Subió la mano rosando con la yema de sus dedos su pierna; al llegar a la rodilla jaló el elástico de las calcetas hacia abajo liberando su pie de la tela, haciendo que Serena sintiera el frío golpeando su piel expuesta a la vez que el volvía a repetir lo mismo con el otro pie.

—No fue tan difícil— susurró contra la planta de su pie para después besarlo.

Pasaba su hábil lengua entre los dedos de los pies, sintiéndola húmeda seguida de una ola de placer atravesar su centro.

Podía sentir gruesas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente debido al nerviosismo al igual que su corazón retumbando tan desbocado que pensaba que saldría de su pecho. Sintió los labios de su captor succionar fuertemente uno de sus dedos, pasando su lengua entre ellos ahora notándola rasposa pero al mismo tiempo suave logrando más placer.

Se imaginaba más sonrojada que nunca.

Sentía los gemidos del cazador, nacían en su garganta pero morían en la piel de su dedo ahora más sensible por la atención que le había dado. Percibió una de sus manos varoniles colándose debajo de su desacomodada falda, tocando todo a su paso; su cuerpo vibró al sentirlo en sus muslos temiendo que él tuviera otra intención.

—Te lo dije, soy un hombre de palabra— gruñó con voz ronca liberando su dedo y depositando un beso húmedo en su muslo peligrosamente cerca de su sexo.

Dejó un camino de besos intercalados con pequeñas lamidas haciéndola gemir contra su voluntad, sintiendo el cálido aliento en la punta de sus dedos que le provocó un grito ahogado.

— ¿Lo sientes? — susurró haciendo que Serena contuviera el aliento, sintió una extraña dureza contra la planta de su pie derecho notándola levemente húmeda.

—Por favor — susurró Serena con voz dolorosa que se asimilaba más a un débil gemido.

—Por favor que— demandó saber, logrando que a la rubia la recorriera un sentimiento de desesperación.

—No…me ha...hagas daño— susurró dudosa.

Escuchó una risa oscura más cerca de lo que le gustaría.

—Aquí las reglas las pongo yo— anunció amenazante rozando el dorso de su mano con su mejilla sonrosada.

Miedo

Esa sensación ya para nada desconocida se vio interrumpida por un fuerte gemido provocado por la fricción de su dura erección contra su pie. La morena se mordió la lengua para no gemir audiblemente y no satisfacer al que le brindaba esas sensaciones antes desconocidas para ella.

El hombre siguió restregándose contra su piel quemándola por dentro y haciéndola soltar gemidos, podía sentir la latiente longitud de su miembro en ese vaivén. Empezaba a disfrutarlo dejándose llevar cuando sintió la erección estremecerse debido a que él estaba al borde del orgasmo seguido de sentir un liquido caliente en toda su extremidad.

Escuchaba la agitada respiración de su acosador después de llegar al clímax.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó con voz ronca. Se encontró con el dedo del cazador colándose en su boca percibiendo un sabor amargo en su lengua pero no le era nada desagradable. — Te tendrás que acostumbrar, preciosa.

Se adivinó sola en la habitación cuando un ráfaga de aire, causada por el azote de la puerta, le rozo la cara.

Dejó soltar el aire retenido de alivio al saber que se había alejado. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se notó exhausta cayendo en un sueño profundo en donde podía ver a su adorado Darien.

Se sobresaltó al sentir lo que ella creyó un paño húmedo contra sus pies, se estremeció al sentirlo frío.

—Siento haberte despertado— dijo con voz que creía era apenada— Tenía que limpiar mi desastre— escuchó su ¿melodiosa? risa.

Se estableció un incomodo silencia en la habitación

—Tengo que salir, tengo cosas que hacer — se escuchaba atormentado — ¿Quieres comer? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? — insistía a lo que ella con un movimiento de cabeza negó.

El cansancio no le permitió luchar cuando sintió que le colocaba nuevamente la mordaza y ataba delicadamente sus tobillos dejando un beso en ellos. Escuchó segundos más tarde el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose seguido de una cantidad de lo que creía eran seguros y cadenas.

.

.

.

Un automóvil misterioso aparcaba fuera de la comisaría de Tokio cuando el detective Tenoh bajaba de su unidad, era el vehículo del Oficial Rubeus, ya aguardaba adentro para la interrogación al posible culpable.

A sus cuarenta años el detective Tenoh era un hombre atractivo, portaba una presencia que era difícil de ignorar, eso le ayudaba mucho con las mujeres pero también a la hora de intimidar a criminales.

Se sentía cansado, toda la mañana no pudo despejar la vista de la señora Ikuko, era una mujer hermosa pero su imagen se veía empañada por sus lágrimas en su rostro, sabía que a los treinta y ocho años de la dama tenía que sufrir la ausencia de su única hija, pero por su cuenta corría la felicidad de la peli azul.

Entró a la comisaría saludando Mina en la recepción, fue la joven que había atendido a Ikuko en cuanto llego, desde que la vio sabia que se haría cargo del caso.

Pasó directo a su oficina, al abrir la puerta vio al Oficial Rubeus sentado en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Ya esta lista la sala de interrogación, sólo falta que usted de inicio detective— avisó el pelirojo mientras que Haruka asentía.

—Gracias vengo por unos papeles de registro y expediente de la joven—recitó.

Después de tomar los documentos acompañó al oficial a lo largo de los pasillos de la comisaría.

—Quiere que lo ayude con las preguntas detective—inquirió Rubeus al pie de la puerta de la sala.

—No te preocupes esto es algo que puedo hacer y muchas gracias por tu apoyo—dijo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa en sus labios, el oficial se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza para después irse a la cabina que había detrás del espejo de la sala de interrogación.

Haruka abrió la puerta decidido, sorprendiendo al joven pálido que estaba sentado, le sonrió de lado en forma de triunfo mientras que leí el expediente del detenido.

—Zyocite ¿cierto?— dijo estudiando su rostro.

El joven cazador estaba sumamente enojado, gruñó en repuesta mientras que Haruka tomaba asiento frente a él. Tal parecía que lo habían tenido encerrado en aquella habitación todo el día, la sala de interrogación era un lugar frío y severo capaz de hacer sentir las culpas a los criminales.

El detective miraba de manera inquisidora al joven haciendo perder la paciencia del detenido.

—Suélteme…no sé por qué diablos me detuvieron pero le aseguro que no he hecho nada—escupió Zyocite con desprecio.

Haruka paseó sus ojos por el rostro del cazador deteniéndose en la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda.

—Eso debió doler, dime ¿cómo te lo hiciste?— Zyocite se tocó su mejilla por reflejo.

—Fue por accidente, estábamos en la caza de aves con flechas y la flecha de Endimion me roso por equivocación—dijo tajante mientras que el detective lo seguía observando – Por favor terminemos con esto, no tengo idea del porque estoy aquí— Haruka se rio irónico mientras se acomodaba de manera despreocupada en su asiento logrando la furia del cazador – ¿Qué no entiende de las palabras "quiero salir de aquí"?— ladró haciendo ver su frustración.

—Si quieres salir de aquí iremos completamente al grano—añadió desafiante el detective levantándose a la vez que golpeaba la mesa que los separaba—Donde tienes a Serena Tsukino— exigió.

El rubio despeinado se paso la mano por su cabello en signo de desesperación, mientras volvía a mirar cansado a Haruka.

—De eso se trataba… yo no la tengo y si quieren pueden revisar mi casa y todo lo demás, no tengo la menor idea donde está yo sólo tengo más de una semana que la conozco— declaró tranquilo mientras que Haruka lo estudiaba.

—Entonces por qué todo su grupito huyó cuando ella desapareció— cuestionó enojado.

—No huimos, todos lamentamos la desaparición de Serena pero cada quien tuvo que salir de excursión—contestó simple para después despegar la mirada observando el cristal de la habitación. –No tengo ningún problema con cooperar, yo no tengo a Serena, estaba de excursión con Neflyte cuando me avisaron que la policía me había ido a buscar, fue por eso que vine aquí— explicó viendo directamente a los ojos al detective.

Haruka asintió en dirección al espejo pero después volvió a reparar en Zyocite.

—Ambos estarán en detención mientras se buscaran pistas en sus propiedades— el rubio cazador lo miró fríamente mientras se alisaba el traje camuflado que portaba en el bosque.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema.

El pelirrubio recuperó su postura no quitando la vista al despeinado cazador

— ¿Dónde están los otros cinco?— cuestionó severo, su ayudante y varios oficiales se habían pasado buscándolos durante todo el día pero aún no daban con ellos.

—No lo sé, todos salimos de excursión por su parte pero desconozco a que puntos se fueron o cuando regresan…—Haruka se alejó del lugar dando por terminado el interrogatorio, abrió la puerta de la sala y así de nuevo salir al pasillo.

Se recargó en la puerta cansado, estaba seguro que Zyocite decía la verdad, pero de todas maneras buscarían en sus propiedades al igual que en las de Neflyte, miró los expedientes de los cinco jóvenes que aún no aparecían, cada uno de ellos era un caso especial jamás había tratado con jóvenes del perfil que tenían éstos siete.

El retumbar de los pasos del Oficial Rubeus hizo que arreglara su postura, pareciendo el imponente detective Tenoh por el que se conocía.

—Ordené cinco de nuestras unidades a las casas, ¿necesita algo más detective?—miró a Rubeus agotado pero al recordar su misión su expresión se volvió dura.

—Quiero que encuentres a los otros cinco cazadores— Debía encontrar al culpable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Primera falla: zapatos **

**Segunda falla calcetas**

**Descartados: Zyocite y Neflyte **

**Espero que les haya gustado, les doy las gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas, cualquier duda pueden agregarme a facebook por : ilse demis**

**El lunes entrare a clases actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda pero no duden que las dejare**

**Atte**

**Moon midnight**


	5. La busqueda del amanecer a la oscuridad

_**Capitulo **__**BETEADO POR GISELLE D.**_

_**-les pido atención en las pequeñas cosas, nos daremos cuenta que pasa en la búsqueda de Darien **_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo también por mi hermana que me ayudo mucho y todos sus consejos**_

_**El capitulo esta en dos partes del amanecer- a la oscuridad**_

_**Sin mas lo dejo con el capitulo**_

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko takeuchi y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Calle no 10 Osaka… ya lo tengo, ¿entonces cree que él esté aquí?— resopló a través del audicular el peli negro —No se preocupe señora Smith, no le diré a Endimión que usted me dijo su ubicación— estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Colgó el teléfono sumamente enojado.

Miró a su alrededor para relajar su postura; después de varias llamadas tratando de localizar a su primo tal parecía que había dado con su paradero, gracias a su ama de llaves que le dio la información.

Suspiró tranquilo, bajando la tensión. Miró el desastre que estaba en su departamento, encontraba ropa botada en la sala al igual que revistas y libros por todo el suelo, mientras que los platos sucios desbordaban por el fregadero. Por lo general aquel lugar siempre estaba limpio y ordenado, pero no tenía tiempo para asear estos últimos tres días.

Ignoró el desorden en el que se había convertido su hogar y comenzó a dar pasos desesperados a través de su sala. Había renunciado a su trabajo en la cafetería y estaba preocupado por lo que ocurriría en cualquier momento. A cada minuto se la pasaba intentando llamar como desquiciado a la señora Ikuko pero no recibía ninguna respuesta de ella.

Quería saber si había una señal sobre el paradero de Serena o tal vez algo que él pudiera hacer, no le gustaba para nada el silencio que recibía, ni siquiera el detective Tenoh había llamado para seguirlo interrogando o al menos avisarle que ya tenían a los cazadores.

Miró la hora en el elegante reloj que adornaba su muñeca, era demasiado tarde. Sus clases habían comenzado hace más de media hora, no tenía ánimos de ir, últimamente solo había un lugar en el que él quería estar desesperadamente.

Se regañó mentalmente, tenía que seguir como si nada, continuar con su vida a pesar de lo de Serena, corrió a su habitación para tomar una ducha pero se encontró de frente con el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba al final de su pasillo el cual conducía a su dormitorio.

No podía creer lo que veía, se asombró quedando petrificado frente al espejo mirándose fijamente. Lucía desvelado; se apreciaba el suave color púrpura debajo de sus ojos, lo adornaba una descuidada barba de días y su ropa era un desastre. Sus ojos color Zafiros resaltaban en todo su rostro, ya no era ni la sombra de aquel joven trabajador y dedicado a su carrera, ya no quedaba nada de Darien Chiba.

Sonrió de lado con cinismo, era más que obvio que le importaba Serena, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero ahora trataría de enmendar todos los errores que cometió, no cabía duda que cada pensamiento suyo era dedicado a su rubia debilidad.

Quién diría que después de tanto él nunca vio a Serena Tsukino como una hermana, si no como algo más que eso.

Desabrochó su camisa lentamente tratándose de recrear la imagen de Serena, con el desprender de cada botón de su camisa sentía el ligero rose de su mano sobre su pecho mientras que él sólo se imaginaba como Serena lo acariciaba de esa manera, se quitó su camisa por completo dejando su marcado torso desnudo, analizando toda su silueta en el espejo entero con su expresión perdida; sus músculos estaban tensos por la situación de estos días, estaba demasiado pálido a la falta de sol, se preguntaba si Serena se sentiría atraída por él algún día, ya que ella no le demostró cariño alguno más que el de hermanos.

Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento, él jamás había pensando en ella de esa forma pero ahora lo hacía. Durante los largos días de su ausencia se preguntaba ¿Por qué las personas valoraban más las cosas cuando ya no las tenían? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar aquello para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella?

Definitivamente tenía que ayudar a solucionar esto, de otra forma empezaría por volverse completamente loco.

Tomó la cinturilla de su pantalón vacilante para después con sus masculinas manos abarcarla por completo así bajando la prenda hasta los tobillos para que con un rápido movimiento de pies deshacerse de ella, un bóxer negro con la marca de Calvin Klein resaltaba en su pálido cuerpo el cual se adhería como una segunda piel notando la gran y gruesa erección que parecía querer salir, antes de que ella desapareciera se había vuelto adicto a verla, pero después de aquella mañana que no apareció en la cafetería su tren de pensamiento cambió por completo, ahora sólo imágenes de ambos estaban girando en su cabeza logrando darle ánimos para seguir luchando.

Reparó sus ojos verdes de nuevo en su anatomía, tenía un cuerpo trabajado por sus anteriores pasatiempos a lado de su primo, pero ahora resaltaba más que Endimión gracias al arduo trabajo de todas las mañanas en la cafetería y su rutina en el gimnasio por las noches.

Negó con la cabeza con su característica sonrisa en su rostro, no podía creer lo excitado que estaba con el pensar de Serena, se estaba haciendo tarde para poner su plan en marcha y aún no se había despegado del espejo para ir a tomar la ducha.

Retomó el camino hacia su habitación perdiendo sus bóxers en el trayecto, sus pasos detonaban seguridad que resaltaban su cuerpo escultural admirando la tensión de los músculos de su espalda perdiéndose en sus glúteos.

El golpe del agua caliente en sus hombros los ayudó a despejar su mente y pensar con más claridad. Después de varios minutos en la regadera salió apurado tomando el primer cambio de ropa que tuvo en la mano, unos jeans desgastados y una pollera negra, tomó una amplia mochila guardando lo indispensable para el camino a Osaka.

Para encontrar a su querido primo tenía que viajar tres horas y media, era un camino largo por recorrer pero por Serena todo valía la pena.

….

—Por favor un boleto a Osaka— sonrió de lado a la señorita que atendía en la ventanilla de la central camionera.

La joven peli verde mascaba chicle de manera desagradable, su labial era escandalosamente rojo al igual que su maquillaje muy marcado, ignoró el pedido del boleto mientras leía una revista de chimes sobre la farándula lo que logró el enojo de Darién. Él carraspeó de forma ruidosa para llamar su atención hasta que la descortés joven lo miró directamente, dejándola sin aliento y acalorada al instante al devorar la imagen del peli negro.

—Perdona no te escuche, lindo. — Darién conocía bien lo que revelaban los ojos de la chica—estaba distraída, pídeme lo que quieras mi nombre es Lunaralda— su voz era insinuante.

Darien tenía su ceño fruncido, no podía creer el descaro de la chica al coquetearle, se había acomodado "discretamente" su escote frente a él y se subió el dobladillo de su ya corta falda para que él pudiera notar parte de su ropa interior. Odiaba el atrevimiento que mostraba por eso se había visto tan atraído por su Serena, ella era tan diferente; tímida y sencilla.

—Quiero el boleto más próximo a la ciudad de Osaka— dijo tajante, fulminó con una mirada penetrante a la rubia lo cual hizo que la chica atendiera su pedido sin replica alguna.

—Aquí está tu boleto, sale en veinte minutos por la puerta cuatro— dijo seria Lunaralda señalando la puerta del cual partiría su camión.

El peli negro tomó el boleto mientras observaba la puerta señalada.

—Muchas gracias "linda"— añadió con sarcasmo esto último.

Subió al autobús enojado, menos mal que Serena no era para nada como ella, esa hermosa rubia era única para él.

Después de tres horas de viaje bajó en la estación de autobús de Osaka, era un pequeño pueblo agradable, con pocos habitantes pero con un clima por lo general húmedo, las nubes parecían abrazar al sol haciendo a Osaka un lugar triste para él, esa ciudad estaba llena de recuerdos tanto como suyos como también de Endimión.

Camino hacia la salida de la estación tratando de recordar el andar de aquel pueblo.

Hizo una señal al conductor de un taxi que pasaba por la avenida, subió rápido mientras que el conductor lo veía desde el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Dónde quiere que lo lleve joven?— preguntó el conductor después de que él se acomodara.

— calle no 10, por favor— pidió serio.

El conductor asintió poniendo en marcha el vehículo, después de unos minutos el taxi se detenía en la elegante entrada de una mansión, le pagó al conductor para después bajarse y observar los pequeños caprichos que su abuelo le había regalado a su primo.

Era una imponente mansión, un amplio patio con elementos góticos neoclásicos la adornaban, justo el gusto exigente de su abuelo Artemis y el de su primo.

Caminó al intercomunicador que había a un lado de la gran reja de la entrada, presionó el botón un par de veces hasta que tuvo respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?— escuchó la voz de su Nana en el intercomunicador, no sabía que seguía trabajando para Endimión y mucho menos que estuviera ahi, la última vez que la había visto vivía en la mansión de su abuelo Artemis en Inglaterra.

—Nana soy yo, Darién— dijo cariñoso con una sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

—Darién hijo— la alegría desbordaba la voz de su Nana— Espera ahora abro— el clic de la reja automática abrirse se escuchó avisando que podía pasar hasta la gran puerta de cedro, entró sin prisa alguna atravesando el gran jardín mientras que una señora de cabello plateado debido a la edad lo esperaba en el vestíbulo de la gran mansión.

—Darién hijo… ¡Dios, cuanto has crecido!, te he extrañado mucho estos años—abrazó a su Nana que lloraba desconsoladamente. Sinceramente no esperaba aquel reencuentro pero agradecía mentalmente a la vida por hacerlo posible.

Amaba esa mujer como a su vida, cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente aéreo su tía Luna y su Nana Greta lo habían cuidado como si fueran sus madres.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Greta— dijo pacifico acariciando los cabellos de la mujer que tenía en brazos. –Necesito que me ayudes en algo— pidió tranquilo para no espantar a la mujer mayor.

—Claro mi niño pídeme lo que desees— le dijo sonriente viéndolo a los ojos aún tenía las lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas, mientras que Darién se las limpiaba de manera tierna con la llena de sus pulgares.

—Quisiera saber de Endimión…no trates de ocultarlo sé que está aquí, por favor Nana ayúdame, dime si se está comportando raro o si oculta algo— era su última esperanza.

Su Nana empalideció de inmediato, era más que obvio que sabía algo de él.

—Dime Darién, ¿cuándo va acabar esta rivalidad eterna que tienen ambos?, no deben de olvidar que son familia, ambos deberían ayudarse y llevarse bien, son tan parecidos que pueden ser hermanos— añadió su Nana tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

Ya se sabía aquella frase de memoria siempre se lo repetía ella al igual que su tía Luna en un intento de controlar su interminable guerra, pero ellas al igual que su abuelo sabían que aquello era imposible.

—Por favor Greta, necesito que me respondas, tú ya sabes la situación entre ambos pero por favor habla que esto es importante— la mujer mayor suspiró de manera audible como señal de rendición.

—Si aquí esta Endimión, llegó hace tres días con sus maletas, en este momento está practicando tiros y entrenando en el bosque pero no vuelve hasta al anochecer— miró el ceño fruncido de Darien mientras que lo tomaba de las manos. — Últimamente se la ha pasado mucho aquí, no se cuál es la razón pero no quiere regresar a Tokio, desde que llegó por lo general se la pasa afuera y no lo veo más que en la tarde, la verdad que lo desconozco, me preocupa su actitud.

Lo que acaba de describir su Nana era ilógico, para él solo podía formar imágenes de lo que podría hacer en estos momentos Endimión en el desolado lugar.

—No te preocupes Nana hablaré con él y descubriré qué es lo que le pasa.— consoló a Greta sin evitar pensar en Serena – ¿A qué parte del bosque fue?— inquirió. No tenía mucho tiempo, en ese mismo día tenía que partir de nuevo a Tokio para intentar comunicarse con la Sra. Tsukino de nuevo.

—Por lo general va a la región norte, pero por su actuar no estoy muy segura, recuerda que tiene una cabaña en un punto en ese odioso lugar, y por favor ten mucho cuidado — Darien era su favorito después de todo.

—Sí, lo sé no te preocupes volveré más tarde—anunció por último.

Tomó su mochila saliendo apresurado de la mansión, tenía que recordar la ubicación de la maldita guarida que estaba seguro se encontraba Endimion en el gran bosque, posiblemente al llegar ahí recordaría con exactitud el camino pero no perdía nada con intentar encontrar pistas.

Tenía que encontrarlo

…

Se sentía cansado, ya hacia media hora que recorría el bosque de manera minuciosa, aun no había rastros de su primo y tampoco de la maldita cabaña en donde él solía esconderse.

Se apoyó en el tronco de un gran árbol para retomar el aliento y fuerzas, cerró sus ojos tratando de hacer memoria pero un sonido agudo lo molestó haciéndose más fuerte lo puso en alerta de inmediato.

Se agachó con agilidad mientras que una flecha sustituía el espacio que ocupaba su cabeza instantes antes en el viejo árbol. Retomó su postura despegando la flecha de inmediato, visualizando el fino grabado del tallo de ella, notando claramente las letras "E.C." las iniciales de su primo Endimion Chiba.

— ¡Vaya! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, primito — una carcajada brotó de su garganta provocando eco en el bosque—Por poco y doy en el blanco— retumbó con voz profunda.

Darién se guió por el sonido de las palabras hasta que sus ojos percibieron una silueta aparecerse en una vereda. Vestía un traje entero de camuflaje lo que lo hacía perderse en el arbolado bosque, vio como sus ojos azules con toques plateados parecían inmunes a cualquier sentimiento mientras que su cabello ahora corto lo hacía más amenazante que antes.

Ambos podrían parecer gemelos pero sin embargo eran muchas las cosas que los distinguían.

Permaneció en su lugar esperando el movimiento del cazador, Endimion se acercaba con mucha agilidad hasta que ambos quedaron sólo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se podía cortar la tensión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú sabes que no eres bienvenido en este lugar—escupió amenazante Endimión mientras que ambos se perfilaron para no perderse de vista.

—Tú sabes a que es lo que vengo, ¿por qué huiste así de Tokio?— cuestionó amenazante— ¿Qué tienes que ver con lo de Serena?

Endimion sonrió de lado al ver la desesperación de su primo, Darien ocultaba unas grandes ojeras y su descuido personal no era nada normal en él.

—Vamos con lo mismo, yo no tengo nada que ver con su desaparición— se acercó más a él quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro –¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese pequeño conejo, será acaso que te has enamorado?— inquirió burlista.

Darien rabió tomando el traje del cazador de manera amenazante, mientras que él estaba descuidado y cansado, Endimion estaba recién afeitado y sin ningún remordimiento en sus ojos.

—Eso a ti no te importa…— trató de controlarse.

—Entonces lo estas— dio por hecho pagado de si mismo— Quien diría que una jovencita al fin atraparía el corazón de mi primo— interrumpió sonriente.

— ¡Cállate! sé que tú tienes algo que ver con esto, sé hombre por primera vez en tu vida y dime la verdad— la risa profunda de Endimion retumbó en el eco del bosque logrando enfadar más a Darien.

—Vaya… ahora veo que te tiene embrujado— dijo aún risueño alejándose unos pasos de Darien –Digamos que tengo algo que ver…pero no quiero decírtelo—desafío susurrante, no hacía falta hablar fuerte ya que el lugar atrapaba sus palabras, aún sonreía con malicia esperando el actuar de Darien.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? habla de una vez Endimion— lo instó.

—Vamos Darien tranquilízate… te propongo jugar a algo ¿quieres?— lo vio quedarse quieto mientras que el volvía acercarse para enfrentarle.

—Crece de una vez por todas, cuándo dejaras tus estúpidos juegos— respondió tajante Darien mientras que el cazador tomaba su barbilla simulando pensar en algo.

—No lo sé… tal vez nunca. ¡Vamos! no me digas que te da miedo que te gane— lo retó sabiendo bien cómo reaccionaría el de cabellos desordenados.

El peli negro frunció su ceño ante el reto de su primo.

—Tú sabes que no—respondió tajante, mientras que Endimion volvía retumbar su carcajada

—Eso lo veremos— giró para darle la espalda mientras que Darien permanecía en el lugar — ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? si tanto te interesa la pequeña conejo ya estarías en marcha— ordenó serio tomando de nuevo su camino entre los grandes árboles del lugar, en medio recorrido miró de reojo una vez sola hacia atrás para sesionarse que lo seguía Darien y sonrió triunfante cuando vio que así era.

Al principio el peli negro se quedó inmóvil pero decidió seguirlo finalmente, sabia de ante mano que no le sacaría información a Endimion al menos que sea bajo sus condiciones.

Caminaron por más de diez minutos sin decir palabra alguna hasta que la espesa masa de los arboles se hacia menos densa dando paso a un área despejada el cual se veía como un campo de tiro.

—Aquí estamos, esto será un tiro al blanco con arco y flecha, pero antes dejemos en claro las reglas— añadió amenazante mientras que Darien lo veía desafiante – Cada quien dará tres tiros el que acerté más veces será el ganador y tendrá el derecho a preguntar cualquier cosa mientras el perdedor tendrá que contestar con sinceridad…pero si empatamos esto se quedara así como antes y por supuesto que te iras de inmediato — terminó de decir mientras que le tendía un juego de arco y flecha de madera a Darien; era un área bastante grande la línea de lanzamiento y el tiro al blanco estaba muy distanciado por varios metros los cuales eran rodeados por los grandes árboles y arbustos.

—Acepto, pero espero que cumplas con tu palabra—dijo Darien.

—Cuidado, no hables de más que ya veremos quién pierde—la voz de Endimion sonaba irritada.

Ambos se posicionaron en la línea de tiro mientras que Darien inspeccionaba detalladamente las partes del arco para que no fuera un truco sucio de su primo, por lo tanto el cazador lo estudiaba esperando a que terminara su ritual.

Las flechas eran delgadas con el grabado de la familia Chiba, sabía de ante mano que Artemis las había mandado hacer para las prácticas de Endimion, se colgó el estuche que contenía las flechas en la parte trasera de su espalda mientras estiraba la dura cuerda del arco para ver la trayectoria de este.

—Vamos no tengo todo el día "primito" tú serás el primero en tirar— apuró el cazador.

El peli negro frunció su ceño mientras sacaba una flecha del estuche color marrón, la colocó entre el vientre y el mango del artefacto, relajó su postura bajando la posición del hombro mientras que suspiraba profundamente visualizado la marca del tiro al blanco, sabia cual era el objetivo de aquella flecha y lo tenía justo en la mira en ese instante, soltó la cuerda de un movimiento haciendo que las muescas del arco ejercieran tensión logrando su trabajo, Darien vio como su flecha viajaba de forma veloz dando justo en el centro del blanco, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levemente cuando una sonrisa asomó su rostro al ver que había alcanzado su cometido, mientras que Endimion parecía no sorprenderle el hallazgo de su primo.

—Por lo visto no has perdido la práctica— dijo despreocupado el cazador— Llego mi turno—anunció por último tomando la misma posición que tenia Darien momentos antes.

El sonido de la cuerda del arco que portaba Endimion sonó al estirarse mientras que cerraba su ojo derecho para enfocar bien su objetivo, las muescas retumbaron cuando el cazador soltó la flecha con la maestría que lo caracterizaba, ambos pares de ojos Zafiros siguieron el rumbo de la flecha la cual ocupó el mismo sitio que la de Darien partiéndola a la mitad.

El gruñido y la desaprobación de Darien se hicieron presentes mientras que la sonrisa socarrona de Endimion hacía gala en su rostro.

Sin decir una palabra lanzaron la siguiente ronda de flechas logrando el mismo resultado, mientras los segundos pasaban la tensión se hacía más fuerte entre ambos, ahora no decían nada, no se miraban, sólo observaban el gran círculo con las marcas de lanzamiento.

Darien ahora tenía en su mano la tercera flecha, también portaba la oportunidad de averiguar dónde estaría Serena, el juego tenía que ser ganado para poder preguntar la ubicación de aquella cabaña. Sintió que las manos le temblaban, la presión y el peso de aquel juego le calo en sus hombros de repente con el pensamiento de la rubia, tomó su posición en la línea de tiro estirando el arco por tercera vez enfocando el objetivo, se sintió mareado lo que hizo vacilar mientras que la flecha escapaba de sus dedos, le pareció ver el trayecto en cámara lenta hasta que al final la punta atravesara la tercera línea del circulo quedando muy lejos de las primeras flechas lanzadas.

Había fallado

Endimion lo miro extrañado por unos segundos, Darien se había quedado petrificado por su falla mientras que de manera silenciosa el cazador tomaba su posición, los sonidos de preparación y el zumbido de la flecha viajar se hicieron presente. No quería ver el triunfo de su primo, pero al observar se asombró al ver la tercera flecha de Endimion a lado de la suya, había enfocado la misma posición de su falla al propósito.

—Esto fue empate—anunció amenazante el cazador sacando de pensamientos a Darien –No tengo nada que preguntarte al igual que tu a mí, ahora quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista de una vez por todas— caminó hacia el tiro al blanco para tomar las flechas usadas en el juego.

El pacífico peli negro se quedó helado, su abuelo Artemis los había obligado de pequeños a jugar con las flechas, nunca se consideró bueno, pero le daba rabia a ver perdido en una situación como aquella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó al recobrar la voz Darien.

—Porque quiero que me dejes en paz— lo miró amenazante con sus ojos oscurecidos por lo que Darien como odio mientras que arrancaba la última flecha de su lugar –Me agradó jugar contigo pero ¿por qué no vas a molestar alguien más? te aseguro que mis compañeros deseaban más al pequeño conejo que yo— se mofó.

—Está bien, me iré pero recuerda que la policía los está buscando, estoy más que seguro que harán bien su trabajo— giró sus talones dispuesto a volver a la mansión Chiba.

—Espera— lo detuvo Endimion – ¿Regresaras a Tokio?— inquirió serio.

—Sí, no puedo perder el tiempo aquí con estupideces, tengo que buscar a Serena— retomó su andar ignorando la sonrisa torcida de Endimion.

—Quien lo diría, todo un romántico…que te parece si nos vamos juntos Shakespeare, tengo una cita muy importante en Tokio, no es por presumir pero una hermosa dama me espera— añadió burlista mientras que Darien frunció el ceño.

—No te soporto— escupió siguiendo su camino saliendo de la vista del cazador que lo miraba partir.

—Gracias por la diversión primito—susurró sonriente para sí mismo.

.

.

.

Sentía que podía explotar, maldito juego sólo había quitado tiempo, ya no podía volver a la mansión ahora que estaba seguro que Endimion regresaría a Tokio en el día, su Nana era capaz de obligarlo regresar junto a él sabiendo que no podía negarle nada a ella.

No demoró mucho tiempo en retomar un autobús de regreso a su ciudad, eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaba viajando de regreso, se sentó solo en aquel gran vehículo, los pocos pasajeros ignoraban su presencia pero al ver una melena rubia en los asientos frente a él lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Por lo menos había encarado a su primo, él podría ser el más sospechoso de todos pero no podía olvidarse de los demás, pero por lo pronto esperaría el momento de actuar de nuevo.

Abrió su mochila para tomar un poco de agua ya que sentía seca su garganta lo que le impedía hablar, vio su celular en el fondo de ella recordando su agonía estos últimos dos días, tomó el teléfono entre manos marcando de nuevo al móvil que le había dado la Sra. Tsukino para cualquier emergencia.

Escuchó timbrar una, dos hasta tres veces mientras que él estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

—Bueno …— escuchó la voz de Ikuko al fin del otro lado de la línea volviéndole un poco el aliento al peli negro.

—Sra. Tsukino, soy Darien. Por favor dígame que noticias tiene porque me volveré loco si no se nada— suplicó mientras pasaba fuertemente una mano por su cabello en signo de desesperación.

.

.

.

**.**

…

**.**

A las once de la noche la ciudad de Tokio parecía muerta en ciertos lugares, sus pasos retumbaban sobre la acera de la desolada calle, miró su reloj paciente y se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora de su cita.

Caminó junto a un callejón, contando que ese era el tercero que había pasado de largo, pero necesitaba llegar al cuarto.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando encontró al fin su destino, se introdujo en el cuarto callejón que estaba ubicado en la desolada avenida sin pensar, esperó paciente a su cita mientras sonreía con malicia, pasaron varios minutos cuando escuchó los pasos de su amigo acercarse poco a poco.

— ¿Estás aquí?—escuchó la débil voz de Rubeus preguntar en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Por supuesto tú sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra— susurró dejando ver su blanca sonrisa que resaltaba entre las sombras— ¿Que has averiguado con El Jefe?— cuestionó al oficial.

—Tienes por lo menos dos días en escapar….Haruka anda tras su pista no va a tardar en atar cabos y dar con tu paradero, debes llevarte esa chiquilla lejos—advirtió Rubeus mientras que se cercioraba que nadie los escuchara. –¿Por qué demonios no contestas? te he estado llamando…quería—lo cortó.

—Tú sabes que no tengo tiempo para venir, tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos— interrumpió enojado el secuestrador –tomaré en cuenta tu advertencia y mantenme informado sobre los pasos de Tenoh— ordenó con voz oscura.

—Tienes que huir, no subestimes a Haruka— reprendió Rubeus —Se ha tomado el caso muy apecho, esto se está volviendo personal por su parte— suspiró el oficial para tranquilizarse haciendo el silencio presente por unos segundos.

—Tranquilo lo hare, tengo pensado un plan— sacó un fajo verde de su saco mientras que atientas en la oscuridad de la noche se lo daba al oficial. –Aquí esta una parte del trato después te daré lo demás.

—Perfecto.

…

Manejaba a más de cien kilómetros por hora, divisando el camino empedrado en el cual giraba en estos últimos días, el rechinar de la llantas retumbo mientras doblaba en aquella vereda escondida, bajó la velocidad manejando con precaución. Minutos después visualizó la pequeña cabaña que anhelo ver en todo el día, aparcó el carro por la parte de atrás para que nadie que pasara de cerca lo viera.

Descendió rápidamente del vehículo poniendo seguro al salir, sacó las llaves del saco negro que portaba, insertó la llave en la cerradura abriendo todos los candados del lugar. Entró sin ritual alguno cerrando de inmediato la puerta por reflejo de ser emboscado en un descuido.

Caminó dentro del lugar mientras se relajaba. Se quito el saco dejándolo sobre la mesa de roble que había en el living llevando su mano a su cuello para masajearlo con pereza.

Estaba callado, caminó unos cuantos pasos más para mirar las escaleras sabiendo que su hermosa prisionera lo esperaba arriba, sin más subió impaciente los escalones de dos en dos mientras aflojaba la corbata que portaba elegantemente.

Una vez arriba abrió la pequeña habitación que ahora compartía con el amor de su vida.

Ya había perdido en dos ocasiones mencionando a Neflyte y Ziocyte, el costo de sus fallas habían sido las zapatillas y sus calcetas, en momentos pensaba lo que estaba haciendo pero por supuesto que no se arrepentía, en instantes quisiera que ella dijera su nombre, pero estaba mas que seguro que ella nunca lo haría, sabía que solo pensaba en un hombre en estos momentos, sabía que esa rubia estaba enamorada de otro, pero por más que quisiera y soñara con él lo suyo jamás sería posible, por su cuenta corría que así fuera siempre.

Falda, camiseta, sujetador, bragas y su virginidad. Sólo estaba a cinco oportunidades de que la pequeña conejo perdiera todo, ya que su libertad se la había arrebatada días atrás.

Sonrió de lado al verla profundamente dormida.

Antes de salir temprano aquella mañana le había dado de comer para que no se desmayara, quería tener una vida junto a ella aunque la forzara pero para eso la necesita viva.

Lucía tierna mientras dormía pero al reparar su vista en su uniforme y la manera en que estaba atada ocasionó que sus pensamientos se desviaran a otra cosa nada pura, sus manos le empezaron a picar por tocarla mientras que se acercaba sigilosamente a su lecho, vio cómo sus mejillas estaban manchadas por las lagrimas que derramó en algún momento del día.

Quería terminar de una vez por todo el estúpido juego, no le costaba nada, tan solo tenía que quitarle toda la ropa sin reparo alguno y poseerla para toda la vida, consumirla sin pensar en nada más, marcarla sólo para él.

Ella le pertenecía únicamente a él, Serena Tsukino nunca se iría de su lado, sabía que le hacía daño hoy en día, pero estaba seguro que en el futuro las cosas serian diferentes.

Rozó su mano por sus largas y blancas piernas, se moría de ganas de abrirlas de par en par y enterrar cada centímetro de su gruesa erección para romper la membrana de su inocencia.

Sabía que estaba cansada, tenía pensado dejarla dormir incluso cuando entró a la habitación, pero sus pensamientos e impulsos eran mucho más fuerte que él y verla tan inocente e indefensa lo sacaban de quicio.

—Despierta preciosa….ya llegó la hora de jugar— susurró haciendo que se sobresaltara al escuchar su voz y su aroma casi extinto se hizo presente en sus fosas nasales.

—Adivina quién soy — empezaba el juego.

-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado siento demorar tanto pero estudio arquitectura y se hace pesado el trabajo y no puedo con las tareas pero la verdad que en cuanto puedo escribo.**

**La verdad me alegra leer tanto sus reviews**

**Enserioo gracias chicas y tambien aquellas que se pasan y comentan y no me dejan su nombre al igual que las que leen y no comentan pero de todos modos les agradezco que dediquen su tiempo en leer mis locas ideas**

**Atte.**

**Moon midnight**


	6. Oscura posesion

_***Capitulo**__**BETEADO POR GISELLE D.**_

_**-les pido atención en las pequeñas cosas, nos daremos cuenta que pasa en el tercer dia de tutorías**_

_**-el capitulo anterior como en este Serena lleva 3 dias desaparecida.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo también por mi hermana que me ayudo mucho y todos sus consejos**_

_**Sin mas lo dejo con el capitulo**_

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T. y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza**

—.—.—.—.

—Vamos, registren todo— ordenó Haruka al llegar a la mansión de Ziocyte Oxe

Uno a uno iban bajando de prisa los agentes de policía, cada uno portaba un arma de fuego "g36" al igual que los característicos uniformes negros con chNeflyteos antibalas que demostraban su autoridad.

Sin previo aviso entraron a la propiedad a la orden del detective Tenoh. Gracias a la vista desde el vehículo de policía al llegar al patio de la residencia sabían que la propiedad estaba prácticamente vacía, pero al entrar se dieron cuenta que sólo contaba con la presencia de la servidumbre que se asustaron y sorprendieron al ver que invadían la morada de su amo.

Aquella residencia tenía un gran y elegante vestíbulo, el cual conducía a unas hermosas escaleras de roble con hierro forjado que adornaban el barandal. A la señal de Haruka, todos los agentes subieron las escaleras con paso rápido pero firme para llegar al fondo del registro dirigiéndose a las áreas más privadas de aquella imponente mansión.

Se podían apreciar las puertas de las que prometían ser habitaciones en el segundo nivel, pero en cualquiera de ellas podía estar Serena Tsukino secuestrada. Todos se separaron abriendo las puertas de una forma estruendosa mientras que portaban las armas por si tenían una posible emboscada.

Haruka caminaba desesperado por el largo pasillo, nadie había dado una alerta de que se hubiera encontrado a Serena o al culpable y ya tenían media hora en la investigación.

Prosiguió con su escaneo visualizando una habitación alejada de las demás, para él era sumamente sospechosa, sin más se dirigió hacia ella pero al querer forzar la perilla se encontró que estaba cerrada.

Miró a los sirvientes de Ziocyte que permanecían al margen de la situación, eran cinco personas, no habían dicho nada solo observaban el actuar de la policía.

—Traigan la maldita llave— ladró enojado Haruka mientras que los trabajadores domésticos retrocedían temerosos.

Una mujer de cabellera canosa se acercó al detective metiendo sus arrugadas manos en su delantal blanco, que amarraba de la cintura, sacando un juego de llaves que pertenecían a cada puerta de la mansión.

Sin duda alguna la mujer mayor tenía miedo, lo veía en sus ojos.

Haruka notó como temblaba al tratar de abrir la misteriosa puerta gruesa de madera.

Seguramente había dado en el clavo, tenía una corazonada que lo que había detrás de ella ayudaría a encontrar a Serena Tsukino y a darle fin al caso que lo tenía quemándose las sienes desde hace tres días contando con el de ahora.

El clic de la cerradura se hizo presente mientras que el ama de llaves se alejaba del lugar como si hubiera el virus de la peste en los aires.

Por su parte el Detective Tenoh se posicionó frente de la dichosa puerta mientras que portaba un arma Ak-47 en sus manos, con la ayuda de una ágil patada abrió la maldita barrera quedándose completamente petrificado con lo que había en su interior.

"Me lo esperaba" pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

Un ligero cosquilleo la inquietó en sueños, se movió despacio para acomodar sus piernas atadas en un torpe intento, estaba despertando poco a poco recordando lo último que hizo, sentía su cuerpo pesado pero ya no tan cansado como el día anterior.

Ahora ya sentía más las muñecas y pies a pesar de que la tenían aun atada celosamente, agradecía en silencio que ya no estuviera tan adolorida, cada día reponía más fuerzas y aun no perdía la esperanza que Darien la encontrara.

Por dios, cada segundo se arrepentía de no despedirse de su madre, la culpa la carcomía sabía que era su error estar atada en una cama, después de todo siempre se la vivía con las prisas y no se percató de que la esperaban, no tenia buena memoria y siempre se quejaba de lo torpe que era.

Todavía no sabía dónde se encontraba, cuando su captor no estaba no se filtraba sonido alguno que le diera una señal en donde podía estar escondida, era más que seguro que estaba en un lugar apartado de la ciudad debido a la falta del murmullo de la multitud y los sonidos producto de los automóviles que circulaban en ella, todavía se cuestionaba que había hecho mal.

Gimió por lo bajo mientras se volteaba inútilmente sobre la superficie mullida, el insistente cosquilleo seguía, tenía la necesidad de rascarse o pasarse su mano pero no podía.

Aquel no era un cosquilleo normal, lo que la tocaban era los perezosos dedos del cazador pasar de arriba debajo de forma confianzuda.

—Vamos linda despierta— escuchó retumbar la oscura voz – No puedo esperar más…—

Reaccionó ante la cercanía de su respiración.

Al oír la primera palabra se le fue el aire por completo, su cuerpo tembló y su mente estaba hecha líos, su ser reaccionaba a su cercanía que con una simple palabra de su captor podía dejarla sin aliento, ahora ya no conciliaba ningún pensamiento coherente.

Se movió lejos de aquellas manos arrastrándose lejos de él con la ayuda de sus caderas, sabía que era totalmente inútil, sus ojos estaban vendados no podía ver a donde ir, sin tenerlo previsto se aproximó a la orilla cayendo estrepitosamente a un lado de la cama.

Gimió del dolor por el golpe que se llevo en la cadera, su piel ardía por el impacto contra el suelo, pero al menos sabía el por qué emanaba el olor a humedad, el piso estaba hecho de madera.

Era desesperante, se quería alejar de esas ásperas manos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Tonta… ¿qué no te das cuenta que no puedes huir?— ladró furioso por su rechazo mientras que con facilidad la alzaba en brazos devolviéndola de nuevo a la cama. – Tú sabes cuál es la única solución para que te libres de mi— susurró sobre su oído haciendo recorrer un escalofrió por toda la espalda de la rubia.

Rozó su cadera haciendo masajes sobre el área afectada por la caída, y con su otra mano volvía con su tarea de pasar sus dedos por el muslo, pero de la nada se alejó de ella.

Estaba alerta al ruido, estaba segura que si salía libre de esta su oído la beneficiaria brutalmente, ya que sólo así se guiaba para saber los movimientos del que la tenía atrapada.

Pasaron los segundos, los cosquilleos habían cesado, pero sólo se podía distinguir su agitada respiración.

El cazador actuaba como un felino en pleno acecho, no había ruido alguno de parte de él, pero sabía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a ella, su presa.

El movimiento de la cama sobre sus pies desnudo la hizo sobresaltarse.

El aire que rozaba los dedos desnudos de sus pies era el recordatorio de ambas fallas en los anteriores días, estaba segura que su captor venía a jugar de nuevo, todo el día había dormido no dejándola pensar.

El hundimiento de la cama seguía sacándola de sus pensamientos, estaba tan sumergida en su miedo hasta que sintió el aliento de él sobre la mordaza que la impedía hablar.

—Dime ¿me extrañaste preciosa? — Inquirió burlista la ronca voz— Salí a divertirme un poco, pero te eché mucho de menos que en cuanto pude regresé — sentía su deliciosa esencia.

Besó la mordaza ligeramente provocando un pequeño ruido intencional con sus labios.

—Traje algo de comida, quiero que te alimentes bien— agregó mientras que Serena negó ligeramente – No quiero replicas sabes que no estás en posición.

La rubia temblaba, sentía que aquel sujeto estaba completamente encima de ella, sus palabras calaban en su rostro mientras que sus manos se posaban a sus costados a la altura de sus costillas y la tela de su pantalón le rozaba en sus largas piernas.

Escuchó la leve risa del cazador mientras desataba el nudo de sus tobillos, los masajeó levemente una vez liberada, pero el movimiento que le siguió de aquello la dejo sin habla.

Le separó ambas piernas mientras que él se posicionaba en medio de ellas, con sus rodillas impedía que Serena las cerrara mientras que él acariciaba toda la extensión de sus piernas hasta llegar al principio de sus muslos.

La rubia se revolvía como loca, quería que alejara sus manos de ella pero por más que forcejeaba las manos del cazador se volvían más insistentes.

Se vio liberada de la mordaza en segundos con un rápido movimiento de manos, lo que la hacía poder hablar.

—Por favor suéltame. — suplicó sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo más.

Él se burlo aún siguiendo sus caricias.

—No quiero parar— dijo como si nada

Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en la frágil rubia acariciándola completa por encima de sus prendas, Serena seguía moviéndose como pez fuera del agua pero él no hacia ademán alguno de dejarla, tenía sus labios completamente sellados para que el no la asaltara con su ávida lengua, pero él ejercía mucha presión sobre su boca que sentía que en cualquier momento sedería a la demanda de su captor.

Sintió que se separo de sus labios por falta de aire, pero por el resoplar de su respiración sabía que estaba enfurecido por la simple razón que ella no correspondió el beso.

—Ya me cansé de tus rechazos, tú sabes que quiero todo de ti— rugió encima de ella. – No merezco que me trates así, no en esta situación…tu sabes que si por mi fuera te hubiera tomado desde el primer instante— pudo distinguir dolor en su voz dura.

— ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?— cuestionó en un sollozo.

Estaba asustada, ahora más que nunca aquel hombre estaba fuera de quicio.

—Dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?— insistió en un hilo de voz ya que no hubo respuesta seguida.

El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente, lo que la ponía en máxima alerta, había preguntado lo que a él lo enojaba, ahora esperaba la furia del cazador.

—Sólo hay una palabra que describe el por qué lo hice— dijo la voz ronca de forma tranquila atemorizando a Serena – ¿Quieras saber cuál es?— preguntó en un susurro de manera amenazante.

La rubia solo asintió temerosa, pasaron un par de segundos en donde sólo un suspiro reino en el lugar.

—Posesión— ante esa palabra Serena dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

Tomó de nuevo sus labios aprovechándose de su sorpresa haciendo que cedieran, ahora la lengua de él la asaltaba de cabo a rabo, la exploraba entera hasta que la dejo no sin antes morder el labio inferior de la rubia.

—Tú me perteneces, eres mía lo supe desde que te cruzaste en mi camino— susurró de cerca mientras que Serena estaba tiesa por sus palabras. –Por favor hermosa…de una vez por todas ¿adivina quién soy?— suplicó la ronca voz.

—No, no, no aún no, no he pensado— estaba desesperada. Mientras que él se alejó un poco devolviendo su espacio.

Quizás había accedido a lo que ella pidió.

Los pasos del cazador sonaron rítmicamente haciéndose más lejanos a ella.

—Te deje todo el día sola para pensar, llegó la hora… ¿adivina quién soy?—retumbó la gruesa voz.

Empalideció enseguida era hora de forzar sus pensamientos.

**Flash back**

_**Jueves 15 de mayo del 2009 **_

_**(Tercer día de tutorías)**_

—Buenos días jóvenes— saludó cordialmente – Hoy presentarán un examen sorpresa—anunció el profesor Andrew con una galante sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos hicieron mala cara incluyendo Serena que estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, el aviso de su rubio profesor de matemáticas la puso nerviosa después de todo era su peor clase de todas, pero agradecía mentalmente haber estudiado con Neflyte tres días atrás.

El profesor pasó de mesa en mesa repartiendo los exámenes de matemáticas a cada uno. Después de a ver terminado se posicionó enfrente la clase visualizando cada rincón de aquel salón, sonriendo fascinado al observar las caras de susto de todos sus alumnos.

—Pueden comenzar—

Al banderazo de inicio del profesor Serena tomó su examen leyendo cada una de las indicaciones de los problemas, se sorprendió cuando encontró sencillo cada procedimiento.

La rubia resolvió los ejercicios en tiempo record mientras que sus compañeros aún dudaban que responder, levantó la vista de su mesa para observar a Kelvin.

El castaño tenía una expresión indescriptible en su rostro mientras que golpeaba la goma de su lápiz en su barbilla constantemente, al ver el dilema de su compañero sonrió negando con su cabeza, sabía que sin la ayuda de las tutorías ella estaría en la misma situación que él.

Suspiro de alivio permitiéndose saborear aquel momento en el que ya tenía contestada aquella molesta hoja, muchos días atrás había sido una pesadilla pero ya no más.

Sin más le entregó la hoja al profesor, quien estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla.

— ¡Vaya eso fue rápido!— alagó el hombre con una sonrisa— Si me das unos minutos más lo reviso y te doy tus resultados— Serena asintió cautivada por la sensual sonrisa de su profesor de matemáticas.

—Claro no se preocupe— hablo tímida—Tómese su tiempo— por dentro se la comían los nervios ahora dudando de los resultados que había colocado en cada problema.

Regresó a su asiento mientras que contemplaba el árbol que se asomaba por la ventana.

Ésta era la última clase que tenía en el día, era sólo cuestión de esperar que el profesor Andrew le diera su examen y podía salir del aula para ir a otra de las enseñanzas de los cazadores, ahora se preguntaba a quien elegiría para ser su tutor hoy, miraba hacia un punto fijo en el extenso cielo cuando un movimiento en el patio central atrajo su atención. Endimion acaba de ingresar al instituto su andar era único, se parecía tanto a Darien pero él despedía un poder y un aura dominante.

Los tranquilos ojos celestes de la rubia seguían los pasos del peli negro de manera atenta mientras que este cruzaba el patio para irse a la sala de tutorías.

—Serena Tsukino— escuchó el llamado de Andrew al pie de su mesa.

Despegó su vista de Endimion y miró atenta al profesor que le tendía su examen ya calificado.

—Disculpe, estaba distraída— se disculpó sonrojada al ser descubierta.

—No te preocupes—sonrió— ya terminé de calificar tu examen, felicidades no tuviste ningún error— Esto no se lo esperaba.

Serena sonrió mientras veía el examen, aquello era un logro y por supuesto que sabía como festejarlo.

—Gracias, la verdad que me esforcé mucho— dijo orgullosa.

—Se notó el cambio, puedes salir y que tengas linda tarde Serena— se despidió el pelirrubio volviendo a la tarea de vigilar a los demás.

Estaba que no lo creía, miró de nuevo el papel con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo sus cosas un poco apresurada para salir del lugar.

Al terminar paso junto a Kelvin que la veía absorto, sin querer la rubia vio su hoja y notó que aún no contestaba la mitad del examen, el pelinegro le sonrió mientras que Serena cruzaba la puerta del lugar.

.

.

Abrió cautelosamente la puerta de la sala de tutorías, todo era silencioso como si no hubiera nadie adentro, pero ella había visto a Endimion entrar en el lugar.

Dejó su bolsa a un lado de la puerta mientras que escaneaba el sitio con su mirada, sin más fue la parte trasera de la sala donde se ubicaba el área de lectura, fue ahí donde se encontró con el peli negro cazador que leía atentamente, se quedó estática admirando toda la anatomía de Endimion; cogía el libro en sus dos manos mientras que su pierna derecha reposaba sobre la otra resaltando su tensa musculatura de todo su cuerpo.

La rubia se quedó inmersa mirando por unos minutos sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—Sabías que ver así a las personas es de mala educación— la sorprendió hablando cortante sin despegar su vista en la lectura sacando un susto a Serena—Me sorprendes, por lo general siempre te retrasas mucho— agregó cerrando el libro para después observarla.

Serena sintió su corazón encogerse al encontrarse con las penetrantes zafiros de sus profundos ojos, aunque eran inexpresivos no dejaban de quitarle el aliento al igual que lo hacían los de Darien.

—lo siento es que entre y no quería molestar, te vi que estabas muy concentrado…— se disculpó sonrojada por ser descubierta.

Hubo un profundo silencio en el que Endimion no dejaba de verla haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

—Te vi como me veías desde la ventana de tu salón— anunció pacifico sin perder rasgo alguno de rostro de la rubia – ¿Por qué me observas tanto?— preguntó con interés acomodándose en el asiento mientras que se le escapaba una torcida sonrisa.

—Yo…— la había descubierto.

—Siento llegar tarde— se escuchó una voz desconocida rompiendo la tensión de la conversación.

Endimion desvió su mirada hacia el recién llegado, mientras que Serena aún lo miraba sonrojada.

—Bienvenido Malaquite— saludó cortante el peli negro abriendo de nuevo el libro perdiéndose en su lectura dando la plática con la rubia por terminada.

—Vaya… llegaste temprano hoy y se puede saber ¿a qué se debe?— cuestionó Malaquite estudiando a Serena con el ámbar de sus ojos.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza para alejar a Endimion de sus pensamientos, miró de frente al peli plateado dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Lo siento es que estoy un poco distraída— suspiró dudosa mientras que se mordía su labio inferior – Salí temprano de clases y vine directo hacia aquí, además de que tengo una buena noticia— anunció feliz mientras veía de soslayo como Endimion levantaba la vista de su lectura.

—Y bien habla conejo ¿qué noticia nos tienes?—cuestionó sonriente mientras que Serena hizo mala cara.

—Espera ¿por qué me dicen conejo? Lo he escuchado en conversaciones pero no se que signifique…o por favor no me digas que me dicen torpe— la carcajada de Malaquite la hizo hacer un mohín mientras que el peli negro estaba al margen de la plática.

—No es por eso, tranquila… te apodamos así por que nosotros somos los cazadores, casi no tenemos amistades femeninas y si no me equivoco tu eres la única que no nos tiene tanto miedo como las demás—suspiró mientras recobraba su postura – Los siete somos amenazantes parecemos animales mientras que tu alado nuestro eres un inofensivo conejo— explicó serio el peli plateado permitiéndose ver a Endimion que sentía satisfecho por su respuesta.

—Entonces gracias por el apodo… supongo— sonrió no muy convencida— Y los demás ¿no van a venir?— miró hacia la entrada para después volver a mirar a los dos cazadores que tenía de frente.

—No pudieron tuvieron una competencia de tiro – murmuró Malaquite como si hubieran ido de compras.

—Que malo, quería darles la sorpresa a todos— habló desanimada.

—No te preocupes mañana lo harás cuando estemos todos ¿qué te parece?—le propuso alegre.

—Está bien, mañana será—aceptó convencida Serena.

—Bueno ya que somos nosotros, porque no eliges ¿a quién de los dos prefieres?— dijo de manera provocativa el peli plateado mientras que el peli negro la fulminaba con la mirada.

Serena tragó grueso por la situación, tenía que pensar en sus opciones pero tanto como uno y otro la seguían intimidando.

Sin querer cruzó la mirada con Endimion que la observaba hasta el alma, estaba más que segura que si lo elegía tenía que explicarle porque lo miraba desde su ventana y ni siquiera ella sabía porque lo hizo.

—Me gustaría que hoy me ayudaras Malaquite— habló nerviosa mientras que vio como el peli negro susurraba un "miedosa" claramente.

—Entonces si nos disculpas Endimion me llevare a Serena para empezar— dijo sonriente el peli plateado mientras que tomaba del codo a la chica.

—Por supuesto adelante— Serena sonrió al escucharlo.

Cada paso de Malaquite eran tres de ella, la llevo a un lugar apartado de la sala, a tan sólo tres mesas alejadas del peli negro, vio como de un momento a otro la actitud del peli plateado cazador había cambiado, ahora se veía más serio y amenazante.

Retiró la silla de la mesa en una clara invitación a que la rubia se sentase para después el pasar por detrás y finalmente sentarse frente a ella.

La tímida joven vio como sus rasgos se habían endurecido al igual que sus ojos de color ámbar lucían más dilatados, por lo que le había contado Neflyte anteriormente sabia que Malaquite era el más grande de los cazadores con veintiocho años de vida mientras que los demás rondaban entre los veinticinco.

—Me alegra que me hayas elegido a mi— habló sacándola de pensamientos. —Sabes desde que te vi no puedo evitar pensar en ti— dijo susurrante tomando de manera sorpresiva la mano de la rubia.

Aquella confesión la sorprendió pero también la sonrojó por completo, que se supone que debía decir.

— ¿Pensar en mi?— inquirió asombrada mientras que buscaba a Endimion con la mirada en un signo de preocupación, sin más Malaquite la tomó por la barbilla haciendo que le dedicara sólo a él su atención.

—Por favor mírame a mí, es cierto lo que te digo, desde que te vi no puedo pensar en otra personas que no seas tú—susurró para que el peli negro no escuchara la conversación.

—No sé qué decir Malaquite…—.

—No digas nada, sólo quiero que sepas mis intereses hacia a ti— añadió sonriente acariciando la mano de la rubia. –Me gustas y mucho— era directo.

Ahora de seguro que estaba sonrojada, jaló su mano de las suyas en un acto de reflejo por lo apenada que se sentía ante su confesión.

—Gracias…pero por lo pronto me gustaría que empezaras con las clases— dijo titubeante tratando de zafarse del ambiente que despedía Malaquite.

Sonrió intensamente el peli plateado mientras que miraba de reojo a Endimion que seguía enfrascado en el libro.

—Por supuesto, pero después seguiremos hablando de esto— dijo burlista mientras que tomaba la mochila que había dejado en el suelo.

—Espera iré por mis cosas las olvidé en la entrada— habló nerviosa para escapar sólo un poco del lugar, pero en cuanto se retiraba de la mesa el cazador se lo impidió.

—No, yo iré por ellas aguarda aquí— ordenó serio mientras que caminaba entre las demás mesas pasando a un lado de Endimion.

Suspiró un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras que el peli negro levanto la mirada para verla por solo un segundo al igual que veía el andar de Malaquite.

Se sentó más tranquila esperando el regreso del pelinegro, por su parte Endimion había regresado al libro así desligándose de su alrededor, desvió la mirada de ambos hombres recargando sus brazos en la mesa mientras que escondía su rostro en ellos.

—Ya llegué preciosa— anunció Malaquite en un susurro haciendo que se acomodara de nuevo de golpe— ¿Qué quisieras aprender ahora?— cuestionó el peli plateado sentándose de nuevo frente a ella.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, Malaquite la ponía en ese estado.

—No sé, dime ¿cuál es tu fuerte?—necesitaba subir de calificación.

— La poesía— dijo orgulloso mientras que sacaba un pequeño libro de saco — ¿Quieres que te lea un poco?— Serena asintió un tanto confundida, nunca se hubiera imaginado que tan intimidante hombre le gustara la poesía.

—Claro— dijo sonriente.

Sin más el peli plateado abrió las páginas del pequeño libro deteniéndose en una especial, carraspeó para aclararse su voz mientras que volvía a mirar a la rubia de forma galante.

—_**Que mas da soñar que vivir despierto, Si cuando duermo sueño contigo y cuando despierto eres mi sueño**__— _recitó pacífico –No es mucho pero la verdad que amo este párrafo— dijo mientras que volvía a rebuscar entre las páginas.

—Qué lindo verso y ¿dime cómo se llama la poesía?— cuestionó la rubia cautelosa.

—"Bonita obsesión"— contestó simple el cazador mientras que por su parte Serena tragaba grueso.

Una hoja en especial llamó la atención del pelinegro sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pero esta poesía te la dedico a ti… ¿Quieres que la lea?— Serena se moría de ganas por decir no y salir corriendo.

—Si adelante— se maldijo mentalmente mientras que Malaquite sonreía victorioso.

_**—Torno a la oscura posesión al fuego**__**, **__**al rapto de las ciervas al misterio**__**de los frutos que caen**__**lentos en la espesura de las sombras—**_

Terminó de hablar mientras que le dirigía una intensa mirada a la rubia

—Vaya eso fue tan…interesante, gracias— dijo impactada — ¿Cómo se llama?—

—"Oscura posesión"— habló fuerte atrayendo la atención de Endimion —Dime pequeña, ¿tú sabes qué es la posesión? — Serena negó tímida —posesión es cuando alguien quiere algo para sí mismo, que le pertenezca exclusivamente a él, no quiere que nadie más lo tenga y lo defiende de todas las maneras posibles— suspiró largamente mientras se inclinaba para acercarse al oído de la rubia — También cuidarla por sobre todas las cosas y siempre estar viendo detalladamente lo que más anhelas— susurró sobre su lóbulo de la oreja mandando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Nerviosa intento separarse del peli plateado, pero al sentir la firme mano de Malaquite en su hombro se sintió paralizada por completo.

—Hay muchas maneras de amar, pero desde que te vi eso es lo que siento por ti— terminó por susurrar para después alejarse de ella.

Estaba completamente en blanco pero el sonido insistente de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo tuvo en sus manos temblorosas leyendo inmediatamente el mensaje de su madre.

Sonrió para sí misma y después miro a Malaquite que seguía observándola.

—Lo siento me esperan en mi casa…tengo que irme.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ahora lo sabía con exactitud, no sabía cómo demonios pudo olvidar ese día.

—Vamos se está acabando tu tiempo— apuró la voz amenazante.

—Malaquite— contestó en un susurro esperando que su corazón no se detuviera por la respuesta que estaba por venir.

El caminar lento del cazador se hizo presente a su alrededor mientras que solo la respiración de ambos estaba en los aires.

—Te dejaste guiar por las apariencias— habló de forma grave que por una milésima de segundo le había cambiado la voz —No soy Malaquite.

Sintió la sangre ir a sus talones mientras que volvía moverse sobre la cama pero ahora con los pies desatados.

—No no espera eres tú, tú me hablaste sobre posesión, tu….

—Yo no soy él, te lo aseguro— interrumpió cabreado –Malaquite por mas que se vea amenazante no tiene cabeza para actuar, sólo habla jamás hace, además recuerda que tienes mi palabra, si no me quieres creer terminaremos este juego de una vez por todas…. — ¡No!

—No claro que te creo— habló desesperada antes de que cumpliera su amenaza –Tú no eres Malaquite— terminó de decir mientras que sentía arder sus ojos a través del trapo viejo con el que estaba vendada.

El lecho se volvió a hundir mientras sentía cómo era cubierta por el cuerpo de su captor.

—Entonces paga por tu error—su voz estaba cargada de excitación.

Se abalanzó fiero a su boca mientras que con ambas manos separaba las piernas desde la cara interna de sus muslos.

La rubia forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero aquello era inútil, se dejó vencer sintiendo como la afilada lengua atacaba su boca sin dejarla respirar.

Pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello mientras que el otro la sujetaba por detrás de su espalda así inmovilizándola, estaba posicionado en medio de sus piernas notando la gran erección que resaltaba sobre el pantalón de tela.

Estaba asustada, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón lo sentía salir, los profundos besos fueron bajando sobre toda su ropa mientras él iba bajando poco a poco de la cama.

Escuchó la tela hacerse girones así desapareciendo la pequeña presión que ejercía la cinturilla de su falda escolar, ahora sabia cual era el pago de su falla.

Pateo como pudo para que él no la viera en ropa interior pero sabía que no servía de nada, el cazador se subió de nuevo encima de ella atrapando sus piernas en el proceso.

—Tranquila preciosa…déjame disfrutar de este maravilloso juego— separó sus muslos mientras que él se arrodillaba entre ellos –por cierto lindas bragas, el negro queda perfecto con el tono pálido de tu piel— añadió con pesar en su voz.

—No me las quites…por favor—

—Shh tranquila conejo, sé mi parte del trato— susurró para después besar ligeramente sus labios.

No se movió mientras que Serena sentía que su respiración se paraba por completo, pero el siguiente movimiento no lo vio venir.

Tomó amabas piernas mientras que las ponía sobre sus hombros, la caliente respiración de su captor golpeaba su intimidad traspasando la tela de sus bragas.

Por primera vez en sus veinte años de vida sintió como palpitaba su sexo mientras lo sentía más húmedo entre más pasaban los segundos.

Escuchó como el cazador aspiró su aroma por encima de sus bragas permitiéndose llenar de aire sus pulmones

—Exquisito—alabó el aroma como si fuera el más delicioso manjar.

Se retorció para quitar su rostro de esa vergonzosa posición.

Un inesperado pequeño golpe sobre su clítoris la hizo gemir, él estaba pasando su ávida lengua por encima de su ropa interior mientras que ella dejo de luchar ante las nuevas sensaciones que empezaban apoderarse de ella.

Sentía que el calor se iba a sus mejillas mientras que las insistentes lamidas eran más profundas, escuchaba los sonidos provenientes de la boca del cazador al igual que sus pequeños gemidos que dejaba escapar cada vez que chupaba con fuerza.

La tela de sus bragas estaban completamente empapadas por la saliva pero aún así él no se detenía y sabía que no había poder en el mundo que lo detuviera, sentía cada célula de su cuerpo reunirse en un lugar de su vientre bajo llevándola en un terreno desconocido.

Se sintió morir cuando sus dientes encontraron el abultado clítoris sobre la fina tela, ejerció presión sobre el nudo de nervios volviéndola completamente loca mientras que gritaba por el asalto, pero cuando succionó intensamente ya no pudo más, se entrego a la explosión y las sacudidas que recibía su cuerpo debido al primer orgasmo que la acababa de arrasar.

Estaba recuperando su respiración mientras que él seguía lamiendo los restos de su excitación que estaban esparcidos en las bragas.

Sus besos se intercalaban con lamidas cuando beso su ingle haciendo todavía estremecer, se detuvo de pronto incorporándose en la cama dejándola tendida en ella con peso muerto.

—No te duermas preciosa aun no acabamos— susurró arrastrando las palabras.

La tomó del torso levantándola de la cama haciendo que gritara por la sorpresa, no hizo caso alguno mientras que la incorporaba logrando que se pusiera de rodillas sobre el lecho, sentía todo el cuerpo del cazador en la misma posición pegado al suyo por la parte de atrás.

La dura erección topaba en su trasero mientras que el pecho hacia contacto con su pequeña espalda.

—Abre las piernas—rugió con mando.

— ¿Qué vas...hacer?— gritó exaltada

—No te preocupes no romperé el trato, sólo haz lo que te digo— susurró sobre su oído mientras que con su rodilla separo las de Serena.

El tintineo de la hebilla del pantalón se hizo presente alertando a la rubia en todos los sentidos.

—Escúchame….cerraras tus muslos alrededor de mi polla, así follaremos sin necesidad de penetrarte— tomó aire fuertemente mientras que colocaba su dura erección entre los muslos abiertos de la rubias – Ahora, ¡ordéñame maldita sea!—exigió agónico.

Serena cerró sus muslos dejando atrapado el grueso miembro entre ellos mientras que el cazador empezaba a dar embestidas por la parte de atrás haciendo que el roce de la cabeza de su polla contra su sexo fuera la verdadera tortura.

Escuchaba los resoplidos agitados de aquel hombre en su espalda mientras que con cada embestida sentía que iba desfallecer, cada rozar de su miembro era una tortura para su clítoris ya hinchado por la excitación.

Embestía una y otra vez mientras que los gemidos de ambos se intensificaban hasta que sin más Serena se sintió explotar, se sintió desvanecer por la falta de fuerza pero su captor la sostuvo mientras que el seguía moviéndose entre ambos muslos y así llegar también a la cima.

Un liquido caliente empezó a escurrir por sus piernas dejándola toda mojada.

Aun seguían en la misma posición, él estaba en su espalda solo con sus manos atadas de por medio, mientras que la abrasaba celosamente de la cintura con su miembro descansando aun entre sus piernas.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez mas acompasadas.

—Tú eres mía y he de tomar posesión de ti a su tiempo, no soy Malaquite pero si el dueño de ti preciosa— besó su oreja suavemente —Has fallado de nuevo y tu falda fue el precio, pero lo que acaba de suceder ahora fue un premio para ambos…aunque digas que no, tu cuerpo ya me pertenece sólo es cuestión de ver como reaccionas con mis caricias— parecía gozar de sus propias palabras.

—Yo…

—Shh… sólo tu_ mi musa, a la vez eres mi hada, también eres la fuente de mi amor, todos los días sobre tu piel se desliza mi mirada y así decido beber despacio tu sabor, es por eso que todos los días te pido que adivines quien soy— se rió de forma cínica mientras que la levantaba en brazos – Me parece increíble cómo puedes sacar lo bueno y lo malo de mi, ahora hasta poeta me has vuelto pero uno de verdad no como el idiota de Malaquite— podía imaginar una sonrisa burlesca._

_Caminaba despacio, la cargaba como si no pesara nada, la transportaba como si fuera una muñeca, sin fuerzas, estaba exhausta por lo que acababa de pasar que no tenía mente para pelear._

_Escuchó una puerta abrirse mientras la sentaba sobre algo frio._

_Estaba quieta mientras escuchaba como él se quitaba la ropa muy cerca de ella, la volvió a tomar sin esfuerzos parándola sobre el azulejo frio del lugar, escuchó el sonido de un grifo abrirse mientras que sentía el agua caer por su ropa._

_—Diablos…— maldijo Serena mientras que la risa del captor se hizo presente._

_—Lo más indicado sería quitarte la ropa para bañarnos pero nuestro juego terminaría— explicó con un ápice de humor en su voz._

_Sentía toda su ropa pegada a su cuerpo debido a la humedad, mientras que el cuerpo del cazador se pegaba a ella dando besos en su cuello y labios. _

_Aun tenía atadas sus manos detrás de su espalda, no podía tocarlo ni sentir sus rasgos para poder adivinar quién era, sólo sentía su perfecta anatomía adherida a su cuerpo._

_Lavó sus piernas y su sexo por encima de la ropa, minutos más tarde cerró la llave al cerciorarse de que estaba completamente limpia, con cuidado la sacó del lugar sentándola de nuevo en donde estaba en un principio._

_Se sintió tranquila temblando por el frio que sentía, estaba impactada, no podía pensar nada claro con lo que acababa de suceder, sabía que tenía que ingeniárselas para que esto no siguiera tenía que idear algo para escapar._

_El roce de una toalla la pilló, su captor había vuelto para secar todos los excesos de agua sobre su cuerpo, instantes después se sobresaltó con el molesto ruido de una secadora de cabello pero después se relajó cuando sintió el aire en su ropa intentando secarla por completo._

_—Listo preciosa, es hora de dormir— susurró levemente tierno._

_La levantó en brazos aún el estando desnudo, estaba seria y la verdad que aún no podía articular palabra alguna, percibía el movimiento que producía el andar del cazador después la superficie mullida del lecho la hizo lanzar un gran suspiro al aire._

_Escuchaba todavía los pasos descalzos de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras que ella acomodaba su postura en la cama con el sueño venciendo._

_Movió sus manos ligeramente pero las sintió resbaladizas haciendo que la cuerda que las atara se moviera un poco._

_Casi que grita de alegría al sentir lo floja de la cuerda, resbaló con esfuerzo una mano poniéndola al tope de sus dedos._

_Tenía que ser paciente sabia que esta era la oportunidad que le rogaba a todos los dioses desde que estaba atrapada, ahora tenía que pensar con calma como iba actuar._

.

.

.

Miraba las fotografías de las casas registrada.

Todo la madrugada se la habían pasado en las mansiones de Neflyte Vulturi y la de Ziocyte Oxe y la experiencia resultó realmente aterrador.

Tanto uno como otro tenían una cuarto especialmente diseñado para un arsenal, aquellas bodegas estaban forradas de armas, no cabía duda, se dedicaban al cien por ciento a la cacería de animales, había desde rifles, arcos, pistolas de mano hasta todo tipo de trajes para camuflarse y por supuesto no podían faltar los trofeos como también los animales disecados.

El arsenal fue confiscado mientras que los oficiales tomaron fotos de toda la mansión de ambos, recogieron pistas, revisaron papeles, pero no había ninguna pista de Serena Tsukino.

En la residencia de Ziocyte encontró una fotografía donde se mostraban los siete jóvenes en un día de caza, a pesar de tener una apariencia amenazadora ninguno de ellos tenían antecedentes.

Los observó detalladamente a cada uno, cuando la imagen de uno en especial atrajo su atención, descolgó su teléfono para teclear el número que guardaba en su libreta.

—_Habla Darien_— escuchó una fina voz al otro lado.

—Disculpa que te moleste, Darien… pero quisiera que me ayudaras en algo— pidió serio mientras aún observaba la foto que portaba entre manos.

—_Claro, tú sabes que haría lo que sea_— "Ya lo tengo" pensó Haruka.

-.-.-…-.—

***Primera falla: zapatos**

***Segunda falla calcetas**

***tercera falla: falda**

**Descartados: Ziocyte, Neflyte y Malaquite **

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad que hasta ahora este el cap mas largo mi hermanita beta dio un grito en el cielo cuando lo vio.**

**Por todo lo demás les dire que la trama comienza y espero que hagan sus apuestas, me gustaría que se unieran al grupo verán imágenes videos encuestas y comentar sobre el capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews la verdad que me alegra leerlos todos **

gracias chicas a todos los demás que pasan pero dedican un poco de su tiempo a leerme igual gracias, tambien aquellas muchas guest que me escriben ;)


	7. Dulce jugada

_**CAPITULO BETEADO POR GISELLE D.**_

_**-este es un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Serena**_

_**-aquí vive e dia de secuestro por ahí marque las fechas**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo en el grupo y todos los comentarios e imágenes….un saludo a las chicas.**_

_**También por mi hermana que me ayudo mucho y todos sus consejos**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko takeuchi y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**DOMINGO 24 DE MAYO DEL 2009**_

_**(TERCER DIA DE SECUESTRO)**_

Serena POV

Carecía de paciencia, tenía que inhalar lenta y acompasadamente, mientras que mi subconsciente solo decía "_¡vamos Serena tu puedes!_", pero por más que me esforzaba estaba alarmada, no era tan valiente como creía después de todo.

Moría de las ganas de ver esos hermosos ojos color zafiro que me daban fuerzas, de ver la hermosa sonrisa de Ikuko que era lo que más aliento me daba para seguir adelante con mi plan trazado.

Los últimos días sentía que vivía en una pesadilla constante, que en cualquier segundo podría despertar, volviendo a vivir un día normal, uno en compañía de la gente que me apreciaba y amaba, otro día en el que podía estar viendo y soñar despierta con la imagen Darien.

Pero muy a mi pesar despertaba en el mismo lugar_, "¿cuándo pasó esto?",_ ahora sólo me guiaba de las palabras de un loco que en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra mí. Actualmente mi mundo corría alrededor de esa ronca y molesta voz que me ordenaba hasta cuando respirar.

Moví un poco mis manos temblorosas suspirando con alivio al sentir que aún conservaba la soga en la punta de los dedos, ahora solo esperaría el momento y el minuto exacto en que él estuviera confiado, en que no esperara mi actuar.

Tenía que hacer como un juego de cartas, trataría tranquilizarme para que no saliera nada mal, si a él le gustaba jugar a mi también pero por supuesto que mejor, esta vez estaría actuando, sólo era cuestión de fingir angustia porque ya no me faltaba mucho por salir de este maldito lugar.

Agité mi boca destensando los músculos de mi quijada, debía estar preparada, haría mi mejor cara para demostrar que él estaba ganando y así cuando estuviera confiado no sabrá que fue lo que paso.

Todo sonaba perfecto pero sabía que hacerlo era todo un reto de valentía.

No había ningún sonido todo estaba en completo silencio.

Esa era la señal

Quizás se había ido, pero no me debía confiar.

Me sentía fresca por la caída del agua de hace unos momentos pero mi cuerpo aún estaba tenso en ciertas zonas, no dejaba pensar en lo que pasó, me sentía echa trisas por mi falla, todavía sentía sus besos en mi.

Ya había fallado en tres ocasiones, eso significaba que llevaba tres días atrapada en este lugar, días en los que no paraba de llorar y lamentarme.

_¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?,_ no había hecho nada para que alguien me tuviera atada, soy inocente en todos los aspectos pero por una parte sabia que eran _ellos _los que habían cambiado mi vida desde que los conocí.

Mi aliento se estaba regularizando poco a poco gracias a las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaba, todavía tenía una intensa palpitación en mi centro el cual era un recordatorio de sus caricias.

Su toque que despertaron sensaciones que nunca había sentido, me sentía traicionada por mi cuerpo, por más que había querido zafarme no pude, no quería sentir pero lo hice.

"_Maldición"_

Había gritado por el gran asalto de su lengua áspera, me había hecho gemir como una descarada al sentir sus dientes frotar, sentía mis mejillas arder por los recuerdos. Negué mi cabeza tratando de olvidar pero sabía que por más que tratara jamás lograría hacerlo por el resto mi vida.

El chasquido de un paso sobre la duela se hiso presente rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, poniendo todos mis sentidos en alerta, cuando él aparecía o sentía su presencia en la habitación el aire se hacía escaso y el lugar se encogía sobre mí.

Percibí su caminar silencioso a través del cuarto como si fuera un felino calculando cada movimiento que hacía, el corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho a cada sonido seco que provocaban las suelas de sus zapatos contra la superficie de madera.

Contuve la respiración a la espera de su roce, tenía un temor a lo que dijese y más pavor a lo que me hiciera.

— Despierta conejo, no puedes dormir – enunció suavemente.

"_hijo de puta"_

Desde ahora en adelante odiaba la palabra –conejo— sólo ellos lo habían dicho, en un principio me había gustado pero ahora en esta situación sonaba amenazante.

Temblé con anticipación al sentir que se acercaba, cada vez que lo hacía no era para algo bueno.

No quería que me tocara, ya no quería sentir.

Estaba segura que si él hubiera seguido hasta el final no habría dicho nada, habría alcanzado su cometido me hubiera penetrado tan profundo como hubiera querido mientras que yo no abría dicho nada por detenerlo, me dejé llevar por la pasión como una cualquiera.

Se acercó aún más, la cama se hundió a mi lado y su respiración chocó contra la piel sensible de mi cuello. El deseo que había sentido hace tan sólo algunas horas volvía inevitablemente.

— ¿Estás despierta?— demandó cerca de mis labios, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo como de sus palabras. – Contesta que pierdo la paciencia—vociferó por lo bajo.

"_Dios, por favor"_

— Sí — respondí finalmente. Dejé de respirar por un momento no quería molestarlo, él seguía en la misma posición, juraba que me observaba fijamente o quizás planeaba algo más.

— Vamos preciosa no me digas que estas enojada por lo que pasó— susurró amenazante mientras que me tensaba por el terror inundado – ¿En qué piensas?— curioseó finalmente permitiéndome suspirar con un poco de alivio.

"_¿En qué pensaba?" _

En mi madre.

Saber en lo angustiada que estaría, en lo mucho que estaría llorando en estos momentos. Al igual que lo hacía en Darién, no dejaba de verlo a través de esta maldita oscuridad que me inducia la venda, pero lo primordial pensaba salir de aquí.

— ¿Piensas seguir ignorándome?— resopló a la altura de mi barbilla – No puedes estar callada todo el tiempo— retó por último haciendo pedir al cielo que no se enojara.

Estaba sudando en frío, mi corazón estaba acelerado, tenía que hablar pero ya, si me quedaba más callada solo le daría armas para actuar.

— Lo siento… es que me siento cansada— respondí casi susurrando sintiendo la respiración del cazador.

— Sé que lo estas, pero aún no quiero que duermas— suspiró levemente — Pero responde ¿en qué piensas cuando estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando yo te beso?— añadió de modo pensativo.

Sentía rabia, ¿cómo podía preguntarme eso?, cuando él me besaba por mi falla me sentía impotente, quería zafarme y empujarlo lo más lejos de mí, no quería sentir sus besos, pero no me quedaba más remedio que respirar e imaginarme que Darién me estaba besando, que los roces eran caricias suyas, pero por más esfuerzo que hacía no lo lograba.

— Nada— fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, esa era una mala respuesta para en la posición en que estaba.

La respiración de él se aceleró, podía asegurar que tenía a un toro de libia bufando en mi mejilla, imaginaba como probablemente sus fosas nasales se anchaban con el salir del aire por la furia, mientras que yo me hundía de temor en la cama.

— Con que no sientes nada ¿no?— preguntó con ironía en sus palabras. – Te demostraré lo equivocada que estas— amenazo haciendo que mi corazón saltara.

Mi sangre corrió directamente hasta mis talones, realmente era una tonta, en vez de dejar todo por la paz lo había hecho rabiar, ahora rogaba para que no se diera cuenta que tenía un plan en mente.

Sentí el viento acariciar mi rostro, eso era señal de que se había alejado.

Estaba a la expectativa de lo que viniera pero la risa profunda proveniente de un lado de la habitación sólo hizo eco entre aquellas desconocidas paredes, eso no significaba una buena noticia.

Algo planeaba

Sus grandes manos en mi tobillos me hicieron brincar así soltando el aire contenido por la anticipación, empezaba a luchar pero no quería que él se diera cuenta que no tenía una mano atada.

Tenía que soportar, no desperdiciaría mi oportunidad cuando me dejara de tocar escaparía.

Sujeté con fuerza los barrotes metálicos de la cabecera de la cama por la parte trasera de mi espalda queriendo aferrarme a algo seguro, pero su agarre se hizo más insistente tirando de mis pies hacia él, inevitablemente me dejé arrastrar hasta la orilla de la cama cuidando que mi mano desatada no saliera a la luz.

El aire me faltaba, por más que respiraba no sentía llegar el aire a mis pulmones, mi cabeza la sentía estallar por la angustia, me percibía débil mientras que mi corazón corría una larga carrera ya últimamente conocida en estos tres días.

— No, por favor déjame— hablé con voz ida, mi boca estaba pastosa por el miedo acumulado en mí.

Acariciaba mis piernas de arriba abajo mientras que varios escalofríos me erizaban el cuerpo, tanteó mis muslos mientras que yo por reflejo los apreté.

— Tranquila pequeña sólo te haré sentir—habló aterciopeladamente pero calló cuando separó mis piernas abruptamente, intentaba cerrarlas forzando mis muslos, no quería que lo de hace unos momentos volviera a sucedes. — No te das por vencida… ¿cierto?—espetó irónico.

Mis piernas cedieron ante sus fuertes manos, mientras que se colocaba en medio de mis rodillas para impedir que las volviera cerrar, mi respiración agitada reinaba en el lugar acompañado de las pequeñas risas divertidas del cazador.

Estaba completamente expuesta.

Mis muslos se estiraban mientras que mis bragas negras servían de barrera ante la mirada acechadora de mi captor, intenté moverme pero me sobresalté cuando su mano empezó a abarcar mi sexo, acariciaba de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en largo tiempo en mi nudo de nervios que me volvía loca. Negaba con mi cabeza mientras que sentía un gemido formarse en mi garganta, las pulsaciones se volvían más latentes en ese lugar conforme mas ejercía presión, pero no quería demostrarle lo que me estaba afectando, no quería que supiera que con eso él me tenía a sus pies.

— ¿Dime en qué piensas cuando hago esto?— exigió haciendo sus movimientos más insoportables. Apreté mi boca para que ningún sonido saliera, pero los traicioneros gemidos empezaban a brotar – ¡Vamos no te contengas!—animó en un susurro amenazante justo cuando el pulgar tensaba más el monte del éxtasis.

Sentía un sinfín de sensaciones acumularse mientras que un liquido caliente empezaba a bajar entre los pliegues de mi sexo haciendo que sintiera mis mejillas arder, no quería que me hiciera sentir así, él no lo merecía.

— Se que tu coño grita por ser penetrado…puedo oler tu excitación desde aquí— espetó con dificultad— Niega que no sientes esto— dijo con voz contenida frotando su erección en mi pierna desnuda.

Me llené de rabia, no le daría el gusto pero tampoco hablaría.

Hubo un silencio en el que solamente se escuchaban mis audibles gemidos que trataba de contener y los resoplidos del cazador, mis muslos empezaban a temblar de anticipación mientras que mi clítoris estaba más tenso y sensible que nunca, faltaba un poco para llegar, un poco más y me liberaría de esta placentera tensión.

"_No"_

Sus movimientos cesaron haciendo que maldijera internamente, había parado.

Por Dios, estaba al borde del orgasmo, me sentía frustrada y avergonzada por sentirme así, pero no debía bajar la guardia.

Se había quedado estático entre mi piernas no se movía pero tampoco dejaba de resoplar, sabía que estaba enojado por lo fría que me había mostrado, el miedo me inundo cuando me di cuenta en el grave error que cometí.

—Tú eres mía— afirmó susurrante mientras que la superficie mullida se hundía a mis costados gracias a que sus manos me dejaban atrapada. – Te sientes caer por mí pero lo niegas…haré que grites sin necesidad de romper nuestro juego— prometió

Sus ágiles dedos tomaron la orilla de la fina tela de mis bragas a la altura de la ingle, hizo a un lado la barrera que protegía mi sexo de sus ojos y así mi cavidad quedara totalmente expuesta a su tacto.

—No, no, tú prometiste…— chillé al sentir el aire correr por mis pliegues.

— Silencio, yo sé lo que te prometí—murmuró tranquilo mientras que su voz se había transformado completamente — Tu coño es lo más hermoso que haya visto— alabó mientras que su dedo viajaba toda la extensión de mi hendidura, jugando con mi control.

—No me toques…— gruñí desesperada pero él seguía con sus constantes roces.

—Shh…— silenció sintiendo su aliento en mí.

Acariciaba con la yema de su dedo delicadamente logrando hacer difícil mi respiración, atrapó mi clítoris entre su dedo índice y el pulgar haciendo que me retorciera como loca en el lecho.

—Quiero que te retuerzas por mi toque, que grites cuando lo hayas perdido todo, que goces cuando mi polla se entierre aquí— ladró excitado con sus movimientos acelerándose.

El sonido del cierre bajar me alertó pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella parte de mi cuerpo que era torturada, sus movimientos fueron disminuyendo de intensidad de nuevo dejándome en el borde, estaba a punto de gritar que siguiera pero tenía que recordar que estaba "secuestrada".

Sus manos dejaron de tocar por completo mi intimidad pero un gran bulto lo sustituyo, me frotaba de arriba abajo con él mientras lo hundía levemente en mi sexo sin llegar a penetrar.

—Estoy tan cerca de la gloria pero aún no es tiempo— expresó agitado advirtiendo que era lo que me daba tanto placer– Muero por poseerte, por verte perder— confesó haciéndome rabiar.

—Eso nunca, yo saldré de aquí—susurré entrecortado cuidando de no gemir, los movimientos de la cabeza de su pene se aceleraran en la parte superior de mi vagina frotando la cabeza de su miembro sobre el clítoris, se sentía caliente y mojado pero sólo se restregaba mas no me penetraba.

No podía imaginar la escena.

Atada en una cama vendada de ojos, con mis bragas hechas a un lado, mientras que un hombre a medio vestir estaba encima de mí tanteando mi cavidad restregando su pene toda mi hendidura.

Tan sólo pensarlo, sentir cada fricción una y otra vez me volvía loca.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de mi boca, su erección se frotaba especialmente en el nudo de nervios que se alojaba en mi centro, la presión aumentaba mientras el ascendente y descendente era más rápido haciendo que gritara mi liberación.

Sentía mi cuerpo vibrar víctima de varias sacudidas, caí pesadamente en tanto mis pensamientos estaban en blanco.

—Tú a mi no me engañas, sé todo de ti, sé que piensas en tu madre y en ese bastardo del cual estas enamorada, pero por más que lo anheles no permitiré que vuelvas con él, tú me perteneces desde que pasaste frente a mí, eres mía y mi cuerpo pronto será tu mayor anhelo— habló por lo bajo dando la última restregada con su gran erección.

Colocó mis bragas en su lugar para dar unas palmaditas encima de la tela mojándome en el proceso con mis propios jugos, se apartó unos pasos mientras que yo cerraba mis piernas por reflejo.

Las cuerdas no tardaron en inmovilizar mis pies al igual que la mordaza mi boca, no tenía fuerzas, permití que de nuevo me atara pero rogaba al cielo y a todos los dioses que no viera la soga floja de las muñecas.

—Te has portado muy mal esta noche— escuché que hablaba pero estaba fuera de mi –Ahora duerme preciosa— susurró, sintiendo en seguida unos suaves labios en mi sien.

.

.

.

_**LUNES 25 DE MAYO DEL 2009**_

_**(DIA 4 DE SECUESTRO)**_

Suspiré profundamente, segundos después me sobresalte saliendo de mi somnolencia.

Por el olor a humedad deducía que era de mañana, el aroma se hacía más fuerte por la madera que abundaba en el piso del lugar.

Me quede quieta unos minutos tratando de adivinar mi entorno, tal vez un paso o un golpe que me pusiera alerta, pero no había eco alguno.

El recuerdo de mi plan de escape llegó a mi mente, mi corazón empezó la larga carrera por la adrenalina, moví mi mano rogando que estuvieran desatada y para mi grata sorpresa así lo fue, la noche anterior no tenía energía y el sueño me reclamó de inmediato, no me percaté si él pasó la noche conmigo después de su reclamo.

Era mi oportunidad, todo este tiempo esperando una señal y hoy en día el cazador había cometido un error. Error que yo no dejaría pasar.

Me inquieté un poco forzando la cuerda que pendía de mis dedos, con cuidado los deslice hasta que mi mano derecha se liberó por completo.

Gracias al baño que el canalla me había dado, mis manos se liberaron de la apretada soga, desde los primeros días que me sujetó las muñecas no se había cerciorado de los nudos, estaba más que confiado que no saldría de esta, pero de mi parte dependía que no fuera así.

Hice movimientos circulares ejercitando mi muñeca suelta, no estaba segura de salir, posiblemente el tipo estaba en silencio y me vigilaba de cerca, tal vez no era uno si no que eran más los que estaban a cargo de este lugar.

El soplar del aire retumbaba de manera aterradora en el muro de mi lado izquierdo pero aún seguía sin algún sonido que me tuviera alarmada, tenía que actuar y rápido estaba segura de que él no estaba pero tampoco podía tardar en llegar.

Mi mano derecha viajó hacia al frente provocando gemir del dolor, todo el tiempo mis manos estuvieron atadas al pie de mi espalda, moverla me causaba un profundo gemido, mi antebrazo temblaba mientras que respiraba profundamente para tratar de acostumbrarme y tomar fuerzas.

Llevé mi mano hacia la venda que me tapaba la visión haciendo que la luz filtrara a través de mis parpados, la quité rápido ya que resentía la pesadez de mi brazo, tenía mis ojos cerrados, el miedo me inundaba al pensar en abrirlos, no quería encontrarme con lo que vería, no quería ver de frente la pesadilla en la que estaba viviendo, pero tenía que ser valiente si quería volver a ver a Ikuko.

Reuní el valor suficiente mientras que poco a poco abrí mis ojos volviéndolos a cerrar de inmediato, el dolor de la luz en mis retinas era insoportable, tenía demasiado sin ver la clara luz del día y eso me pasaba ahora factura, traté de acostumbrarme poco a poco hasta que mire un punto fijo frete a mí.

Estaba adaptando a la oscuridad del lugar, hasta que logre a ver las paredes de madera vieja, había una sola ventana sellada con madera en la que las rendijas espaciosas escapaban varios rayos de luz.

Me desesperé totalmente, miré hacia todas partes para ver si no había nadie más en la habitación, pero estaba acompañada por los sombríos muros del lugar.

—Gracias Dios mío— susurré mientras que mis lagrimas brotaban una tras otra.

Para mi suerte estaba sola en el cuarto, moví mi mano desatada y al fijar mi vista en ella solté un gemido, tenía unos enorme cardenales en la muñeca, eran de un color violáceo y otros de color verde pálido revelando el pronto desaparecerían, que contrastaban brutalmente con mi piel blanquecina, me ardía como si una flama hubiera rosado aquella parte, mientras que mis manos estaban arrugadas y tiesas por la falta de circulación.

Sin más moví mi otro brazo ejercitando mis articulaciones entumecidas soltando una maldición por el dolor, en la postura que estaba atada me hizo frágil, me costaba mover cada extremidad a pesar que no dolía como los primeros días, desaté la cuerda que sujetaba mi mano izquierda sintiendo el alivio cuando la presión se fue.

Las marcas de las muñecas eran serias pero no tan malas como para no seguir

Miré cada detalle de la habitación tratando de distinguir en la oscuridad, no había muchos muebles, la gran cama reinaba en el lugar, la misma en la que había estado recostada en los últimos días.

Desplacé mis pies encogiéndolos para desatar mis tobillos, las marcas no eran tan profundas como las otras, un leve rojizo sustituía el lugar de la cuerda, estimulé ambas extremidades mientras que las sensaciones del día pasado volvían a mi cabeza.

Quité la mordaza de mi boca con prisas, estaba perdiendo tiempo, me aproximé a la orilla del lecho, con desasosiego bajé lentamente mis piernas rogando al cielo que me sostuvieran.

Me quejé por lo bajo cuando el dolor de mi cadera me asaltó, eso era la consecuencia de la caída de ayer, pero la desesperación me había llevado a darme otro golpe que ahora maldecía por completo.

Como pude deambulé por la estancia en extremo silencio; observé la cama desde lejos con el macabro pensamiento de que aquella era la visión del cazador cada vez que llegaba a la habitación, el veía esa gran cama conmigo atada arriba totalmente expuesta a lo que el quisiese.

No había nada. No estaban mis zapatos o tal vez algo con que tapar mi ropa interior, suspiré tratando de calmar mi corazón observando la tenebrosa puerta que estaba detrás de mí, tomé la perilla con cuidado girándola poco a poco rogando al cielo que no rechinara como era de costumbre, el extenso pasillo se abrió ante mi fijando mi vista hacia los lados.

_Estaba vacío._

Quedé estática al pie de la habitación esperando un sonido pero no hubo otro más que mi suspiro de alivio, mis pisadas eran dudosas analizando mis próximos movimientos, ¿Qué tal si estaba abajo esperando?

Miré una gran puerta a un costado del vestíbulo, tenía un acabado diferente al cuarto, aquella era de hierro forjado con diferentes remaches en los costados mientras que la pintura que la envolvía era de color negro haciendo que resaltara la chapa dorada, tanteé la perilla notando que estaba abierta.

¿Pero qué tal si estaba dentro? Estaba arriesgando mi pellejo, pero si él me volviera a atrapar seguramente seguiría con el maldito juego, si por alguna razón no llegaba a escapar tenía que saber de quién se trataba, había llegado la hora de buscar pistas y por supuesto que la maldita puerta que estaba frente a mi podía haber todo tipo de señas, o quizás me encontraría de frente con el autor de mis pesadillas.

Cogí suficiente valor abriendo de una vez la gran puerta, cerré los ojos sintiendo que la ráfaga que provenía de la habitación me pegaba en la cara, quedé en pie esperando cualquier cosa pero nada sucedió, abrí mis ojos lentamente quedando helada al ver lo que contenía la estancia.

Cada lugar de la habitación estaba forrada con todo tipo de armas, parecía un cuarto del ejercito que sólo podías ver en noticias o en documentales del soldados americanos, entré lentamente mientras que fijaba mi vista a un sillón de cuero negro ubicado frente una chimenea rústica, observé cada arma con detenimiento; cuchillos, rifles, pistolas, flechas y trofeos.

Sin duda no iba por mal camino, el que me tenía atrapada era uno de los cazadores, posiblemente no era uno tal vez eran dos, rechacé muerta de miedo mi repentino pensamiento.

Me desplacé hacia un estante notando que faltaba un rifle, esa era señal de que estaba armado, un nuevo escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la idea de que el podría acabar con mi vida con tan sólo tirar el gatillo.

Negué con un gesto de horror caminado hacia el sillón que predominaba en la decoración del cuarto, fijé mi vista hacia la chimenea con una foto que me hizo temblar.

Arriba de la chimenea pendía un gran marco con una foto que me quitó el aliento, en la imagen estaban los siete temidos posando después de cacería, cada uno vestía con un traje de camuflaje parecidos a los que usaban los soldados para combate, portaban rifles mientras varias sonrisas asomaban en sus rostros.

Neflyte, Ziocyte, Malaquite, Diamante, Jedite, Zafiro y Endimion.

Pasé por enfrente de la fotografía cuando un escritorio con papeles encima atrajo mi atención, paso a paso me encogía del miedo, sabía que lo que vería ahí no me gustaría y así fue.

Fotografías, muchas de ellas estaban esparcidas sobre el escritorio de roble, cada una de ellas era un ángulo mío diferente, el hijo de puta me había vigilado desde hace días y estas imágenes mostraba hasta donde había llegado su locura; en la cafetería, de camino a la escuela, en la entrada de mi casa, él sabia todo de mi vida me tenía pendiendo de su mano, si no encontraba nada que delatara su identidad aunque me escapara viviría con él temor de que uno de esos locos me atraparía en cualquier momento.

Inteligencia, agilidad y posesión, eran todas las pistas que tenía de aquel hombre que me había apresado, pero todas esas cualidades la tenían cada uno de ellos, cualquiera podía ser el cazador.

Corrí al vestíbulo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, encontré los escalones de manera sorpresiva bajando así de aprisa resbalando en los últimos peldaños, todo estaba vacío, había una mesa de madera mientras que la cocina estaba llena de cosas y electrodomésticos, las paredes eran de madera con ventanales grandes tapados con papel periódico para evitar la vista al exterior, escanee toda la estancia observando que estaba completamente libre de peligro, no quise demorar ni un segundo más, al encontrar la puerta principal me precipité hasta llegar ella.

Tiré con todas mis fuerzas de cada cerrojo pero aquello era imposible, estaba celosamente cerrada con cadena y candados asegurando que nadie entrara o yo no escapara, me traslade hacia la parte trasera de la cocina dando con otra puerta indirecta, pero cada una de mis esperanzas desaparecían al ver que estaba cerrada de la misma forma que la puerta principal.

Mis pensamientos me empezaron a atormentar, me pasé las manos por mi cabello de manera exasperada, _¿ahora qué diablos debía hacer? _Mis ojos empezaron a empañarse mientras que la rabia me inundaba, me sequé con brusquedad cada una de las gotas derramadas por mis ojos, después de todo no era momento de llorar si no de actuar, fui a cada ventanal quitando el papel periódico importando un bledo si él se daba cuenta, ahora lo importante era correr y olvidar esta horrible pesadilla.

Verifiqué cada ventana de una en una viendo que contaban con protección de herrería, estaba perdiendo la paciencia hasta que di con el ventanal de lado del sofá, quité todo el maldito papel que lo envolvía dejando el hermoso tallado del vidrio a la vista, contemple que no tenia protección que imposibilitara mi salida ahora era el vidrio que me alejaba de mi libertad, sonreí nerviosa corriendo a la cocina.

Busqué entre las encimeras de la cocina integral algo con peso que me fuera de ayuda, observé una copa con whisky servido arriba de la isleta pero no me serviría de nada, la agarré y tomé su contenido nerviosa volviendo a barrer mi vista en todo lugar buscando algo más, el liquido amargo bajaría mis nervios haciendo que pensara más claramente.

Rebusqué entre cada cajón del lugar hasta que vi un cuchillo de mango grueso en el lavavajillas, dejé la copa de lado mientras que mi otra mano se aferraba al objeto punzante con confianza, me apresuré de nuevo hacia el ventana cerrando mis ojos dando el primer golpe con el mango del cuchillo.

El gran estruendo no tardó en sonar mientras que yo retrocedía cuidado que los vidrios no alcancen mis ojos o mi cuerpo, mire mi hazaña segundos después volviendo a cortar los trozos faltantes de cristal que pendían de las orillas.

No había señal ni pista del cazador, lo estaba logrando sentía un gran alivio inundarme pero no del todo, sabía que me faltaba mucho por cantar victoria al notar el frondoso bosque que me daba la bienvenida.

Esto era una caballa ubicada en la nada a la mitad de un bosque, era por eso que por más que gritara nadie me escucharía, estaba en un lugar desolado.

Mi cabello estaba hecho una maraña de nudos, mis muñecas lucían espantosas y temblaba con cada paso que daba, no tenía zapatos y sólo vestía mi blusa con mi ropa interior con un largo camino por recorrer.

Miré al cielo rogando a todos los dioses que por favor lograra escapar, tenía que hacerlo había alguien que me esperaba.

Aplasté los vidrios expandidos en el piso valiéndome un comino las consecuencias, me tomé del marco del ventanal mientras que flexionaba mi pierna derecha hacia la parte externa de la cabaña, sentí una calma inundarme cuando sentí la tierra bajo mi planta del pie, me impulsé hacia adelante jalando mi pierna izquierda en el acto, traspillé colocando ambos pies tratando de tomar de nuevo equilibrio, fue ahí cuando un intenso ardor me dio en el pie siniestro.

Miré la imponente cabaña que me había tenido atrapada en sus interiores, me recordaba a una película de terror y sabía que por más tiempo que pasara jamás olvidaría la fachada del lugar.

—Tú serás un jugador excelente, pero yo soy mejor—recité con triunfo.

Cogí los más rápido que pude mientras que pasaba al menos una docena de arboles, el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable obligándome a parar.

Recargué mi hombro en la dura corteza de un árbol mientras que con ambas manos temblorosas tomaba de mi pie.

—Diablos— esto no podía pasar.

Un cristal había penetrado de forma diagonal en la planta del pie, tomé sin pensar el maldito vidrio jalando el objeto punzante cerrando los ojos mientras que un gemido escapaba de mi labios, la cortada era profunda mientras que no tenía con que parar la sangre, reparé mis ojos en mi manga con una idea, tomé la tela desde la base del codo rasgando la camiseta haciéndola girones.

Me senté sobre una de las raíces para atar la herida profunda, limpie la tierra pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para tocarlo, vendé el pedazo de tela haciendo un nudo por la parte de arriba del empeine, bajé mi pie lentamente haciendo un poco de presión en él; dolía mucho pero tenía que seguir.

Divisé el horizonte arboleado del lugar pero la profundidad de arboles inundaba el paisaje, ni siquiera se divisaba un claro o una vereda que indicara un camino, tenía que andar a ciegas, pero no debía quedarme en la misma posición porque el pronto llegaría.

Me solté dudosa del tronco del árbol y empecé a cojear entre los extensos arboles, por la posición del sol estaba más que segura que pasaba de medio día, la maleza era estrecha y en cada tramo me recargaba en los troncos más cercanos.

.

.

Ya habían pasado más de un par de horas desde que había escapado de aquella prisión, sentía las gotas de sudor caer por mi rostro mientras que jadeaba por el cansancio por el largo recorrido a un solo pie.

La planta de mi pie desnudo estaba ya sangrando por la maleza, trate de parar pero el sol ya caía sobre el horizonte, no faltaba mucho por oscurecer seguiría sin importar poco la condición de ambos pies, no me dejaba de arder con cada paso pero con solo imaginarme que el cazador venia tras de mi caminaba más deprisa.

No sabía quién era, me faltaban más oportunidades en el juego, ya no quería que mi ropa siguiera desapareciendo, que él siguiera disfrutando y me hiciera sentir. Me estaba traicionando, me estaba sintiendo atraída por una persona que me hacia un mal, que no tenia rostro, pero al menos ya había escapado de aquella terrible angustia.

Di otro paso recargando mi espalda en un tronco, escuché el rugir lejano de un animal que me erizó la piel por completo, ya la noche estaba cayendo ahora no podía ver claro el camino, me hice presa del miedo cuando el rugir se hizo más fuerte.

Demonios esto era un bosque, estaba lleno de animales salvajes cualquier momento podían saltar de donde quiera, tenía que salir de este bosque, rogaba a Dios salir viva.

Apoyé ambas piernas caminando lo más que me permitía, los rugidos estaban ya lejos mientras que los rayos de la luna hacían acto de presencia alumbrando entre los árboles.

Divisé un claro a no más de cien metros que era iluminado por la luna llena, posiblemente había un río, jadeaba con dificultad mientras que me sentía sucia por el rasgar de los arbustos en lo que quedaba de ropa.

El pie derecho se hacía una molestia constante, detuve mi paso levantando mi pierna, tenía una grande piedra incrustada en la mitad del pie sangrado.

Traté de quitarlo pero el eco de una bala me heló entera, mire a todos lados aturdida mientras que el segundo disparo retumbo en el área.

"_¡Por un demonio corre!"_

Me importaba un rábano mis pies, él estaba cerca, me lancé a correr en el lugar mientras que sentía los pasos detrás de mí.

Faltaba poco para llegar al claro, solo unos pasos más y llegaría aunque fuera atrapada podría ver de frente al autor de mi secuestro, moriría con su imagen en mis ojos.

El pasar de motores me hizo sonreír mientras que sentía mi vista nublar por las lágrimas de alegría, había dado con la carretera principal, pediría ayuda y todo se acabaría.

Llegué al fin a la carpeta asfáltica mirando para ambos sentidos, pero para mi desgracia estaba completamente vacía, por la finta era una carretera federal a las afueras de Tokio no debía de tardar de pasar un auto, pisé la acera divisando en la oscuridad la llegada de las luces de un coche.

El zumbido de otro disparo aturdió mis oídos así dando cuenta que estaba cerca, salí corriendo hacia las luces que estaban más próximas en la calle mientras que cojeaba en el proceso, me sentía caer por las fuerzas pero armé todo mi valor para seguir adelante.

Sudaba en frio, el podía atraparme en cualquier instante, me precipité con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me percaté que las luces más próximas pertenecían a una patrulla.

Estaba salvada

Hice señas exageradas con mis manos a lo que la patrulla aceleró en mi dirección.

Sonreí como desquiciada mientras que me lanzaba a apresurada lo que mis piernas me permitían el viento golpeaba fuerte contra mi cara sintiéndome más viva que nunca, estaba con la camisa rasgada descalza y semidesnuda de la parte de abajo pero ahora no importaba, estaba solo a un poco de mi libertad y la vergüenza estaba de sobra en este momento.

—¡Por favor, ayuda!— grité desesperada con mis lágrimas rodando, la patrulla paró frente a mí en un frenan, momentos después el oficial salía del vehículo totalmente desconcertado.

"_Gracias al cielo_"

Estaba a salvo sólo era cuestión de horas de ver a Ikuko y a Darien, eran cuestión de minutos para sentirme acobijada, era cuestión de segundos para estar fuera del alcance del cazador.

—Tranquila ¿qué le sucede?—exigió tomando mis hombros tratando de calmarme. Me sentía perdida, por fin tenía ayuda, pero no podía recobrar mi habla.

—Por favor, me escapé, me tenían atrapada— expresé con voz roca mientras que el policía reparaba mi atuendo y mis marcas de las manos. –Oficial lléveme de aquí, está armado viene tras de mí— quería decir tantas cosas pero sentía que no tenía tiempo.

—Dices que está armado—cuestionó calmado observando hacia todas partes — Cálmate estas muy alterada chica— me estaba desesperando como me podía decir que me tranquilizara cuando un loco venía siguiéndome.

Miré furiosa al pelirrojo, era un hombre alto con mirada fría, traté de obedecer su consejo pero era imposible.

—No puedo. Escúcheme, ese hombre me tenia encerrada…— respiraba intentando tener paciencia y no entrar en pánico.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?—me interrumpió de pronto dejándome petrificada. Estaba viendo hacia los lados ignorándome mientras que yo lo encaraba totalmente cabreada, mis lágrimas que hace momentos eran de alegría se habían convertido de coraje.

—Está ciego o que demon... — jaló mis manos en un descuido esposándome ante mi mirada atónita – ¿Pero qué hace? ¡¿Por qué me esposa?!— grité con impotencia viendo de frente los ojos color ámbar del oficial.

Él por su parte miraba hacia la carretera por donde venía corriendo momentos atrás, posiblemente me ayudaría sólo que el idiota no sabía cómo actuar.

_Si eso tenía que ser, el estaba tan nervioso como yo._

—Por favor arrésteme lo que quiera pero lléveme de aquí...yo no..—mis palabras quedaron atoradas cuando mis ojos fueron vendados por unas manos desconocidas desde la parte detrás.

Pataleé inquieta, mientras que gritaba golpeando al oficial que te tenía enfrente, pero la venda de mis ojos era sujeta por alguien más.

— Cálmate preciosa mejor... ¿Adivina quién soy?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

**Bueno llegamos a la parte de despeje de dudas.**

**Cap 1.- traducción**

**Cap 2.-el secuestro y como conoció a los cazadores**

**Cap. 3.- 1er día, descarto de Neflyte (zapatos)**

**Cap4.- 2do dia descarto de Ziocyte (calcetas)**

**Cap5.- 3er dia búsqueda de Darieny la rivalidad entre primos**

**Cap6.-3er dia descarto Malaquite (falda)**

**Cap7.- 3er y 4to día Serena escapa**

**Espero que lleven anotando todo y que no se les escape nada. Les agradesco todos sus reviews y tambien a todos aquellos que pasan pero no dejan su comentario.**

**Esta vez no agradeceré de uno por uno por falta de tiempo pero la verdad leo cada uno de sus comtarios y propuestas :D**

**Moon midnight**


	8. Las consecuencias de un error

**PERDON POR LA TREMENDA DEMORA…..**

**Bueno en ese capitulo continuamos el dia que Serena escapo creo que tendrán mas en claro quien es el cazador…**

**Ya solo faltan 4 capitulos para que esta historia termine**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T. y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_LUNES 25 DE MAYO DEL 2009_**

**_(DIA 4 DE SECUESTRO)_**

Todo en su escritorio estaba lleno de fotografías y expedientes de los siete cazadores, para Haruka leer cada papel era un claro ejemplo de cómo estaba perdida la sociedad hoy en día, aquellas eran historias de niños que habían crecido rodeados de lujos y sus gustos se habían vuelto excéntricos.

Armas, juegos de cacería, agilidad y gusto por el gotcha, alistamientos en el ejército y mucho más.

Miro impaciente el reloj de su oficina esperando que la pequeña manecilla marcara las nueve de la mañana, estaba ansioso a que su cita hiciera aparición, pero debía guardar la calma y pensar con mente fría las preguntas que le haría.

Se puso de pie acomodando todos los documentos que reinaban en la superficie de roble, una a una iba apilando las hojas pero se detuvo al ver una fotografía de la señora Tsukino.

Se sentía hipnotizado, su cabello azulado sus ojos claros y el noble semblante de la mujer.

No sabía qué era lo que exactamente le sucedía, a sus cuarenta años no había vuelto a sentir aquella sensación, pero se prometió a si mismo encontrar sana y salva a IsaSerena, haría cualquier cosa para ver sonreír a Ikuko, la cual no podía sacar de su cabeza.

Escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta haciendo que saltara en su asiento, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para poder recobrar su postura, lo último que quería era que su debilidad saliera a la luz.

— Adelante— consiguió hablar firme,

La puerta se abría despacio dando lugar a la recepcionista de la comisaria, era pequeña y menuda al igual que temerosa, fijo sus grandes ojos hacia él, mientras que Haruka sonreía animándola hablar.

— Disculpe detective Tenoh, acaba de llegar Darien Chiba me dijo que tenía una cita con usted— sonrió por reflejo ante el anuncio de la pelirrubia, la miro detenidamente tratando de serenarla.

— Hágalo pasar por favor— la chica sonrió vagamente cerrando la puerta en el proceso, minutos más tarde otro llamado se hiso presente, aliso su traje gris por ultimo pasando una mano por su cabello, no quería parecer desquiciado aunque con este caso, estaba al borde de la locura.

— Adelante Chiba—

El peli negro abrió la puerta dejando ver que estaba enfundado en ropa deportiva, tenía unas grandes sombras debajo de los ojos y sin contar el descuido personal, el detective lo veía desde atrás de su escritorio mientras que Darien permanecía de pie frente a él.

— Buen día detective, ahora diga ¿de qué quería hablarme?— hablo tranquilo pero aun así no podía ocultar el pesar de sus ojos, seguía preocupado por la desaparición de la rubia.

Haruka frunció su ceño y se puso de pie, miro su escritorio comenzando la búsqueda entre sus papeles que minutos atrás había apilado en una esquina, hasta que se topo con la imagen que estaba buscando, miro de reojo donde el joven peli negro permanecía de pie, totalmente ido viendo a la nada.

Carraspeo, para atraer de nuevo su atención.

— Por favor toma asiento, quisiera hacerte una preguntas para el caso de la señorita Tsukino— enuncio mirándolo de frente, se sentó en su escritorio aflojándose el nudo de su corbata, se sentía totalmente frustrado.

Darien por su parte apretó su boca en una clara señal de enojo, separo la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a Haruka, acomodo su ropa arrugada a medio planchar ante la atenta mirada del detective.

— Ayer por la noche investigamos las residencias de Neflyte metalia y la de Ziocyte Oxe— hablo fijando la vista en la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos, mientras que el peli negro permanecía expectante y serio en su asiento –la verdad es que de todo lo que encontramos, algo atrajo mi atención – dijo irónico mientras le tendía la foto en la superficie de madera.

Darien frunció su ceño tomando la fotografía, mientras que Haruka veía como los ojos zafiros escaneaban la imagen, una vez que termino lo miro de frente pero por más que el detective busco en su mirada no había una pisca de asombro en ella.

— Ya había visto varias fotos así, no sé en qué quiere que lo ayude, usted sabe que estoy a su disposición para hallar a Serena— añadió Darien pacifico.

El pelirrubio se puso de pie, camino alrededor de su escritorio, pensó y pensó, hasta que encontró las palabras exactas.

— No sabía que tú eras uno de ellos— hablo firme Tenoh, mientras que Darien abría los ojos con asombro – porque no me hablaste en un principio que tú eras uno más del grupo— exigió alzando unas decimas su voz.

Darien por su parte sonrió de lado volviendo a fijar la vista en la fotografía.

— Está confundido, este no soy yo, es mi primo Endimion— reparo en Haruka que lo veía expectante –te conté de él desde un inicio, pero no le di mucha importancia contarte mi parecido con él, pensé que lo deducirías solo— alzo los hombros restándole importancia mientras que el rubio detective aun lo veía fijamente.

— Entonces este que está aquí no eres tu— inquirió de nuevo a lo que Darien solo negó –en ese caso háblame de tu relación con Endimion. — cuestiono con seriedad no perdiendo de vista las hermosas zafiros de Darien.

El peli negro miro a un punto perdido en pensamientos, mientras que Haruka tomaba de nuevo asiento para analizar todo con más calma.

— Endimion y yo solíamos ser cercanos, pero después por diferencias de adolecentes dejamos de hablarnos, cuando entramos a la universidad el armo su grupo de amigos mientras que yo solo me dedique a los estudios— suspiro largamente volviendo la mirada al detective –el no es el mismo de antes, cambio mucho y la verdad es que no me soporta— paso su mano por su cabello en desesperación fijando la vista en la fotografía que tenía el Tenoh en las manos.

— Son idénticos, apostaría lo que fuera a que son hermanos gemelos— hablo cortante Tenoh – es muy raro que siendo familiares no se lleven bien— declaro con aire irónico.

— Tuvimos diferencias, por lo general siempre vivíamos compitiendo, el causante de todo es mi abuelo Artemis— suspiro encogiendo los hombros por reflejo–incluso nuestros padres a pesar de ser hermanos tampoco se podían ver ni en pintura, es de familia— explico serio sin perder de vista los ojos azules de Haruka.

— Te seré sincero… no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?, este chico el de la fotografía es una réplica exacta de ti, Darien. — Sonrió de lado incrédulo mientras que apuntaba la imagen del cazador con su dedo índice— dime una sola diferencia, solo una porque para mí tu y el son la misma persona— exclamo Tenoh inclinándose hacia adelante mientras que su mirada severa parecía taladrar a fondo los ojos de Darien.

El joven se acomodo en su asiento mientras que aceptaba el reto del detective.

— Endimion tiene un lunar en el lado izquierdo del rostro a la altura del cachete y tiene la voz más rasposa que la mía— hablo con seriedad mostrando enojo – por más que él se esfuerce jamás será como yo, mucho menos tendrá lo mío, el siempre se ha esmerado por ser mejor, me enoja que lleguen a confundirnos… él y yo no somos el mismo— manifestó con ceño fruncido, tomo la foto del escritorio lanzándola al pie de Haruka haciendo una invitación silenciosa.

Tenoh miro de nuevo la imagen verificando el lunar como señal de referencia, observo el rostro del peli negro y noto la semejanza, relajo su postura mientras que masajeaba sus sienes tratando de recobrarse.

— Disculpa, ahora pude ver la diferencia— confeso el rubio en un hilo de voz— tus ojos son más grandes que los de tu primo, eso a mi perspectiva te hace una persona recta y seria— suspiro finalmente mientras que caminaba hacia la ventanilla de su oficina en manera de escape a su confusión.

— Son pocos los que pueden apreciar la diferencia de nuestros ojos, personas que nos conocen bien, y como usted, que por lo que veo, puede estudiar los rasgos con facilidad— alabo el peli negro –no se preocupe, usted sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa por encontrar a Serena, con cada día que pasa me siento caer a un abismo, quiero verla, escucharla, le ruego al universo que aparezca sana y salva— confeso Darien clavando su ojos a la nada.

Haruka por su parte lo miraba fijamente, paso una mano por su frente tratando de recobrarse, sabía de antemano como se sentía Darien, el estaba experimentando lo mismo los últimos días.

— ¿Tú la quieres cierto?— indago por lo bajo el pelirrubio, incapaz de ver los zafiros de frente.

— No— contesto cortante haciendo que Haruka mirara a Darien automáticamente— no la quiero…la amo, le seré de lo más sincero, desde hace cuatro días me despierto pensando en lo tonto que he sido por no darme cuenta, en lo estúpido por haber permitido que ella se fuera, ahora solo espero que todo se arregle y que ella este conmigo lo antes posible— termino de decir en un hilo de voz que se perdió en el eco de aquella habitación.

El rubio lo veía absorto, se juraba a si mismo que Darien era la imagen que nunca podría olvidar, su ropa estaba arrugada mientras que su barba ya era bastante crecida, sus ojos parecían el reflejo de un hombre que vivía con temores y pesares, un hombre que estaba perdiendo lo más preciado.

— Te prometo que la encontrare, estarás con ella cuando menos te lo imagines—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un gran presentimiento lo invadía.

Bajo la velocidad de la lujosa moto Harley Davidson, que manejaba por aquellas carreteras a las afueras de Tokio, sentía el aire impactarse en su cara debido a la velocidad, tenía prisa por llegar, su sentido agudo le decía que algo iba mal, salió de su encuentro con Rubeus demasiado rápido que olvido su casco negro en el proceso.

Grave error, si alguien lo veía o tal vez si lo seguían estaba perdido.

Aquello era una terrible falla, el único que dejaría escapar, por que no estaba para cometerlas con frecuencia, este era un plan único, pensado paso a paso que solo por cuestiones así, podía ser interrumpido en un instante.

En la mañana había recibido la llamada de Rubeus, todo parecía que la situación seguía el plan, según el castaño oficial, Haruka dudaba del idiota que tenía el corazón de Serena, por lo visto el detective Tenoh estaba mordiendo el anzuelo que él había lanzado estratégicamente.

Todo estaba tomando su rumbo, tan solo cuatro días, necesitaba cuatro fallas mas y ella sería completamente suya la ropa estaba desapareciendo, solo faltaban tres prendas mas y la última barrera seria su virginidad.

Desde la mañana había dejado a su adorable presa dormida, era evidente que el sueño la había rebatado por completo después de los orgasmos que le había regalado en la noche anterior, amaba cada vez que fallaba, ella hacia menos su culpa. El la tocaba para confundirla así de simple, tomaba lo suyo cuando los labios carnosos de su rubia lo llamaban por otro nombre.

Miro la vereda en la mitad del kilómetro veintinueve, el freno un poco permitiéndose girar hacia la ruta escondida que marcaba su destino, cada árbol y arbusto que pasaba estaba marcado al igual que todo el bosque que había a la redonda, tenia analizado tramo por tramo de aquella región, todo se debía a sus diversas cacerías ocurridas en el lugar.

Piso un poco el acelerador haciendo que los quince minutos de camino empedrado se volvieran siete, con cada metro que pasaba se hacía más visible la cabaña de dos pisos en la mitad del estrecho, pero algo iba mal la imagen de la fachada lo dejo sin aliento.

Freno de tajo haciendo que la motocicleta girara en el proceso, bajo lo más rápido que pudo mientras que observaba todos los vidrios del lugar descubiertos, el había tapado cada uno para alejar a todo curioso, pero sin duda alguien había entrado.

Su corazón se disparo al máximo pensando que alguien había liberado a su presa pero después maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que era imposible.

Si alguien la hubiese encontrado, el lugar estuviera acordonado por policías mientras que Haruka Tenoh estuviera cantando victoria con la pequeña conejo en brazos, esperando que el aparecía y encarcelarlo lo antes posible.

Camino alrededor de la cabaña verificando los daños, al ver las puertas cerradas sin ser forzadas busco si había una salida, quizás la rubia aun estaba adentro de la casa, pero sus esperanzas se perdieron cuando vio el gran vitral destrozado con marcas de sangre en el piso.

Serena había escapado.

Le importo un rábano todo, se adentro a la cabaña por la apertura donde antes había estado el ventanal, en el primer piso estaba todo revuelto pero nada faltaba, ella había buscado la manera de abrir la puertas, miro hacia las escaleras con una sola idea en mente, seguramente encontró pistas de su identidad.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones llegando la parte de arriba con una velocidad inigualable, sus zapatos hacían el familiar sonido en la duela mientras que se dirigía a la habitación donde debería estar la pequeña conejo atada.

Abrió la puerta apresurado encontrándose con la gran cama de frente, aquella escena era lo que lo había recibido en los últimos días, pero ahora había una diferencia la rubia no estaba arriba, solo habían vendajes y cuerdas intactas en la superficie mullida.

Sintió que la sangre lo abandonaba por completo, su respiración cambiaba mientras que sentía ver todo rojo por la furia que lo invadía, ella se había zafado de las cuerdas sin necesidad de romperlas, había subestimado a la pequeño conejo.

Camino unos pasos cruzando el pasillo, quería ver que su santuario de armas estuviera completo, se metió a la habitación quedando sin aliento. Todas las cosas estaban revueltas sin duda alguna ella había visto su foto arriba de la chimenea, seguramente ya sabía quién era el, avanzo al escritorio para ver que mas había descubierto, recupero un poco de aliento al ver las fotografías de ella dispersas en el piso, Serena no era lo suficientemente curiosa para notar varios documentos ocultos por una pañoleta negra..

Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de roble tomando de adentro un pasamontañas, cubrió cuidadosamente su rostro mientras que se acomodaba sus ropajes negros, y se removía el rifle que pendía en el estuche atado a su espalda, tomo la pañoleta negra que cubría las demás fotografías, al menos no las había visto si no todo abría estado acabado.

Saco el celular de su bolsillo remarcando el número que había llamado tres horas atrás, escuchaba sonar el timbre mientras que se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras saliendo del sitio lo antes posible.

— _Habla Rubeus_— escucho la vos rasposa de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Dónde diablos estas?— pregunto furioso. Pisaba los vidrios rotos saliendo por el Rubeus de ventana que IsaSerena horas atrás había escapado.

_— Tranquilo hombre no me digas que aun no te sientes satisfecho con tu chiquilla_— añadió burlista el castaño, mientras que el cazador seguía observando los rastros de sangre en el piso.

— Cállate Rubeus no estoy para juegos, contéstame de una maldita vez donde estas. —

— Mierda, que se supone que te dije que iba hacer, estoy patrullando en la redonda de tu guarida, vigilo que tu estupidez no sea descubierta idiota. — contesto enojado Rubeus.

— Escúchame Rubeus, no tienes que despegarte del lugar, Serena escapo—

— _Con un demonio que no la ataste bien, esto está mal, te dije que no te fiaras_— reclamo el pelirrojo mientras que el por otro lado cerraba sus ojos tratando de controlarse.

— Cierra la estúpida boca Rubeus, te pago para que me ayudes, no para recibir reclamos— interrumpió frustrado analizando todo el panorama que el arbolado lugar le regalaba –el conejo esta herida escapo por el ventanal y se hirió una planta del pie, la casa esta desolada sin señal de Haruka, no debe de estar lejos, posiblemente este perdida— ladro caminando con suma velocidad hacia la vereda que le señalaba las huellas con sangre.

— _Perfecto andaré por la carretera estatal, no he recibido llamados de la comisaria aun no la encuentran_— miro hacia al cielo observando los matices anaranjados que se hacían presentes.

— Bien solo falta poco para que el sol se oculte no debe de estar lejos— suspiro pesadamente mientras que sus botas pisaban las ramas secas del lugar – si la encuentras ya sabes que hacer—

— _No te preocupes_— respondió seco Rubeus.

Colgó el celular sin más, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar de tanta ira contenida, la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas, ahora la pregunta que rondaba por su mente era; ¿Quién llegaría primero a IsaSerena? un simple detective o el cazador, con aquel pensamiento no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa torcida de sus labios.

Ahora caminaba estratégicamente, observando las marcas con tizas de todos los arboles, habían unas que estaban corridas mientras que otras estaban intactas, días atrás las había puesto de tal manera que nadie las pudiera ver con facilidad.

Sabía que no estaba lejos por lo menos en media hora más la encontraría, posiblemente en menos tiempo al ver más sangre sobre el terreno, con un pie herido no podía seguir por mucho, la encontraría. Serena no sabía lo que le esperaba

Se agacho con cuidado al notar algo blanco que pendía de un arbusto, agarro con delicadeza el objeto y noto que era parte la camisa de su pequeña presa, estaba seca la sangre, cada vez que caminaba era más fresca, no faltaba mucho, el sol ya se había ocultado así cayendo la oscuridad reinando completamente el bosque, podía imaginar claramente a la rubia muerta del miedo en un lugar no muy lejos.

Apresuro su andar pero un sonido muy fuerte lo detuvo, miro hacia a la izquierda de donde estaba parado, notando claramente como un animal salvaje lo estaba acechando, se quedo estático mientras que su mano izquierda viajaba con delicadeza al estuche que portaba su espalda.

Los arbustos seguían su movimiento al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba el rifle, entrecerró sus ojos tomando el arma con ambas manos adquiriendo la posición de tiro, los movimientos constantes fueron tomando forma descubriendo a un gran lobo color marrón acechando peligrosamente al cazador.

Sonrió de lado mientras que jalaba el gatillo con maestría, el sonido de la bala retumbo en el eco del bosque mientras que otro disparo más hacia el sonido ensordecedor, el cuadrúpedo cayó en el lugar sangrando de los orificios que ahora pendían de su cabeza, mientras que el se acercaba al animal admirando su obra.

Cuando el eco se fue, se percató del movimiento de los arbustos no muy lejos de él, tomo su arma y corrió siguiendo el rastro de sangre.

La idiota del conejo estaba en peligro, si no era un animal salvaje acechándola quizás el peligro mayor era el corriendo como desquiciado tras su rastro. Por su falta, había un castigo y moría por imponerlo como se merecía.

Los constantes tirones de su vestimenta eran molestos pero no podía detenerse, los pocos rayos de luz que la luna le otorgaban eran de gran ayuda, podía ver una silueta no muy lejos moverse entre los inmensos arboles, hasta que un poco de luz proveniente de la carretera le dio una excelente vista.

La había encontrado.

Apresuro sus zancadas preparando el rifle por si alguien se interponía en su camino, los ojos le ardían mientras que el pasamontañas le estaba picando en la cara.

Vio a Serena salir a la acera haciendo que notara visiblemente sus malos pasos, sonrió con malicia apuntando el arma hacia arriba, esto sin duda se tornaba interesante pero podría ser mejor, disparo hacia al cielo viendo como ella se estremecía corriendo en seguida por la estatal hacia un punto fijo.

Agilizo su andar saliendo a la acera asfáltica detrás de la rubia, caminaba apresurado mientras que veía como una patrulla de policía se acercaba a Serena. Estaba desesperada al correr, haciendo señas para que Rubeus se detuviera.

Tenía todo controlado, redujo la velocidad haciendo sus pasos tranquilos y silenciosos, escuchaba los gritos de la rubia reclamando al oficial que la salvara.

Era una tonta si pensaba que Rubeus la iba ayudar, ahora que solo un par de metros los separaba saco de la bolsa del pantalón la pañoleta negra que tomo del cajón del escritorio, extendió la tela entre sus manos enviándole señales al oficial.

Vio como Rubeus saco las esposas para sujetar las muñecas de Serena ante su mirada atónita.

– ¿Pero qué hace? ¡¿Por qué me esposa?!— escuchaba los insistentes gritos de la rubia mientras que Rubeus no dejaba de verlo.

Ya estaba a un par de pasos, contuvo la respiración quedando justo atrás de su presa.

—Por favor arrésteme lo que quiera, pero lléveme de aquí...yo no...— su voz quedo interrumpida cuando tapo sus ojos con la pañoleta desde parte de atrás.

Serena se abalanzo tratando de zafarse mientras que gemía con ira, el por su parte ataba en un nudo ciego la molesta tela enredada con el cabello de la rubia.

— Cálmate preciosa, mejor;... ¿Adivina quién soy?— susurro en su oído con un sonrisa en sus labios.

— déjame en paz hijo de puta!— gritaba pegando unas cuantas patadas al pelirrojo oficial que la tenia sujeta por las manos –por favor yo solo quiero ser libre no hare nada, déjame por lo que más quieras— sollozo lo último, sentía impotencia por ser atrapada, ahora no sabía lo que le esperaba.

— Jamás te dejare— amenazo tomándola en brazos –no deseo dejarte ir menos ahora— rugió molesto olvidando cubrir su voz a lo que la rubia quedo paralizada.

Otro error había cometido uno más, Rubeus lo miraba desaprobatoriamente abriendo la parte de atrás de la patrulla, se adentro en el vehículo con Serena en brazos que aún seguía luchando, pero él la aventó contra el asiento alfombrado.

— Debiste pensar antes de actuar, este jueguito tuyo tendrá su consecuencia hermosa— aseguro con voz ronca.

La rubia comenzaba retorcerse gritando lo que sus pulmones le daban.

— Por dios cállala— exclamo Rubeus al volante, fijando su vista en la pareja en el espejo retrovisor.

El cazador solo veía fijamente a Serena mientras que ella seguía lamentándose en un rincón del asiento, temblaba de miedo entrando en un transe en el que no podía salir. Trato de sujetarla pero ella pateaba lo que sus piernas podían.

— Basta de niñerías— le sujeto el pie cortado haciendo que el dolor de la joven la silenciara – ya no más Serena, estas en mis manos cállate de una maldita vez si sabes lo que te conviene—

Los gritos cesaron ante la severa amenaza del cazador, la rubia se dedico a lamentarse en silencio mientras que la unidad de la policía de Tokio avanzaba los kilómetros de regreso a la cabaña.

Rubeus estaciono el vehículo en la zona trasera de la casa, una vez que el motor estuvo apagado el encapuchado salió con agiles movimientos, el grito de Serena resonó cuando él la tomo de nuevo en brazos bajándola de la unidad, la cargaba con facilidad mientras que el oficial iba delante de él.

— Vaya desastre, sí que te la armo en grande amigo— alabo el pelirrojo.

Los gritos de la chica eran insoportables con cada paso que el daba.

Entro al lugar por el ventanal roto mientras que el policía lo seguía de cerca con el ceño fruncido, sin ceremonia alguna subió las escaleras abriendo la puerta de la habitación de una patada, la puerta reboto en la pared haciendo que Serena gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

Dio unos pasos más hasta aventarla a la cama, sin delicadeza haciendo que ella callara por un segundo.

— Ahora sabes dónde estás, tú lo has visto, y lo has querido así. Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara— exclamo subiendo encima de ella mientras que ataba sus pies lastimados.

Tomo la mordaza que estaba tirada sobre el piso de duela, para después luchar contra la rubia hasta que logro ponerla, verifico las esposas y con cuidado las sustituyo por una cuerda, esta vez no se detuvo a pensar si la lastimaba, ya no se tomaría molestias con ella.

Serena gimió al sentir el último jalón a la cuerda, la miro desde su posición aun con ceño fruncido, zafo las esposas caminando hacia la puerta dejando a la rubia sollozando en la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa, suspiro de satisfacción, sonreía cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de perderla.

Llego a la sala de estar, observando como Rubeus estaba tapando una de las ventanas, carraspeo para hacerse notar mientras que el pelinegro seguía ocultando el interior con el papel destrozado.

— Aquí están las esposas— el oficial se giro para hacerle frente –te agradezco la ayuda—

— No me agradezcas, lo hice por mí, mas te vale que por el bien de los dos esto salga según tu plan, porque de lo contrario Haruka dará contigo tarde o temprano, ya eres sospechoso, solo no cometas errores— suspiro audiblemente mientras que caminaba unos pasos hacia el cazador –otro teatrito más como este, y estamos atrapados, recuerda no debes dar razones…—

— dar razones para que me investiguen…eso lo sé Rubeus, no me digas cosas que ya se…— interrumpió molesto quitando el pasamontañas dejando su rostro al descubierto –aunque no quiera, pronto Tenoh girara una orden de cateo a mi propiedad, recuerda que estoy en la lista— escupió fastidiado torciendo su boca en un gesto de desagrado.

— Por supuesto, solo que no hagas el proceso más acelerado— tomo las esposas que el secuestrador le tendía –te dejo para que le des su merecido, y por favor cuida tus movimientos, recuerda que dos de tus amigos ya están en investigaciones, no quiero ver que seas el tercero— los pasos del oficial alejándose se hicieron presentes.

El cazador seguía frustrado, sentía mucha rabia y la adrenalina aun corría en sus venas, miro toda la casa valorando los daños provocados por su presa.

Tomo varios periódicos que guardaba en el armario comenzando a tapar todos los cristales descubiertos, las puertas seguían cerradas sin daño, pero solo le faltaba el molesto ventanal roto.

Abrió la puerta trasera saliendo al cobertizo donde solía guardar sus vehículos, de vez en cuando le servía para almacenar herramientas de todo tipo, saco un par de tablas de madera llevándolas al interior de la cabaña.

La ira lo seguía consumiendo, ya, adentro solo podía mirar hacia las escaleras esperando recargar toda su furia en la causante de todo, tenía que tranquilizarse IsaSerena no sabía lo que su enojo podía hacer, el siempre se le conocía por su carácter fuerte y en este momento estaba sobrecargado, solía causar miedo a la primera impresión, incluso intimidaba a los demás con una sola mirada.

Clavo una a una las tablas sellando el agujero donde solía estar el ventanal, ya no escaparía de sus manos, no escuchaba ningún sonido de la parte de arriba. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado no podía tranquilizarse, tenía todos sus pensamientos en solo una cosa, hacer pagar a la pequeña conejo.

Soltó el martillo por inercia, suspiro tratando de calmarse pero no lo logro, subió las escaleras desesperado, el trayecto de la sala a la habitación le pareció eterno hasta que abrió la puerta encontrando la rubia dormida, observo su cuerpo arañado al igual de sus heridas en la planta de los pies.

Cada prenda que le quitaba la guardaba con celo, cuando las volvía a sostener en sus manos era el recuerdo vivido de los besos, de los orgasmos que le podía arrancar con tan poca piel descubierta.

Los celos le invadían al reparar su vista en sus pequeñas braguitas, el solo podía verla así, tenía el único derecho de beberse aquella rubia poco a poco, ahora sentía celos de Rubeus que la había visto corriendo semidesnuda.

Fue al baño regresando en seguida con un paño húmedo, se sentó a un lado de sus piernas limpiando la suciedad que opacaban su hermosura, la respiración de la rubia seguía a compensada a lo que el cazador aprovecho para tomar el pie izquierdo, miro detenidamente la cortada que atravesaba todo el pie, limpio con el paño la sangre y tierra que le obstruían la vista a la herida, abrió los ojos al ver un pequeño trozo de vidrio aun incrustado.

Tomo con delicadeza el objeto punzante tirando rápidamente, Serena se movió del dolor haciendo que el sujetara el pie con fuerza.

— Quieta, si te duele recuerda que la culpa es tuya— aun sostenía su pie limpiando la sangre que había escapado –sabes odio los errores… todos solemos tenerlos ya que no somos perfectos, pero siempre me esfuerzo para nunca tenerlos.

Soltó su pie con delicadeza subiendo a la cama encima de la rubia que estaba estática, parecía muñeca de trapo sin vida, pero el miedo la invadía por completo.

— Cometí uno tras otro en este día, pero cada error se tiene que pagar ¿lo sabes?— inquirió susurrante encima de su boca amordazada, a lo que Serena solo tragaba grueso — por poco te vas de mis manos, correr atrás de ti, con el riesgo de ser descubierto fue cuota por no haber revisado tus ataduras—

Beso sus labios amordazados con la gaza, mientras que la rubia negaba su cercanía, separo las estilizadas piernas para poder tomar la posición deseada dejando sentir su abultada erección en el centro de la rubia, paso sus manos por los cabellos dorados buscando el nudo de la mordaza detrás de su cabeza.

— Pero…yo no fui el único que cometió un error, tu también lo hiciste, fue una mala elección querer escapar, llego la hora que pagues tu cuota— soltó su boca de la molesta venda mientras que la asaltaba totalmente con un beso devastador.

Sus manos la recorrían entera con cierta rudeza mientras que Serena se retorcía debajo su cuerpo, tomo la camisa blanca de la rubia por los costados haciéndola trisas de un solo tirón, ahora solo la ropa interior lo separaba de la gloria de verla desnuda, aun tenía su ropa negra puesta, debía quitársela pero no podía despegar su boca de sus labios.

Embestía con maestría, restregaba una y otra vez su erección sobre las pequeñas bragas de la rubia, haciendo una pequeña demostración de lo que estaba por venir, recorrió sus besos hacia su cuello mordiendo su blanca piel, importándole un carajo si la lastimaba, quería marcarla que todo mundo supiera que IsaSerena era solo suya, nunca la dejaría ir aunque todos se interpusieran incluso si ella lo hacía.

— ¡Déjame, no quiero que me toques!— jadeaba la rubia, tenía su boca seca por temor, sus palabras sonaban débiles mientras que el seguía bebiendo de su cuello como sediento en el desierto.

— El juego se acabó, serás mía— susurro volviendo atacar los labios maltrechos de la rubia –me perteneces, te di la oportunidad y me traicionaste, ya todo acabo— se irguió en su lugar quitando su camisa negra.

Quería sentir la pálida piel de la rubia al contacto con la suya, muy pronto ella lo vería a los ojos cuando la hiciera perder la razón, le quitaría la venda dejando ver la apariencia de la pasión.

Ella vería el rostro con el que había estado sufriendo los últimos días, ya no escaparía haría todo por retenerla, incluso la obligaría que lo amase, IsaSerena lo conocía, sabia de su existencia, mantuvieron muchas charlas amenas, no debería ser tan difícil acostumbrarse a su apariencia.

— No por favor –sollozaba Serena lo mas que podía mientras sentía una mano perezosa tocar todo su cuerpo.

El cazador por su parte la veía como enfermo desde su posición, recorría con su mano el pálido cuerpo, desde sus pechos su vientre hasta su sexo, tomo las pequeñas bragas en su puño preparando dar un jalón y destrozar la prenda por completo.

— ¡No!— el grito de la rubia salió desgarrador que lo hiso detenerse.

La miro al rostro y vio el sufrimiento en ella, la estaba castigando por escapar, solo tomaría antes, lo que en unos días más seria suyo, pero al verla tan afligida sus pensamientos se disiparon.

— ¡Maldita sea!— ladro frustrado aun con la prenda en manos –! adivina quién soy de una puta vez!—

No podía hacerlo, golpeo los lados de la cama de la frustración, los fosas nasales se hinchaban cada vez que resoplaba, el juego seguía, si fallaba cobraría con creces el error, se lamentaría de escapar, la haría suplicar por sus caricias, se lamio sus labios ante sus pensamientos, buscaría saciar su furia a como dé lugar.

La rubia se sentía mareada no podía dejar de temblar mientras que el sentimiento del miedo no la abandonaba, su captor le estaba dando una oportunidad pero no podía pensar claramente.

— No tengo todo el tiempo, te deseo tanto que te tomaría en este momento, no tientes tu suerte mejor habla— la tela jugaba entre sus dedos mientras que la rubia se quedaba sin aliento.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_Viernes 16 de mayo del 2009_**

**_(Cuarto día de tutorías)_**

El día estaba cayendo, ahora estaba al pie de la puerta de las tutorías pensando quien sería el próximo cazador, que elegiría para tomar su clase.

Dio un suspiro largo cerrando sus ojos, se sentía cansada la semana había resultado demasiado pesada, las clases diarias y las extras a la hora de salida.

Echaba de menos las tardes que pasaba con Darien en la cafetería, últimamente lo veía solo de paso por las mañanas, con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, verlo como si nada, hacía que le doliera el pecho, ella se estaba muriendo por no verlo en los últimos días y el estaba como si nada.

Tal vez solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Darien, solo soñaba con él como una tonta mientras que ella no existía en el mundo de su "amigo".

Suspiro audiblemente mientras que abría la puerta el lugar, como era de esperarse Endimion ya había llegado, estaba sumergido totalmente en el libro que tenía entre manos.

Se acerco sigilosamente leyendo el tema del dichoso libro.

**_"el arte de ser cazador_**"

La rubia rodo sus ojos ante el titulo, era de imaginarse lo que le entretenían a todos hasta el más serio de los cazadores, soltó el aire contenido percatándose que la mirada de Endimion ya no estaba en el libro, sus ojos sin expresión la veían minuciosamente dejándola petrificada en el lugar.

—Otra vez observándome Serena—tenia aun la mirada fija en ella, mientras que la rubia abría y cerraba su boca buscando alguna respuesta.

— Yo solo estaba leyendo el tema del libro— confeso nerviosa.

El peli negro por su parte la seguía observando, había dejado el libro de lado solo para dedicar su atención en la rubia.

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta Serena— inquirió con interés mientras se ponía de pie, era sumamente interesante como su voz resaltaba su nombre después de cada frase pero él no se molestaba en llamarla conejo.

Se sentía atraída por sus ojos zafiros, no podía quitar su atención de los luceros mientras que por su parte asentía ante la pregunta del cazador.

— ¿Conoces a mi primo?... Darien Chiba— cuestiono con ceño fruncido permitiéndose caminar alrededor de la joven, Serena se sorprendió, por lo que estaba enterada ellos no se llevaban bien. Ahora tenía que pensar con cuidado que iba a contestar mientras que seguía con la mirada el andar del cazador.

—a Darien si, solía verlo todos los días pero desde tutorías ya no puedo hacerlo, ¿porque la pregunta?— aun caminaba a su alrededor pero se detuvo frente a ella recargando su cadera en la mesa que minutos atrás ocupaba.

—Simple curiosidad— contesto con una sonrisa de lado haciendo, que la rubia se quedara pasmada.

Sonriendo de esa manera lucia más hermoso que su Darien, el tenia algo hechizante que no podía dejar de admirar, negó su cabeza despejando sus pensamientos volviendo prestar atención.

—Son muy parecidos—hablo por lo bajo mientras que Endimion levantaba una ceja.

—Aunque nos veas iguales la verdad es que somos muy diferentes— replico con un gesto de desagrado mientras que la rubia sonreía.

—No tienes que decirlo, eso lo sé—añadió observando cómo Endimion abría los ojos con asombro.

— ¿Enserio?, Como lo sabes si aun no me conoces—se acerco unos pasos más a la rubia quedando a unos centímetros, sus ojos devoraban sus rasgos pálidos mientras que Serena no bajaba la vista.

—Sus ojos son diferentes, los tuyos tienen una profundad muy peculiar, Y por lo que veo tu eres misterioso, mientras que Darien parece un libro abierto—el cazador aun seguía observándola a lo que se animo a seguir con su comparación –también tienes un lunar en tu mejilla, la realidad es que yo los veo diferentes en muchos rasgos, podrán ser replicas para muchos pero al menos no para mí—termino de decir mientras que Endimion se mantenía en la misma posición.

El lugar quedo en silencio, los segundos pasaban en los cuales el cazador seguía bebiéndose la imagen de Serena, ella se quedo estática ante los ojos azules hipnóticos, que no se percató de la cercanía en lo que sus labios estaban.

Endimion miraba sus labios relamiéndose los suyos, guio sus manos al cuello de la rubia en señal a lo que estaba por venir, solo faltaba poco para que sus labios se tocasen.

—Esperamos no importunar—la molesta voz de Malaquite resonó en el aula.

Serena se alejo automáticamente mirando al pelinegro que estaba en el marco de la puerta, vio de reojo a Endimion que permanecía en su lugar aun observándola, se retiró un poco más de él mientras que sonreía nerviosa a Malaquite.

No quería dar mala imagen, lo menos que quería era enredarse con alguno de ellos, no estaba en sus planes, ella solo asistía a tutorías para subir sus notas no para algo más.

—Hola Serena— saludo sonriente Zafiro detrás del peli plateado que bloqueaba la puerta–por todos los cielos Malaquite no piensas entrar—

Malaquite bufo frustrado haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a Zafiro.

El peli negro entro apresurado abrazando a Serena con efusividad, la cargo dando varias vueltas en su eje para después depositarla en su lugar, la rubia sonreía mareada mientras que Zafiro seguía abrazándola cariñoso.

—Ya suéltala Zafiro o la dejaras sin aire— hablo el Diamante que recién entraba al aula.

A regañadientes el fornido cazador soltó a Serena que aún seguía con su sonrisa contagiosa, Endimion había retomado la lectura, mientras que los demás cazadores fueron llegando uno a uno entre pláticas, como era costumbre retomaron asiento en el escritorio central donde solían platicar su día con entusiasmo.

—Y bien… no me has dicho por qué tan feliz—le pregunto a Zafiro al pasar a su lado, para tomar posición en la mesa.

—Si me eliges como tu tutor lo sabrás— los ojos de Zafiro eran color azules claros, con cada expresión que él hacia lo expresaba a través de sus pupilas.

Con un guiño coqueto camino a tomar asiento a un lado de Diamante, las platica cesaron cuando Serena siguió los pasos del peli negro, miro nerviosa a todos incluyendo a Endimion que había dejado la lectura de lado.

—Que tal preciosa, a quien eligieras ahora— animo Diamante desde su asiento.

Serena miro a todos pero la sonrisa ladina de Zafiro la conquisto, después de todo moría por saber la felicidad del cazador.

—Me encantaría que Zafiro me ayudara—

El peli negro se puso de pie automáticamente, mientras que miraba a todos de manera orgullosa.

—La dama a elegido, así que si me permiten, es mi turno de otorgar un poco de mi sabiduría—las carcajadas de Diamante resonaron.

—Tranquilo Zafiro, la modestia es una virtud hermano—añadió el peli plateado aun entre risas.

Todos se levantaron de su asiento, pasaron de lado del castaño uno que otro le daba una palmadita en la espalda menos Malaquite y James que lo fulminaron con la mirada, al salir del lugar.

Serena miro a Endimion que no se había movido del lugar, el la observaba atentamente se sonrojo al sentirse intimidada, no podía creer que segundos antes de que los demás llegaran, estaba a punto de besarlo.

—Vaya aun sigues con ese libro—escucho en la lejanía la voz de Zafiro –no sé porque lo hayas interesante, creo que sabemos todo sobre la casería— una sonrisa torcida se hiso presente en el rostro del peli negro.

—Digamos que este libro es un instructivo, aunque se mucho sobre casería quiero estar preparado para atrapar a otra presa más grande— su voz sonaba pacifica, sabía que la plática era entre Zafiro y el, pero sus ojos verdes solo la miraban a ella.

—Siempre estás en la búsqueda de algo, qué más podemos hacer, te dejamos leer. La conejo y yo nos vamos a la mesa de atrás—Endimion solo sonrió asintiendo.

La rubia permanecía al margen del la conversación, pero la mano de Zafiro en su brazo la saco de sus pensamientos la guio hasta la última mesa donde el día anterior había tenido la aterradora clase con Malaquite.

—Gracias por elegirme— le retiro la silla, para que Serena se sentara –viste cómo me miro Malaquite y James, si las miradas mataran de seguro estaría tres metros bajo tierra— expreso divertido mientras que la rubia reía.

—Si lo note, pero no entiendo porque lo hicieron, bueno por parte de Malaquite el es un poco aterrador pero a James no lo conozco muy bien—vio como Zafiro alzaba sus cejas de desconcierto se acerco un poco a ella cuidando que Endimion no los viera.

—Te puedo confesar algo— susurro el fornido cazador en su oído.

—Si dime lo que sea, prometo no decir nada— el peli negro miro de nuevo en dirección a Endimion verificando que siguiera en la lectura.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes a todos fascinados, cada quien cuenta las horas para poder verte—Serena abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que miraba asustada a Zafiro— los que más se ven interesados son Malaquite y James—

—pero yo... yo no he hecho nada para que ellos estén...—

—Tranquila preciosa tengo todo controlado, no te asustes— la interrumpió el peli azulado sonriente.

—Y que piensas hacer— interrogo nerviosa viendo hacia al peli negro entretenido en la lectura.

—Estoy pensando que podrías ser mi novia, así ya no te molestaran— dijo, a lo que Serena lo fulmino con la mirada. – Yo también estoy interesado en ti, me gustas y mucho, haríamos una linda pareja— susurro provocativamente en su oído provocando escalofríos en su espina dorsal.

— ¿Y bien dime, por que estabas tan feliz?— salió del hilo de la conversación, la única verdad es que no quería involucrarse con ninguno de ellos, solo Darien estaba en su corazón.

—Te permitiré esa jugarreta por esta ocasión— contesto el cazador divertido –es que obtuve la mayor puntuación en la clase de química— saco su examen de un libro cercano así mostrándoselo –lo ves ningún error—

La rubia tomo el examen fascinada, miro detenidamente a Zafiro con una sonrisa y se detuvo a mirar de nuevo al papel.

—Pues de nuevo felicidades, la verdad que eres muy bueno—

—No tanto como quisiera, en los anteriores siempre había tenido un error—

Serena se salió de su asiento, el se quejaba por un solo error cuando ella a veces tenía más de cinco, lo miro frunciendo el ceño y después miro el examen que marcaba el cien a la perfección.

—Eres un presumido, yo por más que me esfuerce siempre tengo más de uno— dejo el examen en la mesa –pero me alegro por ti.

—Ese no es el punto preciosa, yo soy perfeccionista los errores no se deben dejar pasar— el azulado la miraba intensamente –si cometes uno posiblemente tenga consecuencias, ese es mi lema—

El ambiente había cambiado, sentía que Zafiro se acercaba mucho a ella, miro a Endimion de reojo y noto que los estaba viendo desde su posición, el peli negro carraspeo fuerte lo que hiso que Zafiro se alejara de ella por inercia.

—Recuerda preciosa nada de errores, creo que es mejor empezar la clase—

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente hasta que la hora de partir a casa había llegado, ya Endimion había marchado mientras que Zafiro llevaba solo un par de minutos de haberse ido, decidió quedarse un poco más para analizar los problemas de química que el azulado le había dejado, pero ya era tarde como para estar más tiempo en el aula.

Acomodaba sus cosas con cuidado, el ruido de sus libros era lo único que retumbaba en el lugar, minutos más tarde escucho como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas, se irguió quedando paralizada, unos pasos marcados atrás de ella se hicieron presentes, había leído demasiado los últimos días, libros de intriga que su mente ya había citado alguna escena de terror.

Temió por lo que estaba por ocurrir, su mano viajo hacia la mesa tomando su pesado libro de matemáticas, conto hasta tres mentalmente y así se voltio decidida, dando la cara a quien sea que la estaba asechando.

—Tranquila—abrió sus ojos conmocionados bajando el libro al ver que no había peligro.

—Lamento asustarte Serena, pero me regrese porque quería preguntarte…—el cazador la miro a los ojos decidido – ¿quisieras salir conmigo este fin de semana?—

Ella estaba estática, solo lo veía absorta nunca pensó recibir esa propuesta menos por parte de él.

—Claro, me encantaría—

**Fin de flash back**

Ahí estaba la clave.

El odiaba los errores, también estaba interesado en ella, no cavia duda que la respuesta estaba clara, a pesar de lo que quiera aparentar el se había arrepentido, era por eso que le dio la oportunidad de retomar el juego.

Zafiro era el más noble de todos los cazadores, tenía que ser él.

—Zafiro— hablo por lo bajo.

La mano que minutos antes sujetaban sus bragas había desaparecido, el silencio reinaba en la habitación mientras que ella estaba estática.

Brinco del susto cuando volvió a sentir las ásperas manos del cazador, masajeaba su abdomen delicadamente, pero después se sobresalto cuando algo húmedo le recorría la orilla de su ombligo.

—Eres exquisita, me encanta cada vez que te estremeces— su aliento golpeaba en su ombligo, ahora sabía que la estaba lamiendo.

—Entonces, eres Zafiro— sentido esperanzas, cuando siempre fallaba escuchaba la respuesta de manera rotunda pero ahora no había contestado nada.

El se estaba preparando para dejarla libre.

—No, no lo soy— contesto seguido de una risa traviesa–por un momento llegue a pensar que esta vez acertarías, tuviste la oportunidad, cometí muchas fallas y aunque no lo creas te di las armas para que supieras mi identidad— su voz era áspera, mientras que la rubia sentía su corazón palpitar sin control.

Por más esperanzas que había tenido, otra vez había fallado, la verdad es que todos le resultaban sospechosos menos uno, estaba más que segura que él no podía ser, después de todo no le había dado razones.

—Si mis cuentas no me fallan estas en desventaja, si contamos cuantos cazadores somos te haría falta una prenda mas para poder adivinar, después de todo no soy tan malo como crees tenía pensado dejarte libre a su momento— hablo irónico aun acariciando su cuerpo –cuando te escapaste tenía pensado hacerte mía de una vez por todas, pero quiero divertirme un poco mas así que te quite la camisa sin razón—

Escuchaba la respiración agitada de su captor, la gran erección golpeaba en su vientre mientras que sus labios rozaban los suyos, no podía hablar se había quedado sin palabras, solo rogaba a dios que aquello acabara rápido, quería que su mente se desconectara de su cuerpo para no sentir, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

—Zafiro odia los errores como yo, es un buen chico, no tengo nada en contra de el pero simplemente no tiene la malicia que yo poseo—beso sus labios lentamente desplazando su boca a su barbilla – Shh tranquila solo quiero que disfrutes—silencio sus labios con un beso abrasador.

Su boca chocaba con la suya, ejercía presión a manera que el beso continuaba, sus pensamientos recorrían a Darien, no quería que nada de eso sucediera, su habida lengua la asaltaba le robaba la respiración, sus manos estaban en todas partes mientras que su dura erección rosaba su nudo de nervios por encima de sus bragas.

—No— alcanzo decir débil, una vez que se libero de su boca.

El cazador ataco su cuello, lo mordía con demencia y succionaba la marca que le dejaba cuando podía, Serena se removía inquieta hasta que las caricias cesaron, las respiraciones era el único sonido que reinaba pero algo frio le calo en su pecho.

Sintió el tirón de su sujetador dejando sus pechos en el aire, lo había roto desde la parte de enfrente con algo filoso, se movía inquieta quería cubrirse pero sus manos atadas lo impedía, el cazador no hacia nada por su parte solo se quedo quieto encima de ella.

El estaba fascinado observando sus pechos, no eran pequeños pero tampoco exagerados, para solo tener diecisiete años estaban de buen tamaño, eran justos para llenar sus manos.

Los tomo por la base y llevo las pequeñas puntas rosadas a su boca, succionaba con fuerza mientras que el otro pecho lo estimulaba con su mano, paso su lengua desde la base hasta la punta en un acto de posesión.

Juntaba a ambas cumbres y los besaba como desesperado, escuchaba los gemidos bajos de su presa, estaba más que seguro que se resistía a su toque, pero esta noche la haría gritar.

Mordió su pezón haciendo que ella soltara un gemido en lo alto, se sentía mareada sus pechos ardían, negaba con su cabeza mientras que le seguía tirando con sus dientes.

Las lamidas seguían mientras que el espacio entre ellos era inexistente, sabía que estaba por terminar aquella tortura después de todo el no podía seguir besando sus pechos toda la noche, pero se equivoco.

—Eres hermosa Serena, no puedo saciarme de ti por más que tengo cada día—su voz era entrecortada –intentemos algo mejor preciosa.

Se irguió encima de ella, Serena estaba asustada pero se aterrorizo mas cuando el cazador se sentó arriba de ella, la vergüenza la invadió cuando noto su desnudes pegada a su tórax, su rígido miembro topaba con sus pechos haciendo que se tensaran y le dolieran mas.

Sentía los pequeños golpes que él le propinaba con su falo en la punta de sus pechos, aquello era mas de lo que podía esperar, pero él siguió amasando sus senos con sus manos aun sintiendo el rose de su pene en sus pezones, las ansias de sentir algo mas la estaba carcomiendo, quería algo pero no sabía que exactamente.

—Follare estas lindas tetas— anuncio agónico mientras que juntaba sus pechos—no te muevas preciosa—

Coloco su verga en entre sus pechos embistiendo como desquiciado, sentía una máxima satisfacción al ver los pequeños pezones húmedos y mientras más friccionaba veía como humedecía mas la zona, pero aun no era suficiente, quería todo de ella.

—Vamos preciosa abre esa linda boquita tuya— le ordeno desde su posición –cuando mi verga llegue a ti quiero que la chupes entendiste, quiero que me sabores cada vez que este cerca—

Volvió dar otra arremetida pero Serena no hiso lo que le pidió, se sentía avergonzada lo que le estaba ordenando era más de lo que podía dar, ella nunca había echo nada de eso.

—como un demonio haz lo que te digo, no me cabrees Serena, no quiero olvidar tu oportunidad—ladro frustrado.

Serena negó de indignación pero en cuanto volvió arremeter ella agacho su cabeza chupando la punta de su erección, sintió la viscosidad de su semen en sus labios, el sabor era raro pero no le molesto, con cada embestida ella lo recibía con su boca dispuesta a chupar.

Las arremetidas subieron de intensidad mientras que su boca bebía más de su secreción, el rugido del cazador anuncio la llegada del orgasmo mientras que los chorros de semen cubrían los pechos y la boca de la rubia.

Su respiración era agitada, necesitaba recobrarse pero al ver a su presa con los labios rojos llenos de su excitación hiso perder más la cordura, el había alcanzado la cima pero ella aun no lo hacía, quería olvidar todo y enterrarse en su virginal cuerpo, romper la barrera que lo separaba de su total posesión, ella era suya, era tan solo ver como respondía a sus caricias, pero tenía que cumplir el estúpido juego.

Se paró de la cama pasándose una mano por su cabello, tenía que controlarse pero por más tiempo que pasaba sentía que sus instintos lo dominaban, fue al baño por un paño húmedo, al volver vio a la rubia en la misma posición, limpio toda su excitación de su cuerpo.

La tomo en brazos llevándola a tomar una ducha.

El agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo mientras que no podía dejar vagar sus manos por los senos de Serena, estaba callada solo se dedicaba a gemir conforme el la tocaba, pero quería escucharla gritar.

Adentro su mano en la única prenda que tapaba su cuerpo, encontrándose con la cavidad caliente de la rubia, adentro sus dedos en busca de su pequeño clítoris.

-No por favor para- escucho como se quejaba, pero él seguía estimulando el nudo de nervios.

Serena sentía todas las sensaciones acumularse en un solo lugar, los dedos del cazador se movían rápidos en su centro, de un momento a otro se escuchaba gritando por cada emoción que asaltaba a su cuerpo, quería alcanzar algo pero no lo lograba, el cuerpo del cazador estaba pegado completamente a su espalda, mientras que sus brazos la cubrían por completo.

Sus resoplidos le calaban en su oreja y de vez en cuando, una risa traviesa resonaba cada vez que no lograba contener sus gritos.

Estaba a punto de llegar, estaba al borde pero de un momento a otro el dejo sus movimientos cerrando la ducha, se sentía frustrada no entendía por qué, pero quería que el siguiera.

La saco de la ducha minutos después, la sentó en el escusado con la tapa abajo, para secarla con una toalla, sus manos eran delicadas cuando él quería, pero ahora sentía su clítoris latir con intensidad aun a la espera de su liberación.

La tomo de nuevo en brazos llevándola de regreso a la habitación, Serena quería hablar pero no sabía que decir exactamente.

-Si quieres seguir solo tienes que pedirlo- la masculina voz sonaba como un siseo –pero si lo hacemos tenemos que olvidarnos del juego-

Se quedo rotundamente callada, no quería exponer mas su pellejo además se sentía cansada por el día que había tenido, sus pies aun le dolían y sentía su cuerpo adormecido por varios golpes que había sufrido en el transcurso.

Estaba tenso de deseo, solo tenerla cerca hacia que la sangre le hirviera, la deposito en la cama ato sus pies y su boca, se cercioro de sus nudos estuvieran en su lugar para no caer de nuevo en la misma trampa.

Fijo la vista en su presa, se sorprendió que estuviera profundamente dormida que no había sentido sus ataduras, la coloco en una posición mas cómoda, tapo su desnudes con una sabana ya que era demasiada tentación, no quería tentar su control así que bajo dejando a su pequeña conejo descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje era exhausto, habían pasado ocho horas desde que había abordado el avión, el vuelo se había retrasado y lo único que quería era llegar a Tokio.

Artemis estaba enfermo, había pedido que llevaran de regreso a sus nietos a Inglaterra, no quería morir sin antes ver a Darien y Endimion.

El cambio de horario era molesto pero por fin podría ver a su hijo, la rubia miro por la ventana contemplando las nubes.

Luna sabía que hacer entrar en razón a Endimion como a Darien iba ser difícil, pero tenía que regresar a Inglaterra con ambos, después de todo la rivalidad entre familia tenía que acabar de una vez por todas.

**-.-..-.-.**

**Gracias a todas por esperar disculpen pero tuve problemas y era imposible subir antes.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y las que se pasan a leer espero ya no tardar mas en actualizar**

**Moon midnight**


	9. Huyendo de la realidad

**Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar (Paulii Bones Love), Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios) **

Disclaimer

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T. y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza

**.**

**¿Adivina quién soy?**

**Capítulo nueve**

— ¡Taxi! —exclamó la morena, haciendo una seña al vehículo que pasaba de cerca.

Tenía más de diez minutos que pisaba el aeropuerto de Tokio. La ciudad era moderna y con mucha gente estresada moviéndose de un lugar a otro, interesados en llegar rápido a su destino, al igual que lo hacía ella.

Vió como el chofer de la unidad bajó de su lugar, y mostró una enorme sonrisa al ver como la ayudaba a subir su equipaje en la capota del auto. El humilde señor de pelo canoso abrió la puerta de pasajeros de una manera muy elegante para invitar a la morena a subir.

Luna asintió en forma de agradecimiento, subiendo al taxi y una vez adentro, suspiró fuertemente sintiéndose aliviada de haber llegado su destino.

Las palabras de Artemis retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si se tratara de un disco rayado. No sabía cómo enfrentaría a su sobrino y mucho menos a su hijo. Aún recordaba sus palabras antes de irse de Inglaterra, no quería que los malos entendidos de familia siguieran.

— ¿A dónde la llevo? —preguntó el chofer del taxi.

La morena volteó a ver al hombre mayor y se apresuró a buscar entre sus cosas, había reservado un hotel desde Inglaterra, pero aún no había memorizado su nombre. Encontró la dichosa hoja de papel y se la tendió al hombre.

—Voy a esta dirección —anunció con su acento londinense.

El chofer observó la dirección, sonriendo por último.

—Entonces vamos al Olimpic, es el hotel más lujoso de esta ciudad —confirmó él mientras que Luna lo veía—. No se preocupe, en un momento llegaremos.

El hotel era intimidante, estaba ubicado en el corazón de Tokio.

El botones, le ayudó con su equipaje al momento de bajar del taxi. Llegó a recepción para pedir su reservación y, minutos después, ya estaba en la comodidad de su habitación.

Las paredes tenían un lindo decorado que hacia su estancia en Tokio más agradable, se sentía inquieta mientras que en su mente evocaba las palabras que le diría a su hijo.

Tenía que pensar en lo que haría, la pelea eterna debía de terminar. No le gustaba ver a Endimión y a Darién compitiendo por ser el mejor, y le dolía ver a los niños que amaba luchar siempre.

Caminó al sillón de estar, se quitó los zapatos masajeándose sus pies adoloridos. Tenía que conseguir las direcciones de ambos Chiba, no tenía la menor idea de dónde comenzar a buscarlos pero sabía quién le ayudaría a encontrar a uno.

Tomó el teléfono de la habitación marcando el número que ya sabía de memoria, sonó una y otra vez hasta que este fue contestado.

—_Familia Chiba. —_Sonrió por reflejo al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

—Agatha, ¿cómo estás? Soy yo, Luna. —Se paró del sofá nerviosa.

—_Señora Luna, que alegría me da escucharla, ¿cómo ha estado?_

—Bien, Agatha. Quisiera de tu ayuda, ¿de casualidad no sabes dónde puedo localizar a Endimión? —Ahora caminaba por toda la habitación.

—_No, señora. No sé dónde vive, pero ahora está aquí quedándose en Osaka. _—Se quedó quieta frente a la cama con la noticia. Tenía pensado encontrar a su hijo, pero no tan pronto.

—Pero ¿no se supone que está estudiando en la cuidad? —cuestionó molesta—. ¿Está en la casa? —indagó por último, tratando de controlarse.

—_No, él no está por ahora. Por lo poco que sé, dejó la escuela por un problema con el joven Darién _—afirmó la mujer preocupada. Luna se pasó una mano por su mejilla en signo de desesperación.

— ¿Cuantos días tiene en Osaka?

—_Tiene no más de una semana. Por lo general, se la pasa el mayor tiempo en el bosque, no sale de ahí, solo vuelve para comer. _—La escuchó suspirar por el auricular mientras ella se relajaba_—. Está muy extraño, la visita del joven Darién a la casa lo puso de mal humor._

— ¿Darién fue a Osaka? —preguntó sorprendida la morena.

—_Si, hace un par de días vino a buscar al joven Endimión _—contestó por último la mujer mayor.

—Muy bien, Agatha. Te pediré que, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a Endimión que te hablé. En este momento estoy en Tokio para arreglar un asunto, en cuanto termine iré a Osaka para hablar con él —explicó, sentándose en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse.

—_Por supuesto, señora, no le diré nada al joven. Espero que pueda visitarnos lo más pronto._

—No te preocupes, Agatha, gracias por todo.

Colgó el teléfono un poco despreocupada, tenía que pensar que haría exactamente. Quería partir lo antes posible de regreso a Inglaterra, debía llegar antes que Artemis empeorara de salud.

Se paró de la cama dispuesta a tomar un baño; después de estar todo el vuelo sentada lo que menos quería era quedarse en su habitación, necesitaba salir a meditar un poco.

Se vistió con ropa cómoda, tomó un pantalón deportivo de su maleta, para después recoger su cabello en una coleta.

Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Saldría a caminar un poco por la cuidad pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, no conocía nada de Tokio, pero había un sitio en especial que añoraba ver desde hace tiempo.

Bajó al lobby del hotel, vió al castaño que atendía en recepción, sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a él.

—Buenas noches, disculpa la molestia, pero me gustaría un poco de información. —El castaño asintió, prestando atención a Luna mientras que por su parte la morena leía el carnet del joven.

—Diga, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

— ¿Quisiera saber en dónde se encuentra la universidad de Tokio? —preguntó Luna entusiasmada. Sabía que ahí estudiaba su hijo al igual que Darién.

—Está a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí, pero si quiere le puedo pedir un taxi. —Ofreció el joven, Luna miró hacia la avenida y después volvió a mirar al castaño.

—No hace falta, pero muchas gracias, Carter. Solo indícame hacia dónde ir y trataré de llegar. —El acento londinense de Luna cautivó al recepcionista, el cual sonrió ruborizado.

—Camine ocho cuadras hacia el norte, notará las grandes instalaciones con el escudo de Tokio, no hay manera de que se confunda —explicó amablemente mientras la morena memorizaba las instrucciones.

—Gracias —contestó por último la morena, dispuesta a partir.

—Espere —exclamó el castaño—, tenga esta tarjeta, si llega a tener problemas no dude en llamarnos. —Ella tomó la tarjeta en sus manos, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Cruzó las grandes puertas del lobby, mirando las edificaciones que estaban frente al hotel, giró hacia dónde el recepcionista le había señalado y caminó acompañada de sus pensamientos.

El reloj pasaba de las once de la noche, las calles de la cuidad comenzaban a cambiar. La vida nocturna solía ser peligrosa y más para una mujer solitaria caminando por la acera, pero a la morena no le importaba.

Desde que sus pequeños partieron de Inglaterra pasaba horas imaginándose como seria la universidad donde ambos estudiaban. Había buscado fotos por internet, pero no se compararía con la satisfacción de verla con sus propios ojos.

Un gran edificio apareció frente a sus ojos, miró la fachada notando el gran escudo que Carter le había señalado. Las lágrimas comenzaron empañar su visión, añorando que sus problemas se resolvieran; deseó que ambos aceptaran volver con ella a Inglaterra, pero no sabía qué hacer o decir.

Miró a su alrededor viendo la gente que pasaba por la calle, suspiró fuertemente y decidió continuar con el camino de regreso al hotel. Dió un par de pasos levantando la vista como si algo le dijese que lo hiciera.

Vió una silueta que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella. Se detuvo para ver con mayor detalle al joven que venía caminando: se veía totalmente triste mientras que su figura lucía deplorable, pero algo de él la había dejado sin aliento, su corazón se aceleraba conforme él se iba acercando.

— ¿Darién? —gritó conmocionada. No sabía si era una ilusión pero tenía un presentimiento.

El joven que venía por la acera levantó la mirada confundido hacia la morena que tenía enfrente, abrió sus ojos con asombro y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—Luna, ¿eres tú? —cuestionó dudoso el pelinegro. Sus ojos la veían conmovido mientras que la mujer estaba estática.

La morena lo abrazó fuertemente, solo se despegó un poco para poderle ver el rostro de el pequeño que no había visto en años. Tenía sus ojos vidriosos, se notaba cansado y pálido, había algo de diferente en él que no le dió la paz que Luna esperaba.

La cálida piel del peli negro carecía de color, sus rasgos se acentuaban más notando el agotamiento que tenía.

—Tranquilo —susurró, a lo que Darién cerró los ojos permitiendo que su tía lo consolara—. ¿Qué te pasa, Darién?, ¿qué tienes? Te ves muy mal —habló por lo bajo y lo tomó de sus mejillas.

—No puedo más, Luna, me siento terrible —se lamentó con voz aguda, la vió de nuevo y se asomó por la calle observando que estaba desolada—. ¿A dónde ibas a esta hora?

La morena miró hacia el imponente instituto donde ambos estudiaban, después negó tratando de controlarse. Sentía que sus lágrimas la traicionarían, ahora sabía que el destino había impuesto que esa noche saliera, si no de lo contrario no habría visto a Darién

—A ningún lado, creo que solo quería encontrarte —contestó por lo bajo, suspiró recobrando su voz—. ¿Por qué no volvemos a mi hotel y me platicas cómo has estado? —Lo tomó del brazo dispuesta a partir. Se sentía afortunada estar junto a su sobrino, pero él permaneció estático en el lugar—. Darién…

Lo miró dudosa mientras que él tenía su rostro de lado. Caminó de nuevo hacia Darién y lo observó detenidamente.

—Discúlpame, tía, es solo que no quiero ir a ningún sitio a esta hora —musitó y frunció su ceño levemente. Se frotó su cara con su mano mientras que contempló de nuevo a Luna—. ¿Por qué no te invito a mi departamento? Está muy cerca de aquí —propuso por último.

La morena sonrió cariñosa mientras que pasó su mano por el desordenado cabello cobrizo.

—Claro, vamos —contestó paciente. El pelinegro le tendió su brazo a lo que Luna aceptó; ambos sonrieron al iniciar el recorrido, pero la sonrisa de Darién no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Las calles eran desoladas, pero no desagradables. Ambos estaban en completo silencio mientras que Luna miraba a Darién cuando podía.

Los minutos pasaron tan rápido que no se percató cuando llegó a un edificio. Miró la fachada del lugar: los rincones de este eran limpios y no se veía tan malo como parecía a primera impresión, las ventanas eran de un estilo contemporáneo mientras que sus ornamentos era de un estilo neoclásico.

Darién la invitó a pasar, ella lo miró dudosa, pero por fin decidió entrar al edificio.

Cruzaron el lobby para tomar un elevador austero, Darién cerró las reglas del este. Luna estudiaba todos las partes del edificio, pero un sonido chirriante la sobresaltó, retomó la calma al ver que solo estaban subiendo.

Se detuvieron en el tercer piso, esperó a que su sobrino abriera las rejas del elevador, y después lo siguió hasta el departamento número nueve.

—Bienvenida, Luna, esta es mi casa —anunció desanimado, y se hizo de lado para que la morena pasara.

Luna miraba el lugar con asombro. Había ropa tirada en la sala mientras que los platos reinaban en la cocina: en la mesa habían varios papeles a lo que la morena se acercó y tomó uno en sus manos leyendo su contenido.

La joven que se mostraba en cada foto era la misma: tenía su cabello rubio con ojos color azules celestes. Es sin duda una chica muy bonita, era una lástima la situación.

—Serena Tsukino, ¿quién es esta chica? —preguntó desconcertada. Leía la hoja en su mano, era un anuncio de búsqueda, el departamento estaba lleno de éstos, lo que hizo que Luna lo viera preocupada.

—Ella es mi vida, lleva desaparecida hace más de cuatro días. —Recogió los papeles desparramados, poniéndolos en un lugar fijo y retiró la ropa del sofá. Se perdió en el pasillo, dejando a Luna en la sala esperando.

La morena daba vueltas por todas partes, mientras que meditaba lo que acababa de ver. Jamás pensó ver a su sobrino en el estado en que estaba, sabía que lo que estaba pasando no sería de su agrado, y posiblemente seria el obstáculo para llevarse de Tokio a ambos Chiba.

Escuchó a Darién tras ella, suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, y se volteo haciéndole frente al pelinegro que estaba de pie en medio de la sala.

—Quiero que me expliques que está ocurriendo. Mírate, no eres ni la sombra de lo que yo recordaba, ¿qué pasó con el de antes…? — exigió la morena alzando su voz.

—Tú sabes que pasó con el de antes, tu adorado hijo Endimión se ha encargado de acabar conmigo. —La interrumpió exaltado. La ira se apoderó de su rostro, suspiró tratando de controlarse y la miró de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Luna? No sabía que visitabas Tokio.

Ella estaba petrificada mientras que los ojos de Darién la taladraban. Él aún no olvidaba, podía ver los fantasmas del pasado en sus ojos zafiros.

—Tu abuelo Artemis me mandó. Él está muy mal, hace poco le diagnosticaron cáncer al pulmón. —Bajó la mirada mientras se preparaba a lo que le dijese—. Yo sé que tú no lo quieres ver después de lo que pasó, pero ya no le queda mucho tiempo. —Lo observó decidida y vió que él estaba ido. —Él quiere verlos a ambos antes de morir. —Darién se quedó serio. Haciendo que Luna se impacientara.

—Luna, lo siento —susurró el pelinegro. Se pasó una mano por su cabello en signo de desesperación—. Sé que estimas mucho al abuelo, pero no puedo irme. —Miró la fotografía de Serena en el anuncio de búsqueda—. Yo no puedo marcharme, necesito encontrarla.

Fotografías de la rubia era lo que llenaba la decoración del departamento. Luna veía todas y cada una de ellas: periódicos que anunciaban la desaparición y artículos que publicaban el seguimiento de la búsqueda; habían muchos papeles, bastante de dónde leer. Eran letras que poco a poco estaban matando a Darién.

No podía estar más en Tokio, la chica de la fotografía llevaba menos de una semana desaparecida. Si seguía así, estaba segura que su sobrino podría morir de tristeza.

— ¿Ella es tu novia? —inquirió Luna, preocupada.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, miró a Luna con ojos llorosos mientras que tomaba su mano para sentirse por primera vez con alivio.

—No, ella era mi amiga, la mejor de todas… no puedo dejar que él se salga con la suya, ¡no dejaré que esta vez me quite lo que más quiero! —escupió con desprecio. Caminó desesperado hasta que encontró el muro más cercano y lo golpeó fuerte mientras que la morena lo siguió asustada. Sus manos estaban hinchadas, pero no le importaba el dolor que sentía, lo principal era descargar su rabia.

— ¡Tranquilo, Darién! ¿De qué hablas? No sé qué quieres decir, ¿¡quien tiene a esta chica!? —exigió, tomándolo de la espalda. Darién recargo su frente en el muro, mientras que su respiración se volvía a controlar, pero aún se negaba a ver a Luna de frente—. Darién, mírame y dime. —Escuchó a Luna preocupada.

Él se giró, dando su rostro a la mujer que lo había criado después que sus padres murieran. Él jamás se había dejado vencer, ahora Luna veía como él se derrumbaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luna limpió su rostro esperando su reacción, acarició su cabello como solía hacerlo estando pequeño, lo amaba tanto como si se tratase de Endimión.

—No tiene importancia, no puedo hacer nada por más que quiero, me siento impotente —susurró por lo último, dejándose caer lentamente hasta el piso. La morena se sentó a un lado de él mientras que lo tomaba de su rostro.

—Creo que sería mejor que olvides, si no puedes hacer nada. Mejor ven conmigo a Inglaterra. — Miró sus ojos zafiros y le regaló un beso la frente—. El tiempo curará todo, mi niño. El recuerdo de esa chica se irá —le dijo cariñosa mientras que Darién se aferraba a ella desconsolado.

—No puedo, no puedo dejar a Serena. ¡No puedes decirme eso! —Habló entre sollozos—. No sé qué hacer, no soy tan fuerte como creí, pero no me puedo ir.

—Ya no puedes estar aquí, por favor acompáñame de regreso —suplicó por último ella. Lo abrazó fuertemente mientras que él permanecía aun perdido, viendo la fotografía de Serena.

—Promete que si me regreso a Londres, no dejarás que esto se quede así. —Suspiró mirando a su tía que se notaba preocupada—. Contratarás al mejor detective y no dejarás que Serena desaparezca de mi vida.

—Por supuesto que no, la encontraremos… mañana mismo por la noche saldremos hacia Londres —declaró dándole un beso en la mejilla—. No te dejaré.

La morena se levantó del piso para después tenderle la mano a Darién, éste la tomó y se levantó con pesar.

—Vamos, tenemos que hacer tus maletas —habló por lo bajo, tratando de guiarlo. Él solo negó mientras que terminaba de limpiar su rostro.

—No hace falta, Luna. Mejor vamos de regreso a tu hotel, yo mañana preparo todo antes de partir —anunció en tono serio. La morena solo lo observaba, sabía que debía darle su espacio. Además, ella aún tenía que ver a alguien antes de marchar.

—Me parece bien…pero ya está decidido ¿cierto? —indagó.

—Mañana partiremos —dijo simplemente, suspiró profundo y acompañó a Luna de nuevo al hotel.

Las calles pasaban mientras que ambos platicaban su día y su vida. Darién sonreía levemente mientras que Luna lo veía preocupada.

Se detuvieron al ver la enorme fachada del Olympic.

—Bueno, llegamos. Muchas gracias por acompañarme —habló ella por lo bajo. Vió las grandes ojeras en sus ojos—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

El pelinegro, que la estaba observando, negó con la cabeza, ladeando su sonrisa.

—Sí, solo que tengo algo que hacer antes de irme —contestó desanimado. Tomó la mano de la morena y se acarició su rostro con ella—. No te preocupes más por mí.

— ¿Como no quieres que lo haga? Aún eres mi niño, Darién, recuérdalo —añadió cariñosa. Miró hacia la recepción vacía y frunció su ceño levemente—. Reservaré los boletos de avión para mañana por la noche, espero que tengas todo listo. —Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la tendió—. Márcame cuando termines tus asuntos, pero recuerda de no pasarte de las seis de la tarde, lo más seguro es que tomemos el vuelo de las nueve.

Darién sonrió, sacó una pluma negra del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras tomaba la mano de Luna y anotó una clase de dígitos en su palma con caligrafía perfecta.

—No tengo tarjetas pero este es mi número. —Sonrió levemente, señalando su mano—. Cuando tengas los boletos, puedes llamarme, yo estaré listo. —Terminó de hablar en un siseo mientras que veía la puerta del hotel—. Llegó la hora de entrar, estaré aquí hasta que te hayas ido.

La morena asintió, serena, y se dió la vuelta para entrar al hotel ante la atenta mirada de su sobrino. Caminó hacia los ascensores tranquila y con un poco de paz.

—Señora Chiba. —Escuchó la voz de Carter. Giró a hacia él y vió que tenía un papelito en mano—. Disculpe, pero me dejaron un recado. —Tomó el papel en sus manos, vió hacia la puerta y no vio a Darién por ningún lado. No sabía quién le había dejado el mensaje.

— ¿Quién lo trajo? —preguntó dudosa. Nadie sabía que ella estaba en Tokio, posiblemente Darién la vio llegar o quizás Artemis había empeorado su salud.

—No, la llamaron a recepción. —El joven miró hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, dónde minutos antes estaba el pelinegro esperando a que entrara—. Espero que haya tenido una buena noche, señora Chiba. —Terminó de decir amablemente con un asentimiento.

—Gracias Carter. —Sonrió de nuevo al joven marchando del lugar.

Se sentía inmensamente feliz. Si no podía hablar con su hijo, al menos Darién marchaba con ella a Inglaterra al día siguiente. Aunque aún no tenía el valor suficiente de ver a Endimión.

Posiblemente eran iguales, pero la verdad es que ambos eran muy distintos.

Subió al elevador con prisa mientras tomaba la nota en sus manos. La abrió lentamente, asombrándose con el mensaje.

_**Te espero al mediodía en el restaurante **__**Cutters Crabhouse**__**. Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.**_

_**Endimión C.**_

Se quedó helada al terminar de leer. Sabía que el encuentro llegaría tarde o temprano pero todo se estaba dando demasiado pronto.

Sus manos temblaban por completo. Trató de tranquilizarse pero estaba más que segura que no dormiría en toda la noche. Lo que menos esperaba era enfrentar a su hijo, tenía que analizar lo que le diría, pero, por otro lado, su corazón palpitaba de alegría por volver a ver Endimión.

**.**

**.**

Tenía todo planeado. Ahora que la conejo había visto su ubicación no tenía otro remedio que llevarla a otra jaula, pero con Haruka rondando cerca, ningún lugar era seguro.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio de su despacho esperando la llamada de Rubeus. Ese mismo día Serena tenía que subir a un avión partiendo del continente, era lo más conveniente para todos y ahora el destino estaba a su favor.

Las paredes de roble adornaban la mayoría del lugar y la mesa estaba llena de papeles que solo servían de relleno; si alguien entraba a la casa no encontraría ninguna evidencia de que él tenía encerrada a Serena en otro sitio. Sonrió de lado con aquel pensamiento.

"_Serena._"

Aún tenía en mente todo lo que habían gozado. Sabía que ella era la persona más inocente que había conocido, pero para su desgracia la estaba corrompiendo. Los recuerdos de sus gemidos y sus suspiros cada vez que él besaba su piel era la prueba; solo está a dos oportunidades más y ella sería completamente suya.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar una y otra vez sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Levantó el auricular apresurado mientras que se acomodaba en el respaldo de su silla.

—Dime —contestó simplemente.

—_Está todo listo, tengo todo lo que me pediste. _—Escuchó la voz de Rubeus, mientras que él torcía una sonrisa ante las noticias—. _Demonios, no sabes lo que me ha costado hacerlo. Espero que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo _—demandó eufórico el oficial.

—Tú sabes mi manera de hacer las cosas, y por tu parte no te preocupes, sabes bien que serás recompensado —ladró furioso y golpeó el escritorio con ira—. Tengo unos asuntos que atender, te espero en la casa a las tres de la tarde. Lleva al chico contigo, tenemos que planear todo para que esta misma noche este en marcha lo acordado.

—_Será como desees, entonces te veo a la tres de la tarde _—habló seriamente Rubeus, terminando así la conversación.

El cazador colgó el teléfono y miró todo a su alrededor tratando de enfocarse a su plan.

Serena ya sabía dónde estaba atrapada, había llegado la hora de cambiarla a otro sitio, los pasos eran sencillos a seguir y con la ayuda de su amigo oficial, sería pan comido.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio sonrió con malicia cuando sacó un frasco. Era un depresor, lo había conseguido la noche anterior después de dejar a Serena dormida. Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba esperar el momento justo y las cosas saldrían a la perfección.

Se paró de su lugar y comenzó dar vueltas en la estancia, el tiempo estaba acabando y aun tenía una cita pendiente, después marcharía con su linda conejo. Reparó en su atuendo: vestía un suéter azul con pantalones de vestir negros; sin duda no se veía tan mal, pero quería dejar a su cita impresionada.

**.**

**.**

Su cafetería le resultaba un lugar agradable, sentía que se olvidaba de sus problemas cada vez que comenzaba su día en ella. Era especial para él, siempre esperaba la llegada de la peli azul que lo hacía sonreír, pero hoy en día habían cambiado las cosas y todo era su culpa por haber dejado que la situación se saliera de sus manos.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de respirar pausadamente, su chamarra estaba desarrugada mientras que los jeans desgastados invocaban la imagen de un hombre derrotado por las circunstancias.

Debía de marchar con su tía Luna de regreso a Inglaterra. Por la mañana, la morena lo había llamado confirmando la hora del vuelo: a las nueve de la noche dejaría la cuidad esperando que su vida cambiara.

Ahora enfrentaría su pasado para poder crear su futuro, uno en el que Serena estaba en él. Observó por última vez la fachada del lugar y poco después marchó hacia la gran acera.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de irse.

Paso tras paso que daba, no miraba hacia enfrente. Encontraba más fascinante el suelo que pisaba que hacer frente a una sociedad que estaba absorta de su vida. Se percató de su entorno al llegar a una modesta casa al final de la calle.

En ésta, pendían grandes ventanales y estaba pintada de un color amarillo tenue, no había muchos ornamentos pero lucía elegante con las dos aguas que tenía por techo. Todo en aquella casa le recordaba a Serena que sentía su pecho oprimirse con cada recuerdo de ella. Suspiró profundamente mientras pasaba el portón de herradura, tocó la puerta de madera de color azul esperando respuesta.

Ikuko abrió la puerta. Por un segundo, Darién creyó ver la ilusión en sus ojos, como si pensara que la que había tocado la puerta era Serena.

—Señora Tsukino —habló por lo bajo mientras que la mujer le tendía una sonrisa—. Espero no molestarla.

—Claro que no, Darién. Entra, por favor, estás en tu casa —manifestó amable la peli azul.

El pelinegro entró a la pequeña vivienda observando cada detalle del lugar. Era un ambiente modesto, algo muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Él había crecido lleno de lujos gracias su familia, pero tarde se dió cuenta que eso no era su felicidad.

— ¿Y cómo has estado? —La pregunta de Ikuko lo sacó de pensamientos. La miró fijamente, suspirando en el proceso.

—Me siento bien, pero podría estar mejor —dijo triste. Giró en su entorno obviando las fotografías de Serena en la sala—. ¿No ha tenido noticias? —cuestionó en un susurro mientras tocaba con anhelo la fotografía de la peli azul. Los segundos pasaban mientras que él seguía repasando la imagen, le hizo frente a Ikuko extrañado al no escuchar respuesta.

La mujer estaba parada en el umbral de la sala, tenía una mano en su pecho como si algo le doliera y con la otra limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras. Darién se acercó de manera silenciosa, sentía que su voz se perdía y tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras que buscaba las palabras de consuelo que daría a Ikuko.

—No saben nada aún. El detective hace todo lo que puede, pero por más que los días pasen, es una agonía, no sé como está, si la tratan bien o si la maltratan, no sé si la volveré a ver. —Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, mientras que Darién seguía a su pie, él no la dejaría caer—. Quiero ver a mi Serena, no sé que más hacer, Darién. —Su voz era agónica, aunque se mezclaban con sus lágrimas. Él la entendía. La abrazó fuertemente mientras que sus ojos zafiros se hacían vidriosos por las lágrimas a punto de salir.

—Sé lo que siente, yo también me siento así. Siento que cada día que pasa vivo una pesadilla, pero no hay que darnos por vencidos. —La miró a los ojos mientras sonreía amargamente—. Yo lucharé por todo. Al final, ella estará con nosotros. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

La peli azul lo miró dudosa mientras que el pelinegro limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Hoy por la noche marcharé hacia Inglaterra. Mi tía está aquí en Tokio y me prometió buscar al mejor investigador del Londres para encontrar a Serena. Me duele dejarla sola, pero es esencial para poder volver a verla. —Sonrió de lado mientras tomaba las manos de la peli azul—. La encontraremos pase lo que pase. No hay que darse por vencidos, le prometo que cuando vuelva entrar a esta casa será con ella de la mano. —Besó el dorso de su mano mientras que Ikuko lo abrazaba soltándose a llorar.

Los segundos pasaban, Darién aun abrazaba a la peli azul esperando que sus lagrimas cesaran pero la pregunta de Ikuko lo dejo sin aliento.

— ¿Tú la amas, cierto? —La miró a sus ojos azules, llenándose de valor.

—La amo como no se imagina, muero porque en este momento esté conmigo. Solo que me di cuenta tarde. —Apretó su agarre en la mano de Ikuko mientras que se pasaba saliva tratando que las lágrimas no salieran—. Es por eso que le prometo que esto no se quedara así, la encontraré.

Ikuko lo veía absorta. Ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hija, sabía que ella se levantaba todos los días esperando ver a Darién en la cafetería, pero según Serena, no era correspondida.

Ahora se moría por ver la reacción de su hija cuando supiera lo equivocada que estaba, ya que Darién siempre la quiso igual o incluso más que ella.

Abrió la boca tratando de hablar, pero encontró más prudente no decir nada sobre los sentimientos de su hija. Dejaría que Serena se lo confesara a su tiempo, cuando apareciera hablarían con más calma, tendrían toda una vida para que ambos estuvieran juntos.

—Sé que la encontrarás, sólo tú puedes hacerlo—afirmó con dulzura la peli azul. Darién se alejó y se pasó una mano en su cabello desesperado. Quería transmitir sus sentimientos a Ikuko y solo había una manera de hacer.

—Señora, yo le juro que haré feliz a su hija pase lo que pase. —La miró a los ojos haciendo que la peli azul se quedara sin aliento—. Solo conmigo no le faltará nada, la amaré y le daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Sólo yo puedo hacer eso por ella…..solo yo. —Su rostro estaba deformado, tenía un semblante difícil de describir, era una combinación de coraje e impotencia.

Ikuko se acercó a él mientras le tomaba la mano. Él tenía la mirada baja con un brillo inigualable en sus ojos azules.

—Eso lo sé, tú eres el único que la puedes hacer feliz —expresó serena—. No te preocupes, Darién, estaré bien en tu ausencia. Sé que tú volverás con Serena. —El pelinegro torció una sonrisa y exhaló profundamente mirando la fotografía de Serena.

—No volveré hasta que encuentre el momento. —La miró detenidamente tratando de tranquilizarla—. Partiré esta noche, no dude en llamarme por cualquier información que tenga.

—Vete sin cuidado. —Dió unas pequeñas palmaditas a su espalda tratando de bajar la tensión de la habitación—. Gracias por todo, Darién.

Él solo asintió alisándose su arrugada chamarra y caminó hacia la puerta mientras que la peli azul lo seguía a tan solo unos pasos.

—Suerte con tu vuelo —deseó la peli azul a su espalda.

Darién quedó parado en el marco de la puerta y se giró dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ikuko. Ella le correspondió de igual manera haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera.

—No se preocupe, yo la traeré de regreso —susurró en su oído haciendo que las lágrimas de Ikuko resbalaran por sus mejillas—. Recuerde que la quiero.

Se separó en silencio y sin más, partió, dejando a la peli azul sollozando en la casa.

**.**

**.**

El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana. Estaba caminando alrededor de su habitación, había optado por ponerse un vestido blanco estilizado que la hacia lucir elegante mientras que su maquillaje lucía impecable. Todo aquello era una fachada de lo que había detrás.

Estaba muerta de los nervios. Toda la noche repasó en su cabeza lo que le diría de frente, tenía varios años sin verlo y la última imagen no era de su agrado. Solo recordaba las palabras filosas de Endimión, destrozándola por completo.

La salud de Artemis había deteriorado, tosía cada vez más y su respiración era más errática con el tiempo. Mientras que un pequeño silbido salía con frecuencia, él no quería tratarse ni hacia importancia de su salud, hasta que la sangre empezó a brotar con cada tosida que daba.

Hace dos meses atrás le habían diagnosticado cáncer en los pulmones, era la peor consecuencia de varios años de exceso. Todos sus vicios habían dado sus frutos a cada paso de su vida, primero había sido la enemistad y la tragedia en sus hijos; después la guerra entre sus nietos y ahora su enfermedad en fase terminal.

Ahora quería enmendar sus errores, estaba a poco de morir y tenía que arreglar las cosas con ambos. Esa era la misión de la morena al llegar a Tokio, aunque se sintiera partirse en pedazos al ver de nuevo a su hijo.

Vistió un hermoso vestido sin mangas de color blanco que, además de resaltar sus ojos, le daba la sofisticación que la caracterizaba. Tomó su bolso de sobre que le hacía juego y partió hacia el lobby del hotel.

Notó que Carter ya no estaba en la recepción, y sonrió al chico que estaba en su lugar y luego pasó de largo saliendo a la gran avenida.

Hizo una señal al próximo taxi y entró con sumo cuidado pidiendo que la llevara al Cutters Crabhouse.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de grandes edificios con arquitectura impresionante. Tokio le resultaba una ciudad muy Serena, pero para su desgracia aquella no era una visita turística. Las calles se empezaron hacer más espaciosas y los edificios se hicieron escasos dándole lugar a la enorme costa de la cuidad.

El vehículo se detuvo en el gran restaurante, su estilo era elegante con una impresionante vista al mar y parte de la cuidad.

Bajó del taxi pagándole al chofer y miró el imponente lugar dando un largo suspiro. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar sus miedos.

Entró al restaurante y la recibió el recepcionista.

— ¿Tiene una reservación? —preguntó el hombre, Luna miró hacia adentro del lugar.

—Me espera el joven Endimión Chiba. —El joven sonrió.

—Claro. Por favor, sígame. —El joven pasó entre las grandes mesas mientras que Luna lo acompañaba. Subieron las escaleras, llegando al segundo nivel.

La morena veía asombrada la lujosa decoración hasta que llegaron al área de terraza. La vista era sin duda impresionante, pero se vió empacada cuando vio al pelinegro sentado en la mesa de fondo.

Su aura era dominante. Estaba enfundado en un traje negro mientras que su cabello era más corto que la última vez que lo había visto; sus ojos zafiros la atravesaron por completo mientras que sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa.

—Señor Chiba. — El camarero la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras que su hijo solo asentía.

El rubio le sacó la silla a lo que ella se sentó, agradeciendo al joven.

—Gracias, Richard. —La voz profunda de Endimión resonó, mientras que el aludido se alejaba de la mesa.

Luna observaba como el joven se alejaba pero el carraspeo de Endimión la atrajo. Él la veía intensamente y sus rasgos parecían endurecerse.

—Tanto tiempo, Luna. Dime que te trae por aquí —susurró el pelinegro. La morena no tenía palabras, su niño había crecido, ahora ocupaba su lugar un hombre atractivo.

Suspiró tratando de contestar, pero la llegada del camarero la interrumpió.

—Y bien, me dirás el porqué de tu inesperada visita. — Volvió a inquirir con su sonrisa.

— ¿Como supiste que estaba en la cuidad? —Atacó la morena seria, pero la carcajada de su hijo la sobresaltó.

—No cambias, Luna. Cada vez que estás nerviosa, no sueles mantener una conversación. —Tomó la carta, leyendo el menú del lugar—. Llegué a mitad de tu conversación con Agatha. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. A mi pobre nana no le quedó más remedio que decirme… lo que me pone un poco sentimental es que tú no querías que yo supiera de tu estadía. —Hizo un puchero aparentando tristeza, a lo que Luna se quedó pasmada.

—No creí inconveniente que supieras. Ayer mismo llegué, te quería dar una sorpresa. Tenía planeado ir a visitarte a Osaka. —Endimión la miraba atentamente mientras le hacia una seña al mesero.

—Tu visita inesperada me resulta inconveniente, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Luna? —preguntó secamente. La morena miraba sus manos temblorosas mientras que el mesero hacia acto de presencia en la mesa.

— ¿Desea ordenar, señor? —cuestionó el camarero.

—Quisiera una ternera estofada en vino tinto y un vino Luigi Busca Malbec Reserve. —Miró a su madre—. ¿Y tú que ordenarás?

—Sólo una limonada, gracias —contestó simplemente mientras que el pelinegro habría los ojos con asombro—. Estoy en Tokio porque Artemis me mandó. —Soltó de pronto, esperando la reacción de Endimión. Vió como el mesero se retiraba, dejándola a solas con la mirada penetrante de su hijo.

—No me esperaba menos, ¿qué es lo que quiere el viejo? —escupió con desprecio mientras que su rostro mostraba ironía y su característica sonrisa.

—No hables así, él está enfermo, Endimión… está desahuciado. Quiere ver a Darién y a ti antes de partir.

—Ahora quiere enmendar sus errores. Pierdes el tiempo, Luna. Aunque quisiera irme a despedirme de mi dulce y adorable abuelo, no puedo. —Se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a una chica rubia en la mesa de lado—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer antes. —Luna miró a la joven que su hijo miraba y frunció su ceño con enojo.

— ¿Acaso no te importa un poco? Por dios, solo te pido unos días de tu vida para que vayas a despedirte, Endimión. Después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras —expresó molesta—. Te lo pido por lo más sagrado, tu abuelo está sufriendo.

—Mira, a él no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando nos fuimos de Inglaterra, ¿porque ahora si? —Suspiró cansado el pelinegro mirando a su madre—. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu adorado sobrino? Por ahí escuché que se la pasa dando lástima en los rincones… es una verdadera vergüenza para los Chiba —declaro con desagrado y paso una mano por su cabello.

—Él partirá a Inglaterra esta noche —avisó la morena molesta.

—Entonces ¿tu pequeño regresará? ¿Quién lo diría? Creí que estaba tan ocupado buscando. Tal parece, que el amor se acaba rápido. —Sonrió de lado mientras veía como el mesero llegaba con las órdenes—. ¿Y tú cuándo partirás?

Luna sacó el aire contenido con la pregunta. Lo miraba fijamente pero sabía que se enojaría con lo que diría.

—Esta misma noche, el avión parte a las nueve me iré con Darién. —Vió como sus manos se volvían puños mientras que los platillos eran servidos.

— ¿Desea algo más, señor? —Escuchó hablar al mesero pero Endimión sólo la miraba a ella.

—Eso es todo, gracias. —El joven se retiró ante sus palabras.

Luna lo observaba, aún esperaba la reacción de su hijo, pero él solo se dedicó a comer el platillo. Los tenedores y el cuchillo resonaban mientras que la morena solo se dedicaba a darle sorbos a su bebida.

—Tú ganas, iré a Londres, pero no ahora. —Se limpió sus labios con la servilleta—. Si va Darién, entonces tendré que ir también. No dejaré que disponga de todo sin que yo sepa nada.

—Aún sigues con eso de competir —bufó frustrada la morena—. Dime, ¿cuándo se acabara esto?

—Nunca. —Interrumpió seriamente mientras que sus ojos zafiros se hacían peligrosos—. Nunca acabara, él solo hace las cosas más difíciles.

—Pero si él no te ha hecho nada, últimamente solo ha estado ocupado en su vida.

—Eso te lo dirá a ti, pero no dejaré que se quede con todo —añadió serio, miro su reloj de pronto y volvió a tomar sus utensilios—. Bueno, mamá, ¿por qué no terminamos con la comida? Últimamente no he tenido tiempo de alimentarme, y más tarde tengo una cita.

Luna asintió mientras lo veía comer. Una vez que terminó, le hizo la seña al mesero pidiendo la cuenta.

— ¿Entonces irás a Inglaterra? —preguntó por último, quería cerciorarse que no estuviera jugando con ella.

—La próxima semana estaré allá lo más pronto que pueda. No te preocupes. —La miró detenidamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Lamento dejarte, pero se me hace tarde. Me alegra a verte visto.

—A mi también, Endimión, no sabes cuánto añoraba verte. —Sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo. El pelinegro le separó la silla a lo que la morena aprovechó para darle un fuerte abrazo que poco a poco fue correspondido.

—Te extraño mucho, te quiero como no te imaginas —le susurró en su oído mientras que él estaba estático.

—Yo igual te quiero, Luna. Espero que tengas un buen viaje, en unos días más te alcanzare.

**.**

**.**

Su motocicleta iba a lo que más podía, no quería sufrir un accidente pero se había retrasado. Últimamente Rubeus se ponía insoportable, podía mandarlo al demonio cuando quisiera pero ahora lo necesitaba.

Llegó a la conocida vereda, las piedras saltaban con el rechinar de las llantas. Observó la cabaña dando vuelta en la parte de atrás, y estacionó la motocicleta a lado del Toyota azul que solía usar Rubeus en su tiempo libre, descargó su mochila de la caja y se adentró a la casa.

Abrió la puerta con prisa y al entrar vió al pelirrojo junto otro hombre rubio en la sala. Cerró la puerta tras el saludando a ambos y aventó su vieja mochila al sofá mientras que permaneció de pie frente a sus invitados.

—Pensé que no llegarías —reclamó Rubeus mientras se acercaba a él—. Deja te presento, él es Nahuel Baher, ex-sargento de la marina, tiene el historial limpio y está dispuesto ayudar. —El aludido caminó hasta el cazador y ofreció su mano mientras que este lo estudiaba—. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, estatura normal, tal como lo ordenaste.

Estrechó la mano con Baher, estaba seguro que funcionaría, era justo lo que quería para confundir un poco más a su presa.

—Perfecto, ¿tienes los boletos de avión? —inquirió interesado pasando frente al rubio.

—El vuelo sale esta noche a las nueve —anunció el pelirrojo. Le tendió un sobre amarillo que tomó con rapidez mientras que sacaba el contenido—. Son los papeles, acta de nacimiento, pasaporte y visa, todo a nombre Giselle Dakarti acompañante de nuestro querido Lucas Miller, ambos pareja se irán a un paseo turístico a París. —Terminó de acordar el oficial.

El cazador caminaba analizando los documentos, cuidando que no hubiera ninguna falla.

— ¿Y que harás para que Serena se preste a viajar? —La interrogante de Rubeus lo sacó de su inspección. Sonrió de lado mientras caminaba al sofá viejo donde había dejado su mochila.

—Usaré Xanax, un depresor. —Mostró el frasco a Rubeus dejando lo demás en el suelo—. Con la dosis indicada estará como si nada. Esto nublara sus sentidos, parecerá normal pero la conejo por dentro no podrá hacer nada. Solo será un pequeño títere fácil de manejar —expresó serio mientras que el pelirrojo seguía leyendo la etiqueta del frasco.

Miró a Nahuel detenidamente que permanecía al pie de la plática. A pesar de ser un hombre mayor tenía experiencia con armas y el parecido que requería con su viejo amigo.

—Tendrás que suministrarle la dosis que te daré cada ocho horas. Tienes que ser cuidadoso y no debes quedarte dormido, no quiero que salga nada mal, ¿entendiste? —Instruyó molesto, su mirada penetraba al rubio, entretanto este asentía—. Rubeus ya te pagó una parte, cuando llegues a París, en el lugar acordado se te dará la otra. Espero que cumplas con lo que se te pide.

—Por supuesto —contestó Nahuel por lo bajo.

—Bueno, ya que está todo listo, más te vale que prepares a tu pequeño juguete, recuerda que tiene un largo viaje. —Se burló Rubeus a lo que el cazador sonrió y caminó hacia las escaleras reparando su vista hacia el segundo nivel.

—Espere, algo más. —Interrumpió el rubio. Se volteó a ver a Nahuel, que lo veía seguro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré con ella en París? —Inquirió por lo bajo mientras que el captor se acercaba.

—Los alcanzaré más tarde, no debo de levantar sospechas. Además, tengo unos asuntos que atender no muy lejos de ahí. Tal vez un día o dos y estaré de nuevo con Serena —añadió en un susurro mientras que seguía acercándose a Nahuel—. Pero te advierto, —Lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa levantándolo como si de un peso muerto se tratara—, si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello, te las verás conmigo —siseó de cerca a la cara del rubio.

—Tranquilo, amigo, nadie te quitara lo tuyo. Ahora, suéltalo. —Intervino Rubeus, a lo que el cazador soltó al rubio—. Él sabe que le cortarías las bolas si le hace daño, tu advertencia está demás.

El cazador asintió sin decir palabra alguna y soltó al rubio alejándose hacia las escaleras. Las subió con agilidad mostrando su ansiedad por ver a su conejo.

**. **

**.**

Se sentía cansada, sentía el aire pegar en todo su cuerpo mientras que una cálida humedad la invadía en su pecho.

Salió de su ensoñación al sentir los dientes del cazador tirar de su pezón. Se removió como pudo pero él no dejó su tarea, su ágil lengua daba vueltas en toda su aureola haciendo gemidos de satisfacción al saborear su pecho.

Gimió por lo bajo al sentir la gran mano abarcar su sexo aún cubiertos por sus bragas. Se sentía desesperada pero no podía salir del confinamiento en el que sus brazos la obligaban.

—Tranquila, Serena —susurró la voz ronca, regalándole el último tirón con sus dientes—. Hoy no jugaremos, pequeña… más bien saldremos a dar un paseo. —No sabía que era de lo que hablaba, se retorció como pudo hasta que se vió liberada de él.

La ropa del cazador la abarcaba por completo, el rosar de la tela era insoportable sobre su piel desnuda. Ya no la besaba, pero permanecía arriba de ella como si la estuviera mirando de cerca.

De la nada, se alejó pero los pasos aún retumbaban en el lugar. Escuchaba como movía unas cosas sobre la pequeña mesa de noche que ahora sabía que estaba al lado suyo. La cama se hundió a un costado temiendo lo peor.

Las alargadas manos de su captor la tomaron del mentón, quiso zafarse del agarre pero sus muñecas atadas lo impedían. Él hizo que se sentara en su posición, la incomodad de tener sus pechos al aire hacia que se sonrojara.

—Tranquila, Serena. —El susurro tenebroso y resonó cerca a sus labios. La mano que permanecía sujetando su mentón desapareció, soltó la mordaza con delicadeza para después acariciar su boca con la yema de los dedos.

De la nada, tomó su nariz entre sus dedos impidiendo que la rubia respirara. En defensa, Serena abrió la boca en busca de oxígeno, a lo que el cazador aprovechó para introducir una especie de líquido amargo que le adormeció su boca.

—Esto es un medicamento. No podrás hablar, veras con un poco de dificultad como si de escenas borrosas se trataran, podrás andar como si nada, pero no tendrás las fuerzas para escapar. Aunque quieras gritar tu cuerpo no reaccionará —musitó de cerca. El aliento del cazador se mezclaba con el suyo, abrió la boca tratando de contestar pero sentía que su lengua pesaba demasiado como para poder articular una palabra.

De manera silenciosa, le desató sus manos y pies dejándola libre. Quiso mover sus manos pero no podía, era como si su cabeza se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo. Sintió como los brazos de su captor la levantaban dejándola de pie a un lado de la cama.

No se sentía caer, pero tampoco estaba débil. Era como si estuviera adormecida por completo y su propio cuerpo tuviera mente propia y la hacía mantenerse en pie. Las manos del cazador abarcaron su cintura, su corazón se estrujo ante el tacto.

Su boca la besaba suavemente como si tuviera temor a que ella se rompiera. Su respiración golpeaba a la altura de su mejilla mientras que él la abrazaba como una muñeca.

—Hoy viajaras a otro sitio, no puedes estar más tiempo aquí, eso sería dejar que te alejen de mí. —Besó su boca ligeramente—. Me vuelves loco, Serena, no puedo creer lo que estoy dispuesto hacer con tal de tenerte a mi lado. —Un escalofrió la recorrió entera, sus palabras eran una caricia en lo más profundo de su alma.

Sus manos se alejaron pero aún seguía frente a ella. Escuchaba el suave roce de sus manos en su ropa prediciendo como se quitaba la ropa lentamente.

Quería gritar, posiblemente él estaba pensando en tomarla. Sus brazos musculosos la volvieron a tomar mientras que su boca ahora la asaltaba como si fuera un sediento en el desierto.

Sus palmas estaban en todas partes. Él soltaba pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, mientras que ella estaba pensando en sólo una persona. La tomó por sus glúteos mientras caminaba a tientas con ella hasta que se recostaron en la cama, dejó de besar su boca para dirigir su contacto en el cuello de la rubia. Los besos subieron de intensidad conforme el cazador iba descendiendo.

Mordió y succionó sus pechos desesperado mientras pequeños ruidos salían de la boca de Serena. No podía gritar, sentía las sensaciones acumularse donde él besaba, quería detenerlo, pero no podía moverse.

Ahora lamía su ombligo abriendo sus piernas para tener más acceso a ella. Sus muslos le temblaban por querer forzar para cerrarse de nuevo sus extremidades, pero él se lo impedía.

El aliento golpeó la fina tela de su ropa interior a lo que la rubia contuvo la respiración, la lengua ansiosa del cazador repasó toda la extensión de su cavidad cubierta.

Se permitió respirar cuando volvió a besarla en los labios. La tensión bajó conforme él seguía besándola pero la mano colándose entre sus bragas la sobresaltaron, sus agiles dedos torturaban su hinchado nudo de nervios nublando sus pensamientos.

—Muero por hacerte completamente mía, mi cabeza está llena de perversidades que a su tiempo juntos gozaremos. —Serena suspiró por inercia, mientras que él solo rosaba sus labios—. Hoy no habrá oportunidad, pero eso no me impide gozar un poco de lo que ya he ganado.

Sentía como el orgasmo estaba cerca, los movimientos eran más rápidos y la volvían completamente loca. Quería gritar al sentir que llegaba a su culminación pero solo quejidos bajos se escuchaban de su boca.

Su cuerpo era peso muerto y gracias al efecto de la sustancia y del clímax, el sueño empezaba hacerse presente. Su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal mientras que escuchaba la ronca voz del cazador a lo lejos.

—Descansa, preciosa.

Abrió lentamente los ojos siendo molestada por una inmensa luz proveniente del techo. No veía con claridad, era como si le fallara la vista pero aun podía distinguir las siluetas y colores; era desesperante el hecho de no poder identificar las cosas.

Parpadeó muchas veces tratando de concordar sus pensamientos. Miró su cuerpo notando que portaba un elegante vestido azul marino, portaba unas ballerinas color beige mientras que las marcas de sus muñecas y pies habían sido maquilladas. Tanteó sus piernas en el piso quedando de pie a un costado de la cama, agarró su cabeza mientras que veía su alrededor, aun no podía ver con claridad.

Abrió su boca para maldecir pero las palabras no brotaron, le costaba hablar como si su quijada estuviera trabada. Se movió como sus piernas le daban pero no llegó muy lejos.

Escuchó como retumbaba la habitación debido a unos pasos en la suela. No era como antes, ahora escuchaba los sonidos más secos y sonoros, le hacían estallar la cabeza. Se sostuvo de la mesa de noche para recobrase.

—Llego la hora de marchar. —Un susurro le hizo abrir sus ojos asombrada, él estaba justo detrás de ella. No había más vendas en los ojos, solo el hecho que no podía ver con claridad, posiblemente esta era la oportunidad para ganar su estúpido juego.

—Dormiste lo suficiente, tenemos dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto. —Dió la vuelta exaltada. Su rostro era borroso no podía definir sus rasgos, pero veía el azul de sus ojos, como su cabello rubio.

Quedó estática mientras que abría más los ojos esperando que solo así pudiera ver como antes. El hombre caminó hacia ella y la tomó por el codo. La guió hacia el pasillo, bajando por las escaleras.

La rubia no quería ir a ningún lado pero por más que se negaba, sus extremidades no funcionaban. Salieron con prisa dónde un vehículo color azul los esperaba. El rubio la forzó a entrar mientras que cerraba la puerta y entraba en la parte del copiloto. Ya adentro, vió como un hombre pelirrojo era el que maneja el vehículo.

Miraba hacia todos lados desesperada mientras que el automóvil se ponía en marcha. Los minutos pasaban y podía escuchar la conversación de ambos hombres a los lejos, quería saber de qué estaban hablando pero las palabras no sonaban congruentes para ella.

Se detuvieron mientras que la rubia miraba por la ventanilla. Había un gran establecimiento mientras que varias figuras de gente caminando abarrotaban el lugar. La puerta se abrió mientras que el rubio se acercó a ella, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que él la volvía a jalar del brazo.

—Tranquila, conejo, estamos en el aeropuerto.

Entraron sin ninguna ceremonia, mientras que un joven se acercó para ayudar con las maletas. El hombre pelirrojo ya no los seguía, se había quedado en el coche mientras que ellos entraban.

Él la tomó de su cintura mientras que Serena lo miraba fijamente, seguía entrecerrando y abriendo los ojos para aclarar su vista.

La gente caminaba en grandes tumultos, los ojos nublados de la rubia se perdía con más frecuencia con tantas personas caminar en las salas de espera. El hombre rubio la seguía abrasando por la cintura, se sentía inútil solo siendo guiada a un destino del cual no quería enterarse.

Llegaron a la terminal, y el joven que venía ayudando pasó las maletas a facturación mientras que Serena se quedaba con el hombre en la sala de espera. Él ayudo a que se sentara y después ocupo el asiento al lado de ella, aunque aun la siguió abrazándola como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

Había muchas personas sentadas en la estancia, podía escuchar los ecos de las pláticas de la gente acomodada detrás de ellos.

—Espera, tía, déjame ayudarte. —Una voz conocida retumbo en su cabeza. Quería girar para buscar al dueño de esa voz, pero sus extremidades no respondían, la escuchaba como si estuviera atrás.

Miró hacia un punto fijo encontrándose con el reloj del lugar, eran las ocho con treinta y siete minutos, los números digitales eran demasiado grandes y luminosos para distinguirlos a la perfección.

—_**Pasajeros con destino a la cuidad de París, favor pasar a la puerta siete.**_

El sonido del altavoz del aeropuerto fue una tortura para su cabeza, el rubio la sostenía intensamente mientras que ella cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

—_**Pasajeros con destino a la cuidad de Londres favor pasar a la puerta ocho.**_

El dolor otra vez se hizo presente, se tomó del hombro de su acompañante para tratar de no caer.

—Darién, ese es nuestro vuelo. —Abrió los ojos de par a par con ese nombre y trató de voltear pero el hombre a lado la levantó del brazo para seguir.

Había varios detectores de metales acompañados de oficiales. Su corazón se disparó al mil mientras que forzaba su quijada, esta era ocasión perfecta para ser rescatada.

Se acercaron más a la revisión de pertenencias.

—Sus papeles por favor. —Pidió un oficial de tez morena, la miraba dudoso mientras que ella rogaba internamente que la identificaran, que tan solo hubiera un error y le negaran viajar con el cazador.

—Aquí están —habló el rubio. Serena veía conmocionada como le entregaba varios documentos, el oficial los leía y de vez en cuando se permitía verla.

—Giselle Dakarti y Lucas Miller —habló con voz segura el moreno mientras le devolvía la documentación al rubio—. ¿Y cuál es el motivo de su viaje? —Inquirió interesado mientras los miraba a ambos.

—Iremos de paseo a la cuidad del amor, usted sabe, para estar un momento a solas como pareja —respondió pícaro el rubio formando una sonrisa en su rostro. La rubia abrió los ojos aturdida, el oficial la observó fijamente.

— ¿Eso es cierto, señorita? —preguntó desconfiado. Serena no podía contestar, sentía arrastrar su lengua cuando quería formular una palabra, él posiblemente notaria que viajaba en contra su voluntad.

—Perdone oficial, ella es sordo muda. Ahí en su visa viene la incapacidad anotada. —El moreno volvió a mirarla para después asentir.

—Pueden pasar.

Serena estaba que gritaba por dentro, sus ojos le ardían de frustración. El maldito cazador se estaba saliendo con la suya, miró hacia un lado con dificultad fue entonces cuando la sangre la abandonó por completo.

En la fila de la puerta estaba Darién, no veía claro pero no hacía falta para poder identificar al amor de su vida. Abrió un poco la boca pero solo balbució, el rubio la sostuvo fuerte cuando pasaron por lo detectores los cuales no encontraron ninguna anomalía.

—Lo siento, señora, tiene que quitarse las alhajas y pasarlas por la banda. —La voz del oficial de la puerta ocho regañaba a la morena que acompañaba a Darién.

—Te dije, Luna, que ibas a tener problemas con toda tu joyería. —La voz del pelinegro retumbó a lo lejos mientras que Serena veía la escena.

Cerró sus ojos internamente mientras que rogaba a dios que la ayudara. Abrió sus luceros mirando de nuevo a Darién tenso, su mandíbula logrando algo.

—Darién…. Darién —siseó como pudo.

El pelinegro giró su rostro lentamente haciendo que los latidos de la rubia aumentaran.


	10. Recuerdos I

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar (Paulii Bones Love), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Disclaimer

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T. y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza

.

**¿Adivina quién soy?**

**Capítulo diez**

_**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE LA CUIDAD DE TOKIO**_

_**MARTES 26 DE MAYO DEL 2009**_

_**QUINTO DÍA DE SECUESTRO (9:20 P.M)**_

El peli negro giró a su dirección, su corazón se disparó mientras que agradecía al cielo y al universo que él la fuera a ver; pero el cuerpo del rubio tapó su visión. Miró hacia el rostro de su acompañante, pero aún no podía definir los rasgos con claridad. El agarre de su mano se volvió doloroso haciendo que Serena siseara.

—Cállate, ¿no quieres ser castigada, cierto? —espetó la voz en un susurro mientras era zarandeada del brazo—. Vamos, avanza, conejo — regaño por último Nahuel, a lo que Serena se desesperó. Empezó a moverse inquieta tratando hablar de nuevo pero sus esfuerzos se habían esfumado.

La hizo avanzar por el pasillo que conducía al área de abordaje. La cara de la rubia mostraba frustración, veía como se alejaban del la sala donde se encontraba Darien.

Él saldría de viaje con una morena mientras que ella estaba desaparecida, pensaba que él estaría buscando hasta debajo de la tierra, pero vio que se equivocó. Su hermosa sonrisa aún estaba dónde ella recordaba, tenía ese brillo que lo caracterizaba. Él nunca la había amado, probablemente no estaba enterado que ella estaba secuestrada.

Un mal paso la hizo volver a la realidad, ahora era guiada con facilidad. Tenía el rostro adormecido, pero lo forzó para hacer gestos cada vez que pasaban por un guardia de seguridad que custodiaba el camino.

Vio en el gran ventanal del aeropuerto el avión que abordaría en pocos minutos.

Paso a paso, se dirigían hacia la puerta dónde estaban las escaleras de abordaje pero ejerció presión negando avanzar más hacia su destino del cual estaba segura que jamás volvería.

—No me hagas perder la paciencia. —Escupió por lo bajo el rubio, cuidando de no ser escuchado—. Camina, maldita sea. —Serena giró su rostro hacia el hombre que le ordenaba, pero aún no lo veía claro. Se tomó de su cabeza siendo forzada a reanudar su paso y subieron las escaleras torpemente.

El hombre la obligaba ir delante de ella y, en segundos, la subía a la par suya.

La rubia subió su mirada y vio una mujer con cabello negro recargada en la puerta de la aeronave así que trató de zafarse pero fue inútil… aunque al menos aquel intento de escape no pasó desapercibido por la mujer.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto la morena azafata cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta. Nahuel sonrió a la mujer mientras que Serena hacia extraños gestos tratando de hacer evidente la situación.

—No se preocupe, señorita, es solo que mi esposa tiene pánico a los vuelos —explicó el rubio mientras que apretaba el brazo de Serena—, ¿no es así, cariño? —preguntó cariñoso. Ante esto, Serena lo miró dudosa a la vez que paseaba su mirada a la morena.

No asintió ni hizo ningún ademán, el rubio sólo le reforzó su agarre mientras pasaban enfrente de la azafata entregando los boletos en el proceso.

Caminaban entre los asientos buscando los lugares que tenían asignados. La rubia aun buscaba a Darien con esperanza entre la gente que estaba sentada, pero no lo encontró. Ella se dió cuenta que el peli negro había tomado otro vuelo junto a la morena.

—Me decepcionas, conejo, creí que te comportarías —siseó el rubio en su oído. La obligó a sentarse junto a la ventanilla del avión mientras que él le cerraba el paso sentándose en la orilla—. Pensé que serías más inteligente, no te conviene hacer un escándalo más grande. Solo alcanza con mirar a tu alrededor para darte cuenta de tu precaria situación.

Serena negó mirando después hacia la ventanilla. Nahuel tomó su bolsillo sacando las pastillas pulverizadas que horas atrás le habían entregado, aprovecho que la rubia estaba distraída, tomó una pisca de la sustancia y se la metió a la boca por la fuerza desde su posición.

La chica forcejeó pero el polvo le había adormecido su lengua. El rubio la tenía sujeta de su barbilla haciendo que ingiriera toda la sustancia. Segundos después, el sueño se hizo presente, cerró sus pesados parpados entregándose al cansancio, olvidándose del rencor y el sentimiento de no ser rescatada a tiempo.

.

.

.

Sentía las constantes sacudidas del el avión. En momentos se despertaba viendo al rubio a su lado. Cada vez que conciliaba sus pensamientos, la imagen de Darien venia a su mente. Su hermosa sonrisa y su voz aterciopelada retumbaban en su cabeza, la silueta de la rubia que lo acompañaba la desconcertaba, pero en parte se alegraba. Amaba demasiado Darien que con el simple hecho que él fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, la tranquilizaba. Si por alguna razón ella ya no regresaba, se alegraba de no causarle una gran pena al peli negro.

Las horas transcurrían, sintió el movimiento del asiento a su lado, lo que hizo que ella entreabriera sus ojos. Su acompañante la veía fijamente y pudo contemplar la profundidad de sus ojos azules; imágenes venían a su mente, sus rasgos le eran bastantes familiares.

—Vamos, preciosa, acabamos de llegar —habló en un molesto susurro. La jaló del brazo, poniéndola de pie.

Sentía sus piernas temblar mientras que la debilidad le hacía que le costara moverse.

La empujó por el pasillo del avión, la rubia miraba a todos lados observando que los asientos estaban vacios, y cuando miró el largo pasillo vio movimiento de personas al final.

—Cuidado con intentar algo —amenazó con una sonrisa que la paralizó. Sus rasgos le hacían recordar a alguien. La cabeza le latía con fuerza y aún seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta que notó a tres azafatas en la entrada de la aeronave.

—Bon après-midi pour passer un séjour heureux à Paris (1) —dijo una de ellas con su acento londinense.

El rubio la jaló pasando de lado de las tres jóvenes, y así bajaron las escaleras hacia la autopista del aeropuerto.

—Bienvenida, preciosa. Estamos en parís —siseó con sorna en su oído haciendo que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos—. Esta será tu nueva casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE LA CUIDAD DE LONDRES **_

_**MIÉRCOLES 27 DE MAYO DEL 2009**_

_**SEXTO DÍA DE SECUESTRO (6:15 A.M)**_

—Bienvenido a Londres, Ed. —dijo sonriente Luna a su lado mientras que el peli negro veía por la ventanilla distraído—. Darien, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó por lo bajo, sacando de sus pensamientos a su sobrino.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes la miraron de frente, y dio una sonrisa débil de lado haciendo paralizar a la morena.

—No te preocupes, tía, solo estaba pensando, pero gracias por la bienvenida —susurró por lo bajo mientras volvía a mirar por la ventanilla al paisaje que le regalaba Londres—. No cabe duda, no hay como estar en casa —siseó por último para sí.

El aterrizaje fue rápido y sin muchos contratiempos. Mientras que ambos caminaban, Luna notaba las miradas femeninas que robaba Darien a su paso, pero por alguna razón él no se inmutaba de ninguna, solo miraba a un punto fijo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo, no te prometo contratar al mejor detective de Londres porque no puedo sacar a Sherlock Holmes de su libro pero si contrataré al más parecido. —Darien la observo con una sonrisa pero no contestó nada por lo que siguieron su camino de manera silenciosa hasta salir de las instalaciones.

Un vehículo BMW los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto. Un señor canoso bajó del lado del piloto regalando una sonrisa a Luna, miró al peli negro profundamente después, saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Bienvenido a casa, joven —habló de manera cálida mientras que Luna los miraba a ambos.

—Gracias, Armando.

El camino a la mansión Chiba fue silencioso, recorrían las grandes avenidas de Londres con calma. Darien recordaba toda su vida a medida que avanzaban.

.

.

.

_**PARIS, FRANCIA**_

_**SEXTO DIA DE SECUESTRO (8:30 A.M)**_

En todo el recorrido del aeropuerto al corazón de la cuidad de París, había observado por la ventanilla, sentía como sus ojos se iban. Trataba de memorizarse el camino pero le fue imposible.

El vehículo color blanco donde se transportaban aparcó en una casa solitaria un poco a la afueras de la cuidad. No podía distinguir más casas a su alrededor.

Su acompañante bajó de su lado del coche mientras que ella miraba a todas partes desesperada, su puerta fue abierta segundos después siendo jalada del brazo.

La arrastraban con inigualable prisa y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la gran casa de paredes blancas, el rubio la soltó. La rubia cayó al piso sujetándose la cabeza, sentía que podía estallarle en cualquier momento, no tenía fuerzas para volverse a poner de pie.

Las paredes frías y espaciosas hacían un enorme eco, aún la drogaban a sus horas, veía borroso se sentía caer en un enorme vacío

—Vamos, levántate, conejo —ordenó la voz susurrante del rubio—. Te dije que te levantaras —replico enojado. La tomó del brazo fuertemente y tiró de ella con facilidad.

La gran casa estaba habitada, tenían innumerables muebles con los cuales chocaba. Aquel hombre misterioso la guió escaleras arriba entrando a una habitación donde reinaba una gran cama.

—Llegamos preciosa, descansa —demandó dejándola en la mullida superficie—. Déjate caer nena, no te esfuerces por mantener tus ojos abiertos, entrégate a lo inevitable —susurró en su oído el rubio y ella cerró sus parpados con pesadez.

_Salió corriendo de su casa, la rubia se sentía infeliz, cada aniversario luctuoso de su padre era un recuerdo cada vez más amargo con cada año que pasaba, no podía soportar ver un minuto más a Ikuko destrozada_.

_Corrió por la acera, sus lágrimas corrían sin parar mientras que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Miró hacia el cielo nublado, pensando en un lugar dónde resguardarse. Miró a sus alrededores hasta que observó la nueva cafetería que acababan de inaugurar esa misma semana._

_Se detuvo en frente de la entrada dudosa, era un lugar agradable, adentro parecía cálido. Abrió la puerta lentamente, haciendo replicar la campana que pendía de la esquina del marco de la puerta._

_Las mesas estaban vacías, caminó hacia la barra sentándose en un banco cerca de la caja registradora. Suspiró audiblemente mientras que el primer trueno retumbaba en el local, se volteó hacia la ventana con sus ojos rojos y miró la lluvia caer mientras que sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

—_No llores. —Escuchó la voz rasposa de un hombre a su lado—. Tienes unos lindos ojos como para verse empañados por tus tristezas. — Miró al peli negro que estaba a su lado._

_Sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro hermoso, sus rasgos eran finos mientras que su cabello estaba revuelto haciendo un sorprendente efecto en su rostro. Era el hombre más atractivo que la rubia había visto, la miraba tan profundamente que le daba una paz única._

—_Me llamo Darien. —Sonrió de lado—. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?_

Despertó exaltada, la habitación daba vueltas mientras se aferraba a su cabeza con dolor; el recuerdo de como conoció a Darien a un permanecía en su cabeza. Desde que se encontraba secuestrada esa escena venía a su cabeza en forma de sueños.

Estaba segura que sea quién fuese el cazador, se las arreglaría por no dejarla escapar. La imagen de Darien en el aeropuerto sólo le hizo darse cuenta que debía dejar ir sus esperanzas. Era más que evidente que mientras que ella estaba atrapada, su mente formaba miles de panoramas y en todos ellos el peli negro la rescataba del horrible destino de ser violada, pero se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Ella nunca sería rescatada y se entregaría al cazador en cuestión en días, ya que estaba más que segura que aunque dijese su nombre, él no la dejaría libre.

Era mejor recordar, se arrepentía de muchas cosas y una de ellas era haber perdido la amistad de Darien por su estúpido plan de darle celos.

— _¿Sabes, Serena? Estos días te he estado observado — el cazador calló, miró a su alrededor, pero después la miró fijamente hechizándola con el azul de sus zafiros—. Sé que no me creerías si te dijera que me siento completamente atraído a ti, no sabía si invitarte a salir, temía que me fueras a rechazar. —Tomó su mano con delicadeza, acarició su palma con su dedo pulgar sin apartar su mirada de la suya._

—_No pienses así, la verdad es que no sé qué decirte. Creo que tu actitud hacia los demás me intriga —contestó la rubia por lo bajo—. Pero conmigo eres diferente, cuando te vi en el primer día de tutorías, llegué a creer tantas cosas de ti, pero ahora no sé qué decir —confesó confundida. Él se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, haciendo que el espacio entre ellos fuera casi inexistente._

—_Dime una cosa… ¿te gusta? —Pasó su ávida lengua por sus labios atrayendo los ojos castaños en su recorrido—. Lo que conversamos, lo que soy cuando estoy contigo, ¿no te sientes atraída por mi? ¿Acaso no sientes la mismo que yo? Cada vez que platicamos, me siento hundir en mi pecho. Cuando te miro, siento que mi aliento me abandona. Es algo inexplicable —expresó susurrante en una tierna sonrisa mientras que sus ojos azules se perdían en los labios rosas de la rubia._

Después de ese momento, todo cambió. Amaba a Darien pero… él lograba confundirla, sus palabras y miradas hacían que olvidara todo, no sabía si se estaba enamorando de él.

El sonido de pasos la sobresaltó. Miró a todas partes pero era como si hubiese una neblina en la habitación, logró ver la silueta del hombre que la acompañaba en el viaje mientras que este se recostaba a un lado de ella.

—Eres hermosa, tan Serena y delicada. —Acarició su cara lentamente haciendo que la rubia alejara su rostro—. Es hora de tu medicina, nena, solo quédate quieta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**LONDRES, INGLATERRA**_

Suspiró pesadamente recostándose en su cama. Tantos recuerdos cuando se fue de aquel país teniendo solo dieciocho años, tenía ilusiones y esperanzas, todo un futuro que creía que tenía por delante, pero desgraciadamente Artemis le echó todo a perder.

No valía la pena pensar las cosas del pasado, estaba completamente loco por Griselda en aquellos tiempos que no se dio cuenta de lo evidente. Creía que esa morena era todo lo que tenía en la vida, pero estaba equivocado.

Se paró caminando en círculos. Miró el reloj notando que las manecillas marcan las siete de la tarde, la noche estaba por llegar y tenía que hacer muchas cosas pero no se olvidaba de Serena.

Frunció su ceño decidido, caminó hacia la puerta en busca de Luna.

Recorrió la mansión esperando verla en cualquier habitación, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Escuchó la melodiosa voz de su tía en una de las habitaciones y deteniéndose al pie de la puerta de donde provenía la conversación, tomó el pomo con delicadeza dispuesto abrir, pero una pregunta lo detuvo por completo.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —la voz de Artemis cuestionó. Su tono era estropeado y lo escuchaba toser constantemente mientras que él pegaba su oído en el roble de la puerta—. ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?

—Tranquilo, Artemis… ya vendrá, dale tiempo, está descansando —contesto dulcemente su tía.

—¿Y Endimión? ¿No vino contigo? —Escuchó las agónicas preguntas del viejo.

—No pudo venir, tenía cosas que hacer, pero me prometió venir pronto —contesto por lo bajo Luna—. No te preocupes, Aro, yo sé que no demorara.

"_No demorara."_

Las palabras de aliento de su tía lo enfurecían. Estaba más que seguro que Endimion se quedaría en Tokio, pero por lo visto tendría que lidiar con su presencia. Sentía que el aire le faltaba con cada resoplar que soltaba, golpeó fuertemente la puerta con su puño importándole un rábano si era escuchado por ellos.

Aceleró recorriendo el pasillo mientras escuchaba como Luna iba detrás de él.

—Darien, espera. —Los gritos de la morena retumbaban en el lugar pero él los ignoró.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras tomando su abrigo del perchero, salió de la mansión sin importar nada, con el único pensamiento de su hermosa rubia en mente.

.

.

.

_**A LAS AFUERAS DE PARIS, FRANCIA**_

Nahuel observaba profundamente a la hermosa rubia, miraba sus largas piernas ocultas por su vestido azul marino. Ahora que la veía tan indefensa, podía comprender por qué ese hombre la tenía atrapada. Serena podía hacer que cualquier hombre fantaseara, era con tan solo estirar sus manos y sentir la suave textura de su piel.

Se paró del sofá que ocupaba, dio un par de pasos donde la rubia dormía y se sentó en la orilla de ésta, devorándose la imagen como un animal acechando su presa. Escaneó con su mirada todo su pálido cuerpo lentamente, levantó su mano callosa debido por el uso de armas en la guerra. Se acercaba lentamente, pero el estrepitoso sonido de su celular lo alejó por completo de la chica.

Cogió el celular nervioso mientras que salía con prisa de la habitación.

—¿Qué paso? —contestó por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo va todo, Nahuel? Espero que no tengas problemas. —La voz del cazador sonaba amenazante al otro lado, lo que hizo que el rubio se pasara una mano por su pelo tratando de calmarse.

—No a habido ningún contratiempo, señor. Todo está saliendo conforme al plan — informó ya más tranquilo mientras que miraba hacia la habitación donde la rubia dormía.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir… mañana por la mañana quiero que la vuelves atar y amordazar. Acabo de llegar al país y quiero que tengas todo listo para mi visita —Instruyó serio.

—Por supuesto, haré todo lo que me pida —contestó firmemente Nahuel, como si una orden del ejército se tratara.

— Otra cosa, Nahuel… espero que te hayas mantenido alejado de ella —Y sin más, colgó dejando petrificado al rubio que miraba perdido hacia el pasillo mientras cerraba la tapa de su teléfono.

Metió su celular al bolsillo para retomar el camino a la habitación de Serena, pero decidió alejarse por completo del lugar.

.

.

.

_**TOKIO, JAPON**_

_**COMISARIA DE LA CUIDAD**_

Las cosas no marchaban bien, tenía que tener a un culpable. Ya había revisado a cuatro de los siete cazadores, ahora solo le faltaban tres, de los cuales no tenía ninguna noticia y no sabía nada de su paradero.

Haruka golpeaba su escritorio con las yemas de sus dedos mientras que veía la foto de la señora Ikuko Tsukino. Tenía que encontrar a la rubia sea como sea, saber que has perdido a un ser querido era fuerte, era como si dejaras de vivir; era ver la vida por los ojos de un muerto.

Hace cinco años había pasado una situación similar. Había perdido a su pequeña en un viaje a brazil, nunca la encontró, no supo qué hacer para que Hannah regresara a casa junto con él. Su esposa no pensó en el futuro solo le dejó una carta que aún guardaba en su escritorio.

_**Lo siento, Haruka. No puedo más con esto, saber lo que mi pequeña debe de estar sufriendo me vuelve completamente loca.**_

_**Sé que ésta no es la mejor decisión, pero sé que tú lo comprenderás.**_

_**Recuerda que siempre te amaré.**_

_**Atte. — Michiru.**_

El 25 de agosto del 2004, había encontrado aquella nota junto el cuerpo de su hermosa esposa, que colgaba de la trabe de su casa. Lloró hasta que se cansó, se aferró a los pies descalzos de su esposa muerta mientras que se recriminaba todo. Él era un policía y no pudo hacer nada para mantener a su familia a salvo de todos.

—Señor, lo busca la señora Tsukino. —La voz de la recepcionista le sacó de sus dolorosos recuerdos. Meneó la cabeza intentando que sus lágrimas no salieran a flote.

—Hazla pasar, por favor —contestó levantándose de su asiento y estirándose las arrugas invisibles de su traje con las palmas de sus manos.

—Por supuesto, detective Tenoh —respondió la rubia mientras que cerraba la puerta a su paso.

Espero un minuto mientras que suspiraba recobrando el sentido. Vio como la puerta se abría de nuevo lentamente dando paso aquel rostro angelical que le había devuelto la calma que había perdido cinco años atrás.

—Detective, espero no molestarlo. —Se disculpó la peli azul con voz de queda. Los ojos verdes del rubio la observaron fijamente notando que solo portaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa con colores serios. El color definía el estado de ánimo de una persona y para desgracias del detective, el de la Sra. Tsukino estaba decayendo; una blusa negra mientras que un pantalón color carbón no podía hablar cosas alegres de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

— Para nada, Sra. Tsukino, por favor tome asiento. —La peli azul sonrió débil mientras se acomodaba en su silla—. Perdone, si no la llamé el día de ayer, pero tuve una entrevista con el joven Zafiro McCarty —explicó serio mientras le tendía una fotografía del cazador.

—¿Y no mencionó nada raro? —cuestionó ilusionada Ikuko.

—Me temo que no, pero tranquila faltan tres de ellos a quien investigar. —Suspiró cansado mientras dirigía una mirada pacífica a la mujer—. Sé que uno de ellos sabe algo, todo este caso los ronda solo a ellos.

Ikuko asintió decaída, mientras miraba los papeles desordenados en el escritorio.

Haruka tomó el teléfono con una idea en mente, marcó un número ya conocido mientras que no dejaba de observar a Ikuko. Escuchó como sonaba una, dos y tres veces pero nadie contestaba del otro lado, colgó el teléfono extrañado mientras que volvía hacer otro intento, pero sólo la contestadora de Chiba entraba en la línea.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Se quejo frustrado olvidando la presencia de la peli azul.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, detective? —inquirió Ikuko con el ceño fruncido mientras veía como el rubio volvió hacer otro intento.

—Perdone… no es nada, solo que estoy tratando de hablar con el joven Darien Chiba —anunció simplemente mientras escuchaba el replicar de las llamadas por la bocina—. Aún no doy con el paradero de los tres jóvenes que faltan y posiblemente él sepa donde este al menos uno.

—Espere, Darien no está en el país —informó serena.

Haruka dejó el teléfono de lado, estaba sorprendido por la noticia. Juntó sus manos en el escritorio mientras que lanzaba su cabello rebelde hacia atrás.

—Chiba se fue, ¿pero a dónde? —preguntó exaltado levantándose del asiento abruptamente—. Él no tenía que irse, ¿que acaso no se da cuenta que su presencia se requiere? —Golpeó su escritorio reclinándose sobre a asustada mujer.

Haruka se dio cuenta de su error al ver sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par en signo de pánico, respiró profundamente tomando de nuevo su asiento.

—Disculpa, es sólo que debió avisarme antes de salir del país —agregó calmado—. ¿Le informó a donde iba?

—No tiene por qué disculparse… lo comprendo —expresó por lo bajo, un par de lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, lo que desalentó al detective—. Pero es que no podía detenerlo, su abuelo está desahuciado y pidió verlo. Su tía vino por él y tenía que viajar lo antes posible —exclamó destrozada—. Él me prometió volver con Serena y creo en su palabra, yo sé que él con su ayuda, mi hija volverá a casa.

Ikuko se quedó sollozando mientras que la oficina permanecía en silencio. El rubio sólo la observaba estático, la simple imagen le parecía dolorosa por lo que se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio acercándose a la peli azul y se acuclilló a su altura para secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No llore, Ikuko. No opaque sus hermosos ojos con lágrimas. Sé que la encontraremos, pero, por favor, tranquilícese —musitó en su oído, llamando la atención de la mujer. Los ojos azules se conectaron con los olivas haciendo que el mundo de Haruka desapareciera por completo.

Trató de acercarse lentamente a ella, no sabía qué era lo que hacía pero no le importaba, él iba a calmar su dolor, solo él podía hacerlo.

—Disculpe, detective. —La voz de Rubeus resonó en la oficina. Haruka se alejó de la peli azul fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo recién llegado—. Perdone, toque la puerta pero nadie contestó, así que decidí entrar. — Se excusó el oficial, mirando la escena.

—¡¿Y no viste por la ventanilla que estaba ocupado?! —Clamó enojado el rubio, poniéndose de pie enfrente del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, detective Tenoh. Solo es que esto es importante —contestó firme Rubeus mirando de reojo a Ikuko—. Encontramos a otro de ellos —informó por último.

Haruka miró a la peli azul para después volver a Rubeus y respiró profundamente con tranquilidad.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó caminando a su escritorio. Tomó los expedientes del escritorio evitando encontrarse con la mirada de la Sra. Tsukino.

—En la sala de interrogatorio —respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo—, pero una cosa señor, él no quiere hablar con nadie. Antes, pide que se le contacte su abogado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo hiciste? —inquirió interesado.

—No, aún no, espero sus instrucciones.

—Hazlo lo más pronto posible, quiero interrogarlo en cuanto antes —ordenó en un bramido. Escuchó cómo se iba el joven oficial dejando la tensión de nuevo en la oficina.

Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y ahora estaba a sólo un paso de que el caso se le fuera de las manos, y todo se debía por una estupidez.

—Lo siento, señora Tsukino, tengo que dejarla. —Aún seguía buscando varios documentos mientras desviaba su mirada de ella, haciendo notar su vergüenza en su rostro.

—No se preocupe, detective, le dejaré hacer su trabajo —contestó conmocionada la peli azul. El rubio se quedó quieto escuchando como se alejaba su silla y los pasos sonaban en el biotropismo, pero su atención fue atraída cuando notó que se había detenido al pie de la puerta—. Gracias por todo, Haruka.

.

.

.

Había recorrido media cuidad de Londres, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, la falta de comida y los últimos desvelos le estaban pasando factura. Sentía que estaba débil mientras que los mareos eran cada vez más constantes.

Entró al gran jardín de la mansión Chiba tomando su cabello negro en su mano, su desesperación era eminente cada vez que anhelaba ver de nuevo a Serena.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta principal a su paso, saludándolo de manera cortes. Caminó despacio por todo el hall esperando subir las escaleras y así tomar un descanso.

—¡Darien! —El llamado de Luna lo detuvo a mitad del camino. Dirigió su mirada hacia la sala donde provenía la voz de la mujer.

No estaba a la vista, posiblemente estaba sentada esperando hablar con él. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, retomando su camino hacia las escaleras ignorando el llamado. Se moría por dormir, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Darien? —El replico de la morena se hizo presente.

—Hoy no, Luna, no quiero hablar con nadie —interrumpió ya molesto, subiendo el primer peldaño de la gran escalera.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo, querido primo?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Perdonen por la mega tardanza pero primero que nada es la salud.**

**Espero no demorar ya lo tengo armado el siguiente cap.**

**Y de lo demás sobre el fic, creo que ya saben quien es el cazador solo es cuestión de atar cabos**

**Saludos**

**Moon midnight**


	11. Recuerdos II

**Chicas**** gracias por la espera, espero que ****queden**** satisfechas con ló que viene...dejen review si creen que valio la pena, llego la hora de jugar.**

_Capítulo beteado por Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love), Betas FFAD_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T. y esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza

.

**¿adivina quién soy?**

**Capítulo once**

_**LONDRES, INGLATERRA – SEXTO DÍA DE SECUESTRO**_

— ¿Ni siquiera conmigo, querido primo? —Una voz burlona detuvo su andar. Volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la figura de Endimión.

El peli negro miraba con asombro como el recién llegado vestía un imponente traje gris; el aire de diversión brillaba en su rostro, su postura estaba relajada, conservando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que su espalda se recargaba ligeramente contra el marco de la sala de la lujosa mansión.

Darién aún lo miraba fijamente mientras se alejaba de las escaleras; se acercó paso a paso hacia dónde su primo estaba y aún estudiaba los rasgos de despreocupación que asomaban por el rostro de Endimión.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —escupió entre dientes Darién, haciendo que apareciera la sonrisa de lado en el rostro de su primo.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú. No te preocupes, Darién, no me complace verte quejándote por dónde quiera. Si estoy aquí es para hablar con Artemis —respondió tajante Endimión y dio la media vuelta, dejando a Darién atrás.

El peli negro frunció su ceño, tenía su mirada fija en la espalda del que se suponía era su primo; pensaba que podía ser tan fácil golpearlo hasta sacar toda su frustración e impotencia, pero eso no sería lo correcto. Tenía que conservar la calma y sólo pensar en Serena.

Siguió los pasos de Endimión, entrando a la gran sala. Los colores blancos y chocolate reinaban el gran espacio con muebles finos, vio a Luna sentada en un sofá estilo victoriano con adornos de madera en el respaldo de este. Su semblante estaba pálido y sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre sus piernas, mientras que el peli negro de traje tomó asiento a su lado, sin perder de vista a Darién que estaba parado frente a ellos.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó cortante Darién, tratando de conservar su mirada en Luna. Si tan solo lo veía por un segundo, perdería los estribos.

—Esta mañana, supe que partiste con mi linda madre hacia Londres y no quería perder la oportunidad de ver tu hermoso reencuentro con Griselda —se burló, a lo que Luna lo miró extrañada—. Ahora que no tienes a la pequeña presa, tuviste que venir a correr por la loca de tu ex prometida — terminó de mofarse.

Darién sintió ver todo rojo, sus manos se convirtieron en puños al mismo tiempo que penetraba la silueta de Endimión con la mirada. No pensó en nada más, avanzó los pasos que los separaban ambos, agarrando al peli negro por las solapas del traje gris

— ¡No, Darién, aquí no! —Interfirió la morena interponiéndose entre ambos—. Tranquilo, por favor, son tan sólo palabras, ¡no hagas caso!

—Vamos, primo, no me digas que aún te duele Griselda… Recuerda que ella me prefirió a mí — añadió Endimión detrás de la morena. Veía de frente los ojos furiosos de Darién, haciendo gala de su sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Yo soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos! No lo puedes negar, Darién… Vamos, haz memoria, dime ¿a quien prefirió Serena? ¿A ti ó a mí? Tan sólo piénsalo.

—Ya basta, Endimión, cállate. No entiendo nada de lo que dices pero, por favor, déjalo en paz —riñó Luna mientras que se entreponía entre ambos peli negros.

—Jamás te prefirió. Nunca serás mejor que yo, para eso te falta mucho. Sólo eres un maldito cabrón amante a los juegos y para tu curiosidad a mi no me importa más Griselda. Tú sabes que siempre puedes quedarte con las migajas que dejo en mi camino —espetó Darién por encima de su tía; su cabeza a un latía con el rugir de sus palabras.

—Darién, por favor no sigas.

—Entonces, ¿ya te enteraste que ella se casó con un viejo verde podrido en dinero? ¿Quién lo diría, no? Al final obtuvo lo que quiso, tener todas las comodidades que una mujer ambiciosa podría desear —añadió el cazador descendiendo su voz. Bajó su postura tranquila mientras que Darién aún parecía a punto de saltar en cualquier momento—. Tú y yo sabemos que Serena no está en manos de un desconocido, todo es cuestión de tiempo, primo. Las cosas, como las situaciones, siempre llegan a su fin —musitó por último, a lo que Luna lo miró sorprendida mientras que el peli negro que estaba en sus brazos tensaba la mandíbula en señal de rabia.

— ¿A qué diablos te refieres, idiota? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con esto!? —Se exaltó alejando a la petrificada morena de la conversación.

—Tranquilo, por favor. Son tan sólo palabras, Darién, no hagas caso —dijo Endimión imitando la voz angustiada Luna, citando la frase que minutos atrás había dicho la morena—. Es solo un decir, ¿por qué no te vas a tomar un baño y te quitas esas fachas? Porque, la verdad, me causas lástima — habló burlón ante la mirada furiosa.

Los ojos zafiros de Darién lo devoraban con rabia, su respiración era agresivos bufidos. Se alejó de su tía, estirándose su arrugada ropa en el proceso, miró por última vez la silueta de su enemigo, dispuesto a partir del lugar, y dio la media vuelta retomando su camino a las escaleras, pero la voz del peli negro lo detuvo.

— ¡Ah! Y, Darién, analiza mis palabras… eso te lo dejo de tarea. Posiblemente con la cabeza despejada logres descifrar el misterio que hay detrás de todo. —Darién siguió sus pasos ignorando las palabras, subió escalón tras escalón mientras que la morena lo miraba atónita.

Endimión pasó sus manos por su traje gris, deshaciendo las arrugas causadas por el impertinente intercambio de palabras. Miró a la morena que estaba a su lado suspirando en el proceso y se sentó en el gran sofá esperando algún reclamo.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué quisiste decir con que la chica no está con alguien desconocido? Tú sabes quién la tiene…

—Fue tan solo un decir, Luna. No lo dije enserio —interrumpió molesto, permaneciendo en su posición—. Tú sabes que me gusta molestar a Darién. Aparte, alguien lo debería poner en su lugar de vez en cuando —explicó por lo bajo. La morena caminó hacia él sentándose a su lado.

—No deberías de actuar así —murmuró, acariciando el rostro de su hijo—. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte aquí sentado. — expresó con una ligera sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—Vine como te lo prometí, ésta mañana tomé mi jet privado y, bueno, aquí estoy —habló galante, recalcando lo evidente.

—Lo sé y muchas gracias por todo. No quiero que te molestes, pero de tu conversación con Darién me quedó una duda —informó la morena, Endimión giró sus ojos tratando de zanjar el problema.

—Adelante, habla de una vez, mujer. Sé que aunque te diga que no quiero hablar, seguirás cuestionándome, y la verdad que con el encuentro familiar que acabo de tener hace unos minutos, no me quedan ganas de seguir discutiendo…. Vamos, dispara. ¿Cuál es tu duda? —Invitó peligrosamente el peli negro, se pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, así esperando en una posición cómoda la pregunta de su madre.

Luna lo miró detenidamente mientras que torcía la boca en un gesto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Griselda se casó? Creo que yo me enteré apenas un año, ya que fue un acontecimiento secreto —comentó sin perder de vista al cazador.

Endimión se carcajeó divertido, tomó la mano de Luna dándole un beso en el dorso en un gesto caballeroso.

—Me ofendes, Luna. Tú sabes que parezco Dios, ya que estoy en todo —dijo sonriente admirando la cara estupefacta de la morena—. A mi no se me oculta nada, pero por una parte me alegro que no se haya casado con ese imbécil que tengo por primo. Si por si la familia Chiba está en decaída, con Griselda en ella nos hubiera enviado directamente en el fondo — añadió burlón, observaba el tope de las escaleras como si algo hubiera atraído su atención de repente.

—No hables así, tú sabes que Darién la quería, pero fue mejor que las cosas quedaran así —añadió la morena sin notar que los ojos zafiros de su hijo miraban la parte de arriba de la escaleras—. Bueno, ya que tú conociste a la chica que desapareció, ¿crees que la encuentren? Darién está empeñado en contratar un detective aquí y…

—Dudo mucho que aparezca —interrumpió el peli negro, subiendo la voz con notoriedad—. Ella es hermosa y si fuera yo el secuestrador nunca la dejaría escapar, pero ¿quién sabe? El destino no está escrito, posiblemente tu adorado sobrinito nos sorprenda y la encuentre.

Luna lo vio detenidamente, después miró hacia las escaleras dónde los zafiros de su hijo estaban fijos. No lograba ver nada, pero el movimiento brusco de Endimión al levantarse del sofá la hizo traspillar y perder de vista del sitio.

El peli negro se escabulló de la sala con suma agilidad, corrió hacia el inicio de las escaleras tomándose del barandal de este. La morena solo lo vio sonreír cuando llegó al primer peldaño, después Endimión negó su cabeza prestando de nuevo atención a Luna.

—Creo que las paredes escuchan, ¿no crees?

—Yo no vi nada —habló dudosa la morena, aún mirando hacia la parte de arriba—. No sé de qué hablas, ¿por qué ustedes dos actúan extraño?

—Es un juego, Luna, tranquila. Todo es un juego que yo ganaré al final —agregó el cazador visualizando toda la mansión—. Perdona, madre, pero creo que necesito descansar, ¿que te parece si conversamos después? —sugirió por último.

—Claro, espero que descanses.

Endimión subió rápidamente los peldaños, miró el pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones de la gran mansión y tomó su antiguo dormitorio mirando que la contigua a la suya estaba ocupada. Se encogió los hombros en signo de despreocupación entrando por la gran puerta blanca.

Sus maletas ya estaban a dentro. Miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo cuidando que no hubiera nadie espiando, cerró la puerta con pestillo de forma rápida y sonrió de forma torcida mirando su reloj de mano.

Faltaba poco tiempo, tenía que cambiar su vestuario en menos de una hora, desaflojó su corbata mientras sacaba una camisa negra con unos jeans deslavados de su maleta. Se desvistió sin ceremonia alguna caminando hacia la ducha con la ropa en manos.

Después de unos minutos, se veía en el espejo, inspeccionó toda su postura tomando la chamarra que estaba en su cama.

Miro todo su alrededor, percatándose que no le faltara nada y así abriendo la puerta, se encontró con la figura de su primo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Tienes prisa? —cuestionó Darién con desprecio.

Endimión sonrió divertido, empujando al peli negro a un lado para poder salir de la habitación.

— ¿Y tú ahora te has vuelto perro guardián? —Se mofó cerrando su habitación con llave—. Vamos, Dar, ya estoy un poco grande para que me andes vigilando ¿no crees? —respondió haciéndole frente al peli negro.

Ambos pares de ojos zafiros se enfrentaron, mientras que el lugar se hacía más pesado conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Acabas de llegar si no mal recuerdo, me parece sorprendente la prisa con la que te vas. Dime, ¿qué tienes planeado, Endimión? Porque no se me viene a la mente qué sería mejor que quedarse a descansar —espetó Darién sacudiendo la chamarra de su primo, era un gesto soberbio que hacía que Endimión mantuviera la guardia arriba.

— ¿Desde cuando sabes lo que bueno para mí? Pero no te preocupes, Darién, te diré —informó alejándose de él, pasando sus manos por sus hombros—. Tengo una cita con una linda chica, tengo tiempo sin verla y ya sabes lo que dicen: no hay nada mejor que los reencuentros. —Sonrió con cinismo mientras trataba de alejarse del lugar.

—Recuerda que te estaré vigilando —amenazó por último Darién, dándole el paso a su primo. Por su parte, Endimión lo miraba intensamente caminando por el espacio libre.

—Y yo a ti, primo.

.

.

.

.

_**PARIS, FRANCIA – SÉPTIMO DÍA DE SECUESTRO (A 3 HORAS Y MEDIA) **_

_Las tutorías de esa semana habían terminado, al fin caminaba de camino a casa. Se sentía cansada, pero no podía quitar la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios._

_Aún no creía que el joven cazador la había invitado a salir. No dejaba de pensar en él en todo el tiempo, posiblemente estaba empezando a ilusionarse de nuevo._

_Miró en ambos sentidos antes de cruzar la calle, venía encimada en pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le venía siguiendo._

—_Serena —escuchó que la llamaban y volteó hacia dónde venía la voz del peli negro._

_Darién estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, vestía el característico traje negro con el escudo de la universidad de Tokio en el lado izquierdo. Verlo con el uniforme le hacía pensar en su primo; sus pensamientos la traicionaban, era como si ambos fueran la misma persona, pero sólo era cuestión de ver en los zafiros del peli negro que tenía enfrente para darse cuenta de la diferencia._

—_¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? Tenía días sin verte —saludó la _rubia_ con nerviosismo. _

_El peli negro la veía intensamente mientras que la rubia trataba de esquivar su mirada. Darién sonrió de lado mientras que trataba de enfocarse en la joven._

—_Si, debo de confesarte que me has tenido un poco abandonado. De hecho, si no fuera porque no entré a una clase o te hubiera visto —añadió mirando de frente los ojos celestes—. Decidí venirte a buscar antes de pasar a la universidad, te he extrañado mucho, Serena._

_Por primera vez, notaba que Darien la miraba diferente, había un brillo en sus ojos que la hacía sentirse culpable. Miró hacia todos lados sobre la calle, tratando de sentirse aliviada. _

—_No debiste hacer eso, sería mejor que nos viéramos después, ¿qué te parece?_

_El peli negro se percató de su nerviosismo, se acercó más a ella tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Estaba extraña, sabía que algo ocultaba, se comportaba diferente con él, era como si ella lo estuviera evitando, quería que ella le confiara todo pero en momentos parecía que Serena se cerraba a él por completo._

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó al fin, vio como la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Tranquila, recuerda que somos amigos… sé que me ocultas algo. Dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes? —inquirió curioso._

_Serena solo negó, su corazón se disparó a una larga carrera mientras que ella trataba de tranquilizarlo. Miró los labios del peli negro como forma de escape, después volviendo a los ojos Zafiros que le quitaban el aliento, pero se dio cuenta que Darien también miraba sus labios distraído._

—_Vamos, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, sé que algo te pasa, eres como un libro abierto muy fácil de leer, ¿sabes? —habló por lo bajo._

_Observaba embelesado los labios de la rubia. Poco a poco fue cerrando el espacio entre ellos, vio como Serena cerraba sus ojos, lo que le dio el valor de entreabrir sus labios y acercarse más, faltaba poco para juntar sus labios con los dulces de ella._

—_Mañana tengo una cita —soltó la rubia de repente, rompiendo con el momento mágico. Se alejó de Darién mientras miraba a otras partes como modo de escape, por su parte el peli negro se quedó pasmado—_._ Lo siento mucho, estoy muy cansada, espero que llegues a tiempo a clases. —Hablaba demasiado rápido, calló tratando de calmarse._

_No podía creer que Darién estuvo a punto de besarla. Sus sueños se iban hacer realidad después de tanto tiempo, pero cuando abrió sus ojos no podía dejar de recordar a Endimión, la culpa la carcomía. _

_Dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano del peli negro en la suya la detuvo. Sus latidos aumentaron con frecuencia, suspiró fuertemente tratando de recobrarse y así hacerle frente a lo que fuera a decir._

—_Dime, ¿quién es?_

_._

Recuerdos, eso era lo único lo que recurrían a ella. Bajo los efectos de la droga, parecían imágenes que una y otra vez aparecían en su cabeza.

No tenía noción del tiempo.

Empezó hacer memoria de todo el trayecto a París, sus pensamientos empezaban a concordar, así dándose cuenta que el efecto de la sustancia estaba pasando. Movió sus manos y pies pero se percató que nuevamente estaba atada; sus ojos estaban imposibilitados abrirse gracias a la venda que de nuevo le impedía ver.

Suspiró audiblemente, quedándose quieta sobre la superficie mullida. Sentía el ligero roce del aire sobre su piel, aún estaba sin fuerzas y el sueño aún no la abandonaba.

Pasaron quizás un par de horas, pero sentía que sus fuerzas iban volviendo. Se removió inquieta poniendo a prueba sus movimientos pero se mareó.

Respiró rítmicamente con el recuerdo de Darién en el aeropuerto.

El crujir del piso resonó en el lugar, la rubia se acurrucó a modo de defensa mientras que un golpe seco anunciaba el abrir de la puerta de su habitación de forma estrepitosa.

—Hola, hermosa. —Besó sus labios con delicadeza, ejerció presión conforme los segundos iban pasando—. Espero que estés del todo recuperada, pero a juzgar por la hora en estos momentos, debes estar en tus cinco sentidos.

Acarició su cintura por encima del vestido, haciendo que una simple caricia se volviera un contacto muy íntimo.

La rubia sentía su respiración faltar, ahora ya tenía más noción de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor. Él la privaba de sí, sus palabras la hacían temblar con anticipación mientras que se aferraba a los recuerdos borrosos que había vivido en su transferencia a parís.

La rubia sólo suspiraba lentamente, llenaba sus pulmones de aire tratando de tomar la calma, no tenía la mordaza en su boca pero no quería hablar, solo esperaría el actuar del cazador.

Sintió la mano de su captor pasar de su cuello pero fue sorprendida cuando la sujetó por la cintura alzándola de manera estrepitosa y la impactó contra la pared golpeando su aliento en su cara.

Pasaba sus labios entreabiertos por su mejilla, descendía sus caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras que el suyo era un confinamiento.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo conejo. —Subió su vestido fugando una mano por sus bragas de encaje, la rubia se llenó de rabia removiéndose desesperada—. Tranquila, conejo. No quieras provocar algo que no vas a querer calmar. —Devoró su boca lentamente y bajó el cierre del vestido azul, poniendo en alerta a Serena.

—Por favor —pidió la rubia al verse liberada, el cazador besaba su cuello desesperado. Sintió como quitaba su vestido dejando la prenda de lado—. Por favor, ya no más.

Estaba enfermo, lo quería todo, lamía su pulso como si con eso saciara su hambre por ella. Tomó sus piernas elevándola en el aire, sintiendo como la chica las cerraba aprisionando su cadera, quería que la rubia sintiera su excitación y su deseo.

—Esto no quedó así. Te recuerdo que solo te faltaba una prenda por perder, sólo estoy balanceando este juego, haciendo el proceso placentero. —Serena sólo negaba mientras que solo abría sus labios dejado que un completo desconocido se los devorara a besos.

El sonido de tela rasgarse y la brisa en sus pechos le hizo estremecer. El cazador había roto el sujetador en desesperación y ahora lamía y tiraba de cada pecho como si en cualquier momento ella se fuera ir. Las sensaciones la estaban invadiendo; negaba tratando que la pasión la dominara, pero aquello era más fuerte que ella.

—Quiero que seas para mí, hermosa. —Despegó su espalda de la pared caminando con ella hacia la cama—. Que te entregues a mí por necesidad, pero sé que muy pronto lo harás, faltan solo dos oportunidades. —La acomodó en la superficie blanda, alejándose de ella por completo después.

El frío comenzó calar en la rubia mientras se encogía en sí misma. El cazador la observaba desde el pie da la cama, quitó su camisa negra despacio recreándose la imagen semidesnuda de su bella conejo, desabrochó el pantalón bajando poco a poco la prenda perdiendo los zapatos y los calcetines en el trayecto.

Moría de ganas de que aquellos ojos celestes bebieran su imagen desnudo, que Serena sintiera el mismo deseo que lo quemaba por dentro.

Se acercó con andar felino cubriendo con su cuerpo desnudo el de su hermosa presa, besó sus labios delicadamente corriendo sus besos hacia su oído.

—Adivina, ¿quién soy?

.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**LUNES 19 MAYO DEL 2009 – QUINTO DÍA DE TUTORÍAS**_

_Había llegado el inicio de semana y, con ella, los reclamos._

_No podía creer la escena que había vivido el fin de semana. Había sido realmente ilusionante y cansador, cada escena vivida se repetía en su mente una y otra vez que le había costado poner atención a las clases. Sintió el tiempo escurrirse entre sus manos y ahora había llegado la hora de tutoría._

_El sol estaba en su punto más fuerte, abrió la puerta del aula mientras que se acostumbraba a la oscuridad del lugar. Notó la silueta de un hombre sentado en el escritorio central del lugar, que no dudó un segundo y se apresuró hacia él._

—_Endimión, quisiera hablar contigo —dijo en voz alta, suspiró audiblemente tratando de calmarse pero una voz extraña la asustó._

—_Auch eso dolió. —Se talló sus ojos mientras que Jedite se paraba en su presencia._

—_Lo siento, es sólo que entré un poco ciega por la luz que no vi que eras tú. Lamento haberte confundido —explicó rápidamente la rubia mientras que el rubio se tiraba a reír._

—_No te preocupes, entiendo, ya decía que mis ojos no podían cambiar de azul a verde de un día para otro. Al menos, ten la certeza que yo soy más guapo que él —hablo divertido el rubio regalando un guiño. Miró hacia los lugares vacios en la mesa—. Creo que él no vendrá, al igual que los otros. El decano de la universidad les asignó una tarea, así que me temo que por este día yo soy el elegido para ser tu tutor —informó tranquilo el cazador. Caminó hacia ella alejando la silla a su lado como una clara invitación a tomar asiento._

_La rubia sonrió ruborizada mientras que se sentaba, miró la postura del cazador que él hacía lo mismo a su lado._

_Era alto y delgado, su cuerpo estaba fornido justo en los lugares debidos, tenía una línea elegante y su andar era como el de un depredador, como el de los demás. Sus ojos azules y su mirada perdida, como sus rasgos finos, lo hacían un hombre muy apuesto, pero el brillo en sus ojos le daban una tranquilidad a la rubia que los demás cazadores no lo hacían. Jedite era pacifico y sereno._

—_Me enteré que tuviste un sábado difícil —indagó el rubio sacándola de su transe._

—_Veo que ya te informaste, no quisiera hablar de eso —confesó cansada. Jedite se rió negando su cabeza—. ¿Que te parece si empezamos con la clase? —propuso apresurada, queriendo olvidarse un poco._

—_No te preocupes, no diré nada que te incomode. Solo quería bromear un poco contigo —se disculpó el rubio. Serena suspiró audiblemente observando como Jedite acercaba sus libros al escritorio—. Entonces… dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

_Serena miró sus ojos azules de manera profunda, sonrió por último queriendo quitar lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente._

— _¿Cuál es tu especialidad?_

—_Lo mío, querida conejo, es la geografía —mencionó emocionado el rubio, sacó un libro dejando a la vista de la rubia—. Me apasiona saber las ubicaciones, sobre todo me gusta mucho viajar —afirmó con un sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento._

—_¿En serio? ¿A qué lugares has viajado? —Se acercó a él inconscientemente, cada día que pasaba se emocionaba saber más de cada cazador._

—_Brasil, México, por lo general he viajado por todo Europa, pero te debo de confesar que mi ciudad favorita es París —confesó por lo bajo. Abrió el libro y le mostró una imagen de la Serena ciudad donde resaltaba la figura de la torre Eiffel._

_La rubia tomó la fotografía apreciando todos los detalles, sonrió ligeramente suspirando con anhelación. _

_El rubio cazador la observaba fijo y no pasó desapercibido el gesto._

—_Es una hermosa cuidad, ¿no crees? Muchos afirman que es la indicada para vivir el amor —habló por lo bajo. Serena dejó el libro de lado mirando directamente a los ojos azules._

—_Espero que algún día pueda ir a un lugar así, pero como dicen: soñar no cuesta nada —añadió amargamente, frunciendo su ceño._

—_Te daré un consejo, cuando deseas algo con todo tu ser debes de enfocarte con hacerlo realidad, todo comienza con un simple sueño como tú dices —le dio el libro con la fotografía de París—. ¿Quién sabe? Yo tengo una casa a las afueras de París, quizás un día te lleve a conocer la cuidad… te lo prometo._

**Fin de flash back**

…_Cállate, ¿no quieres ser castigada, cierto?..._

Su voz.

…_Bienvenida, preciosa. Estamos en París…_

Su forma de tocarla, la manera en que decía su sobrenombre

…_quien sabe yo tengo una casa a las afueras de parís, quizás un día te lleve a conocer la cuidad… te lo prometo…_

La imagen del rubio cazador retumbaba en su cabeza. Los recuerdos del viaje le vinieron como imágenes difusas, ahora recordaba claro como su acompañante la atosigaba, su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules.

Posiblemente el más noble de todos sería el que la tenía atrapada.

—Vamos, nena no me hagas perder el tiempo —demandó su captor trayéndola a la realidad—. Uno… dos...

—Eres Jedite —respondió interrumpiendo el conteo del cazador. El silencio se hizo presente desesperando a la rubia—. Por dios, sé que eres tú, después de todo cumpliste tu promesa de traerme a la cuidad. Cómo me mirabas en el viaje, cómo me tocabas cuando me abrazabas —gritó de rabia lo último, trató de alejarse de él pero los brazos forzaron más su agarre.

—Me encantas, eres tan inocente, tan fácil de engañar —susurró de cerca, mofándose de su respuesta mientras que una risa traviesa escapaba de sus labios.

El silencio de nuevo se hizo paso en la habitación en el que sólo las respiraciones se escuchaban.

—Por favor, dime que eres tú. No sé de qué diablos me hablas —sollozó las rubia, perdía el habla con las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta. El cazador la observaba profundamente mientras que se acercaba más a ella.

—No soy Jedite. No tenía con que inculparlo, así que moví las piezas para que tú te hicieras una idea equivocada —explicó con sorna mientras que Serena se retorcía—. ¡Quieta conejo! El tipo con el que viajaste no es nada más que alguien que contrate con los rasgos de Jedite. Sé que esto es jugar sucio pero era necesario. —Se acercó a su oído mientras que la respiración le erizaba el bello a la rubia—. Cada falla tuya, es una victoria mía. ¡Entiende! Cada error que cometes es mi satisfacción, mi necesidad… mi placer —siseó con su voz ronca, tomó ambas piernas de la rubia acercando más su excitación a ella.

Se restregaba una y otra vez haciendo que Serena gimiera. Besó sus labios robando el aliento de la joven, su ávida lengua la recorría entera mientras que con ambas manos tomaba las bragas negras de encaje.

—Lamento que hayas perdido, pero llegó la hora de reclamar lo mío.

Tiró de la tela de negra haciendo completamente girones la prenda. Los sollozos de su conejo no le importaban, la veía totalmente serio desde su posición, ningún sentimiento asomaba su rostro. Bajó su cabeza besando los ya mallugados labios de la rubia, descendió sus caricias dejando que su boca reclamara sus pechos.

Succionaba cada rozado pezón escuchando el ritmo de los gemidos de la joven, quería lamer cada extremo de su piel, dejar en claro quién era el único dueño de ella. Poco a poco, bajo sus labios por el plano abdomen, dibujaba un camino con su lengua permitiéndose dar pequeño mordiscos alrededor de su ombligo.

Se permitió alzar su mirada percatándose de la expresión de IsaSerena, estaba roja mientras que sus dientes aprisionaban el labio inferior. Una sonrisa se escapó de él, descendiendo más por el cuerpo de su conejo. Tomó ambas piernas dejándolas descansar sobre sus hombros así dejando totalmente expuesto el sexo de la rubia a él.

Lo veía detenidamente, imágenes totalmente enfermas pasaban por su mente mientras que se decidía por cual de todas hacer realidad, pero cuidando de dejar intacta su virginidad.

Abrió sus labios interiores con sus dedos recreándose cada instante la imagen que tenía en frente. Un fuerte golpe lo atrajo a la realidad, dándose cuenta que su linda IsaSerena estaba dando batalla. Miró su rostro rojo, la escuchaba sisear palabras de odio, le veía negar lo inevitable.

Bajó sus labios al inicio de su sexo no quitando la mirada de la joven, pasó su lengua afilada desde inicio a fin, arrancando un alarido de placer.

El sabor de su intimidad lo volvió loco, enrosco su lengua en su clítoris, así decidido probar más del dulce néctar.

Serena escuchaba el sonido de sus labios sobre su sexo, cuando succionaba hacia un sonido que la dejaba sin aliento. Comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente dejando más fácil la tarea al cazador, recibía su lengua como si fuera una embestida.

Sentía cada célula de su ser acumularse en su vientre bajo y comenzó gritar incoherencias, dejándose ir por la abrazadora pasión.

El cazador estaba tenso, podía sentir sus músculos contraídos debajo de sus piernas. La lengua filosa aún la recorría entera, haciendo sus espasmos delirantes. Lo escuchaba gemir pero un fuerte rugido la asustó, sintió como sus piernas eran sostenidas con fuerza mientras que su captor enterraba la cara en su entrepierna.

Se sentía mareada por las sensaciones que la atravesaban, solo podía enfocarse en los gemidos de satisfacción del cazador cada vez que succionaba su nudo de nervios. Era como si estuviera probando del mejor manjar pero fue entonces cuando un bramido la dejó sin aliento.

Un solo gemido, la pasión de su juego lo dejó al descubierto, había descuidado dejar escondida el tono de su voz lo que fue suficiente para que ella lo reconociera.

La ira empezó a inundarla, él seguía tan metido en su tarea que no se percato de su reacción, estaba por interrumpir todo y gritar pero decidió quedarse en su posición.

Se recordó que esto era un juego, uno que se juró en un principio que ella ganaría. Ahora que sabía de quién se trataba esperaría hasta su oportunidad y gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

"¿Adivina quién soy? "

Se burlaba del nombre del juego, había sido una tonta al no haber dado con el nombre de su secuestrador desde un principio, pero lo había descubierto justo a tiempo.

Las fuertes manos en sus caderas la distrajeron. Sintió como su captor introducía su dedo en ella, multiplicando su placer, y por un momento dejó de pensar y se entregó a otro devastador orgasmo.

Respiraba frenéticamente mientras que el cazador pasaba su lengua desde la base de su sexo hasta su cuello como acto de posesión. Besó sus labios lentamente dejando sentir su sabor, trataba de tranquilizarse enfocando su mente en una sola cosa.

Lo dejaría cobrar su falla ahora pero mañana lo nombraría, estaba segura que si se opusiera ahora él seguramente olvidaría "su palabra".

—Eres exquisita —susurró sobre sus labios—. Tan dulce y sólo mía, muero por que sea mañana y jugarme lo que más deseo. —La rubia volteó su cara para evitar que la besara—. Quiero poseerte de todas las formas posibles, pero habrá más tiempo para los dos.

Se alejó por completo. Serena sintió alivio, pero los movimientos en la cama la alarmaron de nuevo. No tenía fuerzas, se sentía lánguida por el par de orgasmos, pero fue alzada por sus brazos. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo abrazándola siendo sustituida por la frialdad del piso debajo de ella.

—Espero que hayas aprendido algo de lo que te hice, porque llego tu turno —explicó la voz oscura.

El cazador la veía tan indefensa y desorientada que por un minuto pensó en dejarla en paz. Miró su excitación arrastrando una silla de madera, se sentó frente a ella con solo una idea retumbándole en mente.

Notaba a Serena diferente, estaba aturdida, callada, como si lo acontecido la hubiera marcado en cierta forma, tomó su cabeza por la parte del cabello conduciéndola hacia su erección.

—No, por favor. —La rubia negó al sentir la cabeza de su pene en la boca—. Yo no puedo… —Perdía las palabras mientras que el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

Él sonrió de medio lado, tomó su falo desde la base y con su otra mano tomó de nuevo la cabeza de la rubia.

—Tranquila, hermosa, yo te guiaré poco a poco.

Serena entreabrió sus labios aceptando la intromisión de su pene. Lamía torpemente la punta haciendo perder el piso al cazador.

—Abre mas la boca, respira profundamente por la nariz —instruyó con voz ronca, introdujo más su excitación cuidando de no ahogarla.

La rubia hizo lo que le pidió, aceptando todo lo que podía mientras que él embestía su boca una y otra vez. Temía que fuera a hacerle daño, sus manos estaban atadas y no podía ayudarse con la tarea, solo lo escuchaba maldecir por lo bajo mientras que los minutos pasaban. Cerró más sus labios apretando ligeramente su falo.

—¡Para! —exigió de la nada el cazador. Se alejó de ella por completo pero segundos después fue jalada de nuevo a la cama.

Escuchaba la respiración agitada de su captor, se ayudó con sus ataduras así deslizándose lejos de él. Era imposible alejarse, pero sus movimientos cada vez eran torpes, las manos masculinas la detuvieron aferrándose a ella desde la cintura.

Serena sintió que su corazón podría detenerse en cualquier momento pero la excitación en su sexo la distrajo.

El cazador tomó desde la base su erección pasándola de arriba a abajo en su sexo una y otra vez, haciendo presión en su clítoris.

Cada movimiento la volvía loca, escuchaba la respiración excitada del cazador mientras que ella sólo se dedicaba negar.

Negaba lo que sentía, el fuego abrazador que la consumía con cada jugada; negaba que él la tomara entera y la hiciera sentir lo que nunca antes había experimentado; a que le robara y la apartara de todo.

—Pídelo, vamos pídelo… olvidemos el estúpido juego —espetó de cerca. La respiración golpeaba en su cuello, no dejando de lado su tortura—. Todas estas estúpidas molestias que me tomo contigo, al diablo con todo. Te quiero hacer mía, mirar tus hermosos ojos mientras que cada centímetro de mi va penetrándote, escuchar como pides que te de más, sentir que tus manos me recorran entero… poseerte sin ayuda de ninguna atadura, sin ninguna venda. Es así como debió ser desde un inicio, solo tú y yo preciosa… tan solo pídelo.

Serena sonrió, por primera vez en todo su cautiverio lo hacía.

—No, no quiero nada, llevaremos esto hasta el final —habló con voz de queda—. No te pediré nada que no necesite —añadió con victoria.

Los roces de su erección sobre su sexo cesaron, escuchó como el cazador rugía de insatisfacción.

El peli negro se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa del piso dando una mirada rápida sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su presa. Sentía que la ira lo inundaba mientras que se ponía cada prenda con enojo, su erección latía de necesidad pero no había conseguido que Serena pidiera a gritos que la reclamara.

Tomó la puerta de la habitación contemplando a la rubia, su cuerpo brillaba por lo acontecido, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente en busca de aire. Caminó hacia el closet del lugar tomando una manta.

La ira aún no lo abandonaba. Tapó el cuerpo desnudo que lo tentaba, para después alejarse con la idea de partir de nuevo a Londres.

—Mañana será el ultimo día —habló fuerte y claro, forzando la voz para cubrirla—. Cuando escuches esa puerta abrirse, espero que tengas una respuesta en mente. —Abrió la perilla, pasó sus manos por su cabello negro, girándose de nuevo a Serena.

—Sea cual sea tu respuesta estoy seguro que fallarás, tú no te irás de mi lado y serás sólo para mí —vociferó con rabia, miró el rostro de la rubia así logrando calmarse un poco—. Sé que te hago mucho daño ahora, pero sé que en un mañana las cosas serán diferentes —añadió por último cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Serena se lanzó a llorar girando en la cama.

El cazador escuchaba del otro lado. Caminó por el pasillo respirando rítmicamente tratando de recobrarse, bajó las escaleras encontrándose con el rubio que cuidaba a su Serena.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya le dio su merecido? —Las palabras de burla de Nahuel lo encendieron más, la adrenalina corría en sus venas y necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

La sonrisa estúpida del rubio asomaba por su rostro mientras que las palabras de Serena sobresalían en su mente.

—_Por dios, sé que eres tú. Después de todo, cumpliste tu promesa de traerme a la cuidad. Cómo me mirabas en el viaje, cómo me tocabas cuando me abrazabas…_

"_Él trató de sobrepasarse con ella."_

—¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? ¿Quiere que le ayude a mantenerla quieta? —preguntó el ex sargento, acercándose al cazador.

El peli negro lo tomó por las solapas propinándole un golpe en el estómago. El rubio se dejó caer, lo que aprovecho para lanzar varias patadas al cuerpo débil de Nahuel.

—Lárgate de aquí, tus servicios han sido pagados y por lo demás ya sabes tus antecedentes. Si llegas a hablar, estarás muerto antes de que la policía irrumpa aquí —amenazó con desprecio tomando de nuevo su altura. Sacudió su ropa alisando sus arrugas caminando por los alrededores viendo la humanidad del rubio.

—Pero, ¿qué diablos?

—Tú sabes lo que hiciste, te advertí que no te acercaras a ella, ni siquiera la tocaras insinuantemente. Quiero la llave y todo lo demás, a partir de ahora yo me quedare aquí.

.

.

.

_TOKIO, JAPON_ – _COMISARIA DE LA CUIDAD_

Ya estaba todo listo, por fin el maldito cazador había conseguido su abogado. Había tenido que esperar más de doce horas para poder interrogarlo.

Golpeó la mesa de su escritorio frustrado y caminó hacia la sala donde el cazador lo esperaba.

Los largos pasillos de la comisaria solían ser tediosos como ahora, sintió un gran alivio cuando al fin pudo ver la puerta negra donde varios criminales decían la verdad.

Entró sin ritual alguno, empapándose de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. Miró al rubio sentado en la mesa con aire despreocupado lo que le hizo sentir hervir de enojo.

—Buenas noches, detective Tenoh —saludó de manera cortes el rubio. Haruka avanzó silencioso tomando asiento frente a él.

—Jedite Harris —nombró por reflejo viendo los papeles—. Ayer por la noche entramos a tu propiedad en busca de pistas.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Jedite, Haruka soltó los papeles agarrando un aire desafiante en tu rostro.

—Encontramos varias cosas que nos pueden ayudar a inculparte. Solo es cuestión de tiempo —dijo despreocupado notando la ira en los ojos del rubio—. Mira, Harris, ¿ves ésta placa que porto en mi traje? Creo que debes de saber lo que significa —manifestó alzando su voz —. Yo lo sé todo, Jedite… todo, sé que tú y tus amiguitos "los cazadores" tuvieron que ver en esto.

—Usted no puede hacer nada, sé que no encontró nada en mi mansión porque simplemente no la tengo. ¿Para qué molestarme tanto en desaparecer a una joven que me simpatizaba? —habló Jedite serio, sin bajar su mirada sobre la del detective.

Haruka se paró de su lugar dando unos pasos alrededor de la habitación. Miraba de reojo al rubio despreocupado, dispuesto a ejercer presión.

—Disculpe, detective, pero tengo más de doce horas atrapado aquí y no tengo su tiempo —espetó Jedite, molesto—. Mejor dígame qué es lo que quiere de todo esto —retó el cazador por último, haciendo que el enojo de Haruka creciera.

Se acercó al rubio bufando golpeando la mesa que a ambos lo separaban.

—Habla de una maldita vez —exigió Haruka desesperado—. Eso es lo que quiero, se que tú sabes algo, todos ustedes están implicados en la desaparición de Serena Tsukino. Si no hay un culpable en menos de veinticuatro horas, los siete serán juzgados. —El rubio lo miró expectante mientras que sonreía con ironía.

—No me puede amenazar, detective. Yo no sería capaz de secuestrar a una chiquilla. Además, iba perdiendo la apuesta —terminó de decir por lo bajo. Haruka se acercó a su asiento, rodeando al ojiazul frustrado.

—Con que tenemos algo después de todo. Vamos, di más —apresuró sobre su cabeza mientras que Jedite parecía ignorarlo—. ¿De qué estúpida apuesta hablas?

—Pues, diga usted. Según sus palabras, usted lo sabe todo…

—¡Habla!... ¿qué maldita apuesta? —interrumpió en un rugido haciendo que Jedite carcajeara.

—Serena es una chica linda, a los siete nos gustaba, apostamos por quién era el que la enamoraba primero. —Se encogió de hombros mientras que Tenoh lo fulminaba con su mirada—. Yo estaba perdiendo, Serena jamás me hizo caso.

—¿Quién iba ganando? Vamos, sé que te mueres por decirlo. ¿Quién se acercó más a Serena? —cuestionó por lo bajo y se reclinó en el escritorio quedando cara a cara con Jedite.

—Endimión —respondió tajante—. Él salió con ella el fin de semana antes que ella desapareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.

_**espero les haya gustado**_

_**moon midnight**_


	12. El arte de ser cazador

_Capítulo beteado por Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love)_

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sailor moon pertenece a Naoko T. yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia

**Capítulo doce**

**El arte de ser cazador.**

—¿Dónde está él en estos momentos? —inquirió Haruka, eufórico—. ¿Dónde demonios está Endimión Chiba? —vociferó por último.

La paciencia era una virtud que desgraciadamente estaba perdiendo el rubio detective, la mirada burlona y perdida de Jedite lo exasperaba, este parecía ignorarlo.

—¿Acaso no te urgía salir de aquí? ¡Vamos, habla, Harris! Ayúdame a mí que yo lo haré por ti —propuso por lo bajo, controlando su carácter. El ojiazul cazador lo miró desafiante mientras que acomodaba su postura en la silla.

—Está en Londres. Lo último que supe es que su abuelo estaba grave, viajó hace un par de días para poder hablar con él —expresó serio Jedite. Fijó la mirada en el detective mientras que sus dedos golpeaban la mesa rítmicamente—. No contesta las llamadas al celular así que no se moleste en contactarse con él —propuso el rubio por último.

Haruka se recargó en el escritorio tomando los dedos del cazador parando así el ruido molesto.

—Dime algo, ¿por qué todos ustedes lo protegen? —interrogó, cansado—. Desde que el primero de ustedes vino a dar aquí, he notado una cierta fijación por querer cubrir a Chiba. —Jedite permanecía sin rastro de alguna emoción—. Sé que algo ocultan… hay algo detrás de todo esto —expresó por último, alejándose de la mesa.

Jedite veía la espalda de Haruka fijamente, analizaba sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de decirlas. Miró como el detective le hacía frente de nuevo lo que hizo que sonriera en forma de burla.

—Ok, le diré algo. ¿Quiere más pistas? Está con el cazador equivocado —expuso con inteligencia el rubio, llamando la atención de Haruka—. ¿Por qué no va y busca a Diamante? Estoy más que seguro que si logra conseguir una orden de arraigo, encontraría algo interesante en su mansión.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron de asombro mientras que se acercaba amenazante a Jedite y lo tomó del traje negro mientras que ambos se enfrentaban cara a cara.

—Mira, niñato, a mí no me vas a venir con tus juegos de palabras estúpidas. Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo de una maldita vez —siseó con rabia, su mandíbula se tensó que creía que en cualquier minuto sus dientes tronarían.

—Eso es todo, no me puede obligar a decir más y usted lo sabe —habló serio, sin dejar de lado la amenaza de Haruka—. Sí quiere avanzar en esto, no dejaría pasar mi consejo… tan solo piénselo.

Haruka golpeó el escritorio con furia y luego salió de la sala de interrogatorio dejando al rubio con una sonrisa en la boca. Tenoh caminaba por todos lados topándose con Rubeus de frente.

—Detective…

—Escúchame, Rubeus, ¡quiero que busquen a los cazadores restantes! ¡En especial a Endimión Chiba! —escupió de cerca.

El pelirrojo solo asintió y se alejo del lugar acatando las órdenes del detective. Salió de la comisaria subiendo a la patrulla policiaca, manejó tranquilo pensando cada movimiento, y luego tomó el celular que tenía escondido en la guatera marcando el único número guardado de su agenda.

—_Chiba —_escuchó la voz del otro lado, suspiró tranquilamente deteniéndose a una orilla de la carretera.

—Tenemos problemas. Haruka está demasiado cerca, tal parece que Jedite habló —informó con desesperación, pasándose una mano por su pelo tratando de disminuir el estrés—. Debes venir cuánto antes para no levantar sospecha.

—_Eso lo sé. No me gusta que me presiones, por lo pronto haz lo que teníamos planeado. Sal de ahí cuánto antes y olvídate del caso, el dinero está en tu cuenta y yo me hago cargo de lo demás _—mandó con voz fría.

—No te preocupes, hoy empiezo.

—_Ah, y otra cosa, Rubeus, acabo de despedir a Nahuel. Cometió la peor de las faltas, ya sabes que hacer para que no hable de más._

—Ahora mismo me encargo.

.

.

.

Colgó el teléfono de mala gana volviendo a mirar a Nahuel. El rubio aún estaba sentado en el piso después de los golpes que le había dado, había escuchado la conversación poniéndolo alerta sobre lo que seguiría.

Una parte de él se arrepentía pero pensar que estuvo cerca de Serena lo alteraba, se agachó cerca mirándolo penetrante.

—Es hora de irte, Nahuel —lo vió pararse con dificultad, tomó sus cosas y se volteó a mirarlo. Él permanecía en su sitio cuidado sus movimientos.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, todo siempre sale a la luz y pronto te descubrirán.

—Pero si lo hacen por tu culpa, ¿Eres consciente que no vivirás para estar presente cuando me atrapen? —Añadió amenazante el peli negro y se acercó a Nahuel con naturalidad—. Recuerda que no tienes escapatoria: si hablas, lo sabré de inmediato y dudo mucho que no quieras sufrir alguna desgracia.

El rubio hizo mala cara, y luego se alejó del cazador saliendo por la puerta y así alejándose por completo.

El peli negro se quedó solo, miró escaleras arriba añorando estar en brazos de su rubia, quería estar todo el tiempo con ella.

Lo obsesionaba, la forzaba a entregarse pero a pesar que hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance aún no estaba saciado. Estaba más que seguro que nunca se llegaría a saciar, sólo bastaba con mirarla indefensa y su sangre se calentaba a tal punto de olvidar todo.

Pero tenía que seguir el transcurso del plan.

Ahora no había quién cuidará de su conejo mientras que él se hacía cargo de sus asuntos, tenía que hablar con su abuelo lo antes posible y estar con Serena.

Se acercó a la puerta y salió con solo una idea en mente.

.

.

.

**LONDRES, INGLATERRA - Séptimo día de secuestro.**

Había tenido una larga noche. Por más que había buscado en todos los rincones de la cuidad, no encontró a Endimión. Se sentía furioso por la situación, la impotencia no lo abandonaba mientras que pensaba con cabeza fría lo que tenía que hacer.

Entró a la mansión y escuchó voces en la sala sintiéndose atraído por la curiosidad. Distinguía la voz de Luna pero aunque la otra le era bastante familiar, no la identificaba. Al llegar al pie de la sala de estar, se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

Se acercó atónito interrumpiendo la plática de ambas mujeres, su tía lo miró con asombro esperando el actuar del peli negro.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí, Luna? —preguntó Darién con un gesto de repugnancia en su cara. La morena se acercó a él mientras que su tía negaba ese gesto.

Los ojos zafiros seguían el movimiento coqueto de Griselda; la pelinegra sonreía ladinamente mientras que el taconeo retumbaba más fuerte con cada paso.

—¿Qué manera de saludar es esa, mi amor? —susurró de cerca, besó la mejilla del peli negro provocando que él se alejara ligeramente—. Me enteré que estabas de visita en la cuidad, no quería pasar por alto un reencuentro.

Darién miró furioso a Luna, la morena se tocó el pecho como reflejo pero la presencia de su hijo la sobresaltó.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Griselda, te estábamos esperando —saludó el cazador detrás de Luna—. Por un momento pensé que no llegarías. Darién ha estado de mal humor, quizás se calme estando tú aquí —terminó de hablar viendo el rostro desencajado de su primo y tomó a Luna del brazo guiándola lejos del lugar.

Darién miró a Griselda mientras que la morena no dejaba de sonreír. Sus ojos zafiros se despegaron de su ex-prometida para observar cómo Endimión y su tía se alejaban de la sala.

—Los dejamos solos, mi madre y yo tenemos una plática pendiente —escuchó la voz burlona de su primo e intentó caminar con ellos, pero los brazos de Griselda en su cuello lo frenaron.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Dar —susurró la morena cerca de sus labios—. Moría de ganas de verte —confesó por lo bajo depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El peli negro sonrió de lado con cinismo, tomó las manos de la morena alejándola lentamente y la miró con desprecio mientras que varias escenas del pasado lo atormentaban en su mente.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes. Me sorprende verte aquí cuándo tu lugar debe estar con tu esposo —expresó con ira—. ¿A qué diablos viniste? ¿Qué no entiendes que detesto tu presencia?

—Antes la amabas, si mal no recuerdo. Disfrutabas de cada uno de nuestros encuentros. —Besó su cuello lentamente—. Añoro cómo hacíamos el amor desenfrenadamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Griselda? Tú no das un paso sin tener un interés en ello —expresó con rencor el peli negro. Miró la sala por donde había desaparecido su primo y la rubia—. Sé que Endimión te llamó por algo, así que habla antes de que pierda la maldita paciencia. —La miraba penetrante. Vió como la morena tragaba grueso dando un paso atrás por temor a él.

—Muy bien te lo diré —aceptó Griselda mostrando una falsa sonrisa—, pero aquí no, esto es entre tú y yo. Estoy segura que la mansión Chiba no es un buen lugar para hablar, ¿por que no te invito un trago? —terminó de hablar arrastrando las palabras en un intento de acentuar su sensual inglés.

Darién puso los ojos en blanco, tomó su abrigo cabreado limitándose a mirar a la morena.

—Entre más rápido sea esto, mejor.

Una figura oculta veía la escena desde el fondo de la mansión, sonrió con cinismo mientras que masajeaba sus sienes tratando de bajarse la tensión.

Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Estaba seguro que Griselda podría hacer algo para distraer un poco a Darién; posiblemente muy en el fondo, a su primo aún le importaba.

Se aflojó el nudo de su corbata, sus ojos azules sin expresión miraban a un punto fijo mientras que sus pensamientos se aferraban a los recuerdos y a su motivo del viaje a Londres.

Tenía un par de minutos desde que su madre se había ido hablar con su abuelo por lo que decidió vigilar de cerca el amor entre Darién y Griselda mientras que él esperaba el reencuentro con su abuelo, por lo que apreciaba todo estaba siguiendo su curso.

—Endimión —llamó Luna desde el pasillo trayendo de sus pensamientos al peli negro—. Artemis está descansando, se me hizo imprudente despertarlo —informó la morena llegando a él.

Los ojos azules de Luna escanearon la sala de la gran mansión por tanto que Endimión se pasaba la mano en un acto desesperado.

—¿Dónde está Darién y Griselda? —preguntó Luna a su hijo.

Endimión hizo mala cara, su respiración aumentó en un momento por la furia que lo invadía.

—No lo sé, quizá fueron a reconciliarse en algún motel —vociferó provocando temor en la rubia—. Escúchame, Luna. Me urge irme de Londres, tengo otros asuntos que resolver, necesito hablar con Artemis en este momento. —Suspiró largamente tratando de calmarse pero el intento fue inútil—. Ya mandé a preparar mi jet así que necesito largarme de aquí. No me importa que tengas que despertar a mi abuelo de su letargo; recuerda que mala hierba, nunca muere.

Caminaba furioso en su lugar contando mentalmente para no perder los estribos. La morena intentó tomarlo del hombro pero Endimión se negó; su mandíbula estaba tensa y una vena se hacía notoria en su frente. Luna observaba seria como el peli negro hacía gala de su carácter y frunció su ceño dispuesta a no ser chantajeada por la rabia de su hijo.

—En todo caso, tú no entrarás a esa habitación sin Darién. —Enfrentó la morena.

—¿Por qué no? A él le importa un bledo lo que pasa en esta casa. Dime dónde diablos está, le interesa más a contentar a su ex-amante que la cuestión de Artemis —se quejó mirando de frente a su madre. Dió un paso hacia la morena pero eso no hizo que ella retrocediera.

—Tú a mi no me engañas, Endimión, llamaste a Griselda con un fin. Sé que la desaparición de esa joven tiene que ver con esta pelea eterna que tienen ambos, sé que tú tuviste algo que ver con ella. —Encaró por último su madre a lo que él bajó la mirada.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Luna. Es mejor dejar esto de lado —repuso el peli negro dando la espalda a la morena.

—Lamento informarte que si quieres hablar con Artemis, tienes que pasar por mí. Así que es mejor que me digas de una vez qué tuviste que ver con la desaparición de esa joven.

Endimión le dió la cara, sus ojos brillaban con malicia. El cabello corto del cazador estaba despeinado, su andar era peligroso con cada paso que daba para acercarse a Luna.

—Entonces, ¿quieres la verdad? Yo te diré la verdad.

**.**

**.**

El ruido de la gente resaltaba en el lugar; la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas, haciendo la estadía en el bar más insoportable. Darién seguía a la mesera que les asignaba su mesa, olvidándose de la presencia de Griselda por un instante.

La pelirroja señaló los asientos para después entregarle las cartas a ambos con una sonrisa y luego se retiró, dando así un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

Griselda leía toda la carta haciendo gestos coquetos atrayendo varias miradas de hombres que rodeaban la estancia. Darién sólo la observaba molesto con cada movimiento, se preguntaba mentalmente como había sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta la clase de mujer que era. La miraba detalladamente a lo que la morena seguía absorta.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Lo miró perpleja por la pregunta y miró a todos lados, cuidando que la decoración no estuviera mal así después volviendo a prestar atención al peli negro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Recuerda que este era nuestro lugar preferido —comentó dando un guiño. Tomó de nuevo la carta ignorando a Darién mientras que la mesera aparecía en la mesa.

—Disculpen, ¿podría tomar su orden? —la pelirroja no perdía de vista a Darién, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Griselda.

La mujer dejó la carta de lado sonriendo al peli negro y le tomó la mano dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que los atendía.

—Yo pediré un Martini y, tu amor, ¿qué ordenarás? —El desafío de la morena fue notorio mientras la pelirroja alzó las cejas ante el recalco de la palabra "amor".

Darién sonrió irónico entregando la lista de bebidas a la mesera, quitó la mano de la de Griselda y puso sus ojos zafiros en la joven que los atendía.

—Yo quisiera un whisky, hermosa —se dirigió a la mesera recalcando la palabra "hermosa", haciendo rabiar a su acompañante. Leyó el carnet de la camiseta así sonriendo con malicia—. No tardes mucho, Alicia. —Los zafiros ojos de Darién sedujeron a la pelirroja junto con su cumplido que se retiró de la mesa asintiendo sonrojada, pasando por alto la mirada furiosa de Griselda.

La morena frunció el ceño, estaba roja de los celos mientras que Darién sólo se dedicaba observar el berrinche al que antes estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Darién? Te gusta flirtear con esa mosca muerta en mis narices —reclamó cabreada pero la sonrisa irónica del peli negro la detuvo.

—Lo hago porque me place, además tú no eres nadie para reclamarme. No veo a tu esposo por ningún lado como para hacerte la digna conmigo —siseó dejando callada a Griselda. La mesera llegó entregando las bebidas, interrumpiendo la plática dedicando una fugaz sonrisa a Darién—. ¿Dime qué es lo que tenías que decir? —cuestionó una vez que la pelirroja se fue.

La morena tomó un pequeño sorbo al Martini mientras cruzaba la pierna en un acto seductor. Ladeó una sonrisa negando la actitud de Darién, lo escaneó lentamente con la mirada notando que su ropa negra y chaqueta beige lo hacían irresistible. Su cabello despeinado y sus ojos con ira la volvían loca.

—Dentro de poco tiempo estaré libre, le pedí el divorcio a Adam hace semanas. Espero que con el juicio y todo los papeleos pronto estemos juntos —musitó la morena.

Darién rió divertido, se tomó su cabeza con la mano cesando las carcajadas observando profundamente a su acompañante.

—Te casaste con Adam Gaid, pobre idiota —manifestó divertido, logrando el enojo de la mujer—. A ver, Griselda, ¿cómo te lo puedo decir…? ¡No me interesa! Nunca te quise y para desgracia mía no me dí cuenta a tiempo. No me interesas en ningún aspecto y créeme que mucho menos como mujer —vociferó y se inclinó hacia delante mirando de frente la expresión extrañada de Griselda. Espero años para ese momento y por fin lo disfrutaría.

—Estás mintiendo —provocó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

—Créeme, ahora más que nunca estoy seguro.

—¡No es cierto! Tú estabas loco por mí, es por eso que te fuiste del país: no soportaste el hecho que yo estuviera cerca de tu primo, no soportaste el hecho de perderme. —El silencio en la plática reinó y así la sonrisa victoriosa de Griselda se hizo presente.

—No te voy a negar que en un inicio me dolió, pero ahora te doy las gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Serena. —La quijada de la morena se desencajó—. Estoy enamorado, ya no vivo de ilusiones como lo solía hacer estando contigo. Sino ahora vivo de una mujer de verdad —manifestó Darién con una sonrisa, la mala cara de Griselda lo divertía.

—Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Lo estoy, tú no me interesas, ella sí.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? No la veo aquí… sólo veo frente a mí a un hombre vencido —espetó la morena con rabia, pero una sonrisa fría la congeló—. Ahora lo entiendo, es por eso que Endimión me llamó para que viniera a consolarte. Otra vez fue él preferido, ¿no me digas que te dejaron de nuevo abandonado…? No sabes la lástima que me das —exageró sus gestos molestando a Darién.

La rabia endurecieron los rasgos de Darién, ahora entendía que su primo había planeado el encuentro con ella, solo quería distraerlo.

—Si te doy tanta lástima, ¿por qué no te largas? No quiero estar contigo y mucho menos te deseo —remarcó incómodo.

La morena lo miraba con recelo mientras se pasó las manos por su elegante vestido.

—La tal Serena ha de ser una zorra para tenerte prendado a ti como a Endimión —expresó con rabia levantándose de su lugar. Tenía el plan de marcharse pero las palabras de Darién la detuvieron.

—No sabes la lástima que me das escucharte hablar de una dama —regresó sus palabras con sabiduría así librándose de Griselda para siempre.

Observó cómo los contoneos de la morena se alejaban, suspiró largamente cuando los recuerdos y la imagen de su Serena pasaron por su mente.

Se quedó solo en el bullicio del bar y terminó su trago con tranquilidad viendo el ir y venir de parejas. Cuándo miró el reloj notificando la hora, dejó suficiente dinero sobre la mesa y se alejó del lugar.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, buscó directamente a Luna. La buscó en todas partes hasta que la encontró afuera de la habitación de Artemis junto con Endimión. Torció un gesto con solo verlo, la sonrisa de su primo apareció cuando sus ojos dieron con él.

—Era hora que llegaras, ¿qué tal tu encuentro amoroso? —preguntó burlón mientras que Luna le dedicaba una mirada severa.

—A pesar de tus intentos con Griselda, sólo fue pérdida de tiempo —contestó cortante, miró la puerta de la habitación de su abuelo volviendo su atención a su tía.

La morena estaba distraída, lo miraba absorta en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ella pero esta retrocedió dándole una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Te estábamos esperando —habló práctica la morena—. Endimión tiene que irse lo antes posible y quería entrar hablar con tu abuelo, pero no lo hará a menos que tú estés presente.

Darién asintió, miró a Endimión severamente, el cual hacía lo mismo. La morena pasó por en medio de los dos, entrando al dormitorio de Artemis.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —cuestionó una vez que Luna se fue. Endimión se volteó ignorando por un instante su pregunta, dando vueltas en su espacio.

—Alguien me necesita, solo he venido por compromiso eso es todo. —Se limitó a contestar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió la tensión, ambos peli negros voltearon hacia Luna que se asomaba desde el interior de la habitación.

—Por favor, pasen su abuelo los está esperando.

Abrió la puerta mientras que ambos entraban cautelosamente.

En las paredes frías y sombrías se podía percibir el aroma de enfermedad; la gran cama que dominaba la habitación era rodeada por varios aparatos que mantenían con vida a Artemis. Pasaron a los lados de la cama mientras que una enfermara ayudaba al anciano a sentarse para poder observar a sus nietos.

Tanto Darién como Endimión estaban mudos, sólo observaban derrotado al hombre que jamás se creyó que se dejaría vencer, pero ahora en un estado demasiado deplorable Aro se estaba dejando ir.

Luna se acercó a él, tocó el hombro del anciano en señal de apoyo, mirando a su hijo y sobrino para tratar de armonizar el ambiente.

—Me alegra de verlos —dijo con dificultad. Miró a Darién con pesar, bajando la mirada con culpa—. Creí que no lo volvería a ver después de lo último.

La mirada de Darién se endureció mientras que Endimión permanecía al margen.

—No me quiero ir sin antes decirle a ambos que son mi orgullo, lamento todo lo que hice —prosiguió lento y miró a Luna tratando de conseguir un poco de calma—. Sé que no debí plantar el odio y la competencia en ustedes, sé que fallé desde sus padres y no sé cómo remediarlo.

—Creo que es tarde para eso —murmuró Darién serio, mirando severamente a Artemis—. Tanto mi padre como el de Endimión no están ya, y creo que todos en esta habitación sabemos quién es el culpable.

—Cállate, imbécil —bramó Endimión por encima de todos.

—¡Por favor, ambos! Tengan un poco de respeto —interfirió la morena molesta—. Creo que todos tenemos algo de que lamentarnos, nadie es libre de pecado cada quién comete sus errores. —Esto último lo dijo viendo a Darién.

Artemis tosió con dificultad mientras que ambos se tranquilizaban. Endimión se acercó al pie de la cama mirando fijamente a su abuelo.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué dejaste que el cáncer avanzara? No hiciste nada por ti desde que te diagnosticaron. Dejarse morir de esa manera no es propio de ti —cuestionó el cazador.

Darién no perdía el hilo, ya que esa era una duda también para él.

—El cáncer es la enfermedad adecuada. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa siendo perseguido por los tristes recuerdos es lo que merezco, no quise tratarme porque quería castigarme. Ahora sólo éstas máquinas me mantienen esperando a que ustedes aparecieran —explicó por lo bajo.

Su voz era muy baja, se agitaba después de cada oración.

—Bueno, viejo, aquí estamos, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir? —animó Endimión serio. Vio el agradecimiento en los ojos del anciano a lo que no tuvo más que mirar a otro lado.

Sintió cómo su primo se acercaba a la cama a un lado y miró a Darién de reojo, notando que la ira aún no se había apartado de sus ojos.

—Lamento lo que hice y espero que un día me perdonen…—suspiró pausadamente así tomando fuerza—. He decidido dejar mi herencia en ambas partes iguales, los bienes serán repartidos sólo a ustedes. Nadie es mejor, ambos son todo lo que he querido. No hay ganador, los dos tendrán todo.

El silencio de nuevo llenó los rincones de la habitación, solo los aparatos que mantenían con vida a Artemis eran los que resonaban. Endimión observó como las manos de Darién se hacían puños, subió la mirada para observar su rostro deformado por la ira y lo vio acercarse a la cama, a lo que él decidió frenarlo agarrando fuerte su brazo.

—Entonces toda esta estúpida pelea entre nosotros fue inútil —reclamó Darién—. Tanto odio, esfuerzo… para nada —bufaba de la rabia. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Endimión, cruzando por un instante su mirada—. No tengo nada que hacer aquí —informó desorientado y salió de la habitación molesto, golpeando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

El anciano empezó a respirar con dificultad después de la escena. Endimión se acercó mientras que Luna trataba de tranquilizar a Artemis y no trató de ir tras Darién, ahora sólo se limitaría a observar. Tenía que marcharse lo antes posible de Londres y seguir con lo trazado.

—Tranquilo, viejo. Tranquilo, ya pasara, todo está bien. —Miró a su madre—. No hay nada que perdonar, no debes de castigarte tanto —habló por lo bajo.

Escuchó sonar su celular con insistencia y se alejó de la cama sacando el artefacto verificando quién lo llamaba pero no contestó, sólo desvió la llamada, acercándose de nuevo a Artemis.

—Lo lamento, Luna, llego la hora de marcharme. —Se retiró pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta volviéndose a ver al anciano—. Prometo regresar lo más pronto —completó por último en una sonrisa torcida.

Caminó hacia el pasillo, dejando atrás a su madre y sacó el celular, remarcando el número que momentos atrás lo había llamado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**OCTAVO DIA DE SECUESTRO – PARÍS, FRANCIA (A una hora de Londres)**

El olor a comida la inquietó. Se pasó una mano por sus ojos tratando de despertarse, se sentía cansada. Se erguió en la cama notando que no tenía ninguna atadura y se sobresaltó con los recuerdos de lo vivido, respiraba agitada mientras observaba todo desesperada.

Miró su ropas y notó que llevaba puesto un blusón largo de algodón; le quedaba grande, su hombro se asomaba por la parte del cuello.

Se movió de la gran cama tratando de bajar, la luz del día entraba por un extenso ventanal resaltando las paredes azules.

Volteó para todos lados tratando de memorizar la posición de las cosas, notó las sogas que la ataban estaban recargadas en uno de los postes de la cabecera de la cama.

Tenía sus pensamientos revueltos, pasaba de un recuerdo a otro tratando de hallar el sentido a lo que estaba viviendo. Bajó de la cama aturdida y se debilitó en el primer paso, quedando de rodillas al pie de esta. Sollozó amargamente al sentirse inútil, no vió las señales claras, todo el tiempo había mostrado interés en ella y nunca se percató de sus planes.

Su llanto fue creciendo. Ya no le importaba nada, estaba completamente destrozada. Él la privaba de sí, le había robado todo, nadie la había tocado como él y no sabía por qué con el simple toque y su locura, la hacía sentirse atraída.

Aunque el recuerdo de Darién era muy fuerte en ella, se esfumaba cada vez que el cazador entraba por la puerta con un simple: "Adivina, ¿quién soy?".

Ya no podía más, se sentía mal.

Escuchó unos pasos haciendo que sus lágrimas cesaran, el sonido de su corazón retumbó por dentro mientras fijaba su mirada a la anciana que la observaba tiernamente.

La mujer mayor la tomó de los brazos levantándola. La rubia estaba sorprendida, pero se dejó llevar mientras que la anciana la guiaba de nuevo a la cama, sus manos suaves le acariciaron el rostro, a lo que Serena solo se dedicó a observarla.

Sus cabellos eran blancos con negro y una triste sonrisa asomaba por su rostro, sus ojos azules pacíficos la calmaban.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó la rubia con voz de queda. La mujer la miró extrañada y titubeo un momento, dejando su tarea de lado.

—Ne peut pas vous parler français ma fille? (1). —La desesperanza atravesó el rostro de Serena al escuchar el idioma. No podía comunicarse con ella.

Tapó su rostro con sus manos sin ánimos mientras que la mujer tiró de su brazo para que ella la siguiera. Se levantó a trompicones de la cama siendo conducida por ella.

—Espere, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Vous devrez prendre un bain (2).

Salieron de la habitación mientras que la rubia miraba todo su alrededor. La casa estaba completamente amueblada y el olor a roble llegaba a ella; caminaron por un corto pasillo llegando a una pequeña puerta de madera.

La anciana abrió la habitación dejando a la vista un cuarto de baño, era rustico algo que la rubia había visto en películas. Una tina llena de agua estaba en el rincón a lo que la mujer la animó acercarse a ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la anciana la ayudó a desvestirse pero la exclamación y el rostro de compasión de la anciana hizo que se mirara en el espejo que pendía de la pared del baño.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, pasó sus dedos en el par de arañazos que tenía en las caderas mientras que los cardenales en sus muñecas y pies distraían la atención de todo lo demás. Observó cómo una línea rojiza traspasaba su rostro a la altura de su boca siendo aquella la marca de la mordaza que en todo momento le impedía gritar.

Era una imagen triste, jamás pensó en algún momento que podría lucir de esa manera. Las grandes ojeras resaltaban debajo de sus ojos y prefirió cerrarlos para no poder ver más. Se giró hacia la mujer, notando que esta le dedicaba una sonrisa consoladora. Negó desganada caminando a la tina.

La anciana la ayudó a sentarse en el fondo de la bañera, escuchando cómo el agua sobrante se salía de esta, minutos después sentía como las cálidas manos estaba bañando.

Solo se limitaba a llorar, sus lágrimas se confundían con gotas de agua. No quería voltear a ver a la mujer, sólo quería pensar en lo que había fallado para estar en ese sitio.

—Fille tranquille, Je vous aiderai sortir d'ici (3). —Escuchó hablar a la anciana con consuelo—. Bien qu'il ait cet amour, ce n'est pas la façon de vous rendre heureux (4) —

Varios minutos después, la ayudó a salir del baño y le puso el gran camisón que ahora sabía que le pertenecía a ella. Luego la llevó de vuelta a la habitación, dejándola a solas.

Observó el lugar ya más serena, trató de abrir la puerta pero la mujer la había dejado cerrada al marcharse. Fijó sus ojos en las ventanas, verificando que estaban igual.

Los pasos del pasillo se escucharon, a lo que por reflejo se alejó de la puerta. El sonido de la cerradura abrirse la dejó con el corazón desbocado, pero de nuevo el alivio la invadió cuándo vió a la anciana de vuelta. Ella traía consigo una bandeja con comida levantándole el hambre.

Se acercó a ella recogiendo los platos, sentía agua la boca con solo ver el manjar así sin ceremonia alguna comió desesperada, se sentía viva a pesar de que estuviera atrapada ahora podía sentirse capaz de escapar.

La anciana la había dejado comer en silencio, cuando el plato estuvo vacio ella se acerco.

—Je vois que tu pas nourris (5) —susurró la mujer—. Je dois y aller, il a dit qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec vous(6). —Serena la miró extrañada, negando que no entendía nada.

La anciana torció un gesto y la ayudó a levantarse. Se acercaron a la ventana dónde ella le enseñó un camino empedrado, asintió hacia ella para después alejarse.

—Si vous fuyez ce lieu prendre des ce chemin pour vous aider à échapper.

Serena sólo asintió a la mujer y miró de nuevo por la ventana para ser sorprendida por el sonido de la cerradura. La anciana se había ido, dejándola.

Pasaron horas, ella se movía de un lado a otro pensando. No sabía cómo podía estar Renée, pensaba en la preocupación y la situación que podían hacer enfermarla le preocupaban.

Se sentó al borde de la cama tomando su ropa con desesperación. No quería recordar, no quería volver a revivir aquel momento, pero para su desgracia, era la que más la atormentaba.

..

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**MIÉRCOLES 21 DE MAYO DEL 2009 – SÉPTIMO DÍA DE TUTORÍAS**_

Estaba sentada en la mesa, ya había pasado por cada uno de los cazadores menos uno. Una emoción la inundaba al saber que Endimión la guiaría en su próxima tutoría.

Nadie había llegado al aula, por lo que estaba sola. Sus dedos golpeaban la mesa en espera mientras que el recuerdo de Darién le hizo negar la cabeza para despejar la imagen.

Puso su rostro entre sus brazos mientras que cerraba sus ojos cansados, había sido un largo fin de semana y cada vez se arrepentía más de haber salido con Endimión.

Un molesto cosquilleo empezó en su espalda y se incorporó de golpe chocando con el peli negro cazador. Se tomó su pecho como reflejo para controlar su desbocado corazón.

—Lamento asustarte, Serena —dijo el cazador con un puchero—. Me alegra verte después del sábado, fue una lástima que se arruinara —añadió en un susurro lastimoso.

Sus ojos azules inexpresivos la penetraban profundamente, era como si Endimión se quisiera beber su imagen. Por otro lado, ella no podía mirarlo de la pena, se sentía abrumada por su presencia que se alejó un poco de él.

—No te preocupes —susurró la rubia—. Espero que no te molestaras.

—Para nada preciosa —manifestó el cazador dando los pasos que ella había retrocedido—. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en la vida, y créeme que lo del sábado es una de las que más quisiera repetir.

Tomó su rostro con sus manos pasando su nariz por el cabello rubio. Serena sentía miles de sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo mientras escuchaba el suspirar del peli negro en ella.

—Por favor, Endimión, es un aula. Alguien de tus compañeros o un profesor podría entrar —señaló nerviosa. La verdad que el acto no tenía nada de malo, pero no quería acercarse a él—. Mejor ayúdame a estudiar, ¿quieres?

Él se alejó y la miró con su ceño fruncido accediendo con una sonrisa. Lo observó como caminó al escritorio central, separando la silla de este en una invitación silenciosa a que se sentara.

Serena accedió nerviosa, vio como él tomó su asiento a un lado de ella, robándole algo de espacio para pensar.

Endimión era guapo, su porte era único y su sola presencia la intimidaba mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante en el cual te podrías perder con facilidad. Sus gestos eran finos e inquietantes; sus palabras, aunque pocas, expresaba lo que sentía; no había ningún problema para poder enamorarse de él, pero para ella sí. Por más que quisiera, el hombre que estaba frente a ella no era Darién. Aunque se parecieran, la única verdad es que eran mundos distintos.

—Quisiera preguntarte algo —cuestionó el cazador en un susurro—. ¿Qué sientes por Darién? —La expresión del peli negro había cambiado, el odio se mostraban en sus facciones como en lo verde de sus ojos.

Serena se sorprendió, lo miró detenidamente tragando grueso.

—Es solo mi amigo —mintió, sabía que ellos no se llevaban y creía que eso era lo mejor.

Él sólo la observaba. La rubia sonrió nerviosa tratando de descifrar su comportamiento y lo vio negar buscando los libros que traía consigo.

Un libro de pasta negra resaltaba del montón. La rubia recordó que Endimión se había pasado la semana entera leyéndolo en cada tutoría a la cual accedía a quedarse. No pensó en nada cuándo trato de tomarlo pero al momento de hacerlo, el cazador quiso impedírselo tirándolo en el piso. La pasta del libro cayó, dejando la verdadera al descubierto.

La pasta negra falsa tenía el titulo "_El arte de ser cazador_", pero al mirar la que ocultaba, se quedó asombrada.

—Orgullo y prejuicio —habló bajo, levantando el libro. Miró a Endimión hincado a un lado de ella—. En todos estos días, este es el libro que estabas leyendo —afirmó mirando al cazador estático.

La mano de Endimión le quitó el libro, parándose de su lugar. La rubia lo observaba confundido disponiéndose a guardarlo.

—No le veo nada de malo que lo leas. De hecho, es mi favorito —informó a la espalda del cazador y vio como el peli negro se giró pasmado aún con el libro en mano—. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del libro? —preguntó sonriente tratando de calmarlo un poco.

—Elizabeth Bennett —contestó él maravillado.

—¿En serio? —inquirió curiosa Serena.

Se sentó en la silla de nuevo, siendo seguida por el peli negro.

—Siempre he pensado que una mujer como ella es la que he de buscar para ser feliz. —La confesión la desencajó por completo. El cazador sonrió complacido—. Su sonrisa y su forma de ver las cosas es lo que busco en una mujer —terminó de decir.

Serena torció su boca en un gesto de desagrado y miró la portada del libro que sostenía el cazador, volviendo a prestar interés en él de nuevo.

—Pero ella se dejaba guiar por las apariencias o creía lo que muchos decían, es por eso que se dejó llevar por los cuentos de George Wickham juzgando a Fitzwilliam Darcy que era todo lo contrario. —Analizó la rubia; el peli negro la miró profundamente mientras que ella cruzó su mirada.

—Dime, ¿tú te dejas guiar por las apariencias o por lo que te dicen? —cuestionó serio. El ambiente era tenso de repente, por lo cual Serena pensó bien su respuesta.

—Más bien creo en lo que veo y en el trato que mantengo con la persona —respondió distraída mientras que él se acercaba mas a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi, Serena? ¿Crees que aparento lo que soy o quizás soy como dicen? —inquirió amenazante. Tomó su rostro con delicadeza rosando sus labios con los de ella.

—Yo creo en lo que veo y tú no eres como dicen —susurró mientras miraba de cerca el rostro de Endimión.

—Entonces, me temo que no te quiero cerca de Darién. Me gustas, Serena, y solo quiero que seas para mí —siseó con celos alejándose un poco de ella—. No quería decirte esto, pero me hierve cuándo él te mira, no lo soporto.

Serena se quedó desencajada y frunció su ceño mirándolo severamente, no entendía el por qué de su comportamiento.

—Tú no puedes…

—Quiero que seas mi novia, no quiero que te alejes por lo que los demás puedan decir de mí, pero de lo contario…. —interrumpió serio acercándose de nuevo a ella—. "_**Mis afectos y deseos no han cambiado, pero una palabra suya me silenciara para siempre" **_—terminó citando una frase del libro.

— ¿Porque te ocultabas?–pregunto de pronto, la miro tratando de pasar la escena acercándose más–no veo nada de malo que leas una novela—

—Quizás tu no pero los demás sí, tengo una imagen ante todos y no me gustaría que por cosas como esta cayera—señalo la pasta falsa sobre el escritorio—es por eso que los demás creen que este libro es mi preferido cuando la realidad que detrás de esta portada hay otro tipo de texto.

Serena quiso alejarse pero se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del cazador la mantenía atrapada, lo miro de frente siendo asaltada por el beso abrazador de Endimión.

Trato de separarse de él pero los labios del peli negro ejercieron presión, siguió con el beso hasta que la falta de respiración lo obligó a separarse de ella.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo tomó el libro del escritorio dándoselo de golpe al cazador alejándolo de ella.

—Creo que mejor debemos empezar, me parece que eres el indicado para enseñarme literatura —dijo cabreada, ignorando todo.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_**.**_

Se tumbó a la cama con cansancio. Trató de enfocarse en mantenerse despierta pero el anochecer estaba entrando por la ventana del cuarto.

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, el tirón de la cuerda en su mano la hizo quitar todo rastro de sueño que aún permanecía en ella. Abrió los ojos viendo a la anciana de la mañana, esta tenía una expresión triste mientras que sujetaba sus muñecas en un nudo no muy apretado. Había algo en ella que le daba tranquilidad. Vio como sacaba una venda negra, la cual dudó un poco colocándola enfrente de ella.

—Pardon mais c'est mon ordre (6) —siseó la anciana vendando sus ojos—. Rappelle ce que j'ai dit —habló con un tono de desesperación.

La dejó acostada en la cama. Serena se retorcía dando lucha porque sabía lo que estaba por venir. Escuchó cómo la mujer abandonaba el cuarto.

Pasó mucho tiempo, perdió la noción de él quedando lánguida sobre la superficie mullida. La extenuación le estaba embargando cuando el rechinido de la puerta la abrumó, sus respiraciones subieron de intensidad pero escuchaba cómo los pasos se acercaban a lo que la rubia solo permaneció quieta.

Su corazón se disparó en una larga carrera, recordando lo que él había prometido hace más de un día. Las imágenes, las palabras y los recuerdos la dominaron cuando él pasó una mano por todo su cuerpo.

Sabía que era el cazador, el ambiente cambiaba completamente cuando él estaba presente. Era estar ante una presencia de un depredador que estaba dispuesto a devorarte en cualquier momento.

La cama se hundió y con eso sintió que podía desvanecer del miedo. Las manos ávidas pasaron por su cuerpo en una caricia lenta dirigiéndose a la mordaza que la mantenía callada.

—Espero que hayas tenido el suficiente tiempo para pensar —chasqueó su lengua contra el paladar cuando la vio con ganas de gritar—. Tranquila.

Besó sus labios con delicadeza, respirando fuertemente su aroma.

—Llegó la hora. —Avisó la voz tenebrosa.

—Juguemos… ¿adivina quién soy? —dijo por último, dejando sus besos de lado.

Serena no pensó en nada más, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar haciendo que sudara en frio.

—Endimión.

.

.

.

_**TOKIO JAPON – COMISARÍA DE LA CUIDAD.**_

Desde hace dos días atrás que no tenía noticias de Rubeus. Había encontrado la patrulla abandonada a las afueras de un bosque. Eso le hacía pensar que había sufrido una traición.

Golpeó su escritorio con severidad analizando la evidencia de cada investigación en las propiedades de los cazadores, pero en especial en una había encontrado algo interesante.

Miró la fotografía que había encontrado en la que los siete se hallaban en grupo y analizo la imagen de Endimión tratando de ver una diferencia a la anterior.

—Detective Tenoh —lo llamó la asistente. Miró hacia la rubia malhumorado mientras que ésta sólo hizo mala cara—. El oficial Dylan me avisó que encontraron al principal sospechoso y que lo espera en la sala de interrogación.

No perdió más el tiempo: dejó de lado la fotografía y se lanzó hacia allá. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y en cuánto abrió la puerta de hierro, se encontró con el cazador de frente.

Por la mañana catearon la mansión de Diamante Albar, encontrándose con una lista que lo había dejado desconcertado. La sacó de su bolsillo, tendiéndola en la única mesa que había en la habitación.

—Hasta que te encontré, ya no tienes más a donde ir —habló victorioso el rubio, limitándose a observar a su acompañante.

Se acercó a él tratando de intimidarlo, pero el cazador no cedió. Solo seguía sus pasos con su vista, la rabia invadió al desesperado detective lanzándose sin importar nada hacia él.

Penetró con su mirada al fondo de los ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente y sonrió triunfante tomándolo por las solapas del traje, le importaba un comino las reglas del interrogatorio, dejaría de hacer el papel del policía bueno para convertirse en el malo del día.

—Dime, ¿qué significa esto? —Señaló la lista encontrada con el título de "cazando a la conejo"—. Habla de una vez antes que te ayude hacerlo a mi manera —vocifero Haruka en su cara.

Los ojos del cazador se pusieron en blancos ignorando la amenaza, miró detalladamente el rostro del detective sonriendo con sorna.

—A mi ver, la información está clara —habló el hombre, por lo que Haruka volvió apretarlo con fuerza.

—Dímelo, aunque sea todo más claro que el agua, quiero que me lo digas por tu propia boca —escupió con rabia el rubio grabándose cada gesto del rostro del cazador—. ¿Quién tiene a Serena?

_**CAZANDO A LA CONEJO**_

—_Zafiro *_

—_Jedite*_

—_Diamante*_

—_Malaquite*_

—_Zyocite*_

—_Neflyte_

—_Endimión***_

—_Darién*****_

—¿Qué significan los asteriscos y porque está Chiba en la lista? —inquirió por último. Se enfrentaron los ojos azules con los zafiros.

El cazador sonrió, miró la lista que estaba en el escritorio para volver su atención al detective Tenoh.

—Los asteriscos significan las ventajas que teníamos con Serena —explico con sorna—, y sí Darién está en la lista es porque él es quién tiene secuestrada a Serena —respondió Endimión por último.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Lo que escucha, detective. Mientras usted está aquí interrogándome, Darién está aprovechándose de la inocencia de Serena —habló con furia—. Usted, yo y todos picamos los anzuelos que él dejo. Él tiene a Serena.

_**"Cuanto más conozco el mundo, más me desagrada, y el tiempo me confirma mi creencia en la inconsistencia del carácter humano y en lo poco que se puede uno fiar de las apariencias de bondad o inteligencia."**_

_**Orgullo y prejuicio (Jane Austen).**_

—.—.—.—.—

_Traducción:_

_1*¿No puedes hablar francés mi niña?_

_2*Usted necesita tomar un baño_

_3*Tranquila niña, voy ayudarte a salir de aquí_

_4*Aunque el este enamorado, esta no es la manera de hacerte feliz._

_5*Si huyes de ese lugar toma ese camino, estare en alerta para ayudarte a escapar_

_6*Me tengo que ir, tengo prohibido hablar contigo_

_7*Perdón, pero son ordenes de el._

_8*Recuerda lo que te dije_

_:D Moon midnight_


	13. El hombre detras de la venda

_Capítulo beteado por Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love)_

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a naoko takeuchi y a sailor moon, esta idea es de mi retorcida cabeza.

Capítulo trece

_**.**_

"_La confianza ha de darnos la paz. No basta la buena fe, es preciso mostrarla, porque los hombres siempre ven y pocas veces piensan."_

Simón Bolívar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV CAZADOR**

…**.**

**23 ENERO DEL 1996, LONDRES INGLATERRA (13 años atrás)**

Corría lo más fuerte que podía, sentía mis pulmones llenarse de aire mientras que exhalaba tratando de mantener la misma velocidad de mi trote. Sentí pasar varios árboles a mi paso, pero no presto atención, lo único que quiero es escapar.

Me sentía agitado por lo que me escondí detrás de un árbol recobrando mi aliento. Escuchaba mi fuerte resoplar pero lo trataba de contener escapándose de mí una sonrisa. Me recargué contra la corteza del tronco cerrando mis ojos; me sentía feliz cuando hacía esto, amaba la sensación.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, estaba dispuesto a volver a correr por el bosque pero unas manos en mis ojos me detuvieron. No veía nada, las palmas obstruían toda mi visión.

Su piel era cálida, me impedían ver pero no me apretaban; era un simple toque suave, tomé sus manos con delicadeza acariciando sus dedos con temor a dañarla.

—¿Adivina quién soy? —preguntó una dulce voz provocando que sonriera.

—¡Mamá!— grité extasiado. Las manos se alejaron de mí dando paso a la imagen de mi madre.

Era tan hermosa, su bello cabello rubio, su piel blanca y pálida. Me hacía sentirme tranquilo con tan solo mirarla, sus mechones volaban por el viento, sus ojos azules me veían feliz.

Amaba este juego, ella me lo había enseñado; sentir el aire contra mi rostro corriendo para no ser atrapado, pero al momento de perder tenía que responder la misma pregunta de siempre.

La veía orgulloso, me sentía querido. Me apresuré abrazarla al mismo tiempo que ella se hincaba para recibirme. Momentos así no quería que terminaran. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, solo me preocupaba en dejar ir a mi mamá, pero el sonido de unos arbustos moverse rompieron el mágico momento.

—Hannah —la voz de papá se escuchó entre nosotros. Vi como mi madre volteaba para verlo llegar.

Se notaba que yo era su misma imagen.

Lo veía caminar con ceño fruncido negando despegar su vista de ella; tenía una mirada severa que sentí temor escondiéndome detrás de mi madre. Hoy era un niño, no podía hacer nada para protegerla y eso me llenaba de rabia.

—Te he dicho que no lo consientas tanto. Debería estar practicando para ganarle a Endimion pero tú lo tienes que distraer con tus estúpidos juegos. —Mi corazón latía fuerte, no pensé en nada y salí a defender a mi madre. No me importaba, no estaba dispuesto a esperar tiempo mientras que él le reñía.

—No, papá no la regañes, yo quería jugar —grité lo más fuerte que pude. No quería llorar, si lo hacia, él se enojaría mas.

Noté como mi madre daba un paso hacia mí pero la mirada de él lo impidió.

—Cállate, maldito mocoso. No creas que no me enteré que tu primo te ganó en la escuela. —Tomó mi mano con fuerza—. Tienes que estudiar, él no tiene que ganarte. —Negué desesperadamente. Vi como mi madre lloraba cada vez que él me alejaba de ella.

Caminamos por el bosque en silencio. Mi padre tiraba de mi mano mientras que veía a mi madre seguirnos alejada; poco a poco conforme nos acercábamos a la mansión, podía divisar la fachada desde mi altura. Una vez allí, entramos apresurados y fui conducido a la habitación que más aborrecía.

Abrió la puerta del estudio y me dejó allí adentro encerrado. Una vez que lo escuché alejarse, miré atrás notando que no estaba solo.

Esta habitación estaba equipada con todo lo necesario para estudiar: varios estantes de libros reinaban mientras que un gran escritorio de roble era resaltado por diversas lámparas, las paredes eran color azul y grises según esos colores hacían que las personas retuvieran información; para mí era una gran mentira, siempre que entraba los tonos serios de los muros me producían sueño y aburrimiento.

Me senté en el escritorio ofuscado. Miraba al tonto de mi primo que leía entretenido en el otro extremo; era sencillo, él era el más listo en la escuela porque siempre se la pasaba leyendo. A mi me gustaba más la adrenalina de salir a correr y jugar por el bosque; la aventura era lo que me apasionaba pero mi padre quería ganar.

Ganar.

Una simple palabra con bastantes significados, mi vida se basaba en eso, solo en la competencia.

Resoplé resignado y golpeé la mesa haciendo ritmo con mis dedos, molestando a mi compañero.

—¿Por qué no te pones a estudiar? —Escuché al tonto niño que se decía mi primo—. No querrás que mi tío te riña cuando venga. —Giré mis ojos fastidiado.

Miré la gran habitación de estudio, no había nadie vigilándonos así que puse atención a Endimion.

—¡Cállate! Explícame por qué te empeñas en dejarme en ridículo —exclamé.

Él simplemente negó y volvió su mirada en su libro. Yo lo veía detenidamente, no podía creer como él se parecía a mí. Era como mirarme en un espejo, quizás se debía a que mi tío Patrick era hermano gemelo de mi padre, pero eso no impedía la rabia que me daba cada vez que nos confundían, porque yo no me parecía a él, y él jamás sería como yo.

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron que alguien entraría, tomé mi libro rápidamente aparentando leer mientras que Endimion seguía ignorándome. Fijé mi vista hacia la puerta para ver como aparecía nuestra Serena institutriz en la habitación.

El abuelo la había contratado para enseñarnos diferentes materias y habilidades. Sólo teníamos once años y para él no bastaba con lo que nos enseñaban en la escuela. Según sus palabras, quería que fuéramos los mejores en todo.

Por alguna razón, giré a ver Endimion y por primera vez él había despegado su vista de la lectura. La veía embelesado mientras que yo fruncía mi ceño fijando mis ojos en Anabel; ella era rubia, en el sol resaltaban mechones de oro, sus ojos eran azul celeste mientras que sus labios eran carnosos, tenía un poco más de diecisiete años. Era una belleza.

Me gustaba, era una persona elegante y si ponía la suficiente atención, era más que evidente que yo le interesaba, pero mi primo siempre nos estorbaba para poder quedar a solas.

Anabel me miraba fijamente mientras que a su vez observaba a Endimión. La vi estudiarnos mientras que sonreía coqueta, ella tenía el poder de quitarnos el aliento así como el de hacernos miserables.

—Darién. —Me señaló con su mano—. Endimión. —Señaló a mi doble a un lado.

Teníamos un juego con ella, todos los días mi primo y yo nos vestíamos iguales, ella tenía que adivinar quién era quién, ese era el juego de siempre. Por alguna razón, nadie nos podía distinguir, sólo nuestras madres, ni siquiera el resto de la familia.

—Acertaste —escuché como decía Endimión algo molesto—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Se acomodó su falda. Caminaba segura, contoneando sus caderas enfundadas en una falda negra, sonrió frívola sentándose frente a ambos.

—Tengo mis tácticas. Muy bien, chicos, tenemos que empezar. No hay que perder más el tiempo.

Es lo que podíamos pedir, linda e inteligente pero, para nuestra mala suerte, también era ambiciosa.

_**.**_

Ya de noche, escuché ruidos en la planta alta de la mansión Chiba. Me salí de la habitación yendo a la de al lado. Abrí la puerta cautelosamente, me acerqué a la cama de Endimión, levantándolo con un leve movimiento.

Lo vi frotarse los ojos, yo volteaba hacia la puerta, dónde seguían escuchando los ruidos. La frialdad en mis pies descalzos calaba pero no importaba, en estos momentos podía sentir como la adrenalina corría en mí.

—¿Qué te pasa, Darién? ¿Por qué me despiertas? —Lo escuché susurrar mientras que yo lo callaba con mi dedo en señal de silencio.

—Alguien está en el despacho de Artemis —avisé por lo bajo—. Vamos, hay que ir a ver —dije moviendo exageradamente mi mano sobre su cuerpo.

Lo vi taparse hasta la cabeza ignorándome por completo.

—Deja que mi papá y el tío Alexander vayan, tengo mucho sueño. —Siguió tapándose, me enojé y le quité la sabana por completo.

—Endimión, nuestros papás salieron con toda la familia. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que proteger a Anabel. —Bastó decir eso último para que él saliera de prisa. Se puso sus zapatos como pudo y atientas me acompañó hasta el pasillo que guiaba al despacho.

Los ruidos se intensificaban conforme nos acercábamos, llegamos al marco de la puerta de roble escandinavo, la abrimos ligeramente con cuidado espantando a nuestra institutriz que estaba dentro.

Nos quedamos asombrados al entrar. Anabel trataba de abrir la caja fuerte dónde Artemis escondía su dinero. Ambos nos quedamos absortos a lo que ella estaba pasmada observándonos, sus ojos castaños tenían miedo a los nuestros, miré a mi primo con una sonrisa a lo que él me entendió.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen despiertos? —preguntó nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior con mirada expectante.

—Quieres el código de seguridad, ¿no es cierto? —inquirí sonriente y Endimión se acercó al escritorio escribiendo el juego de números que abrían la caja fuerte.

—Juguemos algo, ¿quieres? —dijo Endimión. Anabel se quedó pasmada y se recargó en el asiento de Artemis mientras se forzaba en sonreír—. Si tú adivinas quién es quién te damos la contraseña. Sino, de lo contrario volverás a tu dormitorio y te olvidarás de esto.

Mi primo se acercó de nuevo a mí, ambos esperábamos la respuesta. Ella tenía sus manos enlazadas, miraba a todas partes nerviosa. Creí que no aceptaría pero de repente nos miró y se acercó a nosotros.

—Tú eres Endimión. —Me señaló—. Y tú, Darién. —Le apuntó por último, sonreí con sorna mientras que mi primo hacia lo mismo acercándose aún con el papel en su mano.

—Por primera vez, fallaste —siseó Endimión y se alejó de ella. Me miró triste, comprendiendo su decepción—. No tendrás esta clave y es mejor así.

La familia aún no había vuelto así que me fui a la recámara de Endimión esperando hablar con él, portaba el papel con la contraseña en la mano mientras que yo daba vueltas en la habitación.

—Te dije que no era bueno fiarnos —le escuché decir. Me dolió que Anabel nos confundiera, no tenía cabeza para lo que acababa de pasar, me sentía traicionado—. ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

Señaló la clave, yo me encogí de hombros, distraído. No tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

—Ya sé, ¿qué te parece si lo guardamos en nuestra alcancía? —Lo miré fijamente—. Si lo rompemos y lo tiramos puede que Anabel lo haga rompecabezas y la abra. Creo que es mejor así.

Su idea no era tan loca como creí.

—Está bien, hazlo ya.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó cuando abrí mis ojos confundido. Las alarmas sonaban intensamente. Me había quedado dormido con Endimión en su recámara.

Lo vi levantarse mientras que los pasos apresurados de la familia se escuchaban alarmados.

Me levanté de la cama pisando algo en el piso. Fijé mis ojos en el suelo, asombrado al ver que era la alcancía dónde Endimión había guardado la contraseña. Esta estaba hecha añicos con todo el ahorro nuestro esparcido alrededor. Busqué a mi primo con la mirada, pero él estaba viendo lo mismo que yo.

Una nota resaltaba en la mesa de noche, la tomé y la leí.

_***Jamás serán distintos, son tan parecidos que es imposible fijarme quién es quién. Espero que eso nunca lo olviden, siempre vivirán con la apariencia del otro por el resto de sus vidas.***_

**Anabel**

Negué lentamente, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, vi a Luna entrar cerciorándose.

—¡Por dios! Te estaba buscando, Darién —exclamó angustiada. Miré a mi primo por encima de mi hombro mientras que él me veía asustado.

— ¿Qué pasó, mamá?

—Anabel huyó con el dinero de la caja fuerte. No se preocupen por lo visto todo está bien —dijo aliviada, cerré mis manos en puños—. Lo más importante es que ustedes estén bien —añadió mi tía aliviada.

Posiblemente fue culpa de nosotros lo que pasó, pero eso nos había ayudado a darnos cuenta de algo.

Jamás supimos de nuestra institutriz y nunca la atraparon.

De aquello jamás me repuse y eso me alejó de Endimión, recordando siempre las palabras escritas por ella.

**.**

**.**

—¡Quiero que seas el mejor! ¿Escuchaste, Darién? ¡El mejor!

Había una comida familiar, si a eso se le podía llamar así. Era más bien el momento indicado en el que ambos Chiba se lucían ante su padre.

Alexander, mi padre, siempre me pedía alardear de mis logros, pero por otra parte el tío Patrick pedía a Endimión que hiciera lo mismo. Al final, ya todos sabíamos el resultado de aquella cena, una fea pelea.

Ambos estaban a cargo del imperio de Artemis y se dedicaban mantener una naviera ubicada en Grecia, transportaban productos a todo el continente europeo y, con la astucia en los negocios de ambos, esta estaba en la cima del mercado.

La herencia de mi abuelo estaba en juego con cada competencia que ellos hacían. Su capital era de millones de euros mientras que sus hijos, a pesar de ser gemelos, vivían peleando para quedarse con todo.

La gran mesa del salón estaba llena de diversos platillos, Endimión y yo estábamos sentados de frente al final de esta, Luna y Patrick estaban juntos mientras que mis padres estaban de igual manera a un lado mío, el abuelo Artemis estaba en la cabeza de esta.

—Entonces, ¿qué han hecho ahora mis nietos? —las palabras de Artemis resaltaron en la cena, despegue la vista de la comida para pasar mi mirada de mi abuelo a Endimión.

No quería pelear, no quería decir nada pero el semblante de mi padre me asusto.

—Endimión gano la carrera de atletismo—presumió mi tío Patrick— también a sacado la mayor puntuación en literatura—

Mi padre puso mala cara, no quería interferir por alguna razón. No quería que ellos pelearan de nuevo, pero bastó mirar la cara expectante de Artemis para que Alexander hablara.

—Mi hijo tuvo la mejor calificación en matemáticas, veo que el hacer raciocinio en diversas situaciones es lo suyo, al menos no se la pasa viviendo de un montón de novelas —retó a su hermano.

—¡No permitiré que hables así de mi hijo! —Patrick se levantó de su silla, Luna puso mala cara hacia él tratando que tomara de nuevo asiento—. El tuyo se la pasa jugando exponiéndose al peligro…

Me hundí en mi asiento apenado al escucharlo hablar así de mí, observé como Endimión me miraba con furia dejando su cena de lado.

—¡Basta a ambos! —Por primera vez, el abuelo había interferido en sus peleas—. Yo sólo he hecho una simple pregunta —terminó de decir.

Patrick y Alexander estaban furiosos, no se perdían de vista de uno al otro. Su parecido era inevitable, pero su manera de vestir era diferente. Todo parecía indicar que trataban de alejarse el uno del otro.

—Necesito que me hagan una tarea —habló el abuelo por lo alto llamando la atención—. En esta semana recibiremos la mercancía proveniente de Hong Kong, necesito que uno de ustedes se vaya a Grecia a recibirla. —Se percibía la furia de Artemis. Se levantó de la mesa dejando a la familia callada.

Miré a mi madre de reojo cuando noté su preocupación. Tío Patrick se fue con papá detrás del abuelo después de varios minutos. Tomé su cálida mano por a mesa en señal de apoyo.

—No te preocupes, Hannah —escuché cómo Luna la consolaba—. Estoy segura que ambos se pondrán de acuerdo, esta vez no habrá pelea —añadió al ver su preocupación.

Yo asentí hacia mi tía en forma de agradecimiento, ella no era como Patrick, Luna me guardaba cariño al igual que mi madre.

.

Los días pasaron, mi padre se había ido a Grecia, mamá no quiso dejarlo ir solo debido a sus ataques de rabia. Otra vez la competencia había salido a relucir en el viaje así que tío Patrick fue por su parte para ganar partida en el puerto.

Me despedí de mis padres, los abracé fuerte y me quedé en la mansión Chiba al cuidado de mi tía Luna. La relación con mi primo iba decayendo, cruzaba muy pocas palabras con él, no lo quería ver como tampoco él a mí.

Los tres estábamos en el área de estudio. Después del suceso con Anabel, mi tía se había dedicado a educarnos a mi primo y a mí. Ahora había llegado la hora de lectura con un tema interesante.

"_Orgullo y prejuicio."_

Novela de Jane Austen, esta no era mi favorita pero veía a Endimión entusiasmado con ella. Yo miraba distraído hacia el muro cuando escuché como el celular de Luna empezó a sonar. La vi contestar como siempre, pero de la nada su rostro se empezó a desfigurar por la tristeza, varias lágrimas empezaron a caer haciendo que me parara de mi asiento preocupado.

La vi colgar petrificada y se agachó a mi lado tomándome por los hombros. Me veía con compasión, odiaba eso, no me gustaba que me miraran de esa manera.

—Mi amor debes de ser fuerte. —Fruncí mi ceño, la tomé del brazo fuerte temiendo por lo que me fuera decir—. El auto en el que iban tus padres volcó, él y tu madre… ellos… camino al hospital, no… resistieron y me acaban de informar que fallecieron.

Mi mundo desapareció con esa frase, la avente bruscamente, no me importó si la había lastimado. Corrí, me alejé de la mansión y de todo mi entorno. Salí al frio bosque en la oscuridad de la noche gritando, no podía creer que ellos se había ido.

.

.

El entierro de mis padres fue doloroso. Sólo estaba callado, no lloraba, estaba cansado de hacerlo. Me había pasado todo el tiempo mirando a mi tío Patrick; al fin él ya no tenía con quién competir, se quedaría con todo.

Me sentía solo, la rabia me invadía. Si esta competencia no hubiera existido, ellos estuvieran conmigo.

Caminaba retraído, recorría los pasillos de la mansión en busca de algo pero no sabía qué exactamente. Era como si una parte de mí fuera arrancada cuando mis padres se fueron.

Unos gritos me atrajeron. Los seguí atentamente hasta que di con la habitación de mis tíos. Había una pelea fuerte, traté de tranquilizarme y me acerqué lentamente quedando al pie de la puerta.

Se oían cosas caer y retumbar en los muros.

—¡Cálmate, Patrick! No te entiendo, tú querías ganar —gritó Luna—. Ya hace un mes que Alexander se fue, no entiendo por qué sigues así, tú no hiciste nada. Por más que quieras, no puedes regresar el tiempo y evitar las cosas.

—¡No! Luna, yo pude haber evitado todo —vociferó mi tío. Me llené de curiosidad pegando mi oído en la puerta—. Si hubiera dejado que él fuera, si yo no lo hubiera retado a ganar esta vez, él estaría con su hijo.

—¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! "Hubiera". Sabes que él hubiera no existe, mejor enfréntate a la realidad, a la vida. Sal de este hoyo en el que estás desde la muerte de tu hermano, tienes un hijo y a un sobrino que sacar adelante. —No quise escuchar más y me alejé.

Patrick tenía razón, él tanto como mi abuelo tenían la culpa de su muerte. Ahora nadie, ni siquiera sus lamentos, podía volverlos a la vida.

No pasaron muchos días para que Luna lo encontrara muerto en su habitación. Su muerte no me impactó tanto ya que la culpa no lo dejaba en paz. Un impacto de bala resaltaba en su cabeza, lo único que me sorprendió fue que el arma que le quitó la vida era la favorita de mi padre, un revolver 38 especial largo.

La competencia y la ambición habían acabado con los hijos de Artemis mientras que él se encerraba en los negocios por el dolor. Al pasar del tiempo, se hiso duro y su ira fue puesta en nosotros.

.

.

.

_**11 DE AGOSTO DEL 2005 (9 AÑOS DESPUÉS)**_

—¿Ves el punto rojo que esta haya? —habló Artemis. Enfoqué el objetivo con mi vista—. Quiero que la flecha dé justo en el centro.

Estiré la cuerda con la flecha y dejé ir el proyectil, dando justo en la mira. Sonreí de lado, desde luego que este era mi campo, el tiro con arco y flecha. Escuché las carcajadas de emoción de mi abuelo al ver el resultado.

Giré a ver a Endimión con sorna, él me miró severamente cuando pasó al lado mío. Había llegado la hora que hiciera su disparo, Artemis se posiciono a su lado dando las mismas indicaciones que a mí.

—Llegó tu turno, Endimión. —La voz de mi abuelo sonó desafiante, vi como mi primo hacía su ritual tirando la flecha en un intento fallido.

Vi la mala cara de mi doble, por lo que no perdí la oportunidad de acercarme aun sonriendo.

—Si sigues practicando, posiblemente me alcances, pero debes esforzarte.

Artemis nos había enseñado varios pasatiempos: tiro libre, arco y flecha, dagas al centro, la cacería y demás juegos en los que ahora mi mente se centraba. Nada igualaba la satisfacción que me daba cada vez que portaba un arma.

Ahora sabía reconocer los diferentes tipos de fusiles como de armas de todo tipo. El dinero que me proporcionaba Artemis lo gastaba en mi colección pero no era el único que lo hacía.

Yo siempre ganaba, Endimión por más que se esmeraba no podía igualar mi agilidad. Cada vez que tenía una oportunidad de competir, el placer me invadía; la cacería era mi mundo mientras que los libros eran los de mi querido primo.

.

A mis veintiuno tenía toda mi vida planeada, solía ser completamente controlador de todo lo que me rodeaba. Mis padres al morir me habían dejado un fideicomiso del cual nadie estaba enterado, Alexander había contratado un abogado que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, me buscó con la noticia.

Podía ser millonario cuando quisiera, pero ese no era el punto. No me importaba lo en más mínimo tener dinero propio, yo quería la fortuna de Artemis, quería ser el dueño de todo por lo que mi padre había muerto.

Salí de mis ideales dándome cuenta de mi entorno. Estaba sentado en una de las oficinas de la empresa con sede en Londres, trabajaba en mi tiempo libre viendo como las mercancías se transportaban con cada embarque en Grecia. Me enfrasqué en el papeleo que cuando miré la hora, noté que llegaría tarde a mi cita con Griselda.

Sonreí. Ella era mi novia, no tenía un gran afecto por ella, pero al menos mantenía muy caliente mi cama. Había decidido en compartir mi vida con ella dentro de poco. Artemis quería un bisnieto y quizás dándole lo que quería le ganaría la herencia a Endimión.

Manejé con tranquilidad a la mansión, quedé con ella ahí para después ir otro sitio más privado. Lo de Griselda y yo era puro sexo salvaje, de ahí en fuera, nada más me interesaba.

Estacioné mi Audi plateado en la parte delantera y bajé con prisa al ver el carro de mi novia en la entrada.

La sala estaba vacía, la planta baja de la casa estaba en completo silencio por lo que me adentre en la residencia en busca de Griselda. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras me preguntaba dónde diablos estaba.

Unas fuertes risas atrajeron mi atención, seguí el eco viendo que provenían de la habitación de cacería y agilicé mi paso con un fuerte latido en mi cabeza.

Las carcajadas de mi novia aumentaron cuando entré de golpe, estaba completamente desnuda con un Endimión totalmente borracho.

Ella estaba encima de él mientras que mi estúpido primo estaba sentado en el sofá preferido de Artemis. Sentí como la sangre subía en mí, cegándome por completo.

No pensé en nada más, arrastré a la mujerzuela que tenía por novia y de inmediato me lancé a los golpes contra él. Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo y que más que aprovechar la ocasión.

— ¡Darién, déjalo! —el grito de Luna me interrumpió quedando petrificado. Observé a Endimión ensangrentado, había perdido la conciencia quedando dormido en media pelea.

Me aparté cansado mientras que aún resoplaba por la ira. Vi a Luna levantar a su hijo todo maltrecho gracias a mí, la sangre escurría por su rostro pero no me arrepentía de nada. Tomé a Griselda por los hombros, partiendo de ahí.

— ¡Perdóname, Darién! Pero no pude evitarlo, estaba muy borracho y se me lanzó encima y…

— ¡Cállate, Griselda! —Le interrumpí—. Ya no importa, no quiero hablar nada al respecto, es mejor que te vayas.

No tenía humor para escuchar explicaciones, una imagen contaba más que mil palabras, así que no había más que decir.

Después de aquella escena, no volví a cruzar palabra con Endimión. Luna se pasaba recriminándome que no debía seguir peleando y compitiendo con él. Mi relación con Griselda siguió igual ya que la fecha de la boda estaba fijada, no había resentimientos ni rencores, después de todo una vez casados, "ojo por ojo diente por diente".

.

—Darién, quisiera hablar contigo. —Miré a mi abuelo por encima de mi escritorio y me acomodé en mi asiento esperando una excelente noticia.

Era el corte de año en el cual artemis auditaba los movimientos de cada uno dando el ganador de las ventas al final, pero por alguna razón esta vez mi abuelo había anunciado que el sobresaliera se quedaría con la herencia. De un momento a otro había cambiado, parecía que una noticia acabó con su fascinación por la competencia.

—Dime, Artemis ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Lo vi dudar, bajó la mirada a lo que me temí lo peor.

—Terminé de revisar las ventas y los viajes así que ya tengo mi veredicto.

—¿Y bien? —apresuré, no me gustaba las trabas que estaba poniendo.

—Me temo que esta vez Endimión ganó, trabajó varias mercancías en nuevos países dando más ganancias a la naviera.

Infeliz, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo, me paré rabioso aventando las cosas. Miré a mi abuelo con ira, otra vez me quitaba todo, mis esfuerzos habían sido en vanos, la muerte de mis padres habían sido por nada. Al final él se quedó con la herencia.

— ¡Tranquilo! Darién… mira, déjame que te explique.

— ¡Nada! Tú los mataste, ahora también lo harás conmigo —bramé, me acerque a él mirando de cerca sus ojos—. ¡Entérate, Artemis! A partir de ahora, no me busques, no intentes encontrarme porque yo para ti estaré muerto como lo estás tú para mí.

Escuche como replicaba pero lo ignoré. Salí como alma que lleva al diablo directamente al estacionamiento. Era hora de irse de este maldito país, no quería saber nada de mi horrenda vida.

Manejaba pensando un nuevo destino para mí pero el recuerdo de Griselda me detuvo. Ella era mi novia, disfrutaba de ella a diario y tenía el derecho de saberlo.

La llamé paciente mientras seguía mi recorrido, nada más llegaba a casa recogería pocas de mis pertenencias y partiría.

—¿Qué_ tal, Darién?_— la escuche cortante.

—Griselda, tengo que decirte algo— le dije mientras cuidaba no desconcentrarme.

—_¿Ah sí? Me alegra escucharte, yo también tengo algo que comentarte. _—Me extrañó su tono.

—Entonces dime tú primero… ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—_Necesito terminar contigo, no veo un futuro prometedor a tu lado así que es mejor dejar todo aquí. _—Ella ya lo sabía. Recordé el evento pasado con mi primo atando cabos inmediatamente.

—Ya te enteraste lo de la herencia, y ahora, ¿qué harás? ¿Te irás con mi primo, maldita interesada? —rugí golpeando el volante.

—_Mira, ahora no estoy para mentiras así que es mejor que te enteres. ¡Si, me iré con él! Mira, Daríen, tú y Endimion son tan parecidos que no importa con quién este, al fin y al cabo vienen siendo lo mismo. Bueno, quizás no, te recuerdo que ahora él tiene dinero y tú no, así que, chao._

—Vete al infierno —colgué.

Me sentía herido, traicionado. No era por ellos sino que, otra vez, había sido remplazado como cualquier objeto desechable, pero ahora no había impedimentos para comenzar de nuevo en Japon.

Tomé mis cosas apuros, los llantos de Luna no me conmovieron mientras que huía del lugar.

Por fin mi primo no tendría que pelear con nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**31 MARZO**_ _**DEL 2007 – TOKIO JAPON**_

Pasaron un par de años desde que había llegado a un nuevo país.

Me alejé de la familia, no quería saber nada de Artemis o de la compañía naviera en Grecia. Por mí, que se quedaran con ella el imbécil de mi primo.

El fideicomiso que me habían dejado mis padres al morir los había invertido en acciones hoteleras en Nueva York. No hablaba nada de mis negocios, solo veía como mi dinero se multiplicaba al pasar del tiempo.

Compré un departamento en la zona céntrica de Tokio, estaba a unas cuadras de la universidad y todo estaba accesible. Los fines de semana, viajaba a las afueras donde había adquirido una pequeña cabaña. Ahí solía guardar todo mi arsenal ya que si lo hacía en el departamento muchos se irían corriendo. No tenía visitas y no me importaba solo quería mantener mis gustos alejados del bullicio de la sociedad.

La universidad estaba bien, había logrado entrar a la de Tokio y con mis calificaciones era el mejor en la carrera, pero nada más llegaba el sábado y mi vida cambiaba.

En la carrera, conocí varios compañeros, cada quién era diferente pero nos unía lo mismo.

Intercambiábamos armas, comprábamos los más sofisticados artefactos de casería, participábamos en todos los concursos del país pero yo siempre era el ganador de los siete.

Tiempo después, recibimos el calificativo de cazadores por los demás alumnos y profesores de la universidad. Por alguna razón, el misterio empezó a rodearnos y las mujeres se acercaban con interés. Mis amigos solían envolverlas con facilidad pero nadie se metía conmigo. Estaba decepcionado de las mujeres, Griselda y Anabel me habían arruinado mi punto de vista sobre todas ellas, nadie me importaba hasta la fecha.

Zafiro, Jedite, Diamante, Malaquite, Neflyte, Zyocite y yo éramos demasiado unidos. Por lo general, seguían mis pasos por tanto ellos seguían mis órdenes, estaba todo viento en popa hasta que él vino a romper mi tranquilidad.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —pregunté eufórico.

Veía a Endimión con el uniforme de la universidad. Se sentó en el aula de negocios internacionales llamando la atención de los demás por nuestro parecido.

—Decidí hacerte compañía. Me sentí muy solo en Inglaterra así que decidí investigarte y ¡voila! —Exclamó con sus manos—. Di con tu paradero aquí, soy el nuevo alumno en la carrera. —Me desafió, lo quería moler a golpes pero traté de tranquilizarme.

Miré como los cazadores nos observaban curiosos así que decidí acercarme.

—¿Por qué no te marchas? ¿Qué pasó con naviera y con Griselda? ¿Qué, no te bastaron y ahora quieres más de mí? —espeté molesto.

—Eso es pasado, dejé todo atrás. Ni Griselda ni mi abuelo están conmigo así que vine a ver si me refugiabas.

— ¿Sabes? No me importa lo que hagas. Por mí, puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

Endimión se quedó y desde luego la competencia volvió a surgir.

De un momento a otro, él empataba conmigo en las notas y las comparaciones empezaron a surgir pero lo que no me esperaba era que él quiera pertenecer al grupo de los cazadores.

Me enteré por una fuente que había tenido un malentendido con Artemis, pero él no lo dejó desamparado como a mí, le dio la mansión en Forks junto una cabaña en el bosque. Mientras que todo lo que yo tenía era por mí, gracias a mi astucia en las inversiones en hoteles vía internet.

Pero esto era por el momento. Al terminar la carrera, me lanzaría de accionista y así crecer, ese era mi propósito, vencer a mi abuelo y a mi primo siendo yo mismo y no luchar por algo que ellos ya tienen.

—Vamos, viejo, ponlo aprueba. Es tu primo, estoy de seguro que es igual en tiro que tú.

—No lo entiendes, Zafiro. Yo no lo quiero cerca, estoy arto de tu estupidez de querer convencerme —dije con rabia. Él negó ante mi mal genio, pasando por mi lado.

Estábamos en una de las competencias a las afueras de Osaka. Tenía semanas queriendo librarme de esta pelea absurda por querer aceptar a mi copia barata con nosotros pero Endimión no desistía.

El siguiente combate era tiro libre. Tenía que deshacerme de todas las botellas que estaban a varios metros de mí con el arma que eligiera. Estaba seguro que yo ganaría, me fui a la estantería de proyectiles cuando fui abordado por todos los cazadores incluso el imbécil de mi primo.

—Mira, Darién, te tengo una propuesta —lo escuché decir. Ignoré sus palabras eligiendo un arma de tantas—. Sé que te gusta jugar igual que a mí, así que, ¿qué te parece si dejamos esta competencia entre tú y yo? —Endimión seguía a mi lado.

Tomé el revólver 38 y apunté el rostro de mi primo sonriendo al ver como los otros se alejaban. Endimión ni siquiera parpadeo, siguió de cerca al cañón de la pistola solo mirándome de frente.

—Si me ganas, te dejaré de molestar. Pero si yo gano, entro al grupo. —Apreté el arma con enojo, pero al final cedí.

Me alisté en la línea de tiro mientras que él tomaba la misma arma que yo.

—Bueno a la cuenta comenzará el desafío —habló Jedite a lado de los demás—. Tres, dos…uno.

Los sonidos secos de las armas comenzaron a retumbar en el bosque. Mis botellas empezaron a volar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras que los casquillos de las balas salían disparados al césped, estaba concentrado pero un movimiento de la mano de Endimión puso alerta mi vista periférica.

—Solo me das lástima —susurró atrayendo mi atención.

Me había distraído, cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí, él me había ganado. Solo él sabia que mis sentidos estaban desarrollados como para una pequeña cosa rompiera mi concentración.

Me sonrió con cinismo para después ser felicitado por los demás.

—Bienvenido, hermano, te lo mereces.

—Yo me voy —interrumpí a Neflyte llamando la atención de los demás—. Es él o yo, así que si Endimión se queda en el grupo es mejor que me vaya.

Tomé mis cosas del lugar tratando de partir entre los arboles ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—Vamos, Darién, estás exagerando —habló Jedite—. Ya no eres un crío. Si esta él aquí, tú también puedes hacerlo, no tienes que irte.

Sonreí. Los miré a los siete notando que desde hace mucho ellos me habían traicionado aceptando a mi primo antes de tiempo. Yo era el líder de los cazadores, pero ahora veía claramente que otra vez el imbécil de mi copia me había robado lo mío.

Me llené de rabia mirando uno por uno. Me sentía suplantado porque él trataba de ser como yo, quería lo que tenía pero ya no más.

—Quédense con él, no me gusta convivir con traidores.

.

.

.

Desde ahora en adelante este Darién Chiba era único e intachable. Me ganaría a las personas que me rodearan, no tendría que convivir con la sombra de mi primo como Anabel una vez lo dijo. No daría igual si se quedaban conmigo o con el cómo lo señalo Griselda. Hoy en día era una nueva persona.

Tuve que cambiar mis formas de ser, mis pasatiempos, guardé todo mi guardarropa de cacería en uno de los closets abandonados en mi departamento, por lo que mis armas las escondí en la cabaña a las afueras de la cuidad.

Tranquilo, estudioso, era lo que decían cuando a mí se referían. Ayudaba para que nadie sospechara lo que alguna vez fui, me esmeré por ser diferente y que mi copia barata no me quitara de nuevo lo mío.

Ya no creía en las personas que se me acercaban. ¿Para qué? Los únicos en los que podía hacerlo estaban muertos hace varios años.

Aparentaba una cosa pero era otra, mi imagen era reluciente mientras que por dentro estaba solo y vacio.

Comenzaba a reunir dinero, la cantidad que mis padres me habían dejado se estaba multiplicando. No tenía necesidad de trabajar, pero me estaba divirtiendo con mi nueva apariencia así que hice lo que nadie jamás se imaginó.

**.**

Abrir una cafetería era una tarea fácil.

¿Por qué no? Estaba cerca de una escuela y era una buena ubicación por el pasar de la gente. Esta era una buena manera de comenzar de nuevo.

Tenía pocas pertenencias de las cuales tendría que preservar.

Los días pasaban mientras que la cafetería seguía en buena función. Intercambiaba turnos con un chico de la universidad que había contratado; era de gran ayuda, con el apoyando podía permitirme estudiar por las tardes.

Suspiré audiblemente. Me sentía demasiado cansado, estaba en periodo de exámenes y me desvelaba estudiando para poder ser el mejor, pero como siempre mi única competencia en clase era el idiota de Endimión.

No podía dejar que me pasara en exámenes, tenía que dar todo de mí, incluso si eso significaba no dormir ni una sola hora.

La cafetería estaba vacía, las nubes negras habían ocultado el sol. No faltaba mucho para que una gran tormenta se desatara sobre la cuidad.

Mis ojos se sentían cerrar y froté mi cara fuertemente para evitar que el sueño me asaltara, pero un largo bostezo me puso en alerta. Dejé la barra sola y caminé a la cocina dispuesto a lavarme la cara.

Aventé agua en exceso hacia mis ojos, entre más fría fuera más me haría despertar. Jalé la toalla que estaba a mi lado, secando el excedente de agua. Era desalentador momentos como este, aquel silencio que ocupaba la cafetería me hacía pensar en lo miserable que era mi vida; aunque no carecía de nada, no tenía nadie a mi lado.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, dejé la toalla de lado, decidido a tomar un café cargado. La cafetera estaba lista para ser encendida cuando la campanilla de la entrada resonó, avisando la llegada de un cliente. Dejé la cafetera en marcha tomando la toalla que minutos antes tenía en manos. Salí al área de barra y fue entonces cuando me quedé petrificado.

Afuera, una gran tormenta ya azotaba, pero eso no había impedido que la hermosa chica que estaba frente a mi llegara a la cafetería.

Tenía su mirada gacha, mientras que la escuchaba murmurar algo entre dientes. Me sentía atraído, tenía la necesidad de acercarme y ver el rostro angelical que seguramente ocultaba de mí, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Me sentía miserable, quería hablar pero era como si las palabras se atoraran en mi garganta, una gran luz iluminó la cafetería mientras que la rubia volteaba hacia la ventana. El gran estruendo retumbó mientras que yo decidí acercarme a ella.

Vi como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de la calle de frente.

—_No llores —hablé por lo bajo haciéndome notar__,__ tenía un hermoso perfil mientras que varios rizos castaños enmarcaban su rostro—. Tienes unos lindos ojos como para verse empañados por tus tristezas —añadí cariñoso logrando que ella me mirara. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida estudiándome lentamente._

_Limpió con su dorso sus lágrimas mientras que yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ella. Su piel pálida y delicada, sus ojos azules y puros me hacían sentir único. Nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa, no sabía que tenía que hacer pero quería seguirla viendo._

_—__Me llamo Darién. —Me presenté, mientras que no pude dejar escapar una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas? —pregunte inocentemente mientras que ella no dejaba de observarme._

_—Serenity —contestó cortante y bajó la mirada inquieta, como tratando zafarse de algo. Tenía la necesidad de conocerla, que me contara por qué lloraba pero esto no sería fácil._

_—Mucho gusto, Serenity. ¿Sabes? Me da gusto que entraras a esta hora, por algún motivo hoy no he tenido visita. —Sus ojos azulados de nuevo me miraron—. Dime, ¿por qué una linda joven como tú llora de esta manera? —indagué curioso, pasando mi dedo índice por su mejilla. La vi dudar por un instante, haciendo que tomara su mano en señal de apoyo. Ambos ya estábamos apoyados sobre la barra de servicio._

_Su tacto era suave, ella me daba una paz que en años se me negó, Serenity era la única persona que podría controlar mi ira, pero debía mantenerla a mi lado._

_—Lo siento, es solo que en ocasiones me siento sola, en especial hoy. La soledad puede llegar a calar —musitó dejándome atónito—. Perdona por interrumpir aquí llorando como una tonta..._

_—Shh, tranquila. No eres una tonta, sé lo que se siente estar solo. —Para desgracia mía, eso era cierto pero esta era una oportunidad. Por primera vez sería envidioso y privaría a esta rubia solo para sentirme en paz—. Dime, Serenity, ¿no te gustaría ser mi amiga? Tal vez así, ya no nos sentiríamos tan solos. Tú me ayudarías a mí y yo haré todo lo posible para ti —añadí estirando mi mano en forma galante._

Muy bien, este era el trato… tarde o temprano, las personas que conocía me decepcionan, pero sabía que esta vez sería diferente. Solo bastaba con verla a los ojos para saberlo, pero lamentablemente yo era uno de los que no podían confiar. Por una parte no quería que me conociera, no quería que viera mi rostro como ella lo hace, no quería que me dirigiera la palabra, incluso no quería que me tocara, porque para ser sincero a ella no le convenía.

Era joven y hermosa, sus sentimientos eran tan trasparentes que podía saber con facilidad qué era lo que pensaba.

Cuando se involucré conmigo, sé que más tarde dirá a gritos que odia mi existencia, porque en un momento sé que la traicionaré como a todos lo habían hecho conmigo. Para mi desgracia, soy el ser más hipócrita por como la vida me había formado, una persona que no acepta, alguien que finge una sonrisa cuando estoy desecho por dentro, y aquella que poco a poco va convenciendo que soy lo mejor del mundo.

Yo Daríen Chiba estaba ofreciendo mi amistad.

Amistad, no sabía exactamente el concepto, lo único que sabía que no era una de las personas que disfrutaban de ella. Veía como observaba mi mano, sus ojos parecían espejos en los cual se reflejaban su alma dolida.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar de mí. No quería hacerle daño, pero ¿quería una amiga, no? Alguien que calmara mis demonios interiores. _Por favor, solo dame la mano si es un "sí", y con gusto no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado._

—Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, aunque creo que no te sería de mucha ayuda — contestó firmemente, tomando mi mano y regalándome una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que ésta era la primera de muchas y yo me encargaría que sonriera constantemente—. Pero por favor, dime Serena. No me gusta cómo suena Serenity, y para que lo sepas, solo tú y mi madre pueden llamarme así, ¿qué te parece? — Quitó su mano de la mía después de estrecharlas. Aún sentía su calor en la palma mientras que la observaba profundamente.

—Entonces solo seré yo, Serena.

**.**

Todos los días recibía la visita de aquella rubia. Platicábamos de diversos temas pero su forma de ser era única: tan desinteresada e inocente. Solo bastaba verla fijamente para ver cómo se sonrojaba; sus movimientos, sus palabras me dejaban sin aliento pero no dejaría ver mi interés porque no quería que Endimión apareciera.

Una parte de mí se había vuelto adicto a su presencia, sabía que la estaba utilizando para no sentirme tan solo y conocía de ante mano que yo le gustaba. Su lenguaje corporal lo era todo, ella me pertenecía porque no era capaz de separarse de mí ni yo de ella.

El día estaba decayendo, se estaba haciendo tarde y ella no llegaba. Me marché a la parte de atrás de la cocina y estaba sumergido en pensamientos cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta. Suspiré tranquilamente y así fui a recibirla como de costumbre.

—Me fue mal en mis calificaciones, ahora tengo que ir a tutorías. —Estaba disfrutando su charla hasta ese punto.

Un error por parte de Zafiro había dejado a mi primo y a los demás mal en la universidad. Le habían confiscado un arma en sus cosas cuando realizaron la inspección. Ahora, debido a eso, tenían que impartir clases en la escuela de Serena. Saber que estaban cerca de ella me enfurecía.

Serenity era la única que me comprendía, que estaba conmigo por cómo era. No le importaba mi dinero porque ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía, y estaba seguro que ahora Endimión estaba detrás de lo único que tenia.

.

Tal parecía que no me había hecho caso, Serenity nunca me dejaba de ver en mucho tiempo y ahora me olvido.

La última semana me había cerciorado de su seguridad, la había ido a vigilar cada vez que salía de las clases con aquellos imbéciles, mientras me imaginaba como cada uno alardearía con Serenity sus habilidades. Yo las conocía de memoria desde que Malaquite juraba ser poeta hasta que Zafiro odiaba los errores.

La escoltaba a su casa, la veía caminar tranquilamente, pero al llegar a mi cafetería unas veces dudaba en entrar otra simplemente ni miraba. Eso no me gustaba para nada.

Me había vuelto adicto a su presencia, que ahora que no recibía. Su respuesta me estaba volviendo loco, me era tan necesaria como el aire.

El viernes por la tarde volví al acoso, me sentía tan frustrado por su indiferencia que me hice notar cuando la venía siguiendo.

—Serena —llamé. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando la sorprendí, ofrecí mi sonrisa.

—_ ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? Tenía días sin verte.__ —__Créeme que esa cuestión no era mi culpa._

_Algo había cambiado. No me veía, me esquivaba la mirada._

—_Si, debo de confesarte que me has tenido un poco abandonado. De hecho, si no fuera porque no entré a una clase no te hubiera visto —confesé—. Decidí venirte a buscar antes de pasar a la universidad. Te he extrañado mucho, Serena. —Abrió los ojos pasmada._

_No me importaba dejar mis sentimientos descubiertos, posiblemente la recuperaría con ello._

—_No debiste hacer eso, sería mejor que nos viéramos después, ¿qué te parece? —Por alguna razón no le creía, esa era una escapatoria, quería escapar de mi._

_Se puso nerviosa, de la nada empezó a temblar, por lo que decidí acecharla._

—_¿Estás bien? —pregunté, la vi retroceder aun mortificada—. Tranquila, recuerda que somos amigos… sé que me ocultas algo. Dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes?_

_La vi negar mientras notaba su mirada perdida en mis labios. Hice lo mismo sintiendo que se acercaba una oportunidad para besarla._

—_Vamos, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Sé que algo te pasa, eres como un libro abierto muy fácil de leer, ¿sabes? —susurré más cerca._

_Estos días sin ella habían sido un martirio. La amaba, ahora sabía lo que era ese sentimiento gracias a ella, algo que jamás creí que existiría en mí, pero ella con sus palabras y su apoyo me había sanado._

_Cerró sus ojos tranquilamente, rocé sus labios con los míos entreabriéndolos preparándome para lo que más anhelaba. Un beso, sólo un beso y ya no la dejaría, quería este primer beso de ella._

—_Mañana tengo una cita —me interrumpió dejándome de lado, se alejó repentinamente mirando a todos lados—_. _Lo siento mucho, estoy muy cansada, espero que llegues a tiempo a clases —dijo rápido tratando de marcharse, pero no tenía pensado dejarla ir._

_La tomé de la mano frenando su paso, se quedó quieta pero no me quiso mirar._

—_Dime, ¿quién es? —reclamé. El Darién amable se había ido, mi furia se estaba reflejando en mí por lo que su rostro mostro el miedo._

_—Darién, me estás apretando. —La solté y la miré profundamente esperando respuesta—. Lo siento no te puedo decir, tengo que irme. —Trató de dar un paso pero pasé frente a ella impidiéndolo._

_—¡No! Quiero que me digas —hablé fuerte. Me di cuenta de mi error así que me controlé, con ella tenía que atacar por otro lado—. Vamos, Serena, soy tu amigo, ¿que no confías en mí?_

_Me miró dudosa esquivándome una vez más._

_—Perdona, Darién, pero hay cosas que no te puedo decir._

_**.**_

No me había querido decir. Mi mente daba vueltas una y otra vez negándome a dormir en toda la noche. Ella tendría una cita por la tarde, solo una idea me cruzaba por la cabeza volviéndome completamente loco de la ira.

La mañana había llegado. Me aferré a mi rutina de todas las mañanas abriendo la cafetería, vi a mi compañero Albert que me ayudaba atender en los fines de semana, él sabía que yo era dueño del establecimiento.

Atendía las mesas viendo como unas jóvenes me sonreían atrevidamente, sonreí de lado tratando de ser amable pero una rubia entre el grupo me hiso enfurecer. Caminé hacia el área de atrás de la cafetería, llamando a Albert.

—Tengo que irme —le dije una vez que entró, me veía sorprendido—. Me salió una urgencia, te dejaré a cargo por unas horas.

Lo vi asentir a mi dirección y luego me quité el delantal blanco de forma brusca. Mi asistente me seguía viendo, le dediqué una mirada furiosa haciendo que se marchara.

Me arreglé mi ropa tomando una chamarra negra del perchero, me la puse con rapidez protegiendo mi rostro con el gorro de esta.

Salí por la parte trasera, tenía que hacer lo que últimamente se me había vuelto costumbre.

Seguir a Serena.

Me paré justo en frente de su casa, me escondí detrás de un coche a no más de unos cuantos metros de su entrada.

Esperé una hora, tal vez dos, no me importaba, esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera para ver el rostro del maldito que estaba intentando quitarme lo que me pertenecía.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vi salir. Llevaba consigo un vestido a arriba de la rodilla color azul marino, el color la hacía verse hermosa. Serena estaba bellísima pero no para mí, la vi despedirse de su madre.

La seguí por todo el camino, siempre iba a unos metros atrás. Cuando miraba atrás, me daba tiempo de ocultarme. Ella me sentía, por alguna razón podía sentir mi presencia cada vez que estaba cerca.

Llegamos a una plaza, la vi sentarte en una banca cerca de la fuente. Pasaron varios minutos y nadie aparecía. La veía confundida, estaba perdida en pensamientos; verla así me hacía preguntarme si pensaba en mí. Sus sonrojos cada vez que me veía me daba la esperanza que ella sintiera algo por mí.

Los movimientos de unos arbustos me desconcentraron. Fijé mi mirada en ellos viendo como Endimión estaba vigilando a mi Serena. Me sentí explotar, iba directamente a él dispuesto a reclamarle que era lo que hacía pero su gesto me hiso detenerme.

—Serenity. —Ella volteó sonriente lanzándose a sus brazos.

Era él… Endimión era su cita.

Me despegué de mi escondite, caminé furioso por mi radio yendo directamente a un árbol y golpearlo con fuerza.

Endimión, otra vez él, ¿por qué demonios se tenía que repetir la historia una y otra vez? No podía permitir que ella se fuera con él. No, mi Serena nunca me dejaría. Recargué mi frente cansado, abrí los ojos de golpe con solo una idea en mente.

Salí a buscarlos pero ya no estaban, seguramente la había venido a buscar en su motocicleta. Para mi suerte, sabía cual eran los lugares que él solía frecuentar.

Rugí con ira al darme cuenta que no traía vehículo, tomé un taxi desesperado.

Di la dirección del restaurante negándome a pensar claro antes de ir a interceptarlos, recorrimos la calles por el centro de la cuidad de Tokio parando en la fachada del restaurante dónde mi primo acostumbraba llevar a sus citas.

Entré al lugar barriendo mi mirada entre las mesas con varias parejas, fue entonces cuando los vi en un rincón de aquel lugar.

Serena sonreía. Él se acercaba demasiado, que sentía crujir mis dientes de la rabia que me daba. Pedí una mesa cerca, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Observé la decoración de aquel restaurante siendo abordado por la mesera

—¿Qué va a ordenar? —La miré rabioso.

—Un whisky —espeté molesto, viendo como marchaba sin réplica.

Me senté atrás de Endimión cuidando no ser visto. Sentí como el bullicio del lugar desaparecía haciendo que mis sentidos crecieran a manera que mantenía toda mi atención a su conversación.

—¿Sabes? Jamás, pensé que saldría con uno de ustedes… Vamos, si tal vez me llegó a pasar por la cabeza créeme que jamás llegué a la conclusión que tú serías el que me invitaría. —Apreté mi mano, Endimión la estaba cortejando.

—No le veo nada de malo que te haya invitado. Después de todo, me interesas y sé que yo te intereso. Perdona, pero no puedo olvidar como me vigilabas desde tu aula. —Miré hacia tras para no perder el rostro de ella—. O cada vez que entraba, o como me veías en cada tutoría. Es una de las cosas que no me puedo borrar de mi mente, por favor dime que es lo que piensas cada vez que me ves.

Maldito idiota.

Si ella lo miraba tanto es porque pensaba en mí, en nada más. Lo observaba cada vez recreándose mi imagen.

La miré. Estaba sonrojada como solamente yo la solía poner, me sentía rabioso ver que él causaba el mismo efecto. La observaba, quería beberme cada rasgo cuando miraba al estúpido de mi primo.

La vi sonreír haciendo que apretara mi mandíbula.

—No sé cómo explicarlo…

—Solo no me digas que me miras pensando en Darién —sugirió Endimión haciéndome sonreír, por supuesto que esa era la respuesta.

—No es eso… solo que cuando te veo me gustaría saber más de ti. Además, tu sabes más que nadie que yo pienso que ustedes son completamente diferentes... Cuando te vi por primera vez jamás pensé que eras Darién.

Ella no veía a mi primo pensando en mí, Serena podía ver las diferencias con claridad. Eso me molestó, si ella estaba aquí con él era porque a ella le gustaba Endimión, no yo.

La escuché callar. Quería voltear, pero temía a ser visto.

Vi como la mesera llegaba con mi trago haciendo despegar mi oído de la plática.

—_¿Sabes, Serenity? Estos días te he estado observado… Sé que no me creerías si te dijera que me siento completamente atraído a tí, no sabía si invitarte a salir. Temía que me fueras a rechazar. _

_Sonreí, esa faceta cursi no se la creía para nada. Me acomodé en mi asiento dando un trago al whisky._

—_No pienses así, la verdad es que no sé qué decirte. Creo que tu actitud hacia los demás me intriga, pero conmigo eres diferente. Cuando te vi en el primer día de tutorías, llegué a creer tantas cosas de ti, pero ahora no sé qué decir. —La conversación estaba bajando de tono._

_Miré por encima de mi hombro, notando que él se había acercado. Me giré completamente, sin importándome ser visto. Ella estaba tan distraída mirándolo._

_Maldita sea, esto no podía estar pasando_

—_Dime una cosa… ¿te gusta? Lo que conversamos, lo que soy cuando estoy contigo, ¿no te sientes atraída por mí? ¿Acaso no sientes la mismo que yo? Cada vez que platicamos, me siento hundir en mi pecho. Cuando te miro, siento que mi aliento me abandona. Es algo inexplicable._

_—Me gusta estar contigo —contesto. Negué desesperado._

_Dejé dinero en la mesa sin ser capaz de escuchar más. Salí de aquel maldito lugar resoplando de la ira que contenía. _

_Tenía pensado marchar a mi departamento y así perderme, pero solo bastó con voltear hacia adentro para cambiar mis planes._

_No me podía ir._

_Esperé afuera, me escondí detrás de un poste para no ser sorprendido cuando ellos salieran. No tuve noción de cuánto tiempo paso hasta que la radiante risa de Serena atrajo mi vista hacia ella. Vi como reían al salir del restaurant, Endimion la guiaba por la cintura tomando las llaves de su coche del ballet parquin, esta vez no traía la motocicleta. Ese acto me sorprendió, no esperé más y tomé un taxi con la indicación que siguiera a mi primo._

_Volvimos al mismo lugar de partida, aquel estúpido parque cerca de la casa de Serena. Pagué el viaje bajando con prisa y despisté mi andar ocultándome entre los arboles, siguiendo al estúpido de mi primo._

_La veía entusiasmado. Cada vez que ella se alejaba, la tomaba del brazo para acercarse. Cuando ella lo miraba, Endimion la abrumaba. Mi enojo crecía, sentía como una familiar sensación me invadía_

_—Espero que te haya gustado la comida —escuché como hablaba el imbécil—. ¿Sabes? He querido hacer algo desde el inicio. —Se acercó a ella. _

_Pensé que Serena retrocedería, pero no fue así, cerró el paso haciendo que viera todo color rojo._

_Se besaban. Mi primo la estaba besando, ese era su primer beso. Él no podía quitarme lo mío. _

_Salí de mi escondite yendo directamente hacia ellos y tomé al idiota de los hombros desprevenido colocándole un golpe en su mejilla._

—¿¡Daríen, qué haces!? —escuché los reproches de Serena.

Lo tomé del cuello, estampándolo en el árbol más cerca. Sentí el agarre de mi pequeña rubia en mi costado pero no me importó, solo veía el rostro de mi primo de cerca.

—A ella no me la quitas — susurré apenas audible en su cara.

Una patada en la espinilla me hiso sisear dejando libre a mi primo. Miré a la causante de mi dolor, viendo a Serena tapándose la boca espantada.

Me había golpeado para dejarlo libre. Me quedé petrificado solo mirando a Serena enojada, quise hablar pero el agarre de Endimión me distrajo. Me tiró otro golpe desatando la pelea entre ambos, no me di cuenta de mi entorno y perdí de vista a Serenity solo poniendo mi furia en mi primo.

—Por favor, basta. ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Subí encima de Endimion. Él era malo para pelear, por lo que levanté mi puño dispuesto a estamparlo en su rostro pero su risa me detuvo.

—¿¡Por qué no lo aceptas!? Ella ya eligió, Serena está conmigo.

No fue la provocación lo que me hiso perder la razón, más bien fue escuchar como la había nombrado. Rugí de ira lanzando el golpe pero para mi desgracia no llegó a su destino porque un hombre me había tomado separándome de él.

Forcejeé para liberarme, quería matarlo. No quería ver su estúpida sonrisa, no quería que estuviera cerca de ella.

Lo vi pararse con la ayuda de Serena. Me llené de rabia, quise alejarme del hombre que me sostenía pero no pude. La tristeza estaba venciéndome, la traición me estaba inundando.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Daríen? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —escuché su reclamos, negué, la mire profundamente con solo una pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza.

—No dejes que te diga Serena. ¡Él no puede llamarte así! Te esta envolviendo Serena, el no...

—Yo se lo pedí —interrumpió. Me quedé quieto haciendo que el agarre del hombre extraño se hiciera fuerte sobre mis brazos—. No tienes derecho a interrumpir en nuestra cita, no estoy aquí porque él me obligara sino porque yo quiero, por favor deja así las cosas.

Su voz temblaba, sus ojos me miraban tristes, mientras que Endimión la guiaba lejos de mí. Dejé de moverme por lo que poco a poco el tipo que me tenía sujeto me dejaba de lado. Ambos se alejaban de mí, y con ellos se iba la poca de cordura que me quedaba.

Llegué a casa y bastó estar a puertas cerradas para aventar todo. Me sentía herido, rompí todo cuanto pude, lloré lo que mi rabia me daba, ella me había dejado.

Serena sabía distinguirnos, ella era la única que podía ver quién era con los ojos cerrados. Era por eso que me dolía, a pesar de conocerme, se había ido con él. Estaba enojado con ella, con Endimión, con la vida, pero en especial conmigo.

No me di cuenta a tiempo de mis sentimientos por ella, la había dejado a la deriva hasta que él la encontró.

Me quité la ropa prenda por prenda. Quedé completamente desnudo vagando por mi departamento en busca de algo de tomar. Otra vez la bebida sería mi escape, no supe que botella tomé, bebí varios tragos con un plan en mente.

Esta vez no me quedaría sin hacer nada, Endimion podía tener varias virtudes pero no era más listo que yo. Entré a mi habitación barriendo el lugar con milicia, me dirigí al closet tomando varias fotografías de una caja la cual tenía escondida en un compartimento.

Observé cada imagen de las excursiones que había hecho con los cazadores, si algo sabía hacer mejor que nadie, era cazar.

Si no podía tener a Serena por las buenas, ella lo sería por las malas.

Tomé un cuaderno de la repisa junto con un bolígrafo, comencé a trazar ideas perdidas mientras que con una línea unía los puntos cuando hallaba una relación.

_***LUGAR DE INTERCEPCIÓN**_

_***VEHÍCULO**_

_***LUGAR DE CONFINAMIENTO**_

_***CAMUFLARSE EN EL ENTORNO**_

_***CONSEGUIR QUE LA CONEJO CAIGA.**_

Mis sentidos estaban nublados aún por la ira y el resentimiento. El alcohol casi no hacía efecto, me paré como muerto hacia mi armario de ropa secreto. Saqué varios cambios de ropa negra y otro camuflado. Era la que utilizaba para cazar, no había vuelto a tocarla desde que mi estúpido primo había llegado a Tokio, pero este era el momento de utilizarlo.

Desplegué los uniformes sobre la cama, di otro trago amargo a la botella volviendo con mi tarea en la libreta de apuntes. Solo pensaba en los días que Serena me había dejado de lado, fruncí mi ceño al mirar una fotografía grupal.

— **Jedite**

— **Zafiro**

— **Neflyte**

— **Diamante**

— **Malaquite**

— **Zyocite**

— **Endimión**

Sabía su juego pero no dejaría que ganaran estaba más que dispuesto en usar otras armas, anoté con ellos la lista de cualidades de cada uno. Tenía la habilidad de observar con demasía a las personas, analizaba, me enfocaba y así sabía cómo eran.

Rodeé la cama aún desnudo. El frío lo sentía calar pero no importaba, anoté la especialidad de cada cazador con el fin de utilizarlo, solo que algo no encajaba. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, no podía hacerme pasar inadvertido solo y ésta era las ocasiones en las cuales se añoraba a alguien de confianza.

Tomé lo restante de la botella y rebusqué entre la ropa que había tirado. Unos jeans deslavados y una camisa azul resaltaron del montón así vistiéndome con prisa.

Estaba algo mareado cuando tomé el coche. Manejé por las calles de Tokio importándome muy poco las leyes de tráfico, necesitaba hacer compras para cometer mi objetivo pero las luces de una patrulla policíaca calaron en el espejo retrovisor.

Me detuve a regañadientes, me orillé sobre la acera esperando que el oficial caminara a mi ventanilla.

—Buenas noches, joven, me puede decir a qué velocidad iba —la voz conocida me hiso voltear a verlo, me sorprendí riendo por lo bajo, tal parecía que el destino estaba de mi lado—. No puedo creerlo. Caray, tenía años sin verte, hermano. —Bajé del auto para saludar a Rubeus.

En un tiempo habíamos compartido juegos en el gotcha, teníamos el mismo gusto por las armas pero por lo visto él se decidió a dedicarse de tiempo completo.

En el pasado habíamos tenido nuestros movimientos sucios. Cuando no podía adquirir un arma nueva por falta de permiso, Rubeus era el indicado para conseguirla, estaba inmiscuido en el tráfico de armas haciendo cualquier tarea de casería más placentera.

Lo miré de arriba abajo, lucía como alguien intachable pero la realidad era otra.

—Lo sé, también tenía mucho sin saber de ti, pero ¿de policía? —inquirí con desdén.

—Sí, lo sé, a veces a mi también me cuesta créelo cuando me veo con el estúpido uniforme, pero tú sabes que mi antiguo trabajo no era seguro y atraparon a mi jefe. Tuve que salir a tiempo antes que me hundiera con el barco. — Era aquí dónde yo entraba.

—Y ¿te pagan bien?

—¿Bromeas? Me dan una miseria pero, bueno, es mejor eso a nada. Además, hago lo que más me gusta. —Me acerque a él y lo miré serio, enfocado en dar el siguiente paso.

—Te propongo algo, quizás sea demasiado loco pero sé que te parecerá divertido— manifesté. Lo vi dudar, pero después hizo una mueca que era bien conocida por mí.

— Soy todo oídos.

_**.**_

Todo estaba listo, tenía mi cómplice y distintas cosas que me hacían falta.

Ya la resaca de la borrachera del día anterior había pasado y con ello pensamientos coherentes venían de nuevo a mi cabeza.

_Le daría una oportunidad._

Entre Serena y yo no había una relación más que de amigos pero estaba seguro que nuestra amistad era más allá de lo normal. Merecía una explicación o al menos que viniera a calmar mis demonios para no salir como poseso detrás de ella.

Salí a trabajar a la cafetería por la mañana con la esperanza que ella llegara en cualquier instante.

Atendía las mesas como cualquier otro día normal pero en esta ocasión no podía dejar de ver la puerta del local. Añoraba que ella entrara, mi mente me jugaba trucos cada vez que una rubia llegaba a la cafetería.

Pasaron horas, me senté ahora en una de las tantas mesas vacías. No perdía de vista la maldita puerta, el domingo estaba acabando y, con él, mis esperanzas.

Con esto, Serenity sólo me demostraba algo, no tenía ningún interés en lo nuestro, pero yo haría todo lo posible para que no se fuera con Endimión.

Pasó el fin de semana y con ello el lunes dio inicio. Quería ir a trabajar pero me dediqué a seguir a Serenity en todo su recorrido diario. No me importaba faltar a clases ahora mi prioridad era ésta.

Vestí con el traje negro parecido al de la universidad, miré mi imagen en el espejo notando que algo había cambiado y sonreí de lado peinando mi cabello, agarré la cámara fotográfica así partiendo con prisa a la casa de mi hermosa presa.

Al diablo mis planes, ahora no me importaba nada con solo pensar en ella.

Esperé a las afueras de su casa, recordé las escenas vividas el sábado pasado y sentí la ira invadirme pero no dejé de lado mi tarea hasta que la vi.

Salió a la escuela a las ocho y media, siendo que el inicio de las clases era a las ocho de la mañana. Tal parecía que siempre se le iba el tiempo en sus sueños. La acechaba de cerca mientras que la miraba correr por las calles pasando por zonas solitarias que estaba seguro que serían de ayuda. Sus piernas largas resaltaban en la pequeña falda mientras veía el movimiento de sus pechos en cada zancada que ella daba.

La deseaba a un nivel que yo mismo me sorprendía, estaba acostumbrado al sexo fuerte con Griselda pero con Serena estaba dispuesto a probar varias perversidades que tenía en mente. Toqué mi miembro erguido tratando de controlar mi libido, después tendría tiempo de gozar con ella, lo que Endimión jamás haría.

Alcancé el tope de la entrada de su escuela y me quedé a las afueras, dispuesto a esperar. Ya había tomado varias fotos en el trayecto de cada ángulo de ella.

Espere varias horas en las que me arrepentía haber venido siguiéndola a pie. Estaba dispuesto a ir por mi coche, pero la motocicleta de Endimion en el lugar me hizo quedarme. Lo vi bajar lentamente, ignorando mi presencia, y entró a las instalaciones dejándome molesto.

Sabía que después de clases se quedaba con los idiotas de los cazadores para después marchar a las cuatro de la tarde a casa, pero para mi mala suerte, ninguno de los demás idiotas llegó. Eso me hizo imaginarme varias escenas que me cegaban.

Esto había acabado con mi paciencia, ya estaba decidido.

.

.

.

_JUEVES 22 DE MAYO DEL 2009 - (DÍA DEL SECUESTRO)_

Cuerdas, somnífero líquido, vendas y demás.

Me vestí con ropa negra de camuflaje y guardé todo lo necesario en una mochila, saliendo del mi departamento.

Vi como el portero me miraba de arriba abajo al momento de salir del edificio, mis botas negras sonaban en el piso cuando llegué al pie del señor Ryan.

—Joven Daríen, tenía tiempo que no lo veía salir vestido así. ¿Se va de casería? —Sonreí por reflejo, apreté mi agarre en la maleta mirando mi Volvo s80 esperando al pie del edificio.

—Por supuesto, Ryan, creo que llegó la hora de volver hacerlo.

—¿Y qué animal quiere atrapar? —lo escuché preguntar y me giré a verlo.

—Espero atrapar un conejo. Bueno, señor, me retiro. Lo veo más tarde.

Caminé con rapidez, metí la maleta en la parte de atrás de los asientos, entré y manejé tranquilamente, no queriendo levantar sospechas.

Llegué a las avenidas conocidas escondiendo mi Volvo a una cuadra del lugar de intercepción. Me adentré a un callejón sobre el área de edificios por dónde ella pasaba y luego me oculté entre las sombras que otorgaban las altas construcciones, para tan solo esperar. Miré la hora dando fe que eran las siete y media.

Sabía de sobra que ella siempre se retrasaba, pero no quería que llegara la casualidad que este día decidiera madrugar.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, estaba consciente que no había pasado por la calle. No podía tener tan mala suerte que justo ahora no quisiera ir a la escuela. Suspiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos tratando de concéntrame. Agarré fuerte el frasco con somníferos mientras que mi otra mano disfrutaba la textura del pañuelo negro que tenía.

Percibí movimiento a unos cuantos metros de mí, abrí mis ojos viendo como venía Serena apresurada. No llevaba el saco de su uniforme y se aproximaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, era mejor para mí.

_Diablos, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?_ Mi conciencia estaba volviendo pero negué, cerrando mis reflexiones. No pensé más, mis latidos empezaron acelerarse y respiré fuerte, sintiendo la familiar adrenalina que me satisfacía al momento de cazar.

Empapé el pañuelo con el fuerte líquido, retrocedí al momento que pasó justo enfrente pero cuando pasó de largo, surgí de mi escondite jalando su mano derecha hacia mí. Vi que trato de voltear pero inmediatamente lo impedí poniendo el pañuelo en su nariz y boca. La tomé desde su espalda así impidiendo que escapara.

Forcejeó por unos segundos hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron débiles, suspiré audiblemente sintiendo su cuerpo lánguido en mis brazos.

Era tan débil y delicada pero sólo ella me podía mantener vivo, solo ella tenía el poder de hacerme pedazos con sus palabras de un día para otro.

—Quizás si te dijera las razones por las que hago esto no las creerías… pero eso es lo de menos siempre y cuando sepas de lo que soy capaz por amor. —Susurré en el tope de su cabeza.

La cargué con facilidad caminando con prisa al Volvo y miré a todas partes verificando que no había sido visto por nadie.

…..

Entré en la profundidad del bosque, el Volvo se movía con dificultad sobre el terreno empedrado, miraba una y otra vez por el espejo retrovisor cuidando que ella no despertara.

Aparqué el coche en la parte trasera cuidando todos los aspectos, bajé con cuidado vigilando los alrededores.

La cabaña estaba sola, había cambiado tanto la mueblería como el exterior, sellé cada ventana con cuidado para que nadie fisgoneara y marqué cada árbol para tener monitoreado el lugar.

Tendría mi Volvo escondido pero para este caso había adquirido una motocicleta como la de Endimión, ese sería mi unidad de transporte cuando viniera hacer mis rondas.

Bajé a Serena del auto, aún estaba consciente, por lo tanto que no tuve dificultad, y la puse sobre mi hombro entrando a la cabaña. Miré todo con detenimiento cerrando la puerta con todas sus cerraduras, me sentía mal por lo que hacía, pero una parte de mí estaba feliz porque la tenía conmigo.

Subí al siguiente nivel, solo tenía dos habitaciones, uno era mi bodega de armas y la otra nuestra habitación.

La coloqué con cuidado sobre la cama admirando su belleza. Era tan hermosa, la amaba. Escaneé todo su cuerpo haciendo reaccionar al mío.

Bajé lentamente permitiendo tocarla, gemía cada vez que mi mano hacía contacto con ella, no quería que nadie más la tocara así, solo yo.

No pude más con esto y la besé, reclamé los labios que Endimion había besado, borraría todo rastro de él con los míos. La saboreé a fondo perdiendo mi control.

Desabroché su camisa mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba por encima de sus bragas. Me sentía fuera de mí, tomé sus pechos por arriba de su sostén apretándolos con fuerza, quería más, mucho más. Me separé abruptamente levantando su falda, hice a un lado sus bragas recreándome su imagen.

Bajé lentamente dispuesto a saborearla pero al verle su rostro, me arrepentí. Me alejé lo más lejos que pude y golpee la puerta con frustración al darme cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No quería violarla, no estaba dispuesto aprovecharme de ella y más cuando estaba dormida, ahora que pensaba con más claridad, caía en la realidad.

Si ella se enteraba lo que hice, estaba seguro que no se me acercaría, no dejaría que estuviera con ella y mucho menos lograría tocarla. Aún estaba a tiempo para dejarla ir pero bastaba en recordar a Endimión con ella para negarme a todo.

Recobré un poco mi cordura acercándome de nuevo a ella, la vestí como debía hacer, tomé las sogas que había reunido los pasados días atándola de manos y pies, y miré sus ojos cerrados depositando un beso en cada uno de ellos para después vendarla para que no viera nada. Estaba seguro que no tardaría en despertar, así que la amordacé su boca para que no gritara.

Tenía que pensar como acercarme a ella, si la seguía viendo así solo pensaba en mi madre.

Entonces una idea me invadió, había llegado la hora de jugar con mi conejo.

Esperé pacientemente a que ella despertara, veía toda su silueta deseándola más que nunca. Cuándo la vi moverse a lo, decidí acercarme.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —La vi asentir desesperada. Disfracé mi voz y la besé en su mejilla. La forzaría pero no demasiado, le pediría mucho pero poco para mí, dejaría que se sintiera atraída y para eso la mantendría conmigo—. Entonces te propongo algo… ¿qué tal si jugamos? —Ahora la tenía en mis manos.

Utilizaría mi destreza, mis cartas de confundir a todos los que me conocen. Ella tenía que perder pero necesitaba tiempo y la ayuda de Rubeus, aquí no solamente mi hermosa conejo jugaba también todos.

Se sentiría atraída por mí, haría que soñara con un cazador cuyo rostro no conocía, pero la confusión era un arma que estaba más que dispuesto a usar con tal de tenerla a mi lado.

.

Cada día pasaba lentamente. ¿Me arrepentía? Sí. No sabía cómo reaccionaría mi conejo cuando se enterara, con cada falla que daba, eran menos las ganas que me daban de dejarla ir.

Los besos se descontrolaban y la llevaba al borde cada vez que podía. La confundía, jugaba con cada conocimiento de los estúpidos cazadores ganando mis suposiciones, no habían cambiado, cada quién seguía alardeando como siempre de lo mismo.

Di pistas falsas, monitoreaba a Rubeus con frecuencia desde que conocí al detective que cubría el caso de Serena.

Haruka era listo cuando vio una fotografía grupal, no tardó en desconfiar de mí, pero lamentablemente él que aparecía ahí no era yo, había fotos en el que yo me mostraba como cazador pero esa las tenía en la cabaña en el cuarto de armas.

Fui a reclamar a Endimión, le eché la culpa de su desaparición enfrentándome con él de nuevo, pero un error en el tiro con flecha por nerviosismo me puso en evidencia.

Yo no fallaba en eso, él lo sabía.

Cuando regresé a Tokio, me lo topé en la puerta de mi departamento después del enfrentamiento de hace unas horas en el bosque de osaka. Él ahora me buscaba. Lo miré sorprendido mientras que cuidé de no salir de mi actuación. Me sorprendí verlo aquí, hice cálculos mentales cayendo en cuenta que él se había venido detrás de mí en auto.

—¿Viniste a confesarme donde esta ella? —inquirí melancólico y él sonrió de la nada, acercándose.

—Sé tu juego. Tu pelea por ella de hace unos días me hizo dudar, pero te advierto que no te saldrás con la tuya. Solo vine a decirte que sé que tú tienes a mi Serena —hablo por lo bajo, amenazándome. No pude evitar sonreír retrocediendo como defensa.

—No sé de que hablas —manifesté indignado—. Solo quieres distraerme para no encontrarla.

—Calla, te conozco demasiado bien. Recuerda que crecimos juntos…. solo vine advertirte que seguiré tus pasos. —Lo vi irse del pasillo desapareciendo.

No era tan estúpido como creía, había captado mi juego y eso iba ser sumamente interesante.

Los días pasaban descontrolándome cada vez más. No podía mantenerme apartado de Serena, me costaba partir de la cama con ella, pero tenía que dar cuartadas perfectas, despistar a Haruka y apoyar a Ikuko.

No me gustaba visitar a la madre de Serena porque siempre volvía a mi departamento destrozado. Sabía que ella como mi conejo jamás me perdonarían, se me revolvía el estomago tan solo pensar en eso, pero las ganas de volver a jugar con ella no me abandonaban.

Tomé mi motocicleta apresurado, olvidando el casco, no quise regresar por él. Era más mi deseo por mi presa, que el temor de ser visto. Corría a gran velocidad pero la vagoneta de los cazadores me empezó a seguir después. Detuve mi paso esperando a que el vehículo me rebasara pero, para impresión mía, aparcó aun lado de mi motocicleta.

Vi bajar a solo cinco de ellos, faltando Endimión y Zafiro.

Jedite me miró fijamente a lo que yo acepté el reto no bajando la mía.

—Vaya, linda motocicleta… ¿Qué no es igual que la de tu primo? Pensé que no querías ser igual que él. —Miré mi vehículo aparentando extrañeza.

—¿Eso crees? No sabía que él tenía una igual —repuse, prendí el motor tratando de marchar—. Ahora, disculpen pero me tengo que ir.

—Así que has vuelto a ser tú —habló Diamante y lo miré prestando atención—. Ya te cansaste de aparentar otra cosa con tu maldita cafetería. Al fin se asoma el cazador que había dentro.

Me limité de contestar, ignoré al resto paseando mi moto evitando atropellarlos. Antes de partir, di una última mirada a los cinco cazadores.

—Te tenemos vigilado, Daríen… trataremos de proteger a Serena al igual que Endimion —amenazó Jedite.

Partí del lugar cuidando de no ser seguido y llegué a la cabaña con rapidez encontrando con una terrible impresión.

Ella se había marchado.

.

Me cobré con creces su falta hacia mí, pero ahora con lo de Endimion rondando y con mi hermosa presa sabiendo su ubicación tenía que mover de sitio.

No sabía a dónde ir. Si compraba una nueva propiedad levantaría sospechas a Carlisle. Estaba confundido mientras caminaba de noche cerca de mi universidad, no sabía qué hacer para mantener a Serena en el juego, faltaba poco para que perdiera pero a veces deseaba que ella adivinara mi nombre, sentía que le hacía daño con cada día que pasaba pero al momento de reclamar mi premio se entregaba a mí como si no estuviera secuestrada.

Sabía que en el fondo ella sabía que era Darién, era por eso que disfrutaba de mis besos, de mis caricias.

Miré hacia la calle, vi la silueta de una pelinegra resultándome completamente familiar.

—¿Luna?

Ya tenía la cuartada perfecta, partiría de Tokio hacia Londres con el protesto de ver a mi familia. No me importaba lo mas mínimo volver a ver el rostro de Artemis pero era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de seguir teniendo a Serenity conmigo. Pero para llevarme a Serena conmigo necesitaba la ayuda de Rubeus. Utilizaría otra carta de confusión usando la apariencia de Jedite.

Y así fue, Endimion decidió que no partiría con nosotros a Inglaterra y ahora cargaba las maletas de Luna por los corredores del aeropuerto de Tokio mientras que ella venía entretenida con el pasar de la gente.

Me detuve a descansar un poco, Luna siguió distraída. Posiblemente pensaba como convencería a su hijo de viajar así que no perdí la oportunidad y escaneé el aeropuerto con la vista.

La vi, lucía hermosa con aquel vestido azul marino. Lo había escogido para ella recordando cómo se veía aquel color el día de su cita con Endimión. Cerré mis manos en puños ante aquella visión y observé el recorrido de Nahuel con ella. Este la abrazaba y la estrujaba hacia él, lo que por poco me hacía perder mi papel de dolido.

Caminé hacia la sala de espera donde él estaba con una gloriosa idea en mente. Los celos me hicieron reaccionar decidiendo una vez por todas hacer perder a Serena, hablé fuerte atrás de donde se encontraba Nahuel viendo como ella se inquietaba.

Los seguí a la documentación de equipaje pero entonces la escuché llamarme. La droga estaba pasando su efecto, no pude evitar verla por una fracción de segundo pero después volví con lo mío. Por fortuna, el idiota de Nahuel se las arregló para no ser descubierto.

.

.

.

OCTAVO DÍA DE SECUESTRO — PARÍS, FRANCIA (A una hora de Londres) DÍA ACTUAL

Tomé un vuelo privado. Pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder con Artemis, no podía creer su estado tan deplorable. Estaba muriendo, sí, pero su decisión de dejar la herencia en ambas partes igual me dejó sin aliento.

Había tenido algo de este viaje, algo de arrepentimiento de parte de él era lo que menos me esperaba pero por alguna razón me sentía extraño. Recordaba mis hazañas con rabia pero no había marcha atrás.

Dejé que Endimión marchara a Tokio, no sabía que tramaba pero la llamada de alerta de Rubeus me puso al final de mis sentidos. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar la realidad, haría fallar a Serena.

Llegué a París directamente a las fueras, contraté a una pueblerina recordando que Serenity no hablaba francés. No podría entenderla y la anciana estaba al tanto de sus actividades en la casa.

Entré a la residencia que alguna vez perteneció a mi padres, espanté a la mujer que me miraba horrorizaba.

—Peut aller dame, je suis de retour(1) —susurré, la vi dudar, miró hacia arriba pero finalmente partió.

Dejé mis maletas en el recibidor, yendo directamente hacia arriba. Serena tenía una advertencia así que no habría molestias esta vez.

Abrí la puerta lentamente viendo como despertaba.

Entré en el lugar acercándome a la delicadeza de su cuerpo. La acaricié despacio, dejé vagar mis manos en ella subiendo encima, quité su mordaza ya con mis pensamientos nublados por mi arrebato.

—Espero que hayas tenido el suficiente tiempo para pensar —chasqueé tratando de calmarla cuando vi que iba a gritar—. Tranquila.

Besé sus labios callándola, suspiré fuertemente llenando mis pulmones de ella. Al fin la tendría conmigo pero si utilizaba esta vez su cabeza podía dejarme destrozado, pero sabía que al final de todo ella tanto como yo saldríamos lastimados por esto, pero no había marcha atrás.

—Llegó la hora. —Cerca a sus labios, miré todo su cuerpo cubierta por la ropa que la mujer le había dado—. Juguemos… ¿adivina quién soy?

Hubo un silencio pero no tanto como los días anteriores. La miré esperanzado a que fallara diciendo Diamante pero otra parte de mi quería que dijera mi nombre para no dañarla. Saber que esperaba algo malo así de mí, pero que no se desilusionara por completo de mí.

Pero fue entonces cuando me dejó sin aliento.

—Endimión. —Retrocedí con su respuesta y la dejé sola en la cama mientras tomaba mi rostro con asombro.

Vi como Serena se arrastraba con la ayuda de las mordazas, a lo que me lancé encima de ella y la tomé de su cintura en un acto de posesión.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunte inaudible sobre sus labios—. ¿Por que mencionaste ese nombre?

Por primera vez en todo su cautiverio, sonrió. Era una sonrisa nerviosa.

Presioné mi agarre a lo que ella solo suspiró.

—Lo sé, te dejaste destapado cuando gemiste hace un día. Tu odio por Darién, no sorteabas que lo viera, él no es como tú. Él es noble e inocente, jamás serás como él. —Craso error.

Sus palabras me hirieron por dentro. No bajé la guardia, ya había arruinado todo como lo tenía previsto cuando la conocí.

Endurecí mi corazón dispuesto dar batalla para retenerla. Al fin y al cabo, el juego había acabado y yo fui el ganador de ella, de su corazón y de su vida a mi lado.

—Habla, infeliz —gritó dolida—. Ya sé que eres tú, Endimión, ahora déjame ir.

Tomé la venda de sus ojos decidido, más no se la quité. Respiré con dificultad varios segundos mientras que varios sentimientos me embargaban, pero el más fuerte era el de la rabia porque al fin de cuentas, ella al final me nombró al maldito de mi primo, Endimión. Había confundido mi matiz de sonido cuando la estaba reclamando con mi boca.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera imagen detrás de una venda? —dije con mi verdadera voz y se quedó quieta mientras que yo reí triste—. Pero la realidad es que nadie sabe del por qué actué como lo hice.

Quité la venda en un rápido movimiento viendo como ella abría sus hermosos luceros a mí.

—Perdiste, ahora no puedes irte.

.

.

.

_***puede marcharse señora, ya estoy de vuelta (1)**_


End file.
